


Tender Weakness

by BeSkydreamer, LoverOfFanfiction



Series: Weakness [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern Retelling, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, Slight Humor, Slight Slow-Burn, Stand-alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 151,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeSkydreamer/pseuds/BeSkydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfFanfiction/pseuds/LoverOfFanfiction
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t like dancing - until he does.Sasuke never considered that he might be gay, but what happens when he meets a gorgeous blond dancer and is forced to deal with the consequences of his actions - not to mention feelings?A modern retelling of Dirty Dancing (1987) where our beloved characters face first-world problems, and just a taste of what life has to offer them.*This is a standalone fic. No prior knowledge to the movie is required.





	1. Hell, also known as the Yamanaka Mountain House Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this fic has been one helluva beast - and it still isn't finished! We hope you're all ready for the long haul, cause this fic's current wordcount is already 49.277 words! We're not sure, exactly, of how many chapters there're going to be, but we do know there'll be at least 20. 
> 
> Since this fic is a modern retelling of the Dirty Dancing movie (1987), the plot will mostly follow and resemble what happens in that movie. However, it won't be totally similar. We have molded and adjusted the existing plot until it told the story of Uchiha Sasuke, not Francis "Baby" Houseman. Due to this, the fic is a standalone with the Naruto characters' own IC personalities. It has been a lovely story to write, and we are both very excited to be sharing this with you!
> 
> Also, we do not dislike Fugaku or anything of the sort. This is just the role that he wished to partake, and you all know how characters just sometimes decide for themselves.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

Uchiha Sasuke never cared much for status.

And yet, still his father managed to drag him to this godforsaken place, insisting he needed to socialize more with his peers instead of wasting his entire summer before the next college semester.

Of course, Itachi seemed more cheerful with the way he looked out of the car window with a tiny small on his lips. His boyfriend, Kisame, was waiting for him at the mountain resort, having just arrived the day before. Of course that meant that, while Sasuke was stuck in hell, Itachi would be having the time of his life as he spent the summer with someone whose company he enjoyed.

Sasuke's glare intensified as he thought of the original plan that made him agree to come with. He’d had a girlfriend about a month ago. A girlfriend he had planned on dragging along with him to this one-way ticket to hell. But Karin had broken it off about a month ago, claiming she needed a 'spiritual cleansing' and apparently there wasn’t room for him while she tried _finding herself_ again. Or something. Awfully suspicious, when he knew she already hated the world of the wealthy just as much as he did.

“Cheer up, Sasuke. We’re almost there.” The voice of his mother broke the silence in the car. He spared her a single look, just enough to see the reassuring smile she sent him. But a low ‘hn’ was the only sound he emitted as he turned back to the window.

Once again his phone vibrated in his pocket. Turning on the screen, he saw the notification that informed him that Suigetsu had sent a new snap. Still, it was the glowing red 3% on top of his screen that caught his eye. It seemed he’d spent so much time chatting with his friends during the ride that his phone didn’t have much power left.

The snap opened with a click of his finger – only, he barely saw Suigetsu’s grinning face before his phone finally gave up and died. He groaned, and leaned back in the car seat with his phone tightly clutched in his hand.

This could not get any worse.

It was like the gods had heard him, for just as he opened his eyes, his gaze caught onto the sign that read YAMANAKA’S MOUNTAIN HOUSE RESORT. They had arrived at last.

Few seemed to take notice of the black Tesla when the car swirled into a stop in front of the resort. The place was filled to the brim with over-class citizens who all seemed more focused on themselves than the arrival of the Uchihas.

Uchiha Fugaku was the first to step out of the car, followed by his mother, Itachi and at last, himself. The dense heat instantly clung onto his pale skin when he left the air-conditioned car. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d stepped right into hell.

“Don’t slouch, Sasuke,” his father suddenly snapped at him. “You’re an Uchiha.” He instinctively straightened his back at the order, just as a slim man finally seemed to notice them.

“Welcome to the Yamanaka’s Mountain House Resort, Uchiha-sama,” the slim man said as he came closer and pushed his glasses up his nose with a pointer. “My name is Yakushi Kabuto, the valet of the resort. We’ve been expecting you four all morning.” The eerie smile sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine, yet his father only looked at the silver-haired man with a small wrinkle in between his eyebrows.

“Very well,” his father then said with just the faintest of accents. “Then get to it.” The keys jingled in the air as he threw them to the valet who swiftly caught them without a sweat, still with that eerie smile on his face.

“Mr. Yamanaka is expecting you in his office,” Kabuto relayed, and then shortly looked at him and Itachi as he continued. “There is also a message for one of your sons.”

“...must be Kisame…” Sasuke heard Itachi mutter with a shake of his head.

“He did not specify a name," Kabuto continued as though he hadn’t heard, "but did say to meet him at the entrance of the mountain pass, just north of here.” Kabuto tilted his head in curiosity.

“Thank you,” Itachi just said, and looked over at their father who just waved him away.

“Just get out of here,” he said, in a tone that made Sasuke feel a sting of jealousy in his heart. “Though I expect you to be back in time for family dinner.”

“Of course, father,” Itachi said with a nod, and then hurriedly walked right past Sasuke in the direction of the pass without sparing him a glance. Kabuto, on the other hand, did spare him a look but he resolutely made an effort to keep himself expressionless.

“Are you coming, Sasuke?” his father called, as he apparently hadn’t followed them in the direction of the resort’s reception. His mother kept looking this way and that way, obviously interested in the prestigious place.

“Yes, father,” he muttered, and watched the disapproving frown pass over his face as he didn’t speak clearly. He passed Kabuto and followed his parents into a somewhat cooler room with lots of sofas. His father was already speaking to someone behind the counter when the door closed behind him.

“There’s no need to look so gloomy, Sasuke,” his mother half-whispered so Fugaku wouldn’t overhear. “I’m sure you’ll find some enjoyment while we’re here.” When he said nothing in return, her hand landed in his hair to ruffle it. “Perhaps a new girlfriend then? I’ve heard Mr. Yamanaka has a wonderful daughter.”

“Like I’d be interested in her.”

“Sasuke!” his mother admonished. “Your father chose to work for Mr. Yamanaka as his personal physician and in return, we're allowed to use most of the facilities free of charge. The least you could do is show some respect!" He bit his lip and fixed his hair without looking at her, but she merely huffed at his childish behavior and left him alone.

And then, he noticed a short, blonde haired woman with a big smile walk towards them after getting instructions from someone he couldn't see clearly.

“Uchiha, uh, -sama?” she asked them, her eyes straying just a second too long on him. His mother beamed at the woman. At first he assumed it was because she was just eager to interact with a young face, but when his mother glanced at him with that known sparkle in her eyes, he had a feeling they were standing in front of Ino Yamanaka.

“Yes, that’s us.” Mikoto reached out a hand. “You must be Mr. Yamanaka’s daughter, Ino?” Ino nodded with a smile and let go of his mother’s hand, and in the next moment his mother turned towards him, ready to introduce him, but just then his father interrupted them by rejoining.  

"Mr. Yamanaka has postponed our meeting," he said as a way of explanation when his mother gave him a questioning look.  

“Ah, Uchiha-sama,” Ino said as a greeting, but there was no handshaking. “Now when you’re all here, perhaps you’ll all like to come with me so I can show you to your rooms." She turned around once she’d made sure everyone understood, and began walking. "Kabuto will make sure your luggage arrives safely.”

The small trip to their rooms was silent until his mother chose to break it with a question.

“So, Miss Yamanaka—”

“Just Ino is fine, Mrs. Uchiha-sama,” she interrupted, and spared him a glance as he walked next to his mother.

“Ino, then,” his mother said after a short pause and regained Ino’s attention. “What sorts of activities and events do you have around here?” He absently watched the blonde ponytail sway from side to side as she walked.

“Oh, we have loads of activities, Mrs. Uchiha-sama,” she said. “We have an enormous pool area which is closed off to kids after 6 PM. A perfect opportunity for adults to relax, _with clothes_.” There was a huff from his father.

“Next, we have fun activities for guests that involve learning new skills,” she continued without pausing. “For example, this afternoon it is possible to learn from our professional dancer, Haruno Sakura, how to dance a various amount of styles.” His mother interrupted her before she could continue.

“Dancing, you say?”

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed, looking exciting at the prospect of his mother’s interest. “The guests love it! And the attendance is always high, so it’s a perfect opportunity to meet new people.” She glanced at him again.

“That sounds lovely,” his mother said, and looked wistfully over at his father.

“Wouldn’t it also be something for you to consider, Sasuke?” his father asked, resting his hard gaze on him.

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat, watched the beginning of his father’s disapproving frown. “Sure,” he said at last, and inwardly cringed as the frown became more pronounced. “I mean, I agree, father.”

“Hn.”

“Then it’s settled.” His mother quickly took over the conversation. “We’ll find out where our rooms are, and then we’ll head straight to Miss Haruno’s dancing lessons.”

“I’m sure you won’t regret this,” Ino said with a smile that seemed to be directed at him. But all he could think about was how his phone still didn’t have any power, and how agonizing that would make family dinner.

“Hn,” he responded, and barely listened when Ino continued to explain what sorts of activities they had at the resort. Apart from the basic steps he’d had to learn in his childhood, Sasuke had absolutely no idea how to dance and he didn’t plan on changing that. If only he’d been able to escape, like Itachi. Humiliation wasn’t something he was prone to experience but if his father demanded it - dance, he would.

* * *

If there was any place that Sasuke did not want to be, it was here. If his mother had not dragged him here and kept an eye on him afterwards, he would have just disappeared into an empty corner, pretending he did not speak English.

The room was filled with other people, couples and otherwise, all happy and gooey. Few were shyly talking about dancing, but he knew that they, in the end, would probably leave because of their lack of courage, or be so embarrassed they’d barely be able to dance a single step before giving up.

The only exception from these other people was his father who, expressionless, listened to his mother as she droned on and on about something that didn’t seem to interest him. Sasuke eventually looked away before they’d notice his stare, and tried to look for a place to charge his phone. But alas, the last remaining hope he had was slowly crushed when he realized that all the power outlets seemed to have vanished.

The Yamanaka’s Mountain House Resort advertised with being one of the most modern resort places this year - but apparently they were so modern they didn’t need regular power outlets for their guests.

“Alright!” A loud voice, followed by a whistle, interrupted Sasuke’s thoughts. In the centre of the room stood a pink-haired woman dressed in a green summer dress. “Everybody, gather around! Gather around.” Sasuke stayed where he was while everyone around him took a few steps closer until they made a circle.

A cough and a pointed look from his father made him walk the few steps forward to join the circle. Sasuke’s gaze returned to the woman who was just about to begin the lesson.

“...teacher, Haruno Sakura,” she introduced. “I’m glad to see that so many of you were willing to join us this afternoon. Dancing is even more enjoyable when it is shared by multiple people,” she explained and looked around at all of them. “The atmosphere changes as you emerge yourself in a story, as you dance and connect with your partner.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This really was hell. The pinkette even had a wired, distant look in her eyes as she spoke about the joys of dancing. To Sasuke, dancing was nothing more than a lame attempt to force intimacy between two people who had nothing in common.

“Now I would like for all of you to line up with your partner,” she instructed. “If you don’t have one, we’ll figure something out. After all, there’s more than one single here tonight.” The comment made a few people chuckle, but the unwillingness in Sasuke only seemed to grow. He eyed his parents in hopes of being able to leave, but they were clearly watching him with an irritating enthusiasm. Perhaps his breakup with Karin had affected them more than he’d thought.

With a sigh he walked over to one of the other single girls he was able to spot without a partner, but while the girl smiled at him, relieved, he only looked back at her with an uninterested glance. The smile slowly faded.

It wasn’t long before almost everyone had paired up with someone. The only one missing a partner was a guy in the centre of the room who kept watching out for someone to pair up with. Then, he suddenly looked over at Sasuke and the girl by his side. He sent a grinning smile towards them, and Sasuke heard the girl mumble something before she half-ran towards the other guy.

Great.

A loud exhale escaped his lips as he now stood without a dance partner. It would at least be easier to escape the room now. That was, until the pink-haired woman walked over to him with a friendly smile.

“It looks like we’re a woman short,” she announced to the room. “But don’t you worry, handsome. You can pair up with me.” Without waiting for a rejection, she placed herself by his side. Fucking amazing, he thought bitterly and glared into the floor.

“Now, what we’ll be dancing today is—”

Not caring in the least, his eyes wandered — and eventually locked onto the doorway when he felt someone staring at him. Itachi was leaning up against the frame, one hand lowered into his pocket while the other was holding his phone, directed at him. As he saw Sasuke's gaze, he raised one hand from his pocket and waved, followed by a flash that shortly illuminated the large room. The smug look in his eyes infuriated Sasuke to his core.

If it wasn’t because his parents were watching, he would’ve charged at his brother, demanding that he delete the incriminating evidence. Instead, he could only watch as a dark hand reached out and caught Itachi’s chin to focus his attention elsewhere. The other hand snuck up and stole away the phone before any more pictures could be taken.

Itachi’s attention shifted and Sasuke noticed how Kisame snuck the phone into his own pocket and then gently placed a kiss on Itachi’s lips. He said something that caused a large smile to appear on his brother’s usually stoic face. An answering, shark-like grin appeared on Kisame’s face before he dragged Itachi away from the doorway. His gaze then focused on Sasuke to whom he sent an upturned thumb and a smile before disappearing in the same direction as Itachi.

“—ou listening?”

“Huh?” He turned his head and locked eyes with Haruno Sakura’s angry gaze. He inwardly winced and sent her an apologetic look in return when it appeared that everyone was staring at them, waiting.

“As I said, we will be dancing waltz,” she repeated for his benefit. “My partner and I will be showing you all the steps you need to follow.”

“I—what?!” he exclaimed, which earned him a laugh from the other people. “But I—” He didn’t finish his sentence. How the hell was he supposed to show others how to dance when he barely even knew how to?

“There’s no need to worry,” he heard Sakura say in a hushed tone the others wouldn’t overhear. “I’ll be guiding you all the way. Besides, the others don’t know how to dance either.”

“Hn,” was his only response, though it did nothing to calm his nerves.

“Alright!” Sakura’s voice easily filled the room. “To begin with there are only three simple steps. If we start with the men while the women shortly stand by and watch, all the men should use their left foot and take a step forward.” Sasuke followed the instructions with his arms crossed. “Then you take a sideways step with your right foot and then gather your feet.” There was a pause as she watched all the men. “Well done,” she said at last and continued. “Now do the exact same thing, only, you start with your right foot first.” Sasuke did the steps, still with his arms crossed.

This was ridiculous.

A frown appeared between his eyebrows as he continued to follow the steps. In the corner of his eye he noticed his mother watching him with a proud smile. If she didn’t stop watching him like that, he wouldn’t be able to exit the room and flee from this torture his father had brought down upon him. With that, he looked over at his father who flawlessly followed the instructions like he had been practicing beforehand. Sasuke was once more grateful to Kisame for forcing Itachi away as he would never be able to escape this embarrassing moment if his brother had caught it on video.

“Alright! That was great.” Sakura’s voice reached every corner of the room again. “Now it’s the women’s turn.” The steps were the same, only the women had to move backwards instead of forwards. Everything was repeated while he merely stood around and waited in boredom. Not even watching his mother gracefully performing the steps lifted his mood.

At last, the wait was over as he heard Sakura exclaiming that it was time for the next level. The full steps were shortly rehearsed once more, but then she proceeded with the new ones before his halting steps were even done.

“Now it’s time for the men to hold their partners,” she explained. “Men should raise their left hand while the women grasp it with their right.” She sent him a pointed look when he didn’t immediately uncross his arms. Reluctantly, he held out his left hand and felt her right grasp his. “Next, the man’s right hand will be placed on the woman’s scapula, while the woman’s left hand falls on top of the man’s shoulder.” He placed his hand on her shoulder blade while her hand landed on his shoulder. “This is the position you should all maintain while you dance. Make sure that your joined hands always stay in eye height.”

Out of nowhere music sounded in the large room. Sakura refocused her attention on him but before they could take a single step, a pained yell made Sakura let go of him at once as she hurried over to a pair where a man was rubbing his foot.

As every gaze suddenly focused on the man who was groaning in pain, Sasuke finally saw the opportunity to flee. Hurriedly, he slipped past different pairs, eagerness almost making him trip when he was only half a meter from the door.

“Sasuke.” His father’s deep voice halted him and he looked up to find his father standing right next to him. How hadn’t he noticed that?

Slowly, he turned towards him.

“I—”

“Sasuke.”

The command in his voice was too clear to ignore. Sasuke longingly spared the door a look before he walked all the way back to his original spot. Back to Sakura who he hoped hadn’t seen his failed escape. Though the downturned lip when she looked at him revealed the truth.

“I apologize," she said in a hushed tone when they stood next to each other again, "if I've been such a bad dancing partner that you felt like you had to sneak away.” He heard the judgement in her voice, and squirmed.

The universe hated him. He knew that for sure. It was the only explanation.

The rest of the lesson continued in the same manner as before, only with more difficult steps and more music. Also, Sakura didn’t make an effort anymore to help him every time he messed up. It was perhaps even worse than if she’d actually guided him through his wrong steps. Since he’d made it clear he didn’t want to be there, she made it clear that she wasn’t going to help him.

It was a joy to finally escape the dancing room of hell when the lesson ended. He even managed to escape from his parents before they dragged him to another place that he wouldn’t be able to escape from.

The resort was buzzing with energy, heat and people as he walked through the narrow trails. No one spared him a look or had any consideration for the fact that the trail wasn’t wide enough for people to walk side by side. Fed up with the constant touching with strangers, he took a random turn to the left and continued down a smaller path with fewer people.

He continued to take more twists and turns to avoid the mass of people, and so it was that he ended up sneaking around the employee’s quarters, carelessly bypassing the _NO GUESTS ALLOWED_ sign. His parents definitely wouldn’t stumble upon him here if they decided to look for him.

Contrary to his expectations, there weren’t a lot of employees around. It made his explorations easier, but no less boring. He contemplated just leaving the area, but then the sound of an authoritative male voice made him stop and listen. He peeked around the corner of a building and discovered where the majority of the employees seemed to be gathered. They all stood in front of a man with long, blond hair.

He only knew of one man with that kind of looks and authority, and that was the owner of the resort, Mr. Yamanaka.

“...ll know, a new season begins. And with the brief oversteps we had last season, I felt like we needed to underline the rules we have around here.” Mr. Yamanaka appeared to look around at each and everyone. “Believe me when I say, I will know if you break the rules. This season is more valuable to us than the last. Times are changing, and I want everyone to be able to rely on the services we provide around here.”

A few employees who seemed to be late suddenly joined the crowd, causing a disapproving look from Mr. Yamanaka. A sunshine-blond guy with a dark tan smiled innocently as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. Mr. Yamanaka merely shook his head and continued.

“Be sure to show every guest the time of their lives,” he demanded. “Teach the daughters all the dances they pay to learn but keep your hands to yourselves! I don’t pay you all to fraternize with my guests...” Mr. Yamanaka droned on in the background as Sasuke let his eyes fall over the mass of employees. All were dressed in the same kinds of uniform but in different colours. Some looked just as bored as he did while others listened intensively. He let his eyes fall to the employees who’d arrived late. The brunette seemed focused on the resort owner, even with her late arrival, but the blond guy seemed to have a glazed look in his eyes, obviously not listening either.

It was like the blond knew someone was looking, for suddenly their eyes met. Sasuke held back a startled gasp at having been caught but he couldn’t seem to look away. Not even when the blond lifted an eyebrow at his blatant stare.

Something caught the blond’s attention, and in the small second he looked away, Sasuke disappeared behind the corner with a pounding heart. In the attempt, his back collided with someone behind him, and he turned — only to face a red-head with a chilling stare and a blood red face tattoo. Sasuke noticed he wasn’t wearing an employee uniform, but that didn’t stop the guy from voicing his obvious displeasure.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We update every Friday, so let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter next week!
> 
> For this story, we have so far written about ten chapters. The overall plan for the plot is also done, so we just need to get some writing done. We’ve written stories together before, and have sparred a lot on our original projects’ plot ideas, though this is still kind of nerve wrecking since it’s our first time writing a fanfic together. We kind of like how it's turning out. 
> 
> We hope you’ll all enjoy the journey just as much as we do!


	2. There is no such thing as a peaceful dinner with the Uchihas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love, kudos and comments! We feel kinda overwhelmed as this is our first fic ever published! We love you all to the moon and back! <3
> 
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

The dining room was already filled with multiple, wealthy guests of the resort when the Uchihas, along with Kisame, stepped into the room. Large windows let in the sunshine from the torturous summer heat that still resided this late into the afternoon. A few waiters all but ran between the room and the kitchen, sweat soaking the back of their necks as their uniform didn’t leave any options for cooling down.

Sasuke adjusted his own tie in an attempt to let up some of the heat. Like his father and brother, he was wearing a dark suit. It was required when you were the son of Uchiha Fugaku and everyone needed to know how wealthy you were. At least the dark material would do its best to hide the sweat the heat induced in him.

“Over here,” his mother spoke, leading the family over to a middle table deep into the devil’s nest. A golden sign with the written letters of _UCHIHA_ stood in the middle of a round table.

In the middle of the room was a big, cleared space, along with a band at the other end. Sasuke feared the implications of what that meant when he faintly realized it looked like a dancefloor. Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t been able to find another power outlet for his phone which meant that whatever the evening might bring, he had no reasonable excuse to decline.

Soon after they’d all taken their seats, a redheaded waiter arrived at their table with an unfeeling smile that told of how boring he thought his job was. If he hadn’t been wearing the same uniform as the rest of the staff, Sasuke would have assumed he was too young to work here. At first, he also thought it was the same grumpy redhead he had stumbled into earlier, the same one who’d also glared at him until he’d scattered, but this redheaded waiter was a bit taller and was obviously lacking the face tattoo.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha-sama,” he said and looked at Sasuke’s parents. “We are delighted to see you all with us this evening.” He handed out the menus to the table. “Today's special is the beef wellington, which is, of course, made from the finest meat this resort has to offer.”

“Oh, well that sounds exquisite!” his mother exclaimed and looked over at his father. “Doesn’t it dear?” He laid a hand over hers.

“Easy, Mikoto,” he said with a slight smile. “We still need to wait for the Yamanakas before we order.” He looked over at the waiter, all kindness gone once more. “It would be quite disrespectful to order without our host.”

“Ah, I apologize, Mr. Uchiha-sama,” the waiter said with that uncaring smile. “Mr. Yamanaka is still in his office. Would you like me to fetch him?”

“No.” His father already stood from his chair. “I will do so myself.” Fugaku looked up and down at the waiter but it didn’t seem to affect him.

“Of course, Mr. Uchiha-sama,” he merely said. “Then I shall bring a bottle of our finest wine to your table.” His father stopped to stare at the redhead.

“Regular etiquette dictates that the man of the house tastes the wine first, not the son.” Itachi seemed to duck his head while Sasuke merely lowered himself in his seat. The only sign that the redhead was affected was the small O shape his mouth formed.

“Fugaku,” his mother said. “Itachi is old enough to pick out a wine we all will enjoy.” His father’s gaze shortly landed on Itachi. “You just go and find Mr. Yamanaka.”

Fugaku did not answer before he left to find said person. The redhead stared after him before redirecting his gaze towards Itachi.

“Please bring us the best wine you can find,” he said, causing the waiter to nod shortly before walking off to the bar. Not long after he came back with a fancy bottle of wine. Sasuke had no interest in the brand since they all tasted the same anyway. Still, his brother made the effort to careful taste and swirl the wine in his glass before approving it for the table.

“It’ll do.” The waiter’s expression didn’t change much as he poured the wine for all of them, including the absent Mr. Yamanaka and his daughter’s glasses.

Meanwhile, Kisame watched the waiter with an intense look on his face.

“Say, haven’t I seen you before with Deidara?” he asked as the redhead poured into the last glass, leaving the bottle empty.

“You probably have,” he said and briefly rested the bottle on the table. “Deidara is a crazy artist, and a good friend of mine.”

“Wait until you see his supposed art,” Itachi mumbled to Sasuke and took a sip of wine.

“Heh, his craters certainly leave something to be desired,” Kisame said with that shark-like grin, no sign of having heard his brother’s words. The redhead briefly laughed at his comment.

“Craters?” his mother asked with a tilt to her head.

“Yes,” Kisame confirmed. “Deidara is highly famous for creating them.”

“Oh. How… interesting.” She took a sip of her own wine and didn’t speak further.

“Anyways, I must be leaving,” the red-headed waiter said. “A nice gentleman has been snapping his fingers at me for quite a while.” With the first real smile since he arrived, he finally left their table with the empty bottle to attend to the other guests.

“Who’s this Deidara character?” his mother asked, which caused Kisame to begin an elaborated explanation that Sasuke didn’t find nearly as interesting as her.

“An upcoming artist,” he heard Kisame say, as he looked around the dining room. The majority of the ladies were wearing evening gowns while the men were wearing dark suits. “Due to Itachi’s work I found it interesting to strike up an old conversation with...”

A small puff on his shoulder made him look over at his brother. He let Kisame’s voice fade away in the background.

“Sooo,” Itachi almost sang as he lifted his wine glass, obviously preparing for another shenanigan. “Did you enjoy your dancing lessons, otouto?” His grin was barely hidden behind his glass as he took another sip of the red liquid.

“Fuck off,” Sasuke spat and pushed at Itachi’s shoulder.

“Sasuke!” his mother suddenly reprimanded in a loud outburst.

“What?” he asked defensively as Itachi placed his glass down. “Itachi was the one who took humiliating photos of me!”

“Only got a few,” Itachi said as he looked over at their mother, “then Kisame came and saved him.” Sasuke crossed his arms in protest. “You should’ve seen the look he gave me, mother. All murderous while the lovely pink-haired woman tried to get his attention.”

“Ah, I think you mean Miss Haruno.” Once again his mother beamed as she spoke of yet another girl who was a potential partner for him. “Do you think you could email those pictures to me, Itachi?”

“Email?” The right corner of Itachi’s lip upturned. “I think it would be easier to send it to you on Facebook, kaa-chan.”

“Of course,” she said and waved a hand. “As long as you send them to me.” He felt her gaze upon him again but he didn’t look up. “I know you don’t think so, Sasuke, but I think you are an excellent dancer.” He kicked at Itachi’s shin when he snorted, but a grimace of pain appeared on Kisame’s face instead. He sent him an apologizing look before answering his mother.

“Thank you,” he said, embarrassed as Itachi kept smirking at him. He reached out after his wine glass and had barely taken a sip before his father returned to the table with two blondes in tow.

“Mr. Yamanaka, allow me to introduce my family,” his father said and reached out an arm towards Sasuke’s mother. “This is my lovely wife, Mikoto, my oldest son, Itachi, accompanied by his,” a short pause, “friend, Hoshigaki Kisame.” At last he gestured to him. “And this is my youngest son, Sasuke. Unfortunately, he broke up with his girlfriend recently.” It earned a small chuckle from Mr. Yamanaka.

“With all these lovely ladies, he’s hardly going to be single for much longer.” He put an arm around Ino’s shoulder, sparing her a glance before looking up at Fugaku again. “In fact, my own daughter is currently not dating anyone.”

“Dad,” she muttered under her breath.

“Oh!” Mr. Yamanaka noticed Itachi’s raised eyebrow. “This is my daughter, Ino,” he introduced. “I’m Inoichi, the owner of the resort.” Sasuke actively stopped himself from snorting. Inoichi and Ino? Not very creative. Mr. Yamanaka must not have any loving nicknames from his wife. Sasuke hid a smile at the thought.

“It’s nice to see you again, Miss Ino. Come, sit.” His mother gestured at the empty chairs. All three took their seats, Ino sitting next to him.

“I see you’ve found a nice wine, Itachi,” Fugaku praised after a small sip. Slowly, his eyes landed at Sasuke as he placed the glass down at the table. “Don’t slouch, Sasuke.”

He did as told without a word.

“Mr. Yamanaka,” the redheaded waiter said as he returned with a fresh bottle of wine. “It’s a pleasure to see you.” He looked at the rest of the table. “Are you all ready to order?”

“Just bring us all Côte de boeuf, medium rare, Sasori,” Inoichi spoke before Fugaku could say a thing. “I trust that’s alright with you, Fugaku-san?”

“Actually, I—” Sasuke was cut off by his father.

“No.” Fugaku closed his menu. “The rest of the table will be served the Côte de boeuf, but I’ll have the beef wellington.”

“A fine choice, sir,” Sasori said as took the menus. “Your food will be served shortly.” With a brief nod at his boss, he left to the kitchen.

“So, Saskay,” Inoichi eventually said but failed to pronounce his name correctly. “I hear you are enrolled in Konohagakure College?” He nodded.

“Yeah.” A look from his father. “Yes,” he corrected. “I am currently studying economics. I plan to enter the Peace Corps afterwards.” A twisted pride surged in his chest as his father opened his mouth.

“Yes,” he said. “Sasuke plans to help the _entire_ world!” The disapproval was clear in both tone and look but Inoichi merely chuckled.

“It must be nice to be accepted into such an esteemed place,” Ino said, beaming at him as she spoke. “I’m currently studying Hotel Management,” she continued. “My father has employed me as the Entertainment Director here at the resort as a way for me to gain experience.”

“That must be nice,” his mother appraised. “It’s a lovely resort with multiple activities, _and_ you’re still able to lean on your family instead of being anchored at a place that offers no benefits.”

“Indeed,” his father commented. “Very practical.”

“So, do you plan on continuing your father’s legacy?” Sasuke asked, earning an appraising look from his mother. “Or do your dreams lie elsewhere?”

“Well,” she said and turned to him. “I would like to stay with my father,” she glanced at her father with a fond smile, “for a year or two, in order to gain a little more experience.” Sasuke took a sip of his wine as he reminded himself to nod in fake interest. “I have a lot of ideas I wish to try here at the resort. _But_ , after that, I plan on starting my own resort.”

“You certainly don’t lack the ability to dream,” his father commented, “and do you have the skills to make it happen?”

“I certainly hope so, Mr. Uchiha-sama,” she said with a reserved smile. “That is, after all, what I have been studying for.” A slight smile upturned Fugaku’s lip.

“I heard you all attended Miss Haruno’s dance lesson this afternoon,” Inoichi said. “I trust everything was what you expected it to be?”

“Yes, it was quite lovely,” Mikoto said and smiled over at her husband. “It reminded me of the time I met Fugaku. He had to ask me out for a dance three times before I accepted,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “Of course, it turned out that he was an excellent dancer, just like I was, and we danced the whole night away.”

“I don’t recommend it if you want to keep your feet,” Fugaku told Inoichi, letting a smile shine through as he glanced over at Mikoto.

“You’ve never told us that story before,” Itachi commented with a tilt to his head when there was a lull in conversation.

“It just seems so long ago,” she said and laid a hand over Fugaku’s. “And your father isn’t nearly as agile anymore.” Fugaku drank the rest of his wine with a huff.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Ino said with a smile. “My idea was for the earlier generation to reminisce with the old days while the younger one was introduced to the more classical dances.”

“You certainly did a nice job,” his mother commented.

“How about you, Itachi?” Inoichi asked, as he picked up the wine to pour himself a new glass. “How did you find the lesson?” He passed the bottle to Fugaku who filled his own.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to attend,” he answered. “I was occupied.”

“That might have been my fault,” Kisame said and flashed his white, jagged teeth at Inoichi. “It has been a while since we last saw each other.” He looked at Itachi and laid his arm around his shoulder. “We had a lot of catching up to do.” Affection appeared in his eyes as he made an attempt to lean in and place a kiss on his temple.

Fugaku interrupted them by clearing his throat, but before he could say anything, Sasori reappeared with their food.

“Four Côte de boeuf,” he said as he placed the plates on the table. “I’ll be right back with the rest of your orders.” Sasuke stared down at his plate as the dish was placed in front of him. A big lump of meat was at the center surrounded with different kinds of baked root vegetables. On the side was a small cup with something that looked like sauce. Sasuke poked the steak with his fork and instantly it oozed with a clear-red liquid.

Sasori came back with the rest of the plates, placed them down with an _enjoy your meals_ , and left. Fugaku was the first to begin eating.

“So, Kisame,” Inoichi said and broke the silence. “It was Kisame, right?” He affirmed Inoichi with a nod. “How do you know the Uchiha family? You seem quite different.” Sasuke watched his brother tense as he stabbed a carrot.

“Itachi was looking for someone to represent him,” Kisame answered with a wave of his fork, “so he came to the Samehada-Hoshi Agency.”

“Represent?” Inoichi enquired.

“Yes,” he nodded, and spared a look at Itachi before he continued. “Itachi wanted to be acknowledged without the Uchiha fame overshadowing him.”

“I see.” Inoichi took a sip of wine. “And then you just became friends?”

“Ahh well.” Kisame looked flustered. “I had to work my charms a little before snatching up _this_ Uchiha.” Fugaku seemed to stiffen next to Sasuke’s mother, face flaming in anger.

“So you two are rather close then, I gather?”

“Yes,” Fugaku spoke up, “they are very good friends.”

“We’re _boy_ friends, actually,” Itachi said in a cool tone and grabbed his wine glass. “Have been together for two years.” He looked Father in the eye as he took a sip of wine.

“Oh.” Inoichi blinked, and seemed incapable of knowing where to look. “I was not aware of that.” He settled with looking down at his plate.

“Uh, so, did you enjoy the dance event, Sasuke?” Ino tried to uplift the tense atmosphere.

“Well. It was certainly enlightening,” he answered, and tried to focus on her instead of the crimson of his father’s face. “Unfortunately, I’m not really, much of a dancer.”

“Nonsense,” his mother interrupted. “With a little practice, you’ll be able to charm all the ladies.”

“I highly doubt my stiff movements will be able to sway anyone.”

“You can always charm me.” He looked over at Ino as he spoke, suddenly uncomfortable as her blue eyes blinked sweetly at him.

He searched for the right response, but the gods answered for him as music suddenly filled the dining room. People in pairs were already positioned in the middle of the dancefloor as the band started playing, already moving together with the music. A guy with odd tattoos down his cheeks was overseeing them on the bandstage.

Ino looked at the scene with a large smile.

“Looks like the foxtrot has begun,” she exclaimed and half-leaned over the table to get a better look.

“Is this something you have planned, Ino?” he asked.

“Oh yes.” She didn’t look back at him as the pairs started dancing a rehearsed choreography. “The foxtrot is a classic at our resort. First, the dance is introduced by our professionals,” then she looked back at him, “but afterwards anyone can join in.”

“That sounds fun,” his mother said. “Doesn’t it, Sasuke?” He recognized the look she was sending him. It was the same as when he was in a relationship with Karin and his mother wanted to make sure they spent some time together. He also knew that there was no way out of what was to come.

“Yes.”

He looked back at the dancers. Tattoo guy was now dancing with a black-haired girl. Her dress was lavender coloured and flowing around her as he led her across the floor. Both of their movements were smooth and elegant.

Sasuke picked up his glass of wine and swallowed the rest of the content. The liquid filled him with a warm sensation as he sat the, now empty, glass down. He did his best to ignore the dancers and began to finish off the vegetables on his plate.

Eventually, the music faded and a voice exclaimed that everyone was now free to join. There was also a brief advertise about the lessons available at the resort with a short _learn how to dance like a professional and impress your spouse._

“Hear that, otouto?” Itachi pushed at his shoulder. “You get to impress your future wife.”

“F—,” he stopped himself and glanced briefly over at his father before looking back at his brother. “Shut up, aniki,” he hissed instead and gave his leg a kick under the table. Itachi’s answer came in the form of a low chuckle.

“I’m going to join in,” Ino said and stood up. “Do you want to come with?” she asked him. Sasuke looked up at her with an unbelieving expression. Had she honestly just asked him that? In the corner of his eye, he saw his mother's face frozen in adoration. She clearly wanted him to say yes. Therefore, he opened his mouth and spat out his answer.

“Of course.” It… was not what he thought he was going to say, but his father’s eyes were boring into his skull and it had just slipped out.

“Great,” he heard Ino say but her smile was forced and the gleam in her eyes had disappeared. She stood up from the chair and hesitantly waited for him to do the same.

“Don’t take any photos,” he hissed at his brother as he stood up and walked together with Ino onto the dancefloor.

“I know you don’t want to dance,” she said with a steely look in her eyes, standing completely still.

“Look. I meant no disrespect,” he said aware of the eyes that were watching them. “I’m just not really a dancer.”

“Ugh. Why even bother with this lie at all?” she snapped. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer. “Stop,” she interrupted and raised her hands. “Don’t answer that. I can pretty much figure out you only agreed to dance because you were too afraid to say no.” He said nothing, only felt his pride slowly shatter. “Give me a single reason as to why I shouldn’t reject the wish to dance with you now,” she said and crossed her arms.

“Because you like dancing?” he tried but she only lifted an eyebrow. “Look. My father just expects a lot,” he said. “Especially after the Kisame incident.” He used air quotations. “So, would you like to dance?”

“Sure.” A pause. “Don’t look so surprised,” she said, a slight smile appeared on her lips. “My father expects a lot from me as well.” He exhaled, feeling relieved.

Ino was surprisingly easier to dance with than Miss Haruno. At least she did not scowl at him for misstepping, or when he led her the wrong way. He also spent more time looking down at his feet than her, fearing he might crush her toes. A small giggle made him look up.

“You were not kidding about the _I’m not a dancer_ part.” She made an effort in mimicking his voice which only made him stare at her in disbelief. “Relax. The dance lessons will rectify that quickly.”

“I’m not so sure I’ll be returning. I think Miss Haruno hates me.”

“Sakura?” He nodded. “I guess she can be a little difficult but only if you did something to annoy her.” She paused as she considered her next sentence. “If you were as subtle as you were with me that might be why, Sasuke.” He answered her with a _hn_.

They danced the remaining song in silence. Sasuke was just happy to finally be able to separate himself from Ino when the music faded. The tattoo guy grabbed the microphone on stage, thanking the band, which caused the other guests to politely clap. There were a few seconds of no music before a lively tune once more filled the dining room.

“Oh, mambo!” Ino exclaimed and grabbed his shoulder.

“Mambo?”

“Yes.” As he reluctantly started dancing with her again, her gaze appeared on someone in the crowd. “Look,” she said and gestured in the direction with her head. “Your favorite dancing instructor!” He groaned at her but looked in the direction all the same. It was indeed Miss Haruno, dancing with a sunny-blond man in a grey tux.

It was a man he recognized from the employee’s area, and suddenly Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from staring.

Their movements were like nothing he’d ever seen before. Precise, strong and graceful as they glided across the floor, completely enraptured in each other while her pink dress whirled around with her. The guests cleared a space for the pair to dance around but the blond guy didn’t seem to take much notice. The smile on his face was wide and carefree, like he was fully emerged in the music and their movements.

Ino sighed next to him and he tore his attention away from the pair.

“He always loses himself too much,” she said and continued to watch them. “They won’t be able to sell dancing lessons like that.” Sasuke looked back at the pair. “My father won’t be pleased.” Haruno moved in ways Sasuke did not think was possible, following the fast rhythm without breaking a sweat.

They danced around in the entire circle the crowd had created for them, not standing still for a single moment. The guests, like himself, merely did the basics, too busy staring at the dancing duo.

Then Inoichi suddenly appeared next to him and Ino.

“I’ve told them times and again that they need to dance with the other guests,” he said with a frown between his eyebrows. “They’re chasing away all of the potential customers.” He made the gesture of cutting his hand over his throat as he caught the pair’s attention. Their movements stilled for a second before they moved away from one another and started dancing with the other guests, just like the tattoo guy had done. The smile slowly dimmed from the blond’s face.

Ino clenched his hand, forcing his attention back to her and their dancing. He wasn’t even aware they’d stopped moving. He felt woozy and too warm as he forced himself to concentrate on his movements.

He sincerely hoped his mother was happy, now that he’d made an effort to charm a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, still no actual meeting between our star-crossed lovers, but it’ll be soon, we promise! (like next chapter soon, hah). We are merely very nice people with small tendencies to make our characters’ lives difficult. 
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! 
> 
> (Also, let’s all hope BeSkydreamer excels her finals today! - yeah… I need all the hope I can get <3)


	3. Dirty Dancing and the crates from Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for! (And those who’ve watched the movie may also know what’s going to happen, hah) 
> 
> Please, enjoy!  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

The stars were fully out when he finally escaped the stiffy dining room. He didn’t look back as he left the others behind, shedding his jacket and slinging it casually over his shoulder. He undid the manchets and folded the sleeves up to his elbows, leaving his forearms bare and able to breathe.

Drinking, dancing, more dancing. The wine’s pleasant buzz was running through his veins as he walked alongside the area of the resort, cool breezes brushing against his sweaty skin.  He shuddered in delight every time the winds caressed him.

He passed the resort’s large tennis course. Passed their closed pool, and the building with dancing lessons. He even passed a beautiful lake where the clear night sky was mirrored in the water.

Red tie hanging loosely around his neck, he stopped as he reached a small, white bridge. Even with the faint sounds of music and laughter from the surrounding buildings, he was able to hear the soothing sounds of the running creek beneath him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned his arms against the banister, listening to the silence of the night. He let out a deep sigh.

Finally, he was alone.

“You’re still not allowed to be here.” A low, growling voice broke the silence. He opened his eyes, only to stare at a young, redheaded guy carrying two large crates. By the look of his straining arms, they must have been heavy.

“What?” he asked, turning his body towards the man. On the right side of his forehead was a large, red tattoo that unmistakably looked like the kanji for _LOVE_. It was a tattoo he’d already seen once today.

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?” he growled. “This is off limits to guests.”

“I heard you.”

“Then fuck off before you get us all in trouble.” Sasuke didn’t move, merely crossed his arm in protest as he eyed up the redhead. It was the same guy from the employee’s area. The green eyes were covered in a thick layer of eyeliner, like a poor attempt to hide the bags under the insomnia’s eyes.

“Trouble? For what?” he asked.

“Forget it,” the guy huffed. “You rich people don’t care about anything that doesn’t have to do with polishing your ego and money.” He turned to leave. “Just get the fuck out of here.”

“Do you need any help with those crates?” Instantly the green eyes were back at him, glaring murder.

“Like you could even carry a single one,” he hissed. “You’d probably ruin your expensive suit and then go blaming us.”

“Watch me,” Sasuke huffed. The redhead tried to evade him as he got closer, but Sasuke was faster as he grabbed the crate on top.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sasuke laid his suit jacket on top of the crate.

“What’s it look like? I’m helping you.” The redhead merely glared at him as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and lifted the crate. He silently huffed as the weight made his arms strain in effort.

“If you’re so keen on doing this,” the redhead reluctantly said, “follow me and _don’t_ talk to anyone.” He eyed Sasuke’s suit with a contemptuous look. “With any luck they’d think you were a new employee.”

He followed the guy across the bridge with the wood of the crate cutting into his bare forearms. He could just barely spot the large watermelons that lay underneath his suit jacket.

“Having troubles?” the insomnia guy asked in almost glee. He was scaling the low hill at an amazing pace, leaving Sasuke a bit more out of breath than he would like to admit.

“No,” he lied, his voice sounding strained. He could hear the faint hum of music louder now.

“Alright. If you say so.” He could almost hear the smile in his tone, but he barely had energy to glare into the redhead’s back.

As they walked closer to the largest house in sight the music only grew louder. In a practiced move, redhead turned and opened the double doors with his elbows. Instantly, Sasuke was blasted with music.

The sight that followed left him speechless, eyes widening as he watched dozens of people grinding against each other in a dance he’d never really seen before. Or something that might have resembled dancing. At least they were following the rhythm of the music.

Men and women, men and men, even some women, together. Rubbing against each other, fully clothed and yet so highly intimate. To Sasuke, it looked like they all were in the middle of a weird display of an orgy.

“Something wrong, your highness?” Sasuke looked away from the sight and back at the redhead who was standing next to him in the doorway. A wide smile was plastered on his face, the gleam in his eyes unmistakable. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t find the words. “Racoon got your tongue?”

“What are they…” Sasuke’s voice trailed off.

“Doing?” Redhead supplied. “Each other.” He looked out at the crowd again. “Dancing. Having fun.” He looked back at Sasuke. “Wanna try it?”

“No.” There was a pause as they both looked at the sight. He almost felt embarrassed, intruding on them all dancing like _this_.

“C’mon, then,” redhead eventually said and walked through the crowd with Sasuke in tow. He did his best not to stare. Most of them were wearing an employee’s uniform while others were wearing different kinds of dresses. Short, long and almost nothing at all. Some men weren’t even wearing shirts. But with the heat that resided inside of the room, it was hardly needed.

“Just place the crate there,” redhead said and gestured to the counter they’d reached on the other side of the room. While he hadn’t looked, the redhead had disposed of his own crate.

“What is this?” he asked as he placed the crate down, eyeing a lively couple in the corner of his eye.

“A party,” redhead simply said.

“For whom?”

“Employees only.” Sasuke looked around the room once more.

“Seems like quite the party,” he said carefully, his eyes falling upon a duo of pink and yellow hair as they stormed through the double doors. Few excited yells were hurled at them as they were discovered, all smiling and laughing. Barely a beat later, they joined the dancing crowd.

“That’s my cousin,” redhead said in a low tone, right next to his ear. “Uzumaki Naruto.” Sasuke watched as the duo got into a more heated dance than earlier. “He was able to get someone like me a job here.” He watched as the couple started grinding against each other.

The heat in the room was making him feel woozy again, or maybe it was the wine.

Sasuke didn’t really care.

“They look great together.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew of it. He felt the redhead stare at him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Yeah,” redhead said. “You would think they were a couple, wouldn’t you?” Uzumaki swung Haruno through the room again, making her dress fan out around her, revealing perhaps a little too much.

“Well,” Sasuke said. “Aren’t they?” He watched as they smiled at each other, something in their eyes he couldn’t decipher. They blond lifted the pinkette easily up in the air, balancing her in his arms like she weighted nothing.

“Nah,” he heard the redhead say. “Not since we were kids.” Sasuke continued to watch the duo as they slowly danced closer and closer to him and redhead. When the song ended and a new started, the crowd went wild once more and the duo renewed their enthusiastic grinding. The blond must’ve felt someone staring at him again, for suddenly his blue eyes landed on him.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat when Uzumaki started walking towards them.

The blond bumped affectionately into the redhead’s shoulder.

“Hey Gaara,” Uzumaki said, causing an unusual smile to form on redhead’s stoic face. “Is he with you?” He pointed at Sasuke like he wasn’t there.

“I told him to go away.” Gaara explained. A bemused expression appeared on Uzumaki’s face as he then focused on Sasuke.

“What’s your name then?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.” A pause. “I carried some watermelons,” he deadpanned and watched as Uzumaki’s face instantly soured. A look of almost betrayal seemed to cross his face as his gaze flickered between him and Gaara. With a huff he disappeared into the crowd again without a word.

“I told you to go away,” Gaara said when Sasuke continued to stare into the crowd. It was easy to spot the sunshine-hair. Uzumaki had gone back to Haruno, and once more they were dancing to the beat, grinding against each other. Sasuke suddenly felt his throat go dry when the blond started repeatedly switching partners, slowly making his way back towards him, intentionally or not.

When he was almost next to them, he looked again, pointed out a finger at them and slowly moved it in a _come hither_ gesture. Sasuke glanced at Gaara to make sure the blond didn’t gesture at him, but he was looking back at Sasuke with bemusement. His eyes widened as he realized the blond wanted him to join the dancefloor. Instantly, he shook his head repeatedly in refusal, but the come hither gesture was only repeated as Uzumaki tilted his head.

“N-no,” he half-stuttered, shaking his head. Uzumaki’s gaze caught onto someone next to him, and a second later he felt Haruno’s arm land over his shoulders. He watched the sadistic glee in her eyes and gulped. Ino’s words about Haruno’s skills of revenge raged in his head. She clutched onto his shoulder and forced him out with her as Uzumaki merely found another partner.

“No running away this time, Uchiha,” she said with a grin. “You willingly walked into our nest.” She placed a hand on either side of his hips, forcing him to sway to the music as she guided him. He did everything to make his hips immobile but Haruno was surprisingly strong. She started dancing the same way in front of him, thankfully not grinding against him, but he didn’t dare move his hips on his own.

“Loosen up. Feel the music.” If possible, it became even harder to move at that comment. How the fuck was he supposed to follow the music when he felt so awkward and out of place. “Just do what I do, Uchiha.” Her hands left his hips and finally he stood still while she danced on. He crossed his arms.

“It’s alright, Sakura,” a voice sounded from behind him. “Let me try instead.” New hands landed on his hips to spin him around until he stood in front of Uzumaki. The heat from the blond’s body was suddenly making him feel a little dizzy. He could even feel the blond’s radiating heat through his own shirt from where his hands were located on his hips.

“I…” His throat felt dry. “I don’t think…”

“Relax, Uchiha,” the blond murmured. “Just try a little. Close your eyes and feel the music.” He stared into the blue eyes. “Just try, and you are free to leave afterwards.” Sasuke breathed out a sigh but nevertheless closed his eyes. Sound bombarded him from all sides, and he instinctively grabbed the shoulder of the blond, trying to feel less disorientated. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The hands on his hips were slowing making him sway to the beat. And the more he left the reins and let the blond take over, the easier it became to eventually begin following the rhythm on his own.

He didn’t know when he opened his eyes. Only, suddenly he was staring into an ocean of blue, quietly making movements that fit to the music as the hands fell away. It wasn’t perfect but it didn’t matter. Uzumaki’s lip was half-tilted upwards. As energy soared through his body, and Sasuke fisted the suit jacket beneath his fingers and snuck his other hand behind the blond’s back to drag him closer.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, then slowly succumbed as their bodies slid closer together. The hand on the blond’s shoulder traveled down and around the waist of the blond, dragging him even closer, until their chests touched and their hips glided up against one another. His body somehow moved on its own, blood pumping through his veins as he quietly panted in exertion. He curled his fingers into the blond strands.

Uzumaki’s hands slowly traveled onto the small of his back, clutching the white dress shirt as he studied him for a second — and then slowly the hands travelled downwards. It felt like someone had ripped the carpet out from under him. He couldn’t breathe. Not as Uzumaki leaned forward and placed his own forehead onto Sasuke's, dilated pupils burning into his.

“See?” he breathed, lips just inches from his own. “Even you can dance.” His only response was clutching the strands tighter, making the blond slightly wince in pain. His own lips curled into a smile.

Then Uzumaki’s hands gripped tighter onto his ass, dragging him closer until their fronts were sliding against each other with no air left in between them. Sasuke’s breath stuttered in surprise while Uzumaki merely showed him a fanged smile. He didn’t know if what he could hear was the beat from the music or the beat from his own heart. His body had never felt so hot before, never felt this out of control before. He felt breathless as Uzumaki’s eyes wouldn’t leave his, as his body kept on dancing with no sign of stopping.

Then, as if on cue, the song ended, breaking the spell. Sasuke’s mind returned with a snap, eyes widening at how close he was standing to the blond, practically soaking in the body heat. He blinked a few times, confused as he tried to get the fog out of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words didn’t form on his tongue.

Uzumaki’s face slowly became blank and he removed himself from the Uchiha like he hadn’t just been groping him. Cold eyes cut into his own without saying a word. Carefully, Sasuke unclenched his hands from the sun-kissed man, and he watched how he hastily stepped backwards. Sasuke felt oddly chilled by the action.

Even more so when the blond turned around and walked away without looking back.

With his eyes fastened onto the ground, Sasuke hurriedly walked over and grabbed his suit jacket. Gaara was gone but he noticed how Haruno was watching him with interest. He said nothing. Only walked away as the party continued behind him. He felt too drained to even consider being here for a second longer.

Cold air brushed against his clammy skin as he stalked away from the mountain house. He put on his jacket, but had to redo it when he realized his manchets were still rolled up to his elbows. He didn’t bother buttoning it afterwards. Only put one foot in front of the other while he tried to get the look in the blond’s eyes out of his head. Why had he suddenly let his inhibitions disappear as much he had? He shouldn’t have drunk so much wine. Shouldn’t have been so stubborn and followed Gaara. Shouldn’t have danced that intimate dance with another man. Now it was all starting to mess with his head.

“Sasuke?” a familiar voice asked. He spun around just to see Kisame. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern clear on both face and voice. “You seem a little ruffled.”

“Y-yeah, I'm fine,” he said, clearing his throat. “I was just taking a walk and…” his voice faded as he made a gesture with his hand. “I guess you just surprised me a little.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking at his disheveled clothing “Because you—“

“I told you I was fine!” he snapped, and looked away when Kisame’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Okay...”

Sasuke refused to look back at him, suddenly concerned the man would see right through him. Know the truth of what he’d been doing. Know how he’d practically grinded against another man, lost in the music and an ocean of blue. How would he even begin to explain? Explain how he willingly danced that close with another man? Explain just how he, in that moment, wanted to dance forever. How he wanted the blond to—

“Where’s Itachi?” he forced out, killing his line of thought. He spared Kisame a glance. “I thought he would be sleeping in your room.” Kisame shrugged.

“With your father's clear disapproval during dinner, we thought it best not to.” He scratched the back of his head with a sigh. “There’s no reason to anger him any further and force him to disown his oldest son.”

“He wouldn't go that far,” he protested weakly. Fugaku would have no qualms about disowning Sasuke, but disowning Itachi? That would be too much.

“You didn’t see him when I tried to ask Itachi for a dance.” He snapped his head up in Kisame’s direction. Dancing? In front of father? “I thought his glare would make me burst into flames.”

“But, Father already accepted you as Itachi’s partner.”

“You confuse tolerance with acceptance, kid.” Kisame’s deep voice made him feel like a little child. But he didn’t answer, merely looked onto the ground until Kisame continued. “Anyway, I will not hold you any longer, Sasuke. I hope you have a good night.”

“You, too,” he said through a parched throat, and watched as Kisame walked away through the lightened path to his own cabin. He tightened the suit jacket as a chill brushed against his skin. With a sigh, he continued his walk to his own mountain house. He shared it with Itachi but since he was probably asleep by now, it meant that he would be alone with his thoughts and all the confusing things that followed.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand they finally meet! :’D
> 
> In Denmark we have a saying; “pineapple in one’s own juice”, which basically means “one who is very happy about themselves and/or their work”. That might be us because it’s our favorite chapter. The flow in this one is kinda special to us, but somehow this is also the shortest chapter we have written so far??
> 
> We hope you’ll all love it as well! <3
> 
> So let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	4. Navigation of a sleep-deprived Sasuke who just can’t catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments! We know we’ve already said so, but we truly appreciate all of your support! <3 
> 
> We hope you will all love this chapter as well, so please, enjoy! 
> 
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

Uchiha Sasuke did not sleep well that night.

He tossed and turned in his bed, removed the blankets when it became too hot, draped them over himself when it became too cold, lied on his side, his back, stopped his eyes from mindlessly staring up at the ceiling, stopped them from looking at the rise and fall of his brother’s chest. Meanwhile Uzumaki’s sky-blue eyes kept flashing in his head, meanwhile that warm smile he’d so casually thrown at him kept getting rewinded. Not to mention the way he’d been able to move, letting even Sasuke be able to dance like he’d never danced before, letting even Sasuke be able to experience a thrill he’d never known before.

At last, he heard the birds start singing outside, and the stress from not getting any sleep, and the frustration from his loud mind, caused him to let out a huff of exhaustion. He spared a glance on his phone at the nightstand, removed the charge when it finally seemed to be fully recharged; then silently winced when the glowing, bright 6:07 AM cut into his tired eyes. His body felt drained when he exhaled and finally rose from the bed.

Almost like a zombie, he made his way to the shower, careful not to wake his sleeping brother. The water was blissfully cold but did nothing to calm his racing mind. When he felt a little more awake, he turned off the water, dried his hair and body in the towel the resort provided, and walked into the shared room to find some clothing.

When he had redressed, he looked at the clock on his phone again, but it only showed 6:58 AM. Hoping the breakfast table had been set, he left the room with his phone, leaving his sleeping brother behind to rest.

As he wandered his way to the dining room, reveling in the cold morning, he repeatedly met people from the staff but only one other guest from the resort who appeared to have had a walk of shame, obviously dressed in the same dress as the night before. There were barely any guests up this early.

The uplifting smell of coffee filled his nostrils when he entered the dining room. The breakfast buffet was still a bit barren, but it seemed to be ready soon _and_ it had coffee. Only another, old couple was in the room, along with a silver-haired man who was humming while watching the half-bare buffet.

He made his way towards the coffee stand and filled a whole cup with the dark, rich liquid. Taking a scalding sip that already made him feel better, he picked up a plate to continue on to the buffet. Carefully, he placed the cup down on the table to pour scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate. When done, he proceeded to cover it with _a lot_ of ketchup.

Picking up his cup again, he took a sip and turned around to find a table.

He chose one close to a window, enabling him to watch the early sun peek over the trees. Looking down, he let out a low growl when he realised the lack of utensils he’d forgotten to bring with him. Once again, he made his way over to the food source, and on the way, picked up a piece of lukewarm bread and a small pack of butter.

Finally, he was able to just sit down and eat.

But just at that moment, as he was filling his fork with food and guiding it towards his mouth, someone sat down from across him. He stared at the man who dared to interrupt his breakfast, mouth still partly open.

“Maa, Sasuke-kun, don’t glare at me like that, it’s rude,” the silver-haired man said with a smile. Sasuke merely stared at him. He’d never seen him before in his life. And he’d know that, for the man had a scar running down across a mismatched eye and a noticeable beauty mark inches from his mouth. So how the hell did he know his name?

“Who the fuck are you?” he growled, lowering his fork in the process. He hoped it wasn’t some old fuck who wanted him to make a large donation to a shady company.

“That’s not really a polite way to ask, Sasuke-kun,” he said, undisturbed, and took a sip from his own steaming coffee. “I thought you were better educated, being an Uchiha and all that.”

“Who _are_ you?” he asked again, getting ready to shut him down if he presented some company name.

“Well, since you asked me so nicely,” he relented. “My name is Hatake Kakashi.”

“So?” Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to mean something?

“Maa, why so rude, Sasuke-kun?” he said with that infuriating smile. “Here I thought Obito had mentioned something about his best friend.” Uncle Obito had something to do with this man? Kakashi continued. “That same best friend who also recommended a certain doctor to the selective Inoichi.”

“Huh?” he let out, suddenly caught in his hazy thoughts. There was a pause before Kakashi answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Had a long night?”

“What?”

“Something wrong with your hearing as well?” Kakashi hid a smile behind his coffee cup as he refocused at him.

“Wha—“ Sasuke clenched his mouth shut. “My hearing is fine,” he grumbled and picked at his food. It made an unappetising, squishy sound. Kakashi merely let out a low chuckle but said nothing further. In silence, Sasuke ate his lukewarm food while Kakashi looked out the window, lost in thought, as he sipped his coffee. The sun shone on his mismatched eyes.

“So, I reckon you got an interesting story about your eye?”

“Ahh, _that_ I do,” he said, almost prepared, and sat his cup down to look at Sasuke with a very serious look. “It all started when I was assigned on my first ninja team with my two best friends. War was upon us, and our sensei was required to lead us on an S-ranked mission, way above our level. Everything went fine, until suddenly one of my teammates was taken by the enemy while our sensei was away. At first I only wanted to complete the mission with just the two of us, cause the mission always got the first priority when it comes to the way of the ninja, but my other teammate convinced me otherwise. So, we went out to rescue our last member from the opposing ninjas. Of course, they were above our level as well, so when an enemy ninja went for my last teammate, I jumped in front, and he sliced my own eye out. I still managed to kill him, though. And when we finally did rescue our friend, the cave caved in, threatened to crush us all. My friend, just as I’d saved him, pushed me out of the way from the falling rocks, leaving his right side completely crushed under tons of stone. Seeing as he was about to die, and since he hadn’t given me a graduation present yet, he decided to give his special eye to me by making my other teammate transplant his eye to me, as a gift. Then we left him to die, per his and the stones’ request, and made it out safely, reuniting with our sensei who’d completed his own mission.”

Silently, Sasuke stared at the man like he’d grown two heads. Was he somehow still asleep and having a lucid dream about a madman named Kakashi, an old ninja with a transplanted eye?

“Don’t believe a word he’s saying, otouto.” Itachi was also in on the dream, somehow, standing right next to their table without him having realized. “Kakashi is known for his elaborate lies.” He sat down at the table with his own plate. “He told me his eye was due to a serious injury involved with fifty dogs and a lady that needed help crossing the street.”

“Itachi-saaan,” he complained in a light-hearted tone. “Why are all the Uchihas so rude this morning?” Itachi shook his head in slight amusement.

“Have you been bothering my brother, Kakashi-san?” Itachi asked, giving him a glance. A twinkle appeared in Kakashi’s eyes while Sasuke continued eating his cold food.

“Not at all, Itachi-san,” he said and grabbed his own cup to sip the remains of his coffee. “Sasuke-kun seems to have had a late night.” Sasuke stiffened, and felt his brother gaze curiously at him. “Maa, it appears my cup is empty,” Kakashi said and rose from his chair to refill it, intentionally leaving them behind.

“I didn’t hear you come in last night,” Itachi ventured on when they were alone, making a point to stare him down so hard he had trouble keeping his gaze at his own plate. “I trust nothing happened?”

“Nothing did, aniki,” he hastily said. _I only danced with another man last night_ , his mind supplied as he stabbed his food. “I just got lost.”

“Okay…” he said after a long pause where Sasuke still didn’t look at him. “I hope you’ll text me next time then.”

“... Didn’t have any power left,” he mumbled. Itachi didn’t say anything further. A short time later, Kakashi joined them again with a nonchalant look at them both as he sat down with a fresh brew. People were slowly starting to stroll into the dining room, filling up all the tables. It would only be a matter of time before his own parents joined them. A mild headache started throbbing in tune with his heartbeat at the thought of dealing with his own father with so little sleep.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled as he rose from his seat, effectively pausing the low conversation between his brother and Kakashi. He grabbed his cup, walked over to the coffee machine and waited shortly in line as two other people needed coffee as well. Just after that he finally filled a new cup of coffee, took a sip, and walked over to the exit, purposefully ignoring the sign that read _PLEASE LEAVE ALL PLATES, UTENSILS AND GLASSES BEHIND_ as he left.

With luck, he wouldn’t have to deal with his father until family dinner. And now, at least he would have some well-deserved coffee until he saw that face again.

* * *

The sun was still shining even though evening had arrived, casting long shadows over the resort as it still dominating the sky. The second family dinner had been even worse than the first. Who’d have thought that getting next to no sleep would make all that noise sink into his head like a hammer?

Father had made a comment about the people who shared Kisame’s skin color, about how they were all stealing the work from the real citizens. Nevermind the fact that Fugaku himself was an immigrant from Japan who’d made a life for himself after becoming a highly famous doctor. And towards the end, Itachi had gripped his glass so tightly that Sasuke had feared it would break in his hold, and with a polite cough, he’d excused himself with Kisame, escaping family dinner early.

Once more he had been coerced by his mother into dancing with Ino. It was with a reluctant glance at her father that she’d accepted, but when they were both out of their families’ view, they decided to go for a walk around the resort instead, leaving them all behind.

“Sooo... Everything alright, Sasuke?” Ino broke the silence between them after a long while with no chatter. “You seem… distracted? I know this walk is only for show for our fathers’ sakes,” she continued, “but you could at least talk to me.” He looked over at her. She was wearing a simple dress to accommodate the cooler evening weather while her hair was set up in a high ponytail. Once again, he was wearing a black suit from hell.

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I guess I just didn’t get enough sleep.”

“Really? But you disappeared so suddenly last night...?” She looked at him with wide eyes. He could almost feel them tearing into him.

“I’m not really a people person,” he reluctantly said.

“Then, if you didn’t sleep, what did you do?”

“I…” Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked away from her. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it.” Even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she would ask again. “I just went for a walk and then I went to sleep.”

“Okaaay.” She obviously didn’t believe him. It was a good thing it was Kisame and not her who’d found him wandering around late last night. Kisame always seemed to know when he wanted something to be kept quiet. Sasuke understood why his brother wanted to risk father’s wrath, but a small part of him also worried that some day Kisame wouldn’t be able to deal with the thought of marrying into that kind of family.

Karin had expressed multiple times how she would always decline if he ever asked her to marry him. It was a good thing it hadn’t been something he’d even considered, but Karin was also a little crazy. They had only been dating for a week when she first said it. Two weeks the next time she said it. It had crossed his mind once or twice that the reason she said it was actually because she did want to be married into the Uchiha family, some day. It’d just never gotten to that point before she broke up with him and he realized he didn’t really feel heartbroken about that, only angry that he would have no one to spend time with at the mountain resort.

He sighed. Sometimes things didn’t always go the way he expected. Why else would he be willing to spend time with someone his parents wanted him to date one day?

As they walked past the golf course in silence, he suddenly noticed Itachi and Kisame walking around with a blond man, hair strung up in a high ponytail with arms waving energetically as he talked. Itachi was smiling politely as he listened, but his clothing and hair looked ruffled, and Sasuke knew one of his brother’s eyebrows were twitching with irritation. His hand was secured in Kisame’s, obviously preventing him from throttling the blond in annoyance.

Even with their distance to the group, it was easy for Sasuke and Ino to listen in on the conversation without getting noticed.

“Did you hear the Smithsonian Institution wants to do an exhibition about _my_ art?!” The blond man exclaimed, arms raising themselves and almost hitting Itachi in the face. That must be the Deidara guy they were talking about at dinner yesterday.

“Really?” Kisame said with something that actually sounded genuine.

“You don’t say...”

“Yes!” Deidara almost yelled. “They even want me to demonstrate how _I_ make my glorious artwork!”

“Oh?” Kisame grinned. “Do they really want people near you when you’re doing your _art_?” Deidara took no offense from his words.

“They do, hun,” he said with a proud glow in his eyes.

“Then please take better countermeasures,” Itachi droned in, “as we were almost killed by your so-called _art_.”

“Oh hun, no reason to look so gloom,” Deidara said, untroubled. “It was just one of my minor pieces of art.”

“With _explosives_?”

“Oh, don’t you know?” Deidara took a few quick steps and turned towards the couple, arms held out to the sides. “Art is an explosion!”

Sasuke snorted as they walked out of earreach. In his work as an independent interior designer, Itachi was certainly meeting some interesting people. He turned his attention back to Ino when he heard her stomach rumble in what he thought sounded like a demand after food. She sent him an apologizing smile.

“Sorry,” she said with a small shrug. “I must admit I didn’t quite like what they served today.” Understandable, he thought, with what Inoichi had ordered for them all again. Not the same kind of meat this time, but still something that was almost inedible. It was only because of his father’s stern gaze that he was able to force down some of the food, quickly drowning the taste in wine.

“No, it was quite disgusting.”

She barked out a laughter in apparent surprise.

“Sorry,” she said, seeing his questioning look. “It’s just, that was the most blunt you have ever been with me.” A genuine smile appeared on his lips. “So, do you want to go for a snack in the kitchens then?”

After he agreed, Ino steered them in the other direction. Apparently the kitchens were in an entirely different section of the resort.

“Be careful not to get spotted,” she said in a hushed tone when they entered the employee’s area. “My father hates when people lurk in the kitchens after closure.” She looked both ways before stumbling towards another white building.

“Alright…” he mumbled, unsure if she’d heard him when she merely opened the door and gestured for him to hurry inside. Sasuke wondered silently if people usually snuck around in the kitchen after some inedible meal, and if it meant that Inoichi was well-aware that some people thought the resort’s food was horrible. She hastingly closed the door behind them, and when he tried to turn on the lights, she hissed at him.

He looked around the big, grey kitchen in disinterest. Light shone into the room from the outside. Everything seemed to be made of the same stainless steel plating, almost sterile enough to have been starring in a horror movie about an asylum. He didn’t mention this to Ino, but she didn’t seem to care much about his opinion anyway. Already she’d opened the fridge in an eager attempt to find something to eat.

Sasuke didn’t feel as hungry in the sterile kitchen but didn’t say anything as he instead turned his attention away from Ino. His eyes searched the dark kitchen when he heard a low sound coming from somewhere in the darkness. A movement caught his eye and he looked down and blinked, suddenly thinking he was hallucinating. A person was sitting on the kitchen floor, almost completely hidden behind a counter.

“Did you want anything, Sasuke?” Ino asked. Terrified eyes locked onto his, begging him not to reveal them.

“Uh,” he said, turning his back on the person to look at Ino. “No, I’m actually not that hungry. It’s probably best if I find Itachi anyway,” he lied. “He seemed upset after the dinner.”

“Alright,” she said after a distracted pause, “there isn’t much food in here anyway. Father must’ve known I keep sneaking in here or something.” She closed the fridge with a disappointed sigh. “Well, I promised one of my friends I would call her before midnight, so be careful not to get spotted on the way out.” He nodded as she did her best to give him a stern look, then watched as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving him behind in the darkness with a stranger.

His shoes made a low clatter on the floor when he walked toward to the sitting figure. As he got closer, he was able to see the light from outside reflect on the wet cheeks and the tell-tale sign of pink hair.

“Miss Haruno?” She twitched in response, then hid her face and clutched her knees tighter to her body. “Are you … alright?” It was stupid to ask, he knew that, but what else could he say? The constant tears that were streaming down her cheeks were pretty telling.

When there was no response, he kneeled in front of her and finally noticed how much she was shaking. He carefully reached out a hand to calm her, but before his hand even made contact, she flinched.

“Don’t,” she whispered, voice hoarse. “Don’t touch me.”

“Alright.” His hand fell down on his own knee and an uncomfortable silence, broken only by her quiet sobs, filled the kitchen. “Do you need me to find Uzumaki?” A sense of dread filled him when she shook her head, revealing how disarrayed she looked. “Then, what do want me to do?” His throat felt dry. What if she’d been…

“Can you take me to my room?”

“Yeah, sure.” She didn’t move. “Can you walk on your own or do you need a hand?” There was a pause, and she dried her tears with the back of her hand.

“I…” She bit her lip. “Would you mind carrying me?” she asked, looking at him with her wide, green eyes. “If someone sees me, then maybe they won’t stare too much because you’re an Uchiha.”

“Umm… Sure.” Relief flashed over her face at his agreement. He took off his suit jacket and handed it to her, thinking it would be some comfort since she was wearing a low-cut dress. “Here, put this on.”

“Oh. Thanks.” When she’d put it on, still on the floor, he crouched, and after seeing her nod, he placed an arm under her knees and one around her back. Slowly, he lifted her, not surprised to find out how little she weighted.

Miss Haruno did not live far away.

She hid her face in his shirt the majority of the time but was still able to give directions with an occasional glance at their surroundings. He did feel other employees staring at him and the person in his arms, but otherwise everyone seemed to mind their own business.

“Do I need a key to get in?” he asked when he climbed the few stairs up to her mountain house.

“No,” she said, “Mr. Yamanaka doesn’t believe we need privacy.” He bit his tongue in an attempt not to spit out an unkind comment about Inoichi, and placed her down on the ground, fully convinced she could handle it herself now. But just before her hand landed on the door handle, running steps stumbled towards them.

“Sakura!” The familiar voice of a certain blond man sounded. He didn’t turn around, even though his heart sped up. “Sakura, what’s going on?” Uzumaki asked as he climbed the stairs, then stood right next to them, short of breath.

“It’s nothing, Naruto,” she said but kept staring into her door.

“The others said he was carrying you!” He could feel the accusing look, but like Sakura, he only stared at the door. “Did Uchiha do something to you?”

“What?” Sasuke’s head snapped in Uzumaki’s direction. “Why would I—”

“You don’t get to speak!” he hissed with a pointed finger then turned his attention back to Sakura. “Sakura, please tell me!”

“He didn’t do anything, Naruto,” she whispered but said nothing further.

“Then why are you cr—”

“You know why!” Naruto snapped his mouth shut. Realization seemed to hit him and sorrow appeared in his eyes. “Sasuke only helped me to my room after finding me crying in the kitchen.”

“What the fuck was he doing in the kitchens?” Sasuke gulped at the overwhelming anger that was directed at him.

“I’m not allowed to be hungry?” he said, not wanting to snitch on Ino.

“What, your fancy restaurants aren’t good enough for you?” he growled. “You’re gonna steal the employees’ food as well?”

“Relax, he didn’t take anything.”

“And how do you know that?” Uzumaki continued, anger making his eyes appear almost red. Anger blossomed in Sasuke.

“I was in the kitchens as well, remember?” Haruno said, making Uzumaki huff and cross his arms.

“Either way,” Uzumaki said, not relenting, “your good deed for the day is over now, Uchiha. You can go back to where you came from.”

Sasuke seethed. _Why_ did he have to repeatedly call him by his family name?

“Having the ability to feel basic empathy isn’t a good deed, Uzumaki,” he spoke, voice as cold as his father’s.

“Fuck off!” Naruto yelled but took a step closer towards Sasuke.

“Truly a well-spoken twelve year old,” he continued and crossed his arms, careful not to let himself appear affected.

“You think you’re so smart, huh, Uchiha?” Naruto hissed, getting even closer to his face.

“Smarter than average,” he replied. It caused a chilling laughter to escape the blond. A laugh that made an uncomfortable feeling appear in his gut.

“Ha-ha, you’re _hilarious_ ,” he seethed, face red with anger. “Is that what they teach you at that fancy college you go to?” He didn’t let his surprise surface.

“Quite the stalker, eh Uzumaki?”

“Hardly!” he growled, swinging his arms into the air. “Your fucking name is plastered everywhere I look!” Sasuke felt his eyes darkening. The tone was so accusing — like it was _Sasuke’s_ fault his family was so damn famous that everyone seemed to know them!

“Then don’t _look_ , idiot!” he snarled, feeling his heart beat faster. Sakura abruptly moved closer to her door like she was afraid of what he was capable of. Naruto didn’t notice.

“ _Don’t_ call me an idiot!” he roared so loudly that spit almost landed on Sasuke’s cheek. His heart was pumping faster, adrenaline getting ready to strike. But Sakura’s eyes were glistening with tears.

“Usuratonkachi then,” he said, calmer, keeping his eyes on Naruto so he didn’t have to look at Sakura. Surprise took over Naruto’s face.

“What?” he said. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Your low intelligence is failing you?” he heard himself say. And like a switch being turned, Naruto’s face instantly soured again.

“Fuck you! I don’t have to listen to this!” But he didn’t move. At all. He was still standing so close to Sasuke that he could almost see the different specks of blue in his eyes.

“And yet, here you stand,” Sasuke said, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. Barely seconds later his head snapped to the side just as he heard an odd thwack. A thumping sensation spread to his cheek and jaw. He blinked a few times, unseeing, then turned his head back.

Naruto was breathing hard while Sakura was staring with wide eyes. The blond held himself in a practiced stance with a determined look in his eyes, right hand clenched in a tight fist.

Had Naruto just punched him?

Sasuke’s brows drew closer together as he lifted a hand and carefully touched his left cheek. It was oddly warm to the touch with only a mild pain when he pushed a finger into his cheek.

“Resorting to violence I see,” he said calmly and spat onto the ground, mostly curious to see if there was any blood mixed in. But it was as clear as he suspected. The lack of the metallic taste in his mouth should have been a dead giveaway.

Naruto adjusted his posture and hauled his fist back again.

“No! Stop it, Naruto!” Sakura yelled with renewed tears streaming down her face. “Please!” Even though the blue eyes never left the Uchiha it was clear that Naruto's attention was on her now. Sasuke smiled cunningly and lifted his head up.

“Yes, stop it, _Naruto_.” His tone was as icy as the blue of Naruto’s eyes.

“Don’t call me by my name!” the blond screamed, lifting his fist again but still not striking. “You don’t have the right to do that!” The spiteful smile on Sasuke’s lips only grew with each word. For once, he didn’t seem to wander around in a sleep-deprived haze. His thoughts were clear.

“Stop it, Sasuke!” she demanded, seeing his intentions before he made it worse. He ignored her every word. Sakura still thought one could stop a fight with words. But how could she possibly understand?

“Then,” he said. “Usuratonkachi.” His words got the reaction he wanted. Naruto was so easy to predict when anger was flushing through his system. All humans reacted the same in anger. All behaved recklessly.

“Speak  _English_ , you _coward_!”

“Coward?” He arched his brows together and looked oddly at Naruto. How could _he_ be the coward here?

“ _Yes_ , you bloody coward!” Naruto repeated, seemingly having found a way to make the Uchiha’s words halt.

“Stop it! Both of you!” But her words fell on deaf ears.

“Well,” Sasuke fumbled, seeing the beginning smirk on Naruto’s lips, “I wasn’t the one who ran off yesterday!” It was only after the words had left him that he realized what he’d said. He felt the blood drain from his body as a sense of dread went through him.

Naruto had gone quiet as well. He appeared frozen, an almost mirror-like image to Sasuke. Why the fuck had he brought the the previous night back into his thoughts? After all that time he had spent trying to forget it…

“I—uh, I’m—” Sasuke stuttered, not knowing what to say. He felt Sakura’s stare but she also said nothing. Merely scratched her hand and tried to ignore the awkward silence on her doorstep.

“That,” Naruto finally said, lifting his gaze so he was looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. ”That wasn’t an act of cowardness.” The blue eyes expressed more feelings than Sasuke could decipher. But then Naruto looked away, and Sasuke was left feeling oddly bereft and like he’d imagined it all.

Sakura cleared her throat.

“Thank you for bringing me home, Sasuke.” He spared her a nod before looking in the other direction, careful not to look at Naruto. He heard her opening the door. “And, please don’t mention anything to Ino. I know you two are involved.” Naruto almost seemed to freeze and turn a shade paler.

“I won’t say anything, Sakura,” he replied, then stepped down from the porch. “I hope you have a good night.” Completely ignoring the blond, he turned and took a few steps before he heard her call out his name.

“Sasuke!” She had stepped down from the porch. “You forgot this,” she said and threw his jacket towards him.

“Oh. Thanks,” he said as he caught it. He briefly looked at her. The tears had still smeared her make-up but she wasn’t crying anymore. “Sleep well, Sakura.” He left before hearing her response, quickly walking towards the path that led out of the employees area. The feeling of dread clung to him like a leech. Now that he wasn’t distracted, the look of disarray he’d found her in wouldn’t be erased from his mind. He’d only wanted to help, but then he’d made her cry because he’d provoked the Uzumaki guy and gotten himself punched.

When he knew he was out of their sight he lifted a hand to cradle his cheek. The mild thumping had grown in strength, leaving him with a sharp pain whenever he moved his jaw.

But it was not the pain he was worried about. _That_ he could handle. No, he was worried about what it would look like tomorrow. He sincerely hoped it would only leave a faint red mark.

“Uchiha?” a voice sounded a bit closer than he would have liked. He almost groaned. What did he look like right now, cradling a swollen cheek? Thank the gods it was dark.

“Where is Sakura?” Sasuke turned towards the voice with a frown, lowering his arm. It was the redhead, the one he had helped with the watermelons. What was his name again?

“Uhh…” he said, trying to remember his name.

“Cut the crap, Uchiha. Where’s Sakura?” The now angry redhead started advancing on him. “I saw you carrying her earlier!”

“Whoa, easy,” he said and held up his hands, faintly remembering that this guy was related to the blond puncher. “I left her at her cabin with her lovely partner.” Redhead didn’t calm down.

“What did you do to her?” he growled.

“ _I_ didn’t do anything,” he protested. “I found her after some guy had taken advantage of her!” The redhead became silent.

“What did you just say?”

“She was in the kitchens,” he revealed with a lump in his throat. “Crying and flinching when I tried to touch her shoulder. It was quite clear what had happened there.”

He stared at Sasuke, revealing nothing in his gaze.

“You said she was in the kitchens?” Sasuke nodded, waiting while the redhead seemed to consider something. “She hasn’t been assaulted, Sasuke,” he said. “Earlier this week, Sakura found out some bad news.” The uneasy feeling in his stomach seemed to untangle.

“What kind of news?” he asked, when the redhead didn’t continue.

“She’s…” He hesitated, seemed to study him carefully before resuming. “... expecting.”

“Oh.” It was the only thing Sasuke could say. He had assumed something much worse, but this. This was … Who was the father, then? The only guy he had seen her be close with was Naruto, but that couldn’t be… Could it? The redhead had mentioned the other night that they weren’t a couple but that did not exclude the option of sex.

“How’s, uh…” He scratched his neck. “How’s Uzumaki handling it?”

“Naruto? Why?”

“Isn’t he, like, the father?” he asked.

“No?” The redhead looked at him like he was stupid. “It was one of the waiters. The guy just won’t admit it. Instead he claims that it could be anyone’s since Sakura supposedly sleeps around.“ Redhead saw his expression. “He’s a liar!” he snarled. “A liar who Sakura trusted, but he played her like one of his dolls.”

“What’s his name?”

“What, you think you can do something about it?” he said. “Save her with your mighty Uchiha powers?” Sasuke stared into his defiant eyes and quietly sighed.

“Forget it,” he said and turned to leave, too tired to fight yet another battle tonight. Redhead didn’t stop him but he didn’t expect him to. Instead, he heard the gravel crunch beneath redhead’s feet when he walked away in the same direction Sasuke had come from.

Sasuke put on his jacket again as he walked, and looked up at the stars as he pondered about his new discoveries.

So. Sakura hadn’t been assaulted _but_ she was pregnant. With some guy who didn’t want to step up and take responsibility for his actions. He briefly wondered whether or not she was going to keep the child. Could one even dance like that with a bulging belly? She certainly wouldn’t be able to remain at this resort.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He was acting way too concerned about someone he barely knew.

The remaining journey to his shared mountain house was silent, absent of thoughts and memories of the days’ passings. Out of consideration for his brother, he knocked on the door before unlocking and stepping inside.

Itachi was still awake. Sitting on his bed with his back drawn up against the wall, he looked up at the sound of the door opening. He briefly stilled the pencil in his hand.

“Sasuke?” his brother said as Sasuke took off his jacket and loosened the tie.

“You’re still up?” Sasuke asked and threw the jacket onto the back of a chair. He had his back towards his brother but he turned his face halfway to Itachi, stealthily trying to hide the may-be-there bruise. “You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

The shoes were kicked off into a corner.

“I didn’t,” he said, raising his sketching book. Sasuke knew he was lying. “I met that Deidara fellow today. Thought I’d sketch a little while my memory was still fresh.”

“The explosion guy?” he asked and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Itachi hummed in response. “What’s he like then?” Sasuke stepped into the bathroom to pick up this toothbrush. He poured a large amount of paste on it before drowning it in water and stuffing it into his mouth.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you spying on us with Ino,” Itachi called from the other room. Sasuke stuck his head out of the room with a dumbfounded expression, still making sure his left side was hidden from view.

“We weren’t spying,” he spoke through the toothbrush. “You just walked up right next to us and we overheard.”

“Mm. So you say.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to the bathroom. He dared to look in the mirror this time. Onyx eyes were staring back at him, and so was an angry bruise, spanding from his cheek to cheekbone. If he looked more closely, one might see the outline of a fist. So much for trying to hide it. “Ino is a nice girl, don’t you think?” He sighed and spit out the remaining toothpaste to wash his brush and mouth.

“You’re starting to sound like mother,” Sasuke huffed and carefully touched the bruise. It felt both sore and stiff under his fingers. “Ino and I have no intention of dating.”

“Don’t say that, otouto. Have you even tried?”

“And now you sound like father.” He walked back into their shared room, half of his face still hidden as he took off his shirt.

“Sasuke.” His brothers tone was different now, and Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you hiding your face from me.” The grip on his shirt tightened, forming wrinkles from his hands.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sasuke.” This time the tone was softer, and Sasuke bit his lip. Slowly he turned towards his brother, keeping his gaze down. “Get over here, otouto.” He walked over to Itachi’s bed and sat down on the edge. His brother reached out a hand to grip his chin and turn his head, getting a better look at his left side.

“It’s nothing,” he tried.

“What happened?” Sasuke’s eyes fluttered up to look directly at Itachi, trying to get a sense of what he was thinking. But his brother didn’t give anything away. “You are not in trouble, are you?” he asked when Sasuke didn’t answer. He rolled his eyes and broke the eye contact. “Look at me!” Sasuke met his gaze again. “What happened, Sasuke? Are you involved with some bad people? Is that why you’ve been coming back this late?”

“It hasn’t really been that late…”

“It’s one AM, Sasuke!” As he raised his voice, Sasuke looked away again. “Believe me, it’s _late_!” Itachi’s warm fingers left his chin. “When I told Kisame I didn’t see you until breakfast this morning, he told me he saw you last night, looking ruffled. What have you been doing?”

“Uhh…” Sasuke tried to look for an excuse. Just something to keep his brother off his back, but nothing came to mind.

“It’s really not that difficult of a question.”

“I don’t…” he spoke, uncomfortable at his glare. “Itachi, I don’t want to talk about it.” He lowered his gaze in resignation and continued. “I promise I’m not in trouble or anything. I just… I provoked some employee and he punched me.”

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter!” he snarled, maybe a bit too harshly as surprise filtered over Itachi’s face. “I probably deserved it.”

“Must be some employee for you to protect him,” Itachi said after a long while. “You rarely care about their livelihoods.” It wasn’t true. He did care, somewhat. At least he didn’t treat them all like dirt like his father.

“Mhn,” he grumbled and walked back to his bed. He shortly after undressed to his boxers, and then almost threw all the blanket to the side to get under them. “I’m going to bed. Good night, aniki,” he spoke, back turned towards his brother.

“Good night, Sasuke,” he heard softly.

He clenched his eyes shut to force himself to sleep, but just like last night, it didn’t come easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER KAKASHI! Yay! BeSkydreamer absolutely adores him, so there is no way he wouldn’t be a part of this fic somehow.  
> Is he here to stay, though? Well, stay tuned and find out. ;P
> 
> Also, our fic’s overall word count is now over 61.000 words! We’re so hyped to eventually show you all what we have in store cause, man, there’s a storm coming. <3 
> 
> So let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	5. The end of a spiritual journey, and the wrath of an Uchiha

Sasuke was alone.

With a sigh he slid further down the bed, phone in hand, eyes focused on whatever Suigetsu had going on. His phone vibrated with a new notification.

> Waterswordsman has sent a new snap.

It was a very blurry image of Karin. A _very_ angry Karin. Her hand was outstretched towards the camera while her mouth was open in a yell. A pale hand was lifting her shirt up, only to reveal a black tattoo right across her ribs. Written in the familiar black box on the snap were the words: _dude! lock att this shit!_

The countdown reached 0 before he actually _read_ what the tattoo said. He stared at his screen in silence for a few seconds, before he decided to open the chat to _waterswordsman_ and type in an answer.

>   ** _Me:_ ** _What the fuck? What’d the tattoo say?_

There was a few short seconds before Suigetsu seemed to open his message.

> **_Waterswordsman:_ **_hh_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ **_its says ‘i’ve only paid lip service to a spiral loaf’_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ **_to a spiritual life*_  
>  **_Me_ **_: ??? the fuck??_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ **_i nkow! shes become even more crazy since ‘her spirtual life’ began  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_** **:** _u should see th hari  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ ** : _hair*_

Sasuke barely had time to read his corrections, nevertheless think of an answer before a new notification arrived.

> Waterswordsman has sent at new snap

This time it was a picture much closer to Karin’s face. He face was still a bit blurred, but the intense, evil glare was clear. Her right hand was big and blurry as she tried to stop Suigetsu from taking another picture. The crimson hair was normal, flowing down her… no, wait… she only had hair on one side of her scalp. Sasuke pulled the phone further towards his face. She was almost bald on the other side and it _could have_ looked nice, if only it wasn’t  so uneven and ridged. She had unmistakably gotten an awful sidecut.

> **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: see whta i mean?!!!?!?!!?_  
>  **_Me_ ** _: Please tell me she was drunk when she did this._  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: hah! u wish_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: thnkfuly its seems shes finally bck to normal_  
>  **_Me_ ** _: Karin-normal or human-normal?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: batshit crazy_  
>  **_Me_ ** _: Ah… normal, then._  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: oh btw shes got a new guy now_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: apparently hes ‘a butter man with a nice ass’_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: better*_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: boring as shit  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ ** _: (butt nice to look at)  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ ** _: they acting so ‘in love’ i fell like puking_

Sasuke put the phone down while Suigetsu continued typing. Once he first started rambling, he could go on forever and ever.

He located the kettle on top of the desk and got up from the bed to search through the coffee stash the resort had supplied the room with. A slight smile crossed his lips when a bag labeled _instant coffee_ was among the pile. A small trip to the bathroom was made to fill the kettle with the clear liquid, and while it boiled, he went back to his vibrating phone.

> **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: who knw karin could be eevn moore annoying?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: sas_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: …_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: sasu_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: u thare???_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: sassss_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: omfg_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: :( u bitch_  
>  **_Me_ **_: I was gone for two minutes, jerk._  
>  **_Me_ **_: And at least her parents aren’t trying to set her up with the resort owner’s daughter._  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: ehay did not!!!  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ **_: is shehot?  
>  _**_Me_ ** _: Thanks for the support, Sui._

The kettle finally cliched and a steam of white flew out of the muzzle. Once again he left the phone on the bed to make his instant coffee, tearing the package open and emptying the crumbling content into a cup. The boiling water was next. He patiently stirred the whole thing into something that might resemble coffee, and carefully took a sip. Only to frown. This instant stuff was nothing like the real thing, but it still beat having to make a run to the dinner room for a cup.

He took another sip, placed the cup on top of the nightstand and then turned his attention back to Suigetsu.

> **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: but is she?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: ??_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: SASUKE!_  
>  **_Me:_ **_What?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: IS SHE HOT!!!?_  
>  **_Me_ **_: Why don’t you come and see for yourself?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: oh haha nice tyr. aint gonna apper at tht fancy place wit all thoe rich bastards your on your own  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ **_: not that your a bastard, bitch - only ridiculously rich  
>  _**_Me_ ** _: Thanks Sui…_

As he was about to type something more, a notification banner blinked on top of the screen. He’d received a short text from Kisame.

> _Heads up, kiddo. Daddio is coming._

That simple sentence made it feel like he’d been punched in the stomach.

Sasuke barely had time to rise from the bed and make a run for it when he heard an angry knock on the door, followed by his father’s booming voice.

“Sasuke!” The blood froze in his veins. There was nowhere to hide now. His father knew he was in here. Itachi must had finally told him he wasn’t able to attend family dinner because he was _sick._

“He’s probably sleeping,” his brother’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Like I told you, father, he’s not feeling well.”

“I will be the judge of that!” his father snarled. “Sasuke! Open this door!” His eyes flickered across the room in a panic. The window was too small for him to crawl out of, the bed too obvious to hide under. Not that hiding would make his father less angry. Family dinner was a big deal. It was how Fugaku showed off his _perfect_ family to others.

His eyes stopped at the bathroom door and he bit his lip as he considered his next move. When the sound of metal on metal came from the door, following by the sound of a key sliding in place, he sprinted for the bathroom.

“Quit stalling, Itachi! Give me that key.” He heard the dimmed voice of his father, followed by an even more vicious sound of the door unlocking and opening. He held his breath, hid further behind the bathroom door while his heart crawled into his throat.

“Father, this really isn’t necessary,” his brother tried, but Sasuke still heard the sound of his father’s loud steps enter the room.

“You know what isn’t necessary, Itachi?” his father countered. “Sasuke needing _you_ to tell me he won’t be attending dinner.” Itachi didn’t reply, but it didn’t matter, for Fugaku quickly continued speaking. “Now, come out from where you are, Sasuke. Your coffee is still steaming.” He clenched his eyes shut, knowing he’d lost, and leaned his clammy back against the cold tiles.

He’d forgotten about the cup.

His eyes caught onto his own mirror image when they opened again. The ugly bruise had finally settled, leaving behind a big, purple-ish mark that Fugaku would have no trouble noticing.

He exhaled, mustered up the courage to move his legs to carefully step into the bedroom where his father and Itachi were residing. Fugaku’s arms were crossed when he appeared, and when he saw Sasuke, the nerve in his jaw seemed to move in tension while his eyes narrowed and settled onto the bruise. Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

“What’s this, Sasuke?” The flinch wasn’t suppressed this time when disappointment sounded in Fugaku’s voice. He remained silent.  “I asked you a question and I expect you to answer.”

“Father—” Itachi tried, but father held up a hand, making him stop in his attempt.

“Quiet, Itachi.”

“I—I was punched,” he stuttered at last, Fugaku’s eyes tearing into him.

“Yes, I can see that.” The reply was calm, but Sasuke knew his father was anything but. He felt the clammer in his hands as he resisted the urge to twist them together.

“I—I was acting stupid, exploring the edges of the resort,” he spoke quickly. “I stumbled into some thugs who saw the Uchiha emblem on my suit, and they thought they’d teach me a lesson.” Behind his father, he saw Itachi lift his eyebrows in surprise before slipping on a neutral face.

“Did you recognize them?” his father asked, oblivious of the truth. “Are they guests here? Employees?” Sasuke shook his head briefly, not trusting his voice to give him away. “Hmfh. So you say.” He kept quiet while his father studied him further. “If I find out you’re somehow covering for them because of some misplaced sense of fear—”

“N—no,” his voice cracked, interrupting Fugaku’s threat. “I’m not. I swear.”

“Hn.” The onyx eyes searched through a crack in Sasuke’s facade. “Well, I suppose you did one thing right then,” he relented, a wrinkle appearing next as he continued. “No one should see the disgrace you’ve managed to acquire on your face.”

“What?” he blurted.

“Stay in your room, Sasuke,” he continued, fully ignoring his outburst. “At least until the dishonor you’ve managed to assemble is gone. I don’t want you to attend family dinner looking like that. No Uchiha is allowed to humiliate this family.” Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but the stare from his father made him lower his head in defeat.

“Yes, father.” Without further words his father left the room, easily bypassing Itachi who was sending Sasuke an indecipherable look. His eyes flickered between the door and Sasuke.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Sasuke,” Itachi carefully said, making sure that Fugaku was really gone. “He won’t take it lightly when he finds out you’ve been lying.”

“I’m not lying about anything,” he said, but Itachi didn’t change his expression.

“Last night you told me it was an employee who punched you,” he informed, keeping his eyes on his younger brother. “Today, it’s a thug.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.” Sasuke scratched his undamaged cheek.

“He could be both…?” he weakly tried.

“Really, Sasuke?” Itachi shook his head, then looked down at his watch. “I have an upcoming appointment with Deidara but I trust you will be here meanwhile?” Sasuke nodded in agreement, relieved his brother didn’t pry any further. Itachi’s eyes then flickered over to the cup on the nightstand and an amused expression crossed his face. “You know, you could always call for room service. You didn’t _have_ to make that abomination of a coffee.”

“Fuck off. All that hassle just for a small cup of coffee?“

“I know how much you love your coffee, otouto.” Sasuke huffed and waved his hand.

“Just go to your meeting,” he said. “Deidara probably needs you for his explosions.” Dread crossed Itachi’s face.

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled, and turned around to leave, quickly closing the door behind him as he went.

Sasuke slipped back onto his bed and picked up his phone. The amount of notifications was enough to give him a headache. Before he tended to the insane amount, he picked up his coffee cup. He could feel how cold it already was.

Instantly, he regretted it when he took a small sip to taste it. The lukewarm temperature had turned it into a vile torture device. He spat the liquid back into the cup, briefly wiping his mouth. Maybe he should just make a call for room service? Or maybe he could just make a run for it. Who would spot him, anyways? Fortunately, his stomach grumbled to remind him of its needs, ultimately also deciding for him.

He sighed, and wrapped the blanket over his shoulders, ready to stare at the messages from Suigetsu.

> Waterswordsman has sent a new snap  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: uhh_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: ??? sasu?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: i see its unopened bitch_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: eloo!_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: :(_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: c’mon its ur best friend(s)_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: i swear to god if u dont open that_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: in like 3 secs_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: i’ll kill u_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: ………._  
>  Waterswordsman has sent a new snap  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: …………… i didnt mean that_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: u know ur my favorite bitch_  
>  **_Me:_ **_You’re so melodramatic._  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: look who it is! my favorite uchiha  
>  _**_Me_ **_: Thought I was your favorite bitch.  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ ** _: that to ,, now open them_

The first snap was a picture of Jugoo, Karin and Suigetsu, all smiling widely. Suigetsu held up a peace sign while the other arm was around Karin who was looking exasperated yet happy, stuck in the middle. Juugo’s smile what not really a smile, as it were more like an upturned lip. And at last, in the bright orange hair sat a small bird, looking not even remotely disturbed by their presence.

From the angle of the photo, it was clear that it was actually Juugo who had taken the picture. Across it were written the words _the gang short of 1_.

The sight of all of them back home left Sasuke with an odd feeling of longing, and without thinking, he took a screenshot. All he really wanted was to enjoy the summer vacation with his friends, but here he was — stuck at this fucking resort, now confined in his room by his father. His friends all studied at different places. Suigetsu and Juugo did study at the same college, both of them with a scholarship but majoring in different subjects. Juugo’d gotten his scholarship due to a weird unknown sport, and Suigetsu thanks to fencing.

> Sasuke U has taken a screenshot.

He tapped the screen and saw the next snap in line. A familiar middle finger, greatly zoomed in on. He rolled his eyes. Typical Suigetsu.

> **_Waterswordsman_ ** _: sneacky sas_  
>  **_Me_ **_: You’re all morons._  
>  **_Me_ **_: Karin’s hair is prettier than your face._  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: hey!_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: ill tell her u said her hair was prety_  
>  **Me** : Don’t do it.  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: to alte_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: late*_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: just told her_  
>  **_Waterswordsman_ **_: >:D  
>  _**_Me_ **_: I hope she punched you.  
>  _**_Waterswordsman_ ** _: no sratch her_

Sasuke shook his head, opting not to continue the conversation by closing the app. When he grabbed his cold coffee cup, his eyes caught onto the _ROOM SERVICE_ sign by the desk. With his brother’s words in mind, he placed the cup down on the desk to read the text.

Apparently, as a way of being more innovative, the resort had chosen not to have a traditional number to call for room service. Instead, they’d created an app there was connected to an interface in the lobby. Food orders were sent to the kitchens while other kinds of orders, like a demand for extra towels, were sent to a nearby piccolo. The Yamanaka Mountain House Resort had been the first resort to think of the modern concept and since then, their technology had only seemed to quickly advance.

Secretly impressed at how new-fashioned the resort was, he quickly downloaded the app to his phone. Not even twenty seconds later, the download was complete and the app ready to be used.

As soon as he opened it, he saw that today’s special was still as non-appetizing as the previous days’. He exhaled with an eye-roll and tapped the ORDER category, and to his delight, the first thing that appeared was soup. When he clicked on the category, he was given a choice between two specials of the day. Tomato or pumpkin.

A smile spread across his lips as the clicked on the tomato option. A new pop-up banner appeared, asking if he wanted bread with the soup. He tapped YES and continued.

The drink category was filled with over 15 different kinds of red-wines and several other alcoholic beverages, but he merely scrolled down to the HOT DRINKS/BEVERAGES option to find his favorite kind of coffee. He ordered that as well.

At last, before his order was complete, he had to type in his name along with the unique code he received when they arrived. Before long the message YOUR ORDER HAS BEEN RECEIVED came through, and he could finally relax. And after only 20 minutes a knock came from the door.

Sasuke got up from his position on the bed, stretched his stiff muscles, and opened the door.

“Here is your order, sir,” a waiter, he hadn’t seen before, said.

“Thanks.” He took the tray, closing the door behind him, and felt his hunger stirring and growing in strength when the smell of tomato soup reached his nostrils. He placed the tray down on the desk and pulled out a chair. The soup was packed in a ceramic container with a thin foil as a lid. Next to it was a plate with bread. It looked freshly baked and had spices on the top. His coffee was in a thermocup.

Sasuke undid the cap and inhaled the sweet smell of the rich black liquid. With his eyes closed he took a sip and almost moaned. This was amazing.

The foil came off easily when he stuck a finger though it. A strong scent of tomato spread into the entire room, and saliva built in his mouth as he splashed the spoon into the red matter and lifted it to his mouth. Not even his mother could make soup like this.

* * *

Sasuke turned a corner into the employee’s area, carefully making sure no one saw him. In his hands were the tray with an empty cup and the soup bowl. The app hadn’t specified what he was supposed to do with the porcelain when he’d finished eating, so he thought he’d make a run for it to the kitchen and fill up the thermo with more coffee while he was there.

It was a perfect plan. At least, it would be perfect if his father and people he knew didn’t see him and the enormous bruise he’d managed to acquire. Which was why he briefly faltered when he saw Sakura walking in his direction, steps hurrying down the path that lead to the guests’ area. His eyes desperately searched for a place for him to hide, but there was no place where she wouldn’t spot him.

He felt his breath stutter when she was about to walk past him and her eyes casually landed on him and she stopped, eyes wide with surprise.

“Sasuke?”

“Hey, Sakura,” he cleared his throat, feeling almost embarrassed when her eyes landed on the tray he still carried. He’d managed to shift his head a little to the side, thankfully hiding the bruise in shadows the building next to him provided.

“Thought you’d be eating with your family.” His gaze shifted briefly to his tray.

“Uh, yeah… I’m, uh, sick.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“You don’t _look_ sick.” Sasuke shifted his weight, awkwardly shrugging with the tray.

“Yeah, well. I better get this to the kitchens,” he explained and lifted the tray up. “Have a nice evening, Sakura.” Sasuke turned to leave. It was, of course, a miscalculation from his part. He knew, as soon as he heard her gasp and felt her grab his shoulder to stop him, that he’d made a mistake.

“Wait,” she spoke, and forced him around to face her. He did his best to act nonchalant as he looked back at her, watching her eyes widen when she studied the bruise. Her fingers brushed against his bruised skin though did never make contact. “Naruto did this?”

“Did you see anyone other than Naruto punching me?”

“Don’t be rude, Sasuke!” she lectured, and he kept quiet. “I had no idea he’d punched you this hard. I know he’s strong but…” She didn’t finish her sentence, only let her hand fall. “Is this why you’re eating alone in your room?”

“I really need to get this to the kitchen.” He looked away from her, getting ready to leave again, but her voice stopped him once more.

“No, wait. Sasuke. I’ll make Naruto apologize,” she pleaded. “He could’ve broken your jaw!” He huffed and shook his head.

“Like I need an apology from that idiot,” he said, still not meeting her eyes.

“Please don’t call him an idiot.” Her voice sounded sorrowful. He didn’t know what to say to that, so they ended up merely staring at each other.

He cleared his throat.

“The father,” Sasuke began, just as she also started talking.

“I’d better go.” She smiled briefly at him and gesturing for him to continue. “What were you about to say?”

“Uh.” He gestured to her stomach as he talked. “I was told its not Naruto’s.” He cleared his throat. “The… child I mean.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her flat stomach. “Yeah, it’s definitely not Naruto’s. But it wouldn’t matter anyway,” she said. “I’m not keeping it.”

“You’re not?”

She shook her head.

“How can I?” she spoke. “I have a career to take care of here, and I’m barely 21 years old! Besides,” she shrugged, “I would be on my own. The father won't really acknowledge the fact that it’s his as he firmly believes that it could be… _anyone’s._ ”

“Then who is the father?” he asked and looked directly at her. She seemed to hesitate, opening and closing her mouth before biting her lip. At last, she exhaled and briefly made sure no one was around to overhear.

“You know that redheaded waiter?”

“Uhh,” he spoke. “Naruto’s cousin?”

“Wha—Gaara? No!” she exclaimed. “Gaara isn’t even a waiter!” He shrugged a little. It was true he’d only ever seen Gaara do one thing, and that was carry some watermelons. “It’s the other one. Sasori Akasuna.”

“What?”

“You know him?” she asked. “Some sort of puppet-artist-turned-waiter. He hangs around with that other artist Deidara a lot.”

“He hangs around with Deidara?” He recalled seeing the blond guy with Itachi and Kisame the night before, but Sasori… he was so certain he’d heard the name before, and even seen his face, but…

“No? You really don’t know him?” Her hands landed on her hips in exasperation. “I’ve also seen him with some big, black guy a few days ago.” She looked pointedly at him.

“What? You mean Kisame?” he asked, not thinking. Kisame could not be the only black man at this resort.

“Is that his name?” she said. “I’ve seen him at your family table.”

“Yeah, it’s Itachi’s partner,” he explained. “He’s an agent at the Samehada-Hoshi Agency.”

“Your brother’s an artist?”

“Sort of,” he said, surprised. “He’s an interior designer. Why?”

“You said Kisame was his partner,” she said with a frown, crossing her arms.

“What? Oh.” He smiled softly. “Partner as in, his boyfriend. But Kisame also represents him.” He watched her expression change from suspicion to realization.

“Oh. Sorry.”

He shrugged.

“Its okay. I do remember Kisame introducing us for some redhead two days ago.” The same redhead who’d also displeased Fugaku greatly. That guy had gotten Sakura pregnant? “You’re telling me that waiter don’t even have the guts to claim the child as his own?”

“He doesn’t have to _claim_ it as his,” she said, signing into the air. “But it’d be nice if he acknowledged the fact that it _is_ his. Especially since it’s going to cost the both of us our jobs if I don’t find the money for an abortion.”

“You don’t have the money?” he blurted, then glanced around to make sure no one was paying them much attention.

“Not with this kind of salary, no.” She shook her head. “Not to mention my parents would rip my head off and put an end to my career if they found out,” she muttered, wrapping her arms around her middle. Her stared at her and the position she was in.

“How much does it cost?”

She raised her head at the question.

“400 dollars,” she answered and continued before he’d even uttered the next sentence. “I won’t accept your money.” He closed his mouth. “Don’t think I don’t recognize the look in your eyes. A lot of men have tried to offer me money for other _things_ ,” she revealed. “But I’ve never accepted them. And I won’t accept your money either.” Her vulnerability had completely evaporated. Now she stood in front of him, fully steeled.

“But, how else are you going to raise that money?” he carefully asked.

“I won’t only rely on my salary,” she explained. “There’s going to be a huge dancing competition in a few weeks, and the price is going to be a large sum of money. It’s enough.” He didn’t mention how risky it was. What if she didn’t win? If there was a huge competition highly skilled dancers from all over would attend.

“Okay,” he answered, unsure of what else to say. “Are you dancing alone then?”

“No. Naruto is attending with me,” she said. “Mr. Yamanaka wants us to represent the resort in the competition.”

“Ah. I wish you good luck then.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him slightly, before taking out her phone. “I should be going. I have some dancing to do in the dinneroom,” she said, then took a look at the time on her phone. “Which I am late for!” she exclaimed. “See ya!” Sakura dived into a sprint, all the while he followed her with his eyes, a swirling anger increasing in his gut.

If Sasori refused to take responsibility after using Sakura, what could happen to Itachi and Kisame who relied on his help?

He clenched the tray in his hands, trying his best not to rush to Sasori and give him a taste of the Uchiha wrath, and forced his feet to move towards the kitchens. It was a wonder he made it without meeting anyone else of importance.

Right next to the kitchen doors, built into the building wall, were a large opening with the words USED SERVICE written above. He easily slid the tray into an empty space, and immediately saw someone grab it from the other side.

Feeling slightly accomplished, he lowered his shoulders and turned on his heel to retire back to his room — only to stop when he spotted a redhead in a waiter uniform. For a few seconds he stared, dumbfounded, debating whether he should follow Sasori or not. But his feet made the decision for him as they started moving towards the direction the redhead had strolled to.

He was moving towards the employees home area. Now that Sasuke could see him fully, he was sure it was Sasori.

Before he realized what he was doing, he’d walked up to Sasori and stepped into his way.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Sasori asked, stopping and lifting his eyebrows, eyes briefly landing on the bruise on Sasuke’s face. Like the rest of the employees he’d seen waitering the last few days, his uniform had large, wet spots of sweat.

“You’re Sasori, right?” he asked instead, ignoring his words. The redhead cautiously nodded as he answered.

“Yes. You have a complaint about me or something?” He crossed his arms, uniform unbuttoned. It did not escape Sasuke’s attention the way Sasori instinctively held himself — back straight, head held high and eyes that tore into Sasuke like he was daring him to make a move. “Because if not,” he continued, “I’m supposed to meet someone in ten minutes, and I would like to change first.”

“You’re the one who’s bailing on Sakura?” It was asked like a question, but Sasuke’s voice left no room for denial. Still, the redhead didn’t seem bothered.

“Tsk,” Sasori rolled his eyes and let his arms drop. “That girl is a slut. Don’t believe everything she tells you.” Sasori carelessly walked past him, undoubtedly hoping to end the conversation early, but Sasuke’s next words stopped him in his tracks.

“She doesn’t strike me as the _type_ to lie,” Sasuke countered, causing Sasori to turn around on his heel and stare at him. “If she said it was you, it was you.” When Sasori didn’t say anything, he continued. “I’m sure a paternity test will prove it so.”

“Why are you even fighting in this game?” he asked. “What do you expect to gain out of this little encounter?” Sasori pointed between them as he talked.

“Gain?”

“Yes, _gain_.” The careless tone of his voice made Sasuke’s anger flicker.

“Nothing,” he said. “Sakura needs money for the abortion, and _you_ are going to pay up. She doesn’t deserve to have her life destroyed because of you.”

“Hah, that’s rich,” he scoffed. “You’ve slept with the slut, too. Gotten yourself all wrapped around her finger.” He barked out a single laugh.

“You think this is funny?” he spoke, clenching his fists, itching to grip ahold of Sasori’s shirt. “Ruining other people’s lives just for—”

“You’re one to talk, Uchiha,” he interrupted, oddly calm. “Your family empire is built upon a throne of deceit.” Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What, you think I haven’t checked up on any future business partners?” The smile on Sasori turned vile. “Do you suppose Itachi is up for a good time? I mean, since he seems to have no qualms about his choice of partners.”

“Don’t say a word about my brother!”

“Why? Did I hit a sore spot?” he grinned. “You meddle in my affairs, so why am I not allowed to do the same?”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it!” Sasuke almost felt his eyes change with the anger swelling in him. He clenched his fists harder as an attempt not to lash out.

“Isn’t it?” he spoke. “I’ve slept with Sakura, and perhaps I’ll even sleep with Itachi. Isn’t that the same thing?” Sasuke couldn’t stop gritting his teeth, and it caused Sasori’s grin to widen even further. “I must say, I sure do understand why your father immigrated from Japan. Everyone must know who your family is, the web they’ve all spun, and the lies they all tell.” Sasori tilted his head. “Do you suppose they’ll stop hiring Itachi if I expose your family for who they truly are?”

Sasuke was left standing silent, glaring into Sasori’s gleaming eyes. He could feel the pressure on his teeth, the anger swirling inside him, immobilizing his movements and trail of thoughts. Until he felt an arm sneak its way around his shoulders, and Kisame’s loud voice rupted the silence.

“Are you alright there, Sasuke?” he spoke, but Sasuke didn’t remove his gaze from Sasori, even when he felt the clenching of his shoulder from Kisame’s hand.

“He’s—” Sasori began.

“I asked Sasuke,” Kisame’s voice rumbled, making Sasori close his mouth with a snap.

“I’m fine,” he answered through gritted teeth when the silence built and he could finally unhinge his jaw.

“Are you sure?” Kisame asked again, gently repeating the squeeze of his shoulder. It had an oddly calming effect on Sasuke’s anger, like he was being grounded.

“Mm,” he hummed, and finally looked away from the amusement in Sasori’s eyes. It was safe to say he’d tackled this all wrong. What had he hoped for? A _sure, I will_ from a cowering, misguided fool? If Kisame hadn’t intervened…

“Alright then,” he relented, and slowly withdrew his arm. “I think it would be best if you returned to your room.” Sasuke left without looking at either of them, only at his feet as they stumbled across the gravel in the direction of his room.

The feeling of defeat never left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love for our one and only - Waterswordsman! Heh. But more importantly, KISAME TO THE RESCUE! Yay! Lots of love to him.
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	6. No good deed goes unpunished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate all of your comments, kudos and love! 
> 
> We're flattered by the amount of love you've all given this story. Thank you so much <3
> 
> We hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
> \- LoverOfFanfiction & BeSkydreamer

It had been days since Sasuke had ventured outside his mountain house.

The mark had finally faded from the vibrant, dark purple to a light yellowish-brown color. Enough so that people wouldn’t immediately recognize it as a bruise, enough so they would think it to be a faint discoloration of the skin.

He couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

At least he would be able to immediately eat breakfast in the café without having to wait for room service. And, because he was always early, eat it in peace.

“—and that’s why you should never become a missing nin.”

…in relative peace, at least.

“I don’t remember asking, Hatake,” Sasuke said disinterested, not looking up from his plate. How come that old coot had picked him as the perfect breakfast buddy? He tried to eat faster to end the conversation quicker.

“I’ve told you repeatedly to just call me Kakashi, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi said, and Sasuke just knew he had that annoying smile plastered on his face. The one that made his eyes crinkle. With any hope, his brother or Kisame or anyone else would come to his rescue.

“You have,” he simply said, and paused to sip his coffee.

“Am I bothering you, Sasuke-kun?” Kakashi asked after a while but Sasuke merely continued eating, only briefly wondering why his brother was _san_ while he was called _kun_. “I can’t imagine a poor old ninja like me is the reason why you haven’t been to breakfast these past eight days.”

“What?”

“Yes. Something else must have been keeping you,” he continued. Sasuke stared at him. “Perhaps that Miss Yamanaka has been on your mind? Though I don’t think she would leave a bruise like that.”

“I don’t have a bruise,” he said.

“You’re right.” His head snapped up, looking at Kakashi again. Then those eyes crinkled again. “You have an almost healed contusion.”

“A what?”

“Really, Sasuke-kun. Your father is a doctor,” he said, though with no ill intent.

“But _I’m_ not…”  

“Sasuke-kun,” he said, with that smile, and continued. “A contusion is a type of hematoma, which was caused by a trauma to the capillaries in the skin, causing a localized internal bleeding. This extravasate into the surrounding interstitial tissue. Thus turning the skin red and darker as the blood coagulate, until it’s removed by the immune system, or is absorbed by the surrounding tissue.”

“So…” Sasuke paused. “It’s a bruise.”

“Maa,” Kakashi said and picked up the orange book he always laid on the table, “your words, not mine.” Sasuke huffed and stared as Kakashi started reading his book. He slightly shook his head before turning back to his almost-empty plate. As it was, he’d been plagued by anything _but_ Ino. Like, another blond instead. And a pinkhead. And a certain figure who called himself Uchiha Fugaku.

He finished his plate and stood up with his coffee cup, grabbing the empty plate with the other hand. Kakashi only briefly looked up and waved at him.

Sasuke drank the remains of his coffee and placed the empty porcelain and the now empty cup on the moving table. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked outside.

The sun instantly tore into his skull as he walked towards the small forrest, thinking about the days’ passings. Sasori’s words had struck something in his core that day. The revelation of Sakura being pregnant only stirred up old memories. Memories his mind had kept returning to while he’d been forced to be alone with his own thoughts. Memories that made it difficult to just stand by when Sakura was now forced to go through the same thing.

For Sakura was not the first girl he had met who, after meeting an awful guy, had gotten pregnant and been left behind. She was not the first girl to be left in a horrible situation without any money.

As Sasuke continued walking towards the mountain trail, his thoughts returned to the past that had haunted this week.

Back then, it had been a normal, lonely day after school as he’d walked the detour through the forest, not wanting to return to an empty house when Itachi was at college, and not having anything or anyone to distract himself with. No, Sasuke had never really been good at making friends. Even when he was younger and all his peers had surrounded him because of his name, he’d just never found anyone to connect with.

And so it was that when he found a crying girl in the forest, sitting up against a tree, he didn’t know how to react or what to do. The girl, Karin as he later learned, hadn’t responded to his low _what’s wrong_ , hadn’t even looked up as he stood there.

His awkward social skills had only gotten worse when two guys, later known as Suigetsu and Juugo, had stumbled upon the scene and instantly turned hostile towards him as they’d seen their crying friend and him just standing there.

Sasuke shook his head at the memory, and continued into the mountain path that belonged to the Yamanaka Mountain House Resort.

He didn’t even know how he became friends with them after such a rough beginning. But after that, he’d kept stumbling into them at odd places, even at school, and eventually he’d learned more about them and had learned exactly what it was that’d made Karin cry like that — for he never, not even after they became friends, saw her cry again.

Back then he’d learned that they all three were involved in some deep shit. Drugs, thefts and even prostitution. Having grown up with basically no parents, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo had all been forced to do shit to survive. And in the middle of it all, Karin had met a guy who’d promised to help her out of it, a guy who’d dreamed of scraping enough money together for both of them to plan a future — only for him to instantly abandon her when it turned out he’d gotten her pregnant. For he certainly never signed up for a child, and he certainly wasn’t going to spend all that hard-earned money on some stupid abortion when it was her own fault, as he said.

But Karin certainly never wanted a child either.

He remembered the look in her eyes when she told him that she never wanted children, not even twenty years from now — not even forty years from now. And with the despair becoming more apparent with each day as they all three simply couldn’t scrape enough money together for her abortion, Sasuke had made a decision and had taken some money from his early inheritance. And when he’d presented it to them, they’d all simply stared at him before Karin had taken them with a whispered thank you.

Back then he’d thought he would still be friendless afterwards. After all, his other peers certainly didn’t see past his money and fame, and certainly Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo would abandon him once they’d gotten what they wanted. Only, it never happened. Always, they came back to sit with him at his table. Always, they would _escort_ him home, on the pretence that they merely wanted to see his mansion of a house, and not because he’d have to walk through a rough part of town to get home. And slowly, he was adopted into their odd group of misfits, finally getting the friends he needed.

He smiled slightly as he thought back, resting his hands on the wooden bench he’d sat on. The leaves had done their best to provide him with the shade and chill he’d so desperately needed in his torturous mountain house. Maybe he should just suck it up and make a jump for the pool.

He exhaled, enjoying the silence and the cold breeze.

For using that huge amount of money on Karin all those years back, his parents had grounded him. He’d also never told them what the money were used for, so they’d also forfeited his early inheritance until they one day thought he could handle that kind of money.

Or so his father claimed.

Of course, he’d never thought to mention it either when, decades later, he and Karin become a couple after years of friendship. But Karin had never spoken about the incident again either.

He wondered if that explained his behavior, in the end. The desperate way he wanted to help Sakura, the foolish way he’d confronted Sasori.

But maybe his help wasn’t needed at all. Maybe she and Uzumaki would win the contest anyway since she’d already refused any money he would offer. Still, he could not stop himself from wondering what would happen if they didn’t. Sakura clearly said she didn’t want children, at least not right now, plus her salary was not the best. Also, she was young, older than Karin was, but nevertheless still in her early twenties. He wanted to help, but maybe he just wasn’t needed. Maybe he should just learn to respect their wishes.

A sigh escaped him.

The sound of a twig breaking way too close to him made him turn his attention back into reality. Turning halfway on the bench, he looked behind him and through the trees. In between the tribes he was able to spot a person in brightly colored clothing stomping through the forest as he cursed and cussed and struggled to get past a passive-aggressive tree. The idiot wasn’t even on a known trail.

But then Sasuke felt his breath catch as he saw the sunny-blond hair. He stared at the person as he came closer to the bench for every second. For a moment he considered hiding or even running, but the forest provided limited cover, as ludicrous as that sounded. Maybe he could just stare right ahead and pretend he hadn’t seen the Uzumaki.

“Uchiha?”

But as the gods would have it luck wasn’t on Sasuke’s side today.

“Uzumaki,” he said, and looked on as the blond stopped right next to the bench and stared down at him. “Don’t you have a job to attend to or something?” he asked as the blond just kept staring down at him.

“Do you _see_ me wearing my uniform?” Uzumaki responded. Involuntarily, Sasuke’s gaze dropped down to the clothing Uzumaki was wearing. A from fitting orange shirt and slim black pants. It clung to him as if custom made, made him stand out in all the green of the forest. Sasuke unexpectedly felt his body heat rise at the thought of how close he had been to that body.

It was certainly the humiliation that was making him feel this way.

“Right,” Sasuke answered, almost absently as he then looked away from the fit body in front of him. Uzumaki did nothing to continue the conversation but he didn’t leave either. “Well, if that’s all…” Sasuke said and was about to stand from the bench when two hands slammed down onto his shoulders and held him down.

“Not so fast, Uchiha.” Uzumaki had moved to stand in front of him, face looking down at him with the furrowed brows he’d come to associate as him being angry.

“What do you want?” he asked warily, watching as Uzumaki’s eyes briefly fell onto the bruise he’d given him before catching his eyes again. The hands on his shoulders remained.

“You talked to Sasori,” Naruto said. The accusation was clear in his voice and Sasuke frowned in response. Had something happened?

“Yes?” he said and watched as Naruto curled his lip in resentment.

“Why would you do that?” His nails tore deep into the fabric of Sasuke’s shoulders. “Do you have _any_ idea what you have done?” he asked, raising his voice.

“Of course I—”

“You _don’t_!” he interrupted. “Because you don’t _think_!” In his anger, Naruto shook Sasuke harshly. “You don’t _think_ about anyone other than yourself!” Sasuke dislodged the hands from his shoulders in annoyance.

“If you’re going to shout at me without telling me why, I’m leaving,” he said. He stood up and corrected his disheveled shirt, slightly pushing Naruto back.

“You fucking bastard,” the blond hissed, and pushed him back onto the bench with surprising strength. “I’m talking about Sakura!” As he continued shouting, Sasuke looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “Your little _conversation_ with Sasori—”

“What about it?” he spat back, interrupting the rant. There was no way he was going to tolerate this ridiculous treatment.

“He went to Inoichi!” Uzumaki yelled, briefly halting Sasuke’s anger. “Sakura isn’t allowed to dance anymore!”

“What?” he asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Sasori spoke some lies about Sakura,” Uzumaki explained, looking more and more upset. “About, how she broke the rules and—and slept with a guest who paid her, and then that this guest had gotten her pregnant because she also lied about birth control!” He ruffled his sunny-blond hair in frustration. “And it’s not like she could take a test to prove to Inoichi that he’s lying! And Sasori fucking _knows_ that! He’s completely ruined her chances at this resort _and_ her future recommendations, and it’s _all your fault_!”

“ _My_ fault?” he growled. “How’s it _my_ fault that the guy is rotten to the core?”

“You should’ve known better!” Uzumaki shouted. “You should’ve kept out of Sakura’s business!” He took a few steps back and let out a heavy sigh to calm himself. “What were you even thinking?”

“I was thinking that—”

“That what?” he interrupted. Sasuke huffed to stop himself from doing the same. “That Sasori would just cough up the money with a please and thank you?” Uzumaki just stared at him. “How stupid _are_ you?” Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto continued. “What did you expect to gain out of that little encounter?” he asked, instantly reminding Sasuke of how Sasori had asked the exact same thing.

“Gain?” Sasuke said, reliving the conversation.

“Yes, _gain_ ,” Naruto said, unknowingly doing the same. “What little _reward_ were you expecting from Sakura?”

“Nothing,” he said, watching the flicker of red in Uzumaki’s eyes. “I just wanted to help…” Even he could hear the weak answer he had.

“Congratulation then,” Uzumaki spat. “You _helped_.”

“What do you expect me to do then?!” Sasuke shouted, causing a few of the passersby to glance at them. “Sakura wouldn’t accept my money for the abortion, and now you’re telling me she can’t win the competition either!”

“The only way you could help,” Uzumaki began, getting closer to his face, “would be if you took Sakura’s place.” He shook his head as he looked up and down at Sasuke. “But with the way you dance, we’d barely make it to the semi-final.”

“Teach me, then!” he demanded. “If it’s my fault Sakura can’t dance, then teach me how to dance so I can win you the money.” Uzumaki stared at him.

“We’d never win,” he said flatly but his posture had changed.

“So you’re giving up?” Sasuke asked, watching the blond huff at his words. “You won’t even try to do what you can for Sakura?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth!” he growled. “I’d do anything for her.”

“Then let me do this,” he urged. “We’ll win, and Sakura can get the abortion and her job back.” A frown appeared in between Uzumaki’s brows.

“If you think you can do it…” He shook his head already. “You’re absolutely hopeless at dancing.” Sasuke winced as he thought back to the same night he’d danced with Naruto. He hadn’t been completely hopeless back then, had he? Then again, he’d danced rather intimately with the blond and it would definitely not be that kind of dancing this time.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“I, uh,” he began, suddenly wanting to back out, but Naruto’s gaze swiftly met his, like he knew what he was about to say.

“What?”

“Nothing. Nevermind,” Sasuke spoke, looking at the groups of people who chatted with each other as they walked side by side. Since his early arrival this morning, more and more people had shown up at the trail, reducing their privacy. “So, uh, I’ve gotta go,” he said, rising from the bench and brushing off some dirt on his pants.

“You don’t even want my number?”

“Huh?” Sasuke said, looking up.

“So you can contact me,” Uzumaki said with an almost amused smile, obviously enjoying his confusion. “We need to train, right?”

“Oh. Right.” He fumbled into his pocket and fished out his phone. “What’s your—” But Naruto merely grabbed the phone from his hands to punch in his own number. “Are you always this rude?” he spoke, watching the blond.

“Here,” Naruto merely said while looking down at Sasuke’s phone, and held out an old, beaten up Nokia. “Take it. I need your number to contact you.” Sasuke humphed and took the old thing. The cracked screen only needed a simple HOLD DOWN * TO UNLOCK.

Despite the numbers being almost worn down, he quickly punched in his number and saved it under _Uchiha Sasuke_. Then he gave it back to Naruto in exchange for his own phone.

“You know, Uchiha … I uh,” Naruto gulped and scratched his neck with an awkward smile. “I’m sorry.”

“About?”

“That,” he said and gestured towards his faded bruise. “I shouldn’t have punched you that hard,” he explained. “My temper just got the better of me.”

“Ahh.” Sasuke looked away form the blond. “It’s fine.” An uncomfortable silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say.

“Well…” Naruto began, twisting his fingers. “I have get to work soon anyways. So. I’ll text you a time and place for the training?” he asked, already getting ready to leave.

“Yeah. Sure,” Sasuke agreed, feeling an urge to sit down on the bench again just so he was doing something to escape the tense situation.

“Alright.” Uzumaki turned to leave but as an afterthought, turned around again after a few steps just as Sasuke was about to sit down. “So, uh, bye then.” Uzumaki made an awkward wave and left before Sasuke could respond.

“Bye,” he still said in a low tone as he watched the blond disappear down the mountain trail, not hearing his response.

* * *

The next day Naruto messaged him.

Sasuke looked at the text again as he walked towards the employees’ area. He’d, for obvious reasons, never been to Naruto’s mountain cabin, but apparently he lived in number 47 — the complete other direction of Sakura’s cabin.

His eyes searched for the number among the identical employee houses. 35, 43, 41, 46. There seemed to be no logical arrangement of the numbers and he was almost late for the appointed time they’d agreed on.

Then finally, the magical 47 appeared. He sighed in relief and walked up to the red painted cabin, burying his phone in his pocket. But before he’d even knocked, the door opened and Naruto suddenly stood in front of him with no shirt. Sasuke gaped.

“Put a shirt on, usuratonkachi!” he exclaimed, shifting his eyes away from the bare chest. He noticed Naruto looking at him strangely.

“Relax, Uchiha,” he said and rolled his eyes. “I was just changing. Come on in.” He stood aside to let Sasuke in, and he resolutely walked inside without staring at the bare chest again. Naruto closed the door behind him.

“Hey Sasuke.” Sasuke looked over at the one who’d spoken, and ended up staring directly at Sakura. Naruto went behind him to his closet.

“Hi, Sakura,” he said, furrowing his brows. She was sitting on Naruto’s bed, watching him with a sly smile. He sent her back a confused stare which only made her smile wider.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked with a tilt to her head, watching his every move as he stood there.

“Uh,” he said, shuffling a little as he was still unsure of what she was talking about. “Sure? It’s a nice resort the Yamanakas have, especially out here.” It felt like he’d missed something important when she merely rolled her eyes and looked away. “How’ve you been?” he asked, just as Naruto pulled on a new, orange shirt and turned around.

“As well as can be, considering the circumstances,” she said and got up from the bed after a look from Naruto.

“So,” Naruto said, shortly stretching his arms and neck in preparation. “Are you ready to begin?”  

“Sure.” He looked on as Naruto kept stretching without saying anything further. “So, how are we going to do this?” he asked.

“We will tell you on the way to the mirror room,” Naruto said carelessly.

“Mirror room?” Sasuke began. “What the hell’s a mirror room, and why the hell aren’t we meeting there instead of here?” He saw Naruto roll his eyes and instead of answering, he picked up a pair of shoes by the closet.

“The mirror room is only for employees,” Sakura said instead, looking at Naruto for a brief second. “It’s where we train.”

“I booked it for this afternoon,” Naruto continued and appeared to be studying the shoes. “As for the name, it’s because of all the mirrors.” He looked up from the shoes and to Sasuke. “What size are you? I’m not sure if these will fit you.”

“I don’t want any of your old shoes,” Sasuke said with a frown.  

“It’s not going to be easy training in what you are wearing now,” he replied and gestured to Sasuke’s shoes. “If you don’t want the shoes, you’re gonna train in those fancy ones. Or you’ll be barefooted. I can also lend you a shirt or something as well.”

“What’s wrong with my shirt?” Sasuke gloomed. It was a nice shirt.

“You’re going to burn up in it,” Naruto revealed. “Those fancy shirts you wear are all made of a non-breathable material.” He paused, as if considering something, then tilted his head. “Besides, the sweat will ruin it.” Sasuke opened his mouth to make a counter, but Sakura beat him to it.

“For fuck’s sake,” she exclaimed, pushing Naruto away from the closet and picking up a random shirt. “Just put on this shirt and get a move on. We are losing time here.” The shirt was thrown at Sasuke. He easily caught it and held it up, only to frown as he stared at the same, horrible orange colour that was identical to the shirt Naruto was currently wearing. If Sasuke was not mistaken they were also the exact same shirt.

Who the hell bought the same shirt twice?

He looked away from it to Sakura who was standing with her hands on her hips and watching with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke gulped and began unbuttoning his own shirt. There were a few, agonizing seconds with only silence while he tried to get it off as quickly as possible and put on the monstrosum of a shirt instead.

“Well,” Sakura said when he was done, “now we are all ready to leave.” She went back to the bed and fetched a baseball cap, somehow able to hide all of her pink her under it. As he watched on, she also put on a white hoodie. He faintly shook his head, just happy that he wasn’t wearing such warm clothing.

“Chop, chop boys,” she said and exited the cabin. Naruto laughed nervously but with a smile, and gestured for Sasuke to walk through the door.

The walk towards the mirror room was spent in semi-silence. Sakura was explaining the details of the competition in an almost monologue, eyes sparkling with so much life that Sasuke felt guilty for indirectly taking that choice away from her.

Apparently it was an intern competition between resorts and other dancing vacation homes. The winning couple would be earning a prestigious slot in the dancing PR world, but also a sum of 5.000 dollars. All the finalist couples would also earn 1.000 dollars in addition.

But the competition was hard. And even though Sakura and Naruto had competed so many times in it, they had only managed to advance to the finals once. Still, it didn’t stop those two. According to Sakura they had done everything they could to evolve each time they lost. This time they’d planned a better, and somewhat more risky routine.

Sakura said that it used to be the dream of just winning that drove them and that the 5.000 dollars only would be a nice consequence of that. But this time, she said, what drove them was not because winning would be nice, but because they desperately needed the money.

The rest of the trip was silent after she stopped talking, and it was only when they reached their destination that his guilt and anxiety for the competition started drifting. The outside of the mirror room looked just like a normal, big cabin. It was the same woodstyle as the other houses with red paint smeared onto the wood.

Naruto unlocked the door, pushed it open and walked inside. Sakura hurried in after him and threw the hoodie away with a happy sigh. The cap stayed on, though.

Sasuke walked into the hall after them and closed the door behind him. Then, he stared, a little whelmed when he saw that mirrors covered two of the four walls, from floor to roof.

When he looked at the two again, he saw that Naruto was already on a ladder, opening some of the top windows to let the air circulate better; meanwhile, Sakura walked to an old music player and plugged her phone in. Soon after a dance rhythm was echoing throughout the room, bouncing between the walls of the room. Sasuke caught his own reflection in the mirror as he walked farther in, and a sense of dread spread through him.

If aniki saw him in this clothing, he would never live it down. The bright orange color clashed horribly with his light skin tone and dark hair. Also, the shirt overall was just ugly. Also, he was still sweating since the windows were letting in all the sunlight and totally warming up the room, _and_ now he would be able to see his own horrible dancing in the mirror.

“Alright, Sasuke,” Sakura began, and he turned around towards her. He noticed Naruto coming down from the ladder. “Naruto and I will show you the choreography we’d planned on using,” she explained, “and then we’ll see how well you fare and adjust it, if means be.” She walked over to Naruto who was stretching, _again_. “You’ll be playing my role, so you’ll technically be the woman in this dance.”

“I gathered as much,” he said to her awaiting look.

“Good. This also means that Naruto will lead the dance,” she said. “Just follow his moves and everything should work out.” Sasuke didn’t get a chance to speak as she gestured for him to walk over to her phone and start the music.

“Which song is it?”

“It should be saved under routine,” she answered and stood ready next to Naruto who was already smiling in excitement.

When he tapped said song, a fast and up-beat tone began flowing through the room, and the duo began dancing.

It appeared to start slow, as Sakura and Naruto grabbed each others’ hands and started stepping back and forth, adding odd twirl twists to their legs while doing so. But very quickly afterwards, the dancing sped up and both of them started moving their hips while doing very complicated moves that involved spinning with precise and sharp movements, lifts that made him short of breath just by looking at the speed and height, and small moments that seemed oddly intimate as they kept getting so close to each others’ mouths they were practically seconds away from kissing while moving their hips up against each others’.

Sasuke promptly closed his mouth and straightened his face out when the dance ended and they both looked over at him, panting but with a renewed sense of life in their eyes.

“So... I have two weeks to learn something that simple then,” he said. Sakura’s expression changed as she forced a smile.

“That is why we need to practice every day,” she said and distangled herself from Naruto who wiped sweat away from his brows by lifting his shirt and revealing his firm stomach.

“Oh,” Sasuke said a little distracted and forced his eyes away from the sight. It seemed like the complicated dancing was making him feel a bit tranced.

“You’ve learned the basic steps in waltz, but this is a little bit different,” Sakura explained and stepped closer to him. “Turn around and look into the mirror,” she commanded. “Watch my moves and try to copy them.” Sasuke turned to face the mirror and watched as Sakura held up a hand just as Naruto started another up-best song. “Watch, Sasuke,” she repeated and started to move her hips in small circles. “Samba has a lot of hip movements, so it’s a good idea if you get the gist of it before we continue.” He exhaled, then tried to copy her. But when he looked at his own reflection it looked nothing like her movements.

“Circle, Sasuke!” He frowned and focused harder on making a circle but it came closer to a square. “Try doing it slower. Feel the music.” He saw Sakura send a look to Naruto, but he was too busy to even decipher what it said. And then, suddenly two hands grabbed his hips on either sides, and the spiky blond hair was behind his black in the reflection.

“The music, Uchiha,” a voice breathed into his ear. A chill went down his spine at the deep rumble. Was that really Naruto’s voice? The hands guided him and made his squares slightly more circular. A small sweat was beginning to form on Sasuke’s brow. The heat on his back from Naruto’s body was only adding unnecessary warmth to an already awful heat from the torturous summer.

“Are you even trying, Sasuke?” Sakura said with her hands on her hips. The look in her eyes saved no room for bullshit. “Look at me,” she demanded and began the sway again. He suppressed an angry outburst. He already knew how it should look like, he just couldn’t make his body flow like that. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he tried to move, like her and the hands on his hips demanded.

“Close your eyes,” Uzumaki said from behind him.

Deciding that he could lose nothing by doing so, he followed the blond’s directions.

“Listen to the music, Uchiha.”

One hand left the side on his hips while the other gently shifted. Soon after he could feel the warmth of a hand placed on the center of his chest.

“Let your heart feel the rhythm. Feel the beat. Lose yourself in that.” Naruto's voice now came from right in front of him. A finger kept tapping on his chest, mimicked the melody from the music. Sasuke felt something spread from his heart. It was like a strange sensation which he let guide him.

But then the loss of two hands and the sudden laughter from right in front of him made him stop and open his eyes. Uzumaki was holding his arms to his stomach as his mocking laughter filled the room.

“Naruto!”

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” the blond said in between his laughter. “But he just moved even more robotic than before.” The blond carefully wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke mumbled and crossed his arms, feeling an uncomfortable twirl settle in his gut. Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Be nice, Naruto,” she said. “We’re trying to win a competition here and you’re making fun of our only chance.” Sasuke tried to look unaffected when Naruto glanced at his face.

“Right,” Naruto said and exhaled, trying to control his laughter.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke,” she said and clapped his shoulder. “You can do this.” Sasuke just nodded in response but when the training continued, his movements were even worse than before, and Sasuke felt the hollow sense of defeat when he realized that they would never win. Not as long as he could hear the mocking laughter from Naruto in his head.

They continued the training for almost the entire day, and when they finally stopped Sasuke was exhausted. Even more so at the thought of the Uchiha dinner that was only an hour away. Naruto had had to leave because of work, so Sakura had been trying to teach him for the last two hours - only, they’d made no real progress.

He sighed as he looked at the clock. If he hurried up and left now, he could make it back to his room and shower, and quickly change back into a suit just in time for the dinner.

“Let’s call it a day,” Sakura said and wiped her sweaty forehead. The room had only gotten hotter with the exercise. “We’ll start at 10AM tomorrow. Another employee has to use the room before us, so we’re forced to start later than we’d like.”

“That’s fine,” he said and already made a move to the doors. He picked up his phone and shoes from the floor along the way, then looked over his shoulder to say goodbye. But Sakura was already staring down at her phone, ignorant to the world. It was with a low _I’ll see you tomorrow_ that he left her behind without hearing her response.

Thankfully he made it back to his room in time, also without meeting a certain brother with a camera. He practically threw the awful, orange shirt onto the floor, and sprinted into the shower that at first spewed cold water onto his sweaty skin. When the water turned hot, it thankfully loosened up his aching muscles, and a relieved groan escaped his lips.

He looked at the clock again when he exited the shower. He’d used more time in it than he’d liked. The closet doors practically slammed against the wall when he, in his haste, tried to find a suitable suit to wear. His original shirt was still at Naruto’s place.

When he was finally redressed in the usual black attire, with only minutes to spare and the back of his head still drenched with water, he left the room and walked as fast as he could towards the dining room.

“Sasuke,” his father said, only briefly looking up when he reached their table. “Thank you for gracing us with your presence.” Fugaku’s eyes strayed down to the menu, and Sasuke discreetly looked at the time on his phone. He was only seven minutes late.

“Gomennasai, otousan,” he said with a slight bow of his head, and sat down at the only vacant spot. It was between Fugaku and Kisame.

And for once, the Uchiha family was the only one at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had A LOT of fun writing this!
> 
> Well, Sasuke kinda did this himself, really. All actions have consequences, and the scene wrote itself. Enjoy this small moment (argument) between our characters, for the kinda-angst and shaky relationship will begin shortly *insert BeSkydreamer’s evil laughter*
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	7. An Uchiha’s tender weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! 
> 
> This is a totally planned-not-planned Tuesday update! We wanted to share one of our favorite chapters with you as soon as possible! <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There is a short, sort-of panic attack in this chapter. We didn’t initially plan on the character reacting this way, but sometimes they just decide to go in a completely different direction than what is planned. (Don’t they always?)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

A week. A whole goddamn week with constant training and dancing and an infuriating blond. He now knew what it meant to actually be so annoyed by someone that you walked around with murder tendencies. The blond sparked something in him that couldn’t be controlled. Something he wasn’t able to explain.

But that wasn’t the worst part. For Sasuke was constantly tired - all the freaking time, and he wasn’t even improving on the dancing part, so it was all for nothing in the end. He did nothing but wake up, eat, dance, eat and sleep. But the latter was not really something he could catch up on since his mind wouldn’t stay quiet, and the dancing always happened so hellish early. Not to mention that his body constantly hurt all over. His father had started to notice that something was up with him and kept sending him disapproving glances while his mother looked at him with concern.

They had no idea of what he was doing and he wanted to keep it that way. Apparently, Naruto hadn’t told Inoichi who his new dancing partner was, only that he had found someone new. Sasuke wasn’t even sure if he was actually allowed to dance in such a competition, but neither Sakura nor the Uzumaki had mentioned anything.

In any case, they had no qualms about training him until he was ready to drop dead. And it was after that exact case that he finally stood outside his mountain house, keys in hand and in his evening suit, ready to sleep. Sakura had demanded that they continued after he’d attended family dinner. And although she said it was because he was about to finally get it right, he suspected that it was because of his lack of improvement.

When he opened the door and entered, he noticed that the light was still on in the room. He frowned, as he was absolutely certain he’d turned it off when he left earlier.

The lights could only mean one of two things. He either forgot to turn them off, or Itachi was planning on sleeping in their room tonight, and Itachi hadn’t been around much lately as he was dividing his time between work and Kisame. But it worked out well, since Sasuke was so tired anyways that he could barely manage to uphold a conversation.

His question was answered sooner rather than later when Itachi walked out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at Sasuke with a baffled expression as he briefly studied the exhaustion that was evident in Sasuke’s face and figure.

“Well, well, look who decided to show up.” Sasuke winched at the tone his brother was using. It was almost identical to Fugaku's.

“Hey, nii-san,” Sasuke mumbled, and lowered his head in defeat. While he half-stumbled towards his bed to finally sit down and rest, Itachi spoke.

“What is your excuse this time?” his brother asked, water still clinging to his hair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sasuke stayed silent and got ready for bed. “I know I haven’t been around much lately but you can still talk to me,” he tried.

“There’s nothing to say.”

“Stop with the bullshit, Sasuke!” Itachi snarled, and while Sasuke looked away something was thrown onto his shoulders. It landed at the bottom of his feet. When he looked down at it, he saw the awful orange shirt.

He snapped his head up to look at his brother.

“Explain. Who owns that shirt and why is it here?” Even with toothpaste smeared on his lips his brother looked intimidating.

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth in search for an answer.

“It’s… It’s mine,” he blurted at last. “I-I bought it.”

“You’re a horrible liar, Sasuke.” Itachi huffed, but then sat down on the bed across from him. “Heaven knows I don’t fathom why you feel the need to lie to my face,” he said, trying to catch his eyes, “when you know I’ve only ever wanted the best for you.”

“I-I’m not—”

“You are,” Itachi interrupted. “Now, tell me, and be honest. Who owns this shirt, and why is it here?” Sasuke bit his lip. There was no way he could tell his brother that Naruto owned it.

“It’s…” He paused and exhaled, tried to find another half-truth. “I just borrowed it from someone. I needed something to work out in.”

“Work out? Why would you need to work out in this heat?” There was a pause while Itachi seemed to study him. Then, “Is it... Sasuke, do you have a girlfriend or something? Is that why you’re so tired all the time?” Sasuke gaped, but Itachi seemed to take his response as him being right as he continued speaking. “Because if you do, make sure you sure protec—”

“Itachi!” he interrupted with a yell, mouth gaping wide in horror.

“It’s fine Sasuke,” Itachi said with a small wave of his hand. “It’s perfectly normal.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend!” he protested.

“A boyfriend then?” Itachi asked.

“No!” He threw out his arms. “I’m not involved with anyone!”

“Ahh.” Itachi seemed to come to a conclusion. “That is also okay,” he said. “Just remember to clean up after yourself.”

“ _No!_ Just, _shut up! Now!_ ” Sasuke yelled and threw a pillow at his brother. “ _Please_ just _shut. up_.” As the pillow fell onto the floor, he saw the fond smile on Itachi’s lips.

“No need to yell, otouto,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

In the next second, while Sasuke fought to close his mouth in horror, a serious expression fell over Itachi’s face.

“In all seriousness though,” he said. “ _Are_ you seeing anyone? Or, _interested_ in someone?”

For one horrible moment a certain blond appeared in his mind before he refocused back onto his brother.

“...No,” he said, but it came out as sounding hesitant.

Why did he suddenly feel so unsure?

There was no way he was actually interested in the Uzumaki since he only liked women. Women like Karin who constantly yelled and stood up for herself, and never shut up. Almost like Naruto, if he thought about it.

But, _no._ Uzumaki was a pestilence, only someone he had to converse with because of Sakura. It was for her sake! It was the summer heat that was messing with his body every time he stood near the blond. The summer heat that made him feel dizzy every time he felt the blond’s breath on his skin. It had nothing to do with the fact that having those blue eyes focused on him made him feel strangely excited, or that those eyes were absolutely stunning.

With suddenly clarity, his eyes widened as he snapped his head up to his brother. Fuck.

“ _No_ ,” he spoke again, louder this time. “No, I’m not interesting in anyone. _At all._ ” But it felt like something was slowly crawling across his skin, calmly choking him while he was aware because he’d figured out a horrible secret.

He jumped to his feet and stumbled over to the closet. His breathing sounded loud, even to his own ears, and his hands shook when he looked down at them.

“Sasuke?” He shut out the concerned voice of his brother and clenched the closet handle next to him so he didn’t fall over from the sudden dizziness.

This was not happening.

His breathing became faster, the beating of his heart disorientating him.

This couldn’t be happening. His father didn’t need yet another reason to hate him. Yet another reason to look at him with those disapproving eyes that spoke of years of failure.

“Sasuke?” The voice sounded like it came from a well. Maybe he was drowning. Maybe he was dying. Maybe someone was tightening the tie that was still around his neck, forcing him to choke and die because he’d figured out a horrible secret.

A warmth landed in between his shoulder blades but his lungs were burning too much. He suddenly couldn’t see the closet in front of him anymore. Everything looked black, but he knew he was still awake, still standing.

“Listen to me,” he faintly heard. “Sasuke. Breathe.”

Why couldn’t he breathe? Why wasn’t anyone doing anything?

“Breathe. In. And out.” He tried doing as he was told, but nothing happened. “Sasuke. Listen. Match my breathing.” His throat burned. His lungs screaming for air. But someone was breathing steadily next to him, he could hear it. “In,” they commanded. The hurtful air found its slow way through to his lungs. “And out.” He forced the breath out through his parched lips. “Again. In.” He forced the air into him. “And out.” And out again.

He didn’t know for how long he did it. Breathing slowly. In and out. Only, gradually his vision returned and he started recognizing his brother’s voice speaking to him. A warm hand was rubbing in between his shoulder blades.

“Here. Sit down.” Itachi guided him over to a chair when it was over and crouched next to him with a worried expression. Sasuke felt even more exhausted than when he arrived, muscles aching beyond reason. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Mmm,” he hummed with a nod, and closed his tired eyes.

“Don’t pass out on me, Sasuke,” he heard and felt Itachi clench his knee.

“I’m not,” he said, voice hoarse, and forced his eyes open.

“Good.” Itachi sent him a faint smile before he rose from the crouch. “Come on then,” he said, and dragged Sasuke to his feet. With Sasuke still dressed in his suit, Itachi merely pulled him towards his bed.

A small lump appeared in Sasuke’s throat when he realized what Itachi intended. They hadn’t shared a bed since Sasuke was 8 and distraught about Grandfather Madara’s murder. When father had found them the next day, he’d scolded them and ranted on and off for hours about the correct way for an Uchiha to behave, efficiently cutting short the comfort Sasuke had used to find in his brother.

He tried to resist, remembering the awful scolding even with his father not present, but Itachi pulled again with a fond smile growing on his lips.

“You need your rest,” he said. Sasuke hummed as a response, finally relenting, and laid down on his brother’s bed. He felt the weight shift on the mattress when his brother lied down next to him. The blanket was gently laid on top of them and shared, and even though they did not touch, he felt his brother’s presence like a soaring sun, slowly calming his breathing until it was intuned with his brother’s.

The silence of the evening, and the warm body next to him, made it easy for the hazy feeling of sleep to take ahold of him. And before he’d even realized it, he made a long exhale and fell asleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up the next day he didn’t know for how long he’d been asleep. He only knew that he hadn’t felt this rested before in a long time. The ache that seemed to constantly follow him these days had almost disappeared from his body, and he felt better then he had for quite a while. Though his throat was drier than a desert.

His eyes didn’t wander for long before they landed upon a glass of water that, thankfully, was placed on the bedside table.

He emptied the entire content in a few, short gulps, and only then did he notice the piece of paper that had carefully been placed underneath the glass.

> _Hey Sasuke,_
> 
> _Sorry, I had to leave for work. I wanted to wait for you to wake up but it seemed like you needed your rest. I’ll see you at family dinner later. I hope you’re feeling better._
> 
> _\- Aniki_

Sasuke frowned and looked around the room, almost disorientated. From behind the drawn curtains he could see the bright sunlight trying to shine through the curtain-opening.

How long had he been asleep?

His heart rate increased at the thought, and like an inept, he struggled with the sheets when he tried to escape from the bed. He patted his pockets in search of his phone, but they came up empty. Frantically, he went through his jacket but nothing was there either.

Where the fuck did he put it?

Then, almost accidentally, he spotted it on the bedside table, blinking angrily. He raced over and unlocked the screen, and saw the seventeen missed calls and four texts. He was so fucking late. He was supposed to be training with Sakura and Naruto now. It was already well into the day’s training.

“Fuck,” he exhaled and threw the phone onto the bed. Quickly, he changed from his wrinkled clothes, put his shoes on, and grabbed the smelly, orange shirt.

Just as he raced out the door and turned to lock it, his phone rang again. He picked it up without looking while he pulled his roomkey out.

“I know!” he answered into the phone and pinned it between his shoulder and ear. “I overslept! I’m on my way.” The lock clicked, and with his key barely put away, he all but ran towards the mirror room with the shirt still clutched in his hand.

“Overslept?!” Sakura shrill voice yelled on the other end. “It’s fucking eleven! I’ve been trying to call you all morning!”

“I know!” he yelled back, and had to briefly slow down his pace to evade a group of elders who had all the time in the world.

“Then get your lazy ass down here!” He took the phone away from his ear to spare his hearing. “Naruto almost sent out an AMBER alert on your fucking sorry ass!” she continued. “If you can’t be here on time, maybe you should have someone escort y—!” Sasuke hung up in the middle of her sentence, and merely sped up his run after pocketing his phone. He was no fucking child that needed to be escorted, and this lateness was no excuse to bite his head off. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket, indicating that Sakura was trying to call him anew.

But he didn’t answer. And over ten minutes later, when he reached the mirror room, he saw Naruto sitting outside, drinking water from a bottle. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat.

Abruptly, his body froze as memories flooded his mind. Memories from the day before when he figured out that he might fancy Naruto in a way he usually only fancied women.

The flashback was halted when Naruto’s blue, blue eyes suddenly caught his. He lowered the water bottle and screwed on the lid. Meanwhile, Sasuke found the will to move towards him before that gaze turned to puzzlement.

“Nice of you to show up,” he greeted, but his brows were furrowed in an angry mine that was only more pronounced when he continued. “So, where the _fuck_ were you?”

“Didn’t Sakura tell you?” he said as he stopped a few feet from the door and the blond. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the blond rose from the stairs with almost murder in his eyes, leaving his bottle behind. Sasuke resisted the urge to take a step back. The blond had already taken so much from him.

“Now you listen here—”

“Naruto?” Sakura interrupted as she appeared in the doorway. Her eyes quickly landed on him. “Sasuke! You’re finally here.” Her expression became closed as she looked briefly between the two of them, trying to locate what was blowing up this time. “Come on in then,” she said to Sasuke when he didn’t move. “We’ve wasted a bunch of time already.”

“Right,” Sasuke said, walking past Naruto who appeared to have calmed down a little. When inside the mirror room, he looked at his own reflection. In one hand, he was holding the orange shirt he was planning on returning. When he looked further up, he noticed that part of his hair was standing up in a horrible bedhead manner. Immediately, the other hand went up to try and smear it down but it stubbornly refused to obey. In the background he saw Naruto enter the room.

“We need to get started quickly,” Sakura said, moving in haste towards the speakers for her phone. “We only have this room for two more hours.” Sasuke turned around to face them, and quickly music filled the room. Sakura stretched shortly before getting closer to him to guide him through the same steps as days’ past. As always, Sasuke tried to follow her moves, badly, however this time, his eyes also kept finding the blond’s reflection in the mirror. Naruto was watching their every move with his intense, blue eyes. Sasuke gulped as he felt his body heat rise, only this time he knew the reason why.

Naruto leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the steps Sakura had him go through, over and over and over again, but all Sasuke’s body did correctly was to react to the way the eyes glided over his form.

He huffed. Why the fuck did his body have to react like this?

Sakura had a strained expression when he forced his eyes back to her. He watched her go through the motions he had to copy, but it was like a blur as his brain couldn’t seem to register the steps. He tried so badly to keep his focus on her, and to be active through this excruciating dancing, but somehow his gaze constantly kept travelling back to the blond and his form.

“Would you please focus for just one second?” Sakura snarled, snapping his eyes back to her one more time. “Not only are you late, your focus is also complete _shit!_ ” Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Naruto beat him to it.

“Lay off and take a break, Sakura,” he said, walking towards them and placing a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke noticed the odd, knowing look that went on between them, before Sakura nodded and walked off to the side. “You’re still just as stiff as the first day we started this,” he critiqued and Sasuke felt his heart drop at the truth that was spoken. Sooner or later they all had to face the fact that they were going to lose.

Sakura depended so desperately on those prize money, he knew that. They all knew that. So how the fuck were they going to win when he couldn’t dance, couldn’t even do the basic steps? They were all going to fail because of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when two hands landed on his hips. The smell of Naruto reached his nostrils, and as he fought against the urge to lean back against the blond, he made a firm resolution and harshly ripped himself out of the grip to turn around with his heart pounding in his chest.

“Don’t touch me,” he spoke, speaking without thinking. A baffled expression appeared on Naruto’s face as he let his hands drop. “Just... don’t.”

“We kinda need to touch if I’m going to train you,” the blond spoke, still with that confused expression. Sasuke knew how it looked to them. Yesterday, he’d had no trouble with the blond touching him, or even dancing with him. But yesterday morning Sasuke hadn’t realized the truth about himself either. And maybe, just maybe, if he controlled himself enough and removed the object that caused him to react, he’d quietly recover from this awkward phase.

“I…” His heart pounded on as his eyes flickered between the blond and everywhere else. There was no way he could explain this without _explaining_ this.

“What? What is it?” the blond spoke, waiting for him to speak. His expression had started to sour.

“Nothing,” Sasuke said in the end. “I guess I just need a break.”

“A break?!” he heard Sakura yell, followed by her stomping towards them. “You’ve had an entire morning break, you dumbass!” His eyes flickered to her as a restless feeling grew in his chest. She was clenching her fists.

“So?” he said, suddenly speaking with a lower tone that made her eyes widen.  “I’m _tired_ , Sakura. You’ve had me training for an entire week, all hours of the day, with minimal breaks and even through a fucking heatwave!” he snarled. “ _Excuse_ me if I need a break amidst all this.”

“But we don’t have time for a fucking break, Sasuke!” Sakura yelled, angrily waving her arms. “And if we just keep training—!”

“ _Oh_?” he said, stopping her in her words. “Keep training because I’m improving so much? Is that it?” Sasuke lifted his eyebrows at his statement, but no one answered. A tense silence fell over the room as neither Naruto nor Sakura looked up from the floor. Neither of them saw when he shook his head and spoke again. “I’m taking a fucking break.”

With those words Sasuke started to stomp out of the room, only to spot the bright orange shirt he’d left by the door. He didn’t get to think before he picked it up, called Uzumaki’s name, and as the blond turned towards him, he threw the damn shirt right into his stupid face.

“Go wash your fucking shirt.”

And he left, leaving a baffled Naruto and Sakura behind.

* * *

The rest of the day Sasuke had a bad feeling in his mouth, and an even worse feeling in his gut. When he arrived at the dining room that evening with multiple minutes to spare, the feeling had only turned to restlessness. He couldn’t stand waiting in his room any longer, watching the minutes go by as time slowly ran out. The only good thing that happened then was when his father sent him an appraising look at the early arrival.

“Good evening, Sasuke,” he said, causing his mother to look up from the menu in her hands and send him a smile.

“Good evening, otou-sama. Kaa-san,” Sasuke answered, tilting his head in greeting before sitting down at the half-empty table. Itachi wasn’t here, and neither was Kisame. He held in a sigh and hoped his father would order some wine soon.

“So what have you been up to, Sasuke?” his father asked, causing him to look up as Fugaku actually had interest in him for once. “We’ve hardly seen you these past few days.”

“I’ve been spending time exercising in the gym,” he smoothly lied.

“In this heat?” his mother said with wide eyes. “No wonder you’ve looked so exhausted.” Sasuke merely hummed, not knowing what else to say. But it hardly mattered when, seconds later, a waiter arrived with two wine bottles. Thankfully, it was not Sasori.

“Your Cabernet Sauvignon wine, Uchiha-sama,” he said formally, and placed a bottle on the table as he opened the other. The winetasting that then happened was so awfully dull that Sasuke completely zoned out and only returned when the waiter left. He reached out after his filled glass, only intending to take a sip. But he ended up downing the entire thing when he realized how much he craved the crimson liquid. The warmth of the alcohol quickly spread through his throat and then the rest of his body.

When he glanced up he noticed the concerned gaze of his mother.

He cleared his throat and looked away, feeling embarrassed at having been caught. But his mother didn’t expose him, and he instead heard her ask Fugaku about his work.

With his father’s attention diverted, he grabbed the wine bottle and poured himself another glass while leaning on the table as if nothing had happened. The one time his father’s gaze fell on him, he made sure to curiously nod until he looked away again, caught in the eager questions his mother kept asking.

“—well, and as you know,” he heard. “I’ve advised Inoichi on what to do later on if he catches his employees having intercourse with his guests again.” There was a small pause when Fugaku caught his eye, but then he looked away again and continued. “I think we can all learn that—”

Sasuke frowned as he continued to look at his father. Was it Fugaku’s fault that he was in this position? The thought of Sakura only made him angry, and so he grabbed his glass again and took a large sip before placing it back on the table. When would Itachi be here?

 He looked around the room to distract himself. He needed to eat. He was so damn hungry. He’d missed breakfast and had only had a small lunch. The whole incident with Sakura, and the blond, had prevented him from eating and even getting his coffee.

He grabbed his glass to take another sip. He’d had to make his own coffee in his room again, but only because he’d been so riled up that he didn’t dare sit still and wait for room service. If he had, he would’ve been walking back and forth in his room, like a lion in a cage that was about to go insane.

“—but these youngsters just aren’t as dignified as we were back then, Mikoto,” he heard his father say, and a grimace appeared on his face as he listened. He took another sip. He certainly wasn’t dignified with the way his body kept reacting to Naruto’s proximity. Was that what Fugaku were implying with his words? He shook his head as he felt the anger settle in his gut. It wouldn’t do, as an Uchiha, to be so _undignified_ , as to get angry at a family dinner.

He huffed and looked over at the band. Like all the other nights the band was set on the stage, but they weren’t playing yet. Because first, he’d have to go through a dinner with his family, and only then, some dancing would begin as the employees would do their thing. He grabbed his glass again but frowned when he realized it was empty.

Until that time came, there was nothing to do except be bored out of his mind until Itachi and Kisame arrived. And with how busy Itachi usually were these days, they might even be late.

He glanced at his father, and mother, again, as he casually leaned against the table once more, eying the bottle. He reached out and filled his glass one more time.

He took a new sip just as a thought occurred to him, and his eyes landed on his talking father. The words were out of his mouth before he processed them.

“Father,” he said with his glass in hand, interrupting their conversation as they both looked at him. His father’s expression was all but kind. Clearly, he not happy about the sudden interruption. Still, “Can I borrow 400 dollars?” Sasuke asked.

“ _400_ dollars?” his father repeated in outrage. “Absolutely _not_!”

“Why not?” Sasuke asked, in a tone that almost sounded like a whine, judging by the expression his father sent him.

“What could you _possibly_ be needing all that money for?” he asked in a scoff. Sasuke sat down the glass with a frown.

“I can’t tell you,” he said. “I just need it to help someone.”

“Help _someone_ ,” he repeated, and studied Sasuke with skepticism. “And does that _someone_ have a name then?”

“Uhh…” Sakura didn’t need to be involved in this.

“Oh, so perhaps you don’t—”

“Fugaku, let him help his friend,” his mother intervened, placing a gentle hand on his father’s arm. But Fugaku couldn’t be swayed.

“It can’t possibly be a friend if they need that much money,” he said, letting his mother’s hand slowly fall from his arm. “They are only using you, Sasuke. Use your head.”

“But she—” Sasuke tried, but was interrupted by his father.

“No. Please don’t bring it up anymore, Sasuke,” he said. “My answer won’t change.” The conversation seemed to end just in time, for just then the two Yamanakas appeared at their table and Fugaku got up from the table to greet them. While he was occupied with the arrival of Inoichi and Ino, Sasuke noticed that his mother was trying to get his attention. When she had it, she leaned towards Sasuke at the table and spoke in a hushed tone.

“We’ll talk about it later,” she said with a slight smile. “Your friend obviously needs help and we can spare the money. And I know you wouldn't just ask for something trivial.”

He didn’t get to answer before the attention was directed at them. They went through a whole greeting with the blonds, his mother acting like the conversation seconds before hadn’t happened, before they all sat down again. Sasuke soon felt his eyes constantly stray towards Ino’s blonde hair.

It wasn’t exactly the same color as the _other_ blond he knew. For Ino’s didn’t remind him of the blazing sun. Didn’t create the heat in him that used to follow from wherever the sun went. It was missing. And now when he had to face it, it made Sasuke feel oddly bereft. He took another sip of the wine, longing to make the feeling go away.

“Sasuke.” He jumped when he felt the hand land on his shoulder. Itachi and Kisame had arrived but he hadn’t noticed. He saw the question in Itachi’s eyes when their eyes met but it was gone quickly, as it appeared Itachi’s question was somehow answered by just looking at him. “Careful with the wine, otouto,” he then murmured, barely making himself heard. But Sasuke merely nodded without fully registering the sentence and turned back to the rest of the table. It was time to order.

This time around when the food arrived it was surprisingly good. Amazing, really. Absolutely delicious when he drowned the meal with the dry flavour of the redwine in between bites. Maybe the wine was just amazing.

He was almost startled when loud music suddenly blasted through the dining room, fork halfway to his mouth. Was it already time for the dance? He’d barely been eating for that long. He lowered the fork, eyes straying towards the dancefloor. He half hoped to see a certain blond, but then again, not. Before his mind was decided, a couple began dancing on the floor. No, correction, not just _a_ couple, _the_ couple.

Sasuke’s eyes locked onto the blond dancer who was certainly _not_ dancing with Sakura tonight but instead with another faceless brunette that didn’t suit him nearly as well. His movements were flawless, but the girl just couldn’t seem to keep up with his talents. Her two buns bounced awkwardly every time she moved.

Sasuke ripped his eyes away with a sigh and reached for his glass, but once again he realized it was empty. Why were the glasses so small? He made a move for the bottle, but his brother quickly moved it out of his reach. Sasuke glared at him but the bottle stayed too far away.

“Stop it, Sasuke,” his brother whispered furiously, casting an eye on their unaware father who appeared deeply involved in a conversation with Inoichi.

“You’re really rude, aniki,” he pouted, causing a twitch to his brother’s eyebrow.

“I know.” Sasuke moved his gaze from his brother, and they landed on the bottle on the other side of the side, near Ino. He heard a huff from Itachi. Why was aniki so rude tonight?

He exhaled and leaned back into the chair. People were always so rude to him lately. First the blond, then Itachi. And… oh, also Sakura.

A shove from his brother made him zone back into the conversation. Everyone was looking at him with eyes full of expectation.

“Yeah?” he said. He could see his father’s teeth gravel against one another but he forgot to care when his mother spoke.

“Miss Ino asked if you wanted to join her for a nice evening walk,” his mother supplied with a tight smile.

“Oh. No, thank you,” he said with a smile and watched a fury red appear on his father’s face. But before anyone else could say something, Ino spoke up.

“It really isn’t urgent,” she said, almost apologizing, but appeared to be speaking to Mikoto. “Really, Mrs. Uchiha,” she said. “Sasuke and I can always spend more time together when we’re not in the middle of dinner.” He didn’t want to spend time with her, though. Her hair wasn’t the right color. He opened his mouth to say that but his brother nudged him and he stayed quiet.

“Very well, Miss Ino,” his mother said, and he saw his father frown at him before starting up another conversation with Mr. Inoichi. It appeared the scrutinizing was over. “I’d only wish that my son didn’t have to behave towards you in this manner,” she continued, like he wasn’t there.

“Oh. No, really Mrs. Uchiha,” Ino said, still in that tone. “It’s okay. We spend so much time together anyway, and he’s very nice to me then.” It caused an almost pleasant smile to appear on his mother’s lips as she briefly looked over at him.

Except he hadn’t spent time with Ino for over a week now. Except he’d been too busy with the dancing that the other blond had been so happy to laugh at when it seemed Sasuke was the worst there ever was. He was never going to be good, he didn’t have it in him. And now he wouldn’t have the money for Sakura for her abortion, and she would end up with a child she couldn’t provide for, a child she didn’t want.

Not to mention a ruined career.

It was all a ruined mess, all because of him, all because he’d spoken to Sasori.

His eyes traveled past Ino and onto the dancing pair once more. Even though the brunette wasn’t as good a dancer as Sakura, she was still way better than him.

He exhaled and leaned back on the chair to get a better view of the other dancers but his eyes quickly fell back onto the pair. The blond’s movements were flawless like always as he swirled around with the Not-Sakura person. But his smile wasn’t present. It had been replaced by a concentrated look that didn’t suit him at all.

Sasuke exhaled again as he searched the table for the other wine bottle. He knew there was one. He’d seen one before his brother had kidnapped the first.

He spotted the other one near Ino again, and carefully he placed a hand on her bare shoulder to reach across the table.

“I’ll just…” He trailed off as his fingers reached and grabbed the wine bottle, and he hauled it over to himself. Ino said nothing. She just sent him a lifted eyebrow before returning to a conversation he didn’t care to hear. He poured himself another glass and took a long sip before settling back into the chair.

The dance floor was crowdier now. And the blond was dancing with a guest. She wore a short dress with no back, and her hands kept travelling all over the blond. Couldn’t she see that the blond hated it? He was smiling but it looked wrong. It was too wide. Too fake.

Sasuke felt an anger swell in him. Why didn’t the Uzumaki push her away? The woman’s hands headed south, and he lost track of where the pair ended up due to the crowd. How stupid was the blond? The woman was groping him in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone and he still wore that weird smile that Sasuke wanted to punch off his face.

He forced his eyes away and once again reached for his glass to take a big gulp. Placing it back on the table, he suddenly couldn’t resist the urge of looking back to the dance floor, but as he did so, his eyes widened when he still couldn’t see the bright, blond hair amongst the crowd. Sasuke’s eyes shifted from person to person, trying to spot the pair again, but he couldn’t find them. They were gone. Had the blond gone with her then? But he didn’t like her. Did he? He fisted his hands on top of the tablecloth. Would the blond stoop so low? Would he seriously consider just dropping everything to go with that woman? Sasuke’s leg started tripping. He felt uncomfortably warm as he continued his search.

If the blond really was so fucking stupid, then Sasuke would have to do something about it. Convince him to see how fucking stupid he was. And punch him.

Sasuke rose from his chair with a wobble and quickly grabbed onto Itachi’s shoulder to steady himself when he stumbled. Blinking a few times, he tried to focus as things blurred together. A vague, nauseous sensation was lodged in the back of his throat. He swallowed a few times to get the building saliva under control.

“Where are you going Sasuke?” His father’s voice easily penetrated the haze.

“I’m—” he swallowed again and vaguely gestured towards the dancefloor. “Off to punch—”

“Sasuke and I,” Itachi interrupted, standing up from his chair. “Would like to be excused early, father.” Sasuke looked towards his brother and blinked. Why was his brother standing?

“No, I’m—” But Itachi suddenly put an arm around his shoulders and painfully clenched his fingers against Sasuke’s clavicle.

 “Are we excused, father?” Itachi spoke. Sasuke blinked and looked in the direction Itachi was staring. His father’s gaze looked thunderous but he couldn’t imagine why.

“Fine. You may be excused,” he said with a waving hand and Sasuke furrowed his brows at the news. He didn’t need to be excused, he only needed to leave for a second to punch Naruto. He opened his mouth to speak again but suddenly he was moving with Itachi and he had to quickly move his feet to avoid falling.

“But nii-san,” Sasuke said as they left the dining room. “I have to punch him.” Itachi didn’t let go of him once.

“Why?”

“Because he’s so fucking stupid.”

“Ah…”

“He’s always laughing at me with that stupid laugh but I really do try, nii-san. He’s just so fucking rude. It’s not my fault, it’s his.” He blinked and tried to focus on the gravel-covered path, but no matter what he did, it still changed direction and stretched. Why did it have to move like that?

“I see. And who is this … person?“ Itachi manhandled him to stay on the path. His feet were hard to coordinate.

“An usura—usurton—usurnkachi,” he tried. His mouth was so fucking stupid.

“Usuratonkachi?” Itachi corrected.

“Yes!” he yelled, briefly startling Itachi as he yelled into his ear. He didn’t continue as he felt the saliva flood his mouth again along with a burning sensation spreading to his throat. He stopped walking and clenched a hand over his abdomen. Something was turning over in his stomach.

“Wha-?” Itachi turned but didn’t finish his sentence. Seconds later his brother pushed him over to a nearby bush where his gut painfully insisted on emptying all of its content. His muscles cramped over again and over again until only bile came up and he spat onto the grass.

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Itachi asked him, but made a grimace when Sasuke straightened and breathed into his face. Itachi had held onto his shoulders the whole time to prevent him from falling into his own vomit.

“No,” he said, voice hoarse as he clutched his uneasy stomach. He kept his breathing long and steady in an attempt to settle it.

“And whose fault is that?”

“The usur-kanchis,” he said, and heard Itachi huff.

“Usuratonkachi,” he corrected.

“Don’t call me that!” Sasuke shouted, and tried to wrench out from Itachi’s grip, but it was no use. How dare his brother call him that? The only usuratonkachi he knew was that  damned blond!

“I… wasn’t,” Itachi said and readjusted his grip on Sasuke in an attempt to save him from the moving pavement. “Let’s get you to a bed.” There was a thump.

“Why?”

“Because you are drunk, otouto,” Itachi said.

“... No, I’m not,” he mumbled.

“No? Then why’s your face in the mud?”

“... It’s not,” he spoke, dirt sticking to his lip. Sasuke hadn’t even realized he was suddenly lying down. Was that the thump he’d heard? A wave of sleepiness flushed over him. Maybe he could just take a quick nap.

“Don’t fall asleep, Sasuke.”

“Hn,” he mumbled, eyes closed. He was so tired, and the ground felt so soft and cold against his flushed skin. A haze settled into his mind, and before he completely succumbed to the abyss, he felt his body flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Did we plan this? Yes. Did we plan Sasuke’s reaction? No. (srly). And drunken Sasuke did all the drinking on his own. He was uncontrollable, and yet subtle (like a drunken snake).
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. This is definitely my (LoverOfFanfiction’s) favorite chapter! (She really loves her Uchiha, even though she may treat them a little rough)
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for chapter 8 on Friday this week! (That’s right, two updates this week!)


	8. There is no such thing as a blissful morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you’ve read the previous chapter posted on Tuesday, three days ago, before you read this one that’s been posted on regular schedule! <3 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

It was the bright sunlight that woke Sasuke up the next morning.

As soon as he opened his eyes, the rays cut into his brain like knives and he snapped them shut with a hiss of pain. He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow, but it caused a sudden dizziness, along with a horrible pounding in his head that echoed in his ears like a sledgehammer. And who the fuck was blasting fucking music in his own fucking room?

He groaned, tried to find another pillow to smash over his head, but the movement made his stomach turn in protest. He held his breath in an attempt to prevent himself from vomiting.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

Sasuke dared to open one eye and look in Itachi’s direction. His face was stripped of expression, but Sasuke still saw the amusement in his eyes.

“Fuck _ooooooof_ ,” he groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. The music was slightly muffled, but he was already suffocating under the humid air under the covers. He heard Itachi’s laughter, followed by him humming in tune to the music, eventually singing along to the lyrics. The pounding in his head got worse as his irritation rose.

“Please just fucking _stop_ ,” he groaned, but the music only got turned on louder until the blanket couldn’t muffle it. Sasuke threw away the covers to find a pillow and hurl it towards the god-awful noise. But he only managed to make it fall onto the floor instead.

“ _Stooooop!”_

The music was turned down and relief surged through him.

“Oh, sorry,” Itachi said. “I didn’t realize you were still here.” And that was a fucking lie if he’d ever fucking heard one.

“Fucking liar,” he hissed.

“At least I’m a better liar than you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

“I think you know.” Itachi murmured, and briefly turned back to his drawings before continuing. “I had to save you from quite a lot yesterday.” Dread spread through him as his mind came up blank. He was pretty certain nothing had happened yesterday, but Itachi’s tone of voice made him question everything.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Sasuke,” he said. “Why did you want to punch someone? You’re not a violent person.” Sasuke swallowed through his dry throat.

“Would you stop hounding me like this?” he spat, fear making his response harsher than intended. “I’ve already told you dozens of time, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sasuke—” He turned over to present his back to Itachi.

“I’m too hungover for this,” he said.

“Fine,” Itachi snapped seconds later, and started scrambling with some paper on his desk. “Mother arrived earlier to give you something. It’s on the nightstand.” He felt a small amount of guilt as his brother was obviously upset, but he really couldn’t handle dealing with it at the moment when he already had so many problems.

Or, just one huge problem in the shape of a blond fool.

Ignoring his pounding head and uneasy stomach for one small second, he managed to locate the items on the nightstand. A note and a sealed envelope with his name.

He reached out for the note, but as his eyes tried to focus on what it said, the words blurred together. He blinked, trying to focus, but in the end he was only able to read a small part with the words _money_ and _your father_. He eyed the convolute that had laid next to the note and decided to open it; only to see a lot of money bills. Surprise, followed by dread as he remembered how he’d asked for money yesterday, went through him as he looked at the note again. But the words still blurred together.

A new wave of nausea flushed through him and he felt his stomach turn. He clenched the note in his hand and tried to focus on not puking.

“If you need to throw up, please go to the toilet this time.” Itachi’s voice reached his ears, and he withheld a burp he knew would make him puke all over his bed. “Sasuke.”

“I’m—” _going_ , he wanted to say, but instead he ran to the bathroom just in time to fill the bowel with a large amount of vomit. He spat and coughed into the bowel, and vomited a few more times. And afterward, feeling slightly less nauseous, he rose to rinse his mouth and even managed to make it back to the bed without upsetting his stomach any further.

“Feeling better?”

“Fuck you,” he mumbled into his pillow, wishing his throbbing headache would go away. He heard a sigh over from Itachi, followed by him getting up from the desk.

“I have to go to another meeting,” he said, and Sasuke heard him shuffle things around before moving towards the door. “Please take better care of yourself.”

Sasuke’s only reply was a muffled _hn_.

The door closed and he was left alone at last. He breathed out a relieved sigh and smashed his face deeper into the pillow. He really shouldn’t have gotten as drunk as he had. It was dangerous to think so much about the blond, and it didn’t really help with the weird squeamish feeling that kept appearing in his gut.

Especially when he remembered what the blond had done yesterday. That… guest he’d danced with and inevitably left with.

What the fuck was the blond thinking? He should know that it wasn’t allowed because she was a guest. He should know that it could end badly, like with Sakura, and that he’d get fired. So why would he risk all of that?

He huffed and laid onto his back, glaring into the ceiling.

That blond was so fucking irresponsible. He should really start to think more about the consequences of his actions, for hadn’t he also punched Sasuke? He could get that idiot fired for that alone. And then he’d made it worse by being in such a close proximity with Sasuke, doing that… dancing thing the first time they met, and no, the feeling he got when he thought back on that moment was definitely disgust and nothing else. What else could he be feeling when having danced such an intimate dance with another male?

He knew the answer but instantly squashed it before it fully formed.

And then there was also Sakura. She’d been the one to force him onto that dance floor because of some misguided sense of revenge. And revenge, she’d certainly gotten. Now he was a mess of a human being; she’d certainly enjoy that. But it wasn’t enough for her to ruin his life, she also had to ruin her own by not taking that damn money he’d so gladly offered to her, because he _knew_ that they would never win the competition. And no amount of dancing would ever be able to change that.

His eyes slowly landed on the convolut on the side table.

That money was for Sakura; so why would she be so stubborn as to refuse it? It barely made a dent in the wealth he swam around in, so it wasn’t because she was concerned about his money. Had the Uzumaki smeared his name or forced her to refuse that money?

He probably had. They both really loved to mess with him. Maybe they knew they couldn’t win the competition and merely enjoyed watching him make a fool of himself. And he fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

He sat up quickly, headache throbbing in tune with his accelerated heartbeat. Once more his eyes found the envelope, and before he’d even registered the movement, he’d reached out to grab it and was on his way to the door, walking quickly towards the employee’s area. After all the time he’d spend over there, he could walk there in his sleep.

It wasn’t long before he reached the mirror room. With no care for etiquette, he smashed open the door with a bang and stormed into the room. He was met with three startled faces along with a stunned silence.

The third face managed to spike his anger to other heights.

Why the fuck had they involved Ino in all of this? Had they been gossiping about him behind his back? Laughing at his awful attempts to dance? He hadn’t thought Ino would be such a cruel person, but there she was, in the mirror room, where he was supposed to be training in order to win a professional dancing competition.

“Sasuke?” Ino said, breaking the heavy silence. Sasuke didn’t acknowledged her, even as he trudged towards the group, ignoring how the reflected sun tore into his head. He briefly wished he’d put on a pair of sunglasses as the sun burned into his eyes and skull.

“Uhh—” Sasuke cut off Naruto’s beginning sentence.

“Here, take your fucking money!” he snarled and held out the envelope to Sakura. “You might as well just stop kidding yourselves and face the truth.” Their widened eyes just stared at him, so he thrust it closer to her face.

“Sasuke, I told you I didn’t want your money,” she said, almost calm if not for her flickering eyes from him to the envelope.

His pounding head only made him wish for this to end faster.

“Just fucking take it,” he repeated. “It’s what you fucking wanted all along, so you can all just stop humiliating me like this!”

“Humiliating?” Naruto’s voice was the one who answered, but Sasuke’s eyes did not waver from Sakura. He instead felt his anger sharpen as he replied.

“What? Like we’re going to win the competition?” A sharp, almost deranged, laughter escaped him. “Don’t kid yourselves.” He briefly glanced at Naruto. The sight of the blond only made his dizziness worse. Or maybe that was only because of the dense heat in the room. “I’m no closer to dancing better than I were when we first started, and you both fucking know that. I don’t want any part of it any longer.”

“Sasuke—”

“No!” he all but yelled. “Take the damn money and get the fuck out of my life!”

“—are you sure about this?” The voice was too fucking calm. Why was Naruto so fucking calm? “You’re hungover, and you need to rest, and you definitely also need a shower.” His blue eyes were doing weird things to his stomach as they tried to captured his attention.

Sasuke clenched his empty hand.

“Sasuke, you’re upset, we get that,” Sakura tried, still not taking the money. “But, please, just consider if this conversation could wait until tomorrow when you’re less agitated.” His lip curled in disgust.

“I’m not agitated. I’m just thinking more clearly,” he said. He handed Naruto the envelope instead. “Take the envelope.” Naruto shifted his eyes to the convolute. “Just take the damn thing so this charade can end. I don’t want to do this anymore.” As soon as Naruto’s fingers lightly grazed the paper, Sasuke let go and watched him scramble as he tried to catch it. The sight brought no joy as he then also realized that it’d probably be the last time he’d speak to the stupid blond.

He turned around to leave, briefly catching Ino’s eyes as he stomped towards the exit. Whispering started up behind him, and his shoulders raised as the uncomfortable feeling in his gut grew. They didn’t seem to care what they’d done to him.

His feet directed him back to his own room. He swallowed, feeling relieved when he finally twisted the door handle to his room. There was a certain tightness in the back of his throat, but he didn’t want to acknowledge that awful feeling.

The door remained locked.

And then he realized he’d never grabbed his key when he left earlier.

No. Fuck, _no._

He rested his head against the door, headache hammering in his skull while shivers had started to overcome him. Why was the world out to get him? What did the gods have to punish him for?

Eyes closed, he swallowed again as the content turned over in his stomach. He’d also never grabbed his phone. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

“Uchiha?” He shut his eyes tighter, clenched his hold on the handle. He didn’t need to look up and see who’d followed him as he already knew who the voice belonged to. Besides, only few dared calling him in such a manner.

“Go away.” The last thing he needed was for the blond to see him in such a pitiful state. Then again, he’d already seen much of it as Sasuke realized with dread he’d never changed his clothing or even brushed his teeth, and he’d thrown up at least twice.

“Sasuke,” the blond tried again.

“Please just fucking leave!” he yelled and spared a glance towards Naruto, head still throbbing and resting on the door. He really shouldn’t yell, it only seemed to make the headache worse.

“No.”

“Ugh.”

“C’mon, Uchiha, you’re obviously not well, and I’m not going to leave a friend in so much distress.” Sasuke immediately knew that the blond hadn’t come to check up on him because they were supposed _friends_ , as he claimed, but because he was just such a god-awful nice person, and that was perhaps even worse. He didn’t need his pity.

“Why aren’t you opening—”

“I forgot my fucking key, alright?!”

“Oh. Don’t you have someone to call then?” he asked.  

“No, because I also happened to forget my phone, so please do come with some other suggestions I haven’t already considered.”

“What about walking down to the reception?” Sasuke glared at him through the headache. “Right. Maybe not in your state.” Uzumaki scratched his neck. “Alright, wait here then. I’ll be right back.” The blond left before he could even tell him not to bother, and Sasuke accidentally banged his head against the door in resignation.

His eyes closed again, more tired than before. The sun wasn’t doing anything good for him. Cold sweat was rising on his arms, back. Perhaps he could just nap here, right outside the door. Itachi would be back sooner or later.

Unless he decided to spend more time with Kisame. Not that he blamed him, but he was not the one locked out and in desperate need of rest.

“Are you sleeping?” Naruto was back, and Sasuke jerked awake, hurriedly straightening from his slouch on the door.

“No,” he said, stepping away from the wood.

“Good,” Naruto beamed. “You’re in luck,” he said as the walked closer. “I was able to borrow a masterkey from one of the maids.” Sasuke held his breath to focus as another wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, just as the blond’s shoulder touched his. “There ya go.” There was a click, and he door was pushed wide open.

“Finally,” Sasuke said, relieved, and walked right past Naruto, only stopping to fall onto his bed, face planted firmly into the pillow. The comfort and lack of light made his headache seem slightly better.

“I think you were meant to say thank you.”

“....nk you,” he mumbled and heard the door close. Finally, he was alone.

But the suit and tie were suffocating him, practically melting his skin in the hot fabric. He desperately tried removing the jacket without getting his head up from the pillow. Too much movement and the headache would return full force.

It was fighting against him.

More scrambling, and he finally managed to get one arm out from the sleeve.

He huffed, refusing to detach from the pillow.

It should be possible, or he’d simply end up shredding the jacket.

“Do you need some help?”

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. By the gods, the blond hadn’t left him. Had he really entered the room? Sasuke laid still, hoping he was just too tired and imagining things.

“Yeah, that’ll make it come right off.”

The blond was really there, walking closer, by the sounds of it. Sasuke couldn’t make the effort to turn around on the bed, and simply laid still when the blond’s fingers gently landed on his arm and tried to help him out from the jacket. With considerably no effort, the jacket came off and Sasuke sighed in relief.

“So, are you sharing a room with someone?”

There was a certain tone in the blond’s voice that Sasuke couldn’t identify. He glanced up at him, and saw that the blond’s focus was on Itachi’s bed.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” His brain was making him think the blond sounded disappointed. “So, when’s she coming back?”

“He’s not anytime soon.” The blond’s head snapped to his direction. “He’s in a meeting.” His blue eyes were wide, looking surprised and also a bit confused, judging by the wrinkle in between his eyebrows.

“Oh. So you’re…” the blond’s voice trailed off, and Sasuke pushed himself up on the bed to sit and stare.

“I’m what?” he asked, slightly confused by the look on the blond’s face.

“Nevermind.” The blond shook his head, but it still looked like he wanted to say _something._ Especially when his eyes landed once more on Itachi’s bed.

“No, really,” Sasuke said, disturbed by the odd response. “What were you going to say?”

“Nothing.” The blond glanced at him and seemed to give up when he saw the look in Sasuke’s eyes. “It’s just that I didn’t think you were, um…” he trailed off again and waved a hand, like Sasuke was supposed to know what it meant.

“That I were...?” He stared at the blond whom was looking more and more embarrassed, and one more glance at Itachi’s bed and Sasuke’s made him realize what Naruto meant. “Oh _gods_ ,” Sasuke exclaimed, grimacing as he thought of his brother. “I’m sharing a room with my _brother_ , you idiot!”

“Oh,” he said, then, “Oh!”

“Yes, fucking _oh_.”

“Uhh, I’m, uh, sorry then,” Naruto blabbered. “For assuming. I didn’t mean to think you were… with your brother even.” The blond grimaced. “Oh god, I mean, I’m sorry,” he said. “Shit, I really should learn to keep my mouth shut. Obviously you’re not ga—uhm,” he bit his lip, “interesting in m—yeah. So. Sorry.”  

“Please stop talking, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke groaned, wanting to cover his eyes to spare them from the fidgeting the blond was doing. “You’re embarrassing yourself even further.”

“Right. Uh, sorry.” The blond attempted an awkward smile.

“Ugh, please stop saying that,” Sasuke said and buried his face in his hand. Why did this atrocity have to happen when his head wanted to kill him?

“Sorry.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” he spoke through his hands, “my brother’s gay. So you weren’t totally wrong.”

“Really?” Sasuke glanced at him and the almost hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, letting his hands fall down. “He’s meeting up with his boyfriend.” The blond’s expression didn’t change, so it didn’t appear as if he was actually interesting in his brother. If anything, Sasuke hated himself for feeling relieved about that, and he still had no idea what the look then meant.

Silence settled in the room, and Naruto deemed it okay to sit down on top of the desk, ignoring the chair next to it. Though his feet did hammer on top of said chair.

“Why are you still here?” Sasuke asked, watching the blond as he studied the room.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, don’t you have a job to do?” he asked.

“Not right now,” the blond said, but didn’t elaborate. His expression changed, taking on a more somber look as he continued. “What did you mean when you said we were humiliating you?” Sasuke looked away from the piercing blues, down at the jacket that’d been discarded on the floor. The cloth would definitely have some permanent wrinkles.

“All I’m doing is _swaying_ my hips, Naruto,” he said.

“Yeah, so?”

Sasuke exhaled.

“I do remember how hilarious you found it,” he said, “so it must be a real show to experience.” He glanced at the blond, and saw him looking confused.

“I don’t follow…?” the blond said and Sasuke almost huffed in frustration. It figured the blond wouldn’t know what he was talking about.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, massaging his temples. “I just don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Yeah, you said that already,” Naruto said, “but you haven’t really explained why.” Sasuke let his hands fall to look at him.

“I don’t owe you an explanation,” he said.

“Oh, I think you do!” Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke frowned, feeling his face take on a more serious note.

“No, I really don’t, Naruto.”

“But it was _you_ who wanted to help by doing this,” Naruto said, pointed at him as he spoke. Sasuke shook his head as he exhaled once more.

“But then I realized I couldn’t do that, so I changed my mind,” he said, noticing the souring look that appeared on the blond’s face. “I’m allowed to do that.” His tone left no room for a discussion but Naruto tried anyway.

“So, just like that?” he asked, snapping his fingers. “You’re not even going to try anymore?” Sasuke shrugged in forced indifference.

“Why should I?” he asked. “I’m not getting any better.”

“Yes, you are!” Uzumaki exclaimed, sweeping out his arms. “You just don’t see it.” Sasuke sent him a dubious look, knowing the blond was trying to appraise him with false claims.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Maybe we’ve just been going at it wrong,” he tried, totally ignoring his response. “Maybe we just need to figure out how to train you better.” He noticed Sasuke’s look. “I _know_ you can do this!”

“Yeah, thanks for the pep-talk,” he said and gestured to the door. “Now leave.”

“But, Sasuke!” He chose to ignore the blond and lied down again, pillow welcoming him. “Just show up tomorrow and we’ll have figured something out. Please.”

“You already got your money,” he said, listening for signs of the blond getting up and leaving. But there was nothing, and he couldn’t tell whether he felt relieved or not.

“That’s not what this is about!” Naruto yelled. “We don’t care about your _money_. Especially not when we haven’t _earned_ them.” A mixture of satisfaction and dismay went through him, and Sasuke buried his head deeper into the pillow.

“Then consider it payment for the lessons,” he said, and heard Naruto get up from the desk.

“It doesn’t cost that much!”

“Hn, what do I care?” he deadpanned. “I’m rich. I don’t need them.” The was a scuffling sound next to the bed, and he knew the blond was standing right next to him.

“Fuck you,” Naruto said, but there was no heat behind his words. “Just show up tomorrow, please?” There was a pause as Sasuke felt conflicted. But then he spoke.

“Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”

Naruto huffed and stomped toward the exit, and like Sasuke had done in the mirror room, let the door slam against the wall.

“I would say sorry,” he said, “but I’m sure you won’t notice when they extract some extra money for room damages.” The door smashed shut behind him, and Sasuke felt his head throb anew. It seemed like the headache from hell had no plans of leaving, whether it be the figurative sense of one blond, or the actual pain in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Sasuke was really fun to write simply because he was also so miserable. (Itachi is the best brother in the WORLD. HEH.) And finally, a moment and a nice conversation between our two beautiful people, later, probably. They definitely deserve that! 
> 
> Will they figure something out, or is Sasuke simply already done with dancing?
> 
> You’ll find out soon enough. Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	9. Persuasion is useless if your feet disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please notice we have changed our rating. We had to rate it differently as some later events require for it to be marked explicit instead of mature. Whoops? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope y'all won’t mind too much! <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

It was with a nagging feeling in his gut that Sasuke finally walked to the breakfast table at 8AM the next morning. Tossing and turning in his bed all night, once fucking more, he regretted not rising earlier and skipping past all the annoying guests by the morning buffet.

Training was supposed to begin now.

He made his way directly to the coffee stand, huffing as he was forced to wait behind six other people. The guest who stood in front of him in the line sent him a frown, and ended up taking his sweet-ass time pouring coffee into three different cups, until finally, it was Sasuke’s turn to pour himself a cup of the magic beverage. But he frowned as he took a sip and realized the coffee was only lukewarm. Fucking perfect.

Abandoning his cup by the stand, still with that nagging feeling in his gut, he walked on to the buffet that was also filled with dozens of people. He considered not getting any food, but a rumble in his stomach made him wait in line once more. Barely sparing a glance at whatever he grabbed to eat, he looked for a table and accidentally made eye contact with his mother. He jerked so violently in surprise, the bacon nearly fell on the floor. Perfect.

“Sasuke,” his mother greeted as soon as he was in hearing distance. Fugaku tore his attention from his phone, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of what he knew was the morning news.

“Good morning,” Sasuke mumbled and sat his plate by an unoccupied chair.

“You’ve slept in late today,” his mother said with a kind, almost appraising, smile.

“I hope this won’t be a new habit of yours,” Fugaku grumbled, staring back into the small screen. Sasuke only huffed, knowing his father wouldn’t be able to tear his attention away from the screen long enough to reprimand him.

He sat and ate his food, thoughts threatened to overcome him. The blond’s words from yesterday kept reverberating in his mind. Did he care enough to return to the mirror room? _Should_ he even care about them, for that matter?

“Have you heard from your friends?”

He focused back on his mother.

“My friends?” he asked, almost feeling the blood drain from his face when she spoke of the friend occupying his mind. How’d she know? Had someone told her?

“Yes,” she said. “How are they doing? Are you still talking to Karin?” Oh. Mixed relief flooded him when he realized she didn’t mean Naruto or Sakura.  

“Yeah, I am,” he said, stabbing his food with the fork. “She’s, uh, dating some new guy. Suigetsu says he’s a nice person, just a bit boring.”

“Wasn’t it also Suigetsu who wanted to dive with sharks with an open wound on his leg?” she smiled. Sasuke smiled back at the thought.

“Yeah,” he admitted, realizing how it made Suigetsu sound. “But in his defense,” he said, “he was delirious with pain and thought he was going to die.”

“Mm. I remember.” She leaned slightly forward with a playful glint in her eyes. “And when they fished him up from the water, wasn’t it also just a mere scrape?”  

“It was.” They quietly smiled at each other. “But he’s still going around telling everyone that the scrape was a bite mark from a shark.” And Sasuke always did his best to tell those people that it was a small fish that’d bit him. Suigetsu’s ridiculous ways of still trying to convince his audience about his truth was always worth it.

“I imagine that must go over well,” she said, taking a sip from her cup. “Suigetsu has always been a rather… peculiar young man.” He spared a longing glance at the cup of coffee his mother drank.

“That’s about the nicest thing anyone has ever called him,” he said.

“Mm,” she hummed. “Is Juugo still doing volunteer work at the animal shelter?” she asked, raising his gaze to hers once more. He scraped at bit at his cold food, pushing it around the plate.

“I think so, he hasn’t said otherwise,” he said.

“He’s a very sweet boy, isn’t he?”

Sasuke snapped his head up. She was looking back at him, expressionless but for the glint in her eyes. What did she know? Had Itachi said something? Had she noticed the way he’d looked at Naruto or even guessed?

“He’s… a good friend, I suppose.”

“Suppose?” she enquired, tilting her head slightly. “I sure hope so, what with all the time you spend with him.” He clenched his hand around the fork.

“And the others, mom,” he said, trying not to look guilty of something he wasn’t guilty of. “We all spend time together all the time.”

“I know, and that’s also alright,” she said.

He stared back at her, silent, watching the slight upturn of her lip. But he couldn’t decode her expression. Was she messing with him?

“Oh, Sasuke,” she relented. “I’m just trying to rile you up.” She smiled at him and went back to her plate, but the expression she still wore exposed her careful lie.

To escape more of her supposed shenanigans, he digged out his phone to look at the time, but his display was filled with texts. From Naruto. Why hadn’t he just blocked him?

He shook his head. Of course he’d never block his number. The tiny voice in his head forbade him. His finger hovered over the screen, but with a glance at his father, he decided to lock it and repocket his phone.

Sasuke made an effort to clear his throat to get both of his parents’ attention.

“I think I’ll head out,” he said. “The weather seems great for a run.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” his mother said as he rose from the chair and grabbed his half-eaten plate.

“Make sure you ask Ino-san to join you,” Fugaku added and quickly glanced back at his phone. Sasuke refrained from shaking his head as he walked to the table where it was required to leave one’s used service. He exhaled, relieved, as he stepped over the doorstep and was let out from the building.

His phone vibrated again, but as he felt the urge to look, he picked up the pace instead. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, the problem would go away.

The paths were crowded with people once more. People who once more had no care in the world as they kept stumbling into his shoulder as they passed, and who walked so slow that it was a wonder they got anywhere. Like the first day he’d arrived, he broke off into a smaller path to escape the crowd. And in the shadow of a building, he finally pulled out his vibrating phone and unlocked it with the brush of his finger.

The blond had sent him a ton of texts.

> **Naruto  
> ** [07:41] Hey uchiha, I just wanted to know if u were coming today?  
>  [07:43] The room’s booked again from 8  
>  [07:48] We figured something out, so hope we’ll see ya  
>  [08:29] Hey, sasuke? aer u doing alright tday? I’m sorry if I overstepped some boundaries yesterday?  
>  [08:32] Yu really are improving  
>  [09:01] soo… are u coming?  
>  [09:08] Just show up. Please  
>  [09:10] Uo cant seriously still b sleeping  
>  [09:11] Unless your angry and if thats so please come so we can figure it out  
>  [09:12] Sasuke  
>  [09:12] just come  
>  [09:13] sry for spamming ur phone and all  
>  [09:14] or not. bastard.  
>  [09:17] sorry, robably not a good way to get u to come

Sasuke sighed at the numerous amounts of begging and texts as they kept getting more and more desperate. The nagging feeling in his gut returned, and he stared down at the screen with his thumb twirling over the keyboard. He wasn’t going to show up. No matter how much they might claim they needed him. He was done with being humiliated. Done with their games. And he was certainly done with Naruto. Not that he’d had anything with him in the first place, of course.

> **Me  
> ** [09:21] You can write and beg all you want but I’m still not showing up.  
>  [09:21] I’m not angry.
> 
> **Naruto  
> ** [09:23] HES ALIVE!!!  
>  [09:25] Would u then please show up?
> 
> **Me  
>  **[09:25] No.

He pocketed the phone, ignoring the incoming texts. He really wasn’t going to show up, that was final. Even if Naruto had somehow decided to follow him yesterday and show him his good graces, it wasn’t enough to diffuse the awful feeling in his gut whenever he was forced to _sway_ his hips and he heard the mocking laughter in his head.

The phone vibrated again, but he couldn’t crush the urge to not look, and once more he ended up with his phone in his hands. The texts were coming in at a steady rhythm.

> **Naruto  
> ** [09:25] please?  
>  [09:30] so u back to ingoring me?  
>  [09:32] sasuke come on  
>  [09:33] u said u werent gonna come and i totally respect ur decision.  
>  [09:34] but please show up  
>  [09:34] please  
>  [09:35] sasuke……  
>  [09:36] …. i can totally see you walking towards the mirror room…..  
>  [09:36] ??????  
>  [09:36] wtf???

His head snapped up faster than a whip, instantly making eye-contact with the form sitting outside said mirror room with their phone. What the fuck was he doing here? How the fuck had his own mind betrayed him and forced him to walk here without him noticing?

Naruto tentatively waved at him and pocketed his phone as he rose. Seconds passed where Sasuke considered turning around and walking away, as if he hadn’t noticed the blond. But the idea was ridiculous as the blond was already walking toward him with a careful smile that made his stomach clench.

“Sasuke. You’re here,” he said, stopping right in front of him. Sasuke shuffled the phone in his hand, drawing Naruto’s attention to it. “You made it sound like you weren’t coming.”

“That’s because I wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Naruto shuffled his feet, seemingly looking around before glancing back at him. “So, what are you doing here then?” Sasuke stopped himself from shuffling his own feet.

“I was taking a walk.”

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, glancing at the building behind him.

“To the mirror room?” he asked. Sasuke wet his lips, realizing he was trapped.

“... Yes,” he said.

“Okay, well.” Naruto gestured to the building. “Sakura and I found another teacher who might be easier for you to understand. He’s just kinda always late, so...” he trailed off like it was self explanatory, and seemed to shrink when Sasuke said nothing.

“So he’s not here,” he concluded.

“He should be here soon.” The blond scratched the back of his head. “We even told him we would meet up at 7 to make sure he’s not _too_ late.” Sasuke said nothing, and again the blond shuffled and gestured to the building. “Do you want to come in then?”

“I’m not here to stay,” he said, pocketing his phone.

“But—”

“And,” he interrupted. “I’m not exactly dressed for training.” Naruto’s eyes seemed to quickly glance at his figure before they lifted up to meet his eyes anew.

“Don’t worry,” he said, waving a hand, “I can just make a run to my room and grab you something.” Sasuke grimaced. He wasn’t sure the blond actually owned anything that wasn't orange. Even today, the color dominated his clothing.

“And give me another orange shirt?”

“If that’s what you prefer,” he said. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Fine,” he relented, “do you want it to be red?”

“No.”

“I also have a green one that might fit you?” he continued, not thrown-off by Sasuke’s blatant rejection.

“Naruto, I’m not staying,” he said, and the blond wavered for a second, seemingly losing a spark of fire in his eyes.

“Oh,” he said, and it went quiet again. Until the blond perked up with a new idea and a sly smile. “Do you want to come with me then?”

“Why would I want to do that?” he asked, frowning.

“I don’t know,” Naruto said, suddenly keeping a blank expression, “you’re the one who’s taking a walk to all these familiar places.”

“I… I’m leaving.” He turned before Naruto could answer. He needed to get out of here before he actually ended up in the damn mirror room, training once more with the idiot and his minion. But he heard the steps behind him, and suddenly the blond was walking beside him, hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

“How convenient,” he said. “That’s also the direction to my cabin. I just need to pick something up.” He glanced at him in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah?” he said. “Like what?”

“A shirt for you, bastard.” Sasuke sighed, but did not comment. If the blond thought that was going to happen he should prepare to be disappointed. Even though a tiny voice in Sasuke’s head kept saying the opposite. He crushed it without thinking more of it.

They walked in silence, Sasuke doing his best to pretend he was taking in the scenery. Every time he turned down a path, Naruto followed, and he was absolutely sure it was just to spite him. And somehow, in the end, they still ended up in front of Naruto’s cabin.

The blond grinned and ran inside while Sasuke stood still with a frown. How did this happen again? Had the blond nudged him in all the right directions?

“Are you coming inside this time?” the blond asked, head peeking out from the door.

“Of course not.”

“Okay then,” Naruto said and disappeared inside. Sasuke looked at all the other passing employees, and considered whether he should just leave while the blond was distracted. Yet somehow, he couldn’t make himself leave. The reason was obviously because he didn’t want to be rude. Of course he didn’t want to stay and train with them. Of course that wasn’t why he couldn’t leave.

“Did you want to change out in the open, or?” Naruto asked, standing in the doorway with a red shirt in his grasp.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Right,” he said, closing the door behind him. “It’s probably easier doing that in the mirror room.” Sasuke almost wanted to punch his stupid grin, yet he controlled himself. It wasn’t like he was drunk this time. “Come on then.”

The blond started walking away. And without further thinking, Sasuke started following.

“Not. a. word,” he hissed.

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Uzumaki said, but the stupid grin he was wearing was getting on Sasuke’s nerves. Gods, how had he gotten so weak?

He looked again at the blond in the corner of his eye, and knew the answer. The sun seemed to illuminate his brilliantly blond hair, and ridiculously blue eyes.

His stomach clenched again.

This time, when they reached the mirror room, Sasuke felt an odd sense of anticipation. Dancing probably meant that he’d be close to the blond again, and as annoying as that was, he still couldn’t quench the eager desire for the blonde. What if he just got him out of his system? Just once. Like, holding hands.

Yeah, that wouldn’t be enough.

“Ah, there you are!” Sakura said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “It’s also good to see _you_ , Sasuke.” He hummed in response, gaze straying to the blond’s backside as Naruto left him to walk over to Sakura. “He arrived a few minutes ago as well, only three hours late this time,” she told the blond.

“That’d be the first,” Naruto said, crossing his arms and making the fabric on his back strain nicely. “He didn’t have to help some old granny across the road?”

“Nah,” she said, “he apparently saved a fish from drowning.” Sasuke's eyes flickered briefly between them. A fish from drowning? Could a fish even drown?

Who even was this idiot?

“Of course he did.” The blond shook his head, and walked into the building with Sakura until Sasuke stood alone. He glanced in the other direction, but eventually he sighed and followed them in. He’d definitely lost that battle.

What he hadn’t expected when he crossed the doorway and stood in the mirror room, was another familiar face. A godforsaken face that made him wish he’d decided to run the other way. The universe loved pissing on him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sasuke said, feeling a twitch in his eyebrow.

“Language, Sasuke-kun,” the silver haired man said, and smiled with that sparkle in his eyes. “Now I can see why you’ve been so tired lately.”

“I’m leaving.” He instantly turned on his heel, but Naruto’s hand on his shoulder stopped him from smashing open the door and escaping. Fucking Kakashi.

“You two know each other?” Sakura asked baffled, and with clenching fists he turned his head in her direction.

“No,” he hissed.

“Yes, of course, Sakura,” Kakashi said, completely ignoring his venomous answer. “Sasuke-kun and I go way back, as it were.”

“Stop it, old man,” Sasuke snarled, fully turning. “And stop talking to me so familiarly.”

“Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun?” he said, eyes almost closed as he still smiled. Sasuke stepped closer.

“Oh, I think you know, Hatake- _san_ ,” he bit out, but it merely made Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

“Maa, Sasuke-kun,” he said, “there’s no need to resort to these childish means.”

Another stupid smile.

“Childish—!”

“Alright!” Sakura yelled, stopping Sasuke from punching his fist into that stupid, old face. “Kakashi, stop riling him up. We need him here.” He glanced at Sakura, almost correcting her in her false claims. They did _not_ need him there. She already got the damn money.

“Of course, Sakura,” Kakashi said.

“Of course you’re not adding honorifics at _her_ name,” he grumbled, feeling almost childish as he crossed his arms and Kakashi started smiling at him again.

“We go way back, Sasuke-kun,” he said. “I was a dancer in my younger days, and one day these two knuckleheads needed my help.” He looked at them with a fond expression, and Sasuke didn’t doubt his past. Still—

“You were a dancer?” he asked dubiously. “I thought you were a _ninja_.”

“Same thing,” Kakashi said, waving his hand, “wouldn’t you agree, Naruto?” They all glanced at said blond.

“What? Uhhh.” Sasuke glared at him, daring him to agree. “I…” The blond’s eyes flickered between them. “I mean… It’s… I’m not a ninja, so I wouldn’t know.”

Sasuke huffed, refraining from shaking his head.

“Usuratonkachi.”

“ _Language_ , Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi said with a smile.

“You don’t understand Japanese, Hatake-san.”

“If that’s what you think,” he said, “please do continue spewing any secrets in Japanese in my vicinity.” His eyes gleamed. “I’d love to hear them.”

“Could we please stop with the bickering?” Sakura interrupted, effectively closing Sasuke’s mouth. “We need to start training, and there’s only 5 days left till the competition.”

“That’s very true,” Kakashi said, like he hadn’t just been part of all the conflicts. “Sakura tells me they’ve been trying to train you for a week with no improvements.”

“I…!” she gasped. “Not _without_ improvement!”

“I _knew_ it,” he said, glancing at the blond whose mouth kept opening and closing. So there definitely hadn’t been any improvement at all. Sasuke shouldn’t feel disappointed, but he really did. A whole week, all for nothing. Did he even have the ability to dance?

“No need to look so gloomy, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi said. “I realize these knuckleheads may not have been the best at training you.”

“And you do?” Sasuke asked, arms crossed.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he said. “I’m an old dancer.”

“...with creaky bones,” he commented, and Kakashi slapped the back of his head. “Ouch.”

“Third time’s the strike,” he said. “Your language is foul.” Sasuke glared at the silver-head as he soothed his backhead.

“Rude.”

“Necessary,” Kakashi said, smiling once more. Sasuke realized he didn’t find it near as annoying as the first time he entered. At least he didn’t feel like punching him.

“Alright, _children_ ,” Sakura interrupted. “This is the third time I’ve had to interrupt you, please don’t make it a fourth.”

“Here, Uchiha,” Naruto said and held out the crimson shirt toward him. Sasuke frowned slightly at the use of his last name.

“Go change, duckling, and we’ll begin,” Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him. _Duckling_? That was ridiculous. No way was he a stupid bird that shat everywhere.

He took a step towards the old geezer, but Naruto stopped him by shoving the shirt into his chest. A whiff of his scent reached his nostrils.

“Go change,” Naruto said.

“Mm,” he hummed, turning around without a word and walked to the mirrored wall.

With his back towards the rest of the group, he undid his shirt and carefully folded it. His father would definitely notice the faint wrinkles and know they weren’t because of his fake walk with Ino. With a vengeance, he grabbed the red shirt and the whiff of Naruto’s scent reached him once more.

It wasn’t supposed to make him so weak in the knees, but it really did.

He briefly glanced at the mirror, but froze and kept his gaze in it as he realized the blond was watching him. His naked back, at least. Those blue eyes were clearly fastened on his figure, and Sasuke felt a rush of heat.

He held his breath as he pretended to notice something on his own shirt, and bent down to redo its folding. The blond’s gaze persisted, and he breathed out slowly.

Was this really happening?

He straightened, clenched the red shirt in his hand, and slowly began redressing. One arm into the sleeve, and Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke gulped.

No, this really couldn’t be happening.

He looked away with an exhale, and quickly finished getting dressed. Naruto’s gaze was like a wildfire at his back the whole time. The blond couldn’t be … could he? He was a dancer, but that didn’t mean that all dancers were gay. Just Naruto. No, not Naruto.

He shook his head and turned around before his thoughts ran wild.

“After the longest shirt change in the history of changes,” Kakashi said, “we are finally ready.” Sasuke tsked casually, but felt his blood run cold. Had Hakate seen him staring?

“Well, let’s get started,” he said, standing opposite Kakashi and deliberately ignoring the blond. The amusing gleam in Kakashi’s eyes disappeared, and in its place were left an oddly serious look that chilled him.

“Start by showing me your starting pose,” he ordered.

“Starting pose?” Sasuke said and looked to Sakura for help. Kakashi glanced at her.

“We… haven’t really gotten to that part yet,” she said sheepishly.

“Haven’t…” Kakashi exhaled. “Fine. What _can_ you do then, Sasuke-kun?”

“Sway my hips in a square,” he answered with an eye roll.

“A square?” Kakashi deadpanned. “Aren’t they meant to be circular?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Well, no matter, Sasuke-kun,” he said. “I’ll make a dancer out of you yet.” Sasuke seriously doubted that claim, but who was he to defy a supposed _ninja_ of all things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki ‘sorry-not-sorry-for-spamming’ Naruto is really a joy to write. We liked making Sasuke feel a bit uncomfortable (if you didn’t already know). Heh.
> 
> And enter KAKASHI! Yay! Did you see that coming, or was it a total surprise? We planted a few hints along the way, but we also hoped for a little surprise.
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week!


	10. Now I’ve had the worst time of my life, no I never felt like this before

Kakashi was a much better teacher. 

It was like he knew why Sasuke had troubles with doing a movement, and then he would somehow be able to fix it accordingly. Already, his sways had stopped looking like total squares. Still, he knew there was a long way to go, for it certainly wasn’t perfect, and sometimes he’d keep accidentally doing squares, even though he’d learned differently. It was frustrating, to say the least, and that didn’t make it any easier to train. 

However, when that first day ended, Sasuke felt like he had improved more than all the other training days combined. And when he was able to forget the eyes that looked on, his confidence also seemed to spike along with the movements and vast improvement. And even if he still thought they would suffer a total loss, a small sense of hope had set its roots in him. It felt like they actually had a small chance.

The next day, Kakashi insisted on a small break even though Sasuke felt the urgency of only having four days left to train. So now they sat on the floor, drinking water and catching their breaths. Naruto and Sakura were chatting while he scrolled through the different apps on his phone. Suigetsu still blabbered like the idiot he was, but he didn’t dare risk taking any more forced photos of Karin. She was still together with her new guy, but while Suigetsu hadn’t posted any pictures of them or her, Karin had done so herself.

“So, why do you always call him Sasuke-kun?” The sound of his name made him snap his head up to look. Sakura seemed to look at a reading Kakashi, obviously having asked the question. 

“It’s a show of respect,” Kakashi said, eyes just visible in a twinkle above the raised book. 

It was _not!_

“It really isn’t,” he said, briefly setting down his phone. “Or you would’ve called me sama, or san, like you do with my brother.”

”I seem to detect some jealousy, Sasuke-chan.” Those hideous crescent moon eyes was back, and a spark of annoyance went through him as he glanced at the others and saw their interest in the new honorific. 

He leaned in towards Kakashi. 

“Don’t… _call_ me that,” he hissed. “I’m not a child.”

“If you say so,” Kakashi said, turning a page in his orange book. His eyes strayed closer to the title written in kanji, and he tried to suppress a smile. 

Nonchalant, he looked down at his own phone. 

“So, what are you reading, Kakashi?” he asked, and Sakura scoffed. 

“Don’t bother asking him about his books,” she said, “he’d never tell you.” Kakashi glanced up with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Sakura,” he said, then turned towards him. “Don’t pry, Sasuke. It’s rude.” And again, he turned a page in his book. The topic seemed over, but then Sasuke cleared his throat and gained their attention again. 

“Well,” he said. “I’m just asking because Icha Icha Paradise sounds fairly… _romantic_?”

Kakashi seemed to freeze, eyes carefully straying to Sasuke as he took in the smirk he wore. The others couldn’t read the kanji, but Sasuke… Kakashi realized it as well and he cleared his throat, a small flush appearing on his cheeks as the two others stared at him wide-eyed. 

“I… think the break is over,” he said, snapping his book shut and rising. “Sasuke-chan appears to have his energy back.” 

“Ugh.” Sasuke rose with aching muscles as the training resumed once more. 

So much for revenge.

The dance choreography he was supposed to do with Naruto at the competition consisted of swaying hips, various legs twists, and close proximity. Thanks to Kakashi, it wasn’t as complicated as the routine Naruto and Sakura had planned, but even if it’d been dialed down to his level, he still found it difficult. 

The first 10 seconds of the dance was easy, and he was already able to manage that just fine. But then there was the rest of the dance, and he kept stumbling around with his clumsy feet, even if he remembered the steps. It was just that his body wouldn’t listen properly. 

Once that training day also was over, he felt more exhausted yet relieved than all the other days. The heat from the sun and the damn sauna of a training room made him feel like he had jumped into the pool, fully-clothed. How was it even possible for a human to sweat this much? He had absolutely no clue, but it was horrible when he had to arrive back at his mountain house and shower before dinner, and his brother saw how absolutely wet with sweat he was. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow when he entered. 

“There is also this thing called skinny dipping, otouto,” he said, pausing the sketch he was drawing on his paper. 

“What?” Him, naked? In a place like this where people might see him, and insects would be crawling all over? No thanks. And why was Itachi even here? Shouldn’t he be spending time with Kisame anyway? 

“I think you heard me just fine,” Itachi said, lip uplifted in an amused smile as Sasuke passed to the bathroom. 

“What are you even doing here Itachi?” he asked, undressing behind the almost-closed door to get ready for the shower. He heard the low scratch of pen against paper as Itachi continued his sketch. 

“Kisame had an urgent call from a client.”

“And that was more important than spending time with his boyfriend.” It flew out of his mouth before he even considered them, and he heard the scratching stop. 

“Don’t be rude, Sasuke,” Itachi said in the next room. “We both have our own lives and careers, and sometimes one of them becomes the priority.” 

“Yeah, I know,” he said. “Sorry.” 

He heated up the shower before any more words could be exchanged between them, and soon after they both arrived at the dining room for yet another daily family dinner. 

Sasuke made a considerable effort not to drink too much wine this time. A feat he considered to be rather admirable, since the blond was dancing on the floor again and Sasuke’s hand kept grabbing something to ease his sudden nerves. He tried to brush off Ino’s consistent looks whenever he raised the glass and put it down again without taking a sip, and in the end she just sent him an amused smile every time it happened. 

Sasuke didn’t want a repetition of the thundering headache few days prior. Besides, Kakashi had warned him that the alcohol might’ve had a negative influence on his progress. 

Sasuke highly doubted it, but he still kept the drinking to a minimum.

The following day, with only three days left, Sakura was feeling under the weather. It left the mirror room with only him, Kakashi and Naruto, and without the pinkette to dissolve the constant tension, whether between him and Kakashi, or him and Naruto, Sasuke kept feeling a bit on edge. And it did no good things for his training. 

“You’re all tense, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi said as he stopped the music. “That won’t do.”

“What did you expect? The competition is in three days,” he countered, out of breath. It hadn’t become easier to ignore what happened to him every time he was in close proximity to Naruto. If anything, it’d even gotten worse. 

But with a reminder of the last time he let himself deeply think about the answer, he’d rather just let the feeling go unnamed until it faded. 

“I expected you to channel some of that _Uchiha strength_ ,” Kakashi didn’t have to make quotation marks to show his sarcasm, “your father keeps babbling on about.” They stared at each other, ignoring all else around them.

“You just need to relax, Uchiha,” Naruto tried, “and feel the ry—” 

But Sasuke interrupted him. 

“You should know better than to listen to my father,” he said with a gaze at Kakashi, and took a long gulp of water, completely ignoring Naruto.

“Yes, you say that but—” The words stopped as Sasuke intensified his stare, and Kakashi let out an exhale. “No matter,” he said, waving a hand. Kakashi was only friends with Uncle Obito, but that didn’t mean that he knew what was going on in Sasuke’s family. “Let’s continue, shall we?” Kakashi made a stance next to Sasuke, and gestured for him to look into the mirrors. “Naruto. Music.” 

The blond did as told without a word, and music filled the room again. Like the days prior, Sasuke tried to follow the pace and movements of Kakashi, but his legs were a step behind as his eyes kept drifting from Kakashi’s smooth form to Naruto’s lean one in the mirror. He was leaning against the back wall, clearly following Sasuke’s figure with his eyes, like he also had been doing all the other days. And while he knew the blond was only doing so to study his movements, it still distracted him too fuckning much for all the wrongs reasons. 

“Were you even looking?” Kakashi asked as the first part of the song and choreography was over, and they once more stood still in the mirror. 

“Of course.” 

“Certainly didn’t seem like it,” Kakashi said and placed his hands on his sides, looking at him with a stern gaze that almost could rival his father’s. “If you want to win this competition, you’ll need more commitment and focus than this.” 

“You know very well I’m not doing this to win the money.” He could almost feel the intensified gaze of the blond on his backhead, but he forced himself to keep looking at Kakashi.

“Not even for your two friends?” Hatake asked and gestured to Naruto.

“I already gave Sakura the money,” he said, and hoped it would be enough. But Kakashi huffed and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

“Well, then you certainly don’t need to do more when it’s all been solved by using money,” he said and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. “I would’ve thought you’d also want to win because it feels good to accomplish something by hard work.” 

Sasuke shrugged. 

“It’s not like I always rely on my parents’ money,” he said, but felt very small when Kakashi just looked at him and spoke. 

“Of course not, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that, despite how much his wealth may have cleared the way for him, he at least was good in school because of his intelligence. 

“They might spend a lot of money on me and my future,” he said, watching Kakashi’s expressionless face, “but _I_ was the one who got into college because of my good grades. Not because of otou san’s money.” 

“If that’s what they have you believe, then who am I to say otherwise?” Kakashi said, letting his gaze seem indifferent as he spoke. “I certainly have no reason to believe you’ve ever worked hard for anything.” Rage flared inside of his core, but Sasuke merely glared until he was able to say something without yelling.

“I’m not here to prove myself to you, Hatake,” he spat. 

“Then why _are_ you here?” Kakashi countered immediately, like he’d been expecting the answer. “You need a resolve to win, otherwise you’re never going to succeed.”

In truth, Sasuke didn’t really know why he was here. Uzumaki had managed to con him into coming back, but he had no idea how. Suddenly he was just walking back into the mirror room because he couldn’t stand going the other way. 

“Can we just get on with this thing?” Sasuke said instead of answering the question, but Hatake didn’t seem to have any qualms about that. 

“Of course,” he said. “Make the stance again, and when we finish here today, please find your resolve for dancing, otherwise I’m just wasting my time on a brat.” 

Annoyed, but not wanting to let it affect his training and somehow prove Kakashi right, he did his best to make the movements again. But, as it were with all the other times, his eyes kept straying to the blond in the mirror, and in the end, he was no better than when they’d started the training few hours before. 

The next day, with only two days left, Sasuke was really starting to feel the stress. At least Sakura was back, but she mostly sat down with a bucket nearby, trying to hold down her stomach content. Apparently it was boring as hell to be alone and sick. 

Kakashi almost sent her back home, but with a miserable look at him as she insisted it was only the flu, he agreed to let her stay if only she tried not to infect them and stayed on the other side of the room. 

In the beginning, Sasuke had wondered whether it was actually morning sickness, but when he’d looked it up on his phone, it appeared that it only happened six weeks into the pregnancy, and since she was only like four weeks along, as far as he knew, it seemed unlikely. Also, her nose was filled with snot. It was pathetic, really. 

But at least his attention had shifted to her instead of Naruto. 

The training continued to drone on and on, but at last came to an end when Kakashi decided to show a very sick Sakura back to Naruto’s room, leaving them both behind. Sasuke was ready to walk out of the mirror room, phone in one hand and a towel in the other. He’d quickly learned that the towel was a great asset to have when it came to training. 

There were a few notifications on his lockscreen, most noticeably from Karin who hadn’t bothered to send anything on snapchat since she got her new boyfriend. 

He opened the app, and clicked on the red marking of ItsKarinBitch. Immediately, a photo snap of Karin and her new redheaded boyfriend flooded his screen. A red-glowing text with the words _jealous, bitch???_ stood right under their smiling faces. 

Sasuke snorted, not knowing what to think. He had to admit that the redheads suited each other nicely. The guy definitely seemed like her type, with the way he was doing a fanged smile into the camera, seemingly like he was trying to mock Sasuke. Her smile also seemed to be wide and true while her other hand seemed to clench the back of the guy’s head to force him down to her height. 

“Hey,” Naruto’s voice sounded right next to his ear as he stared down at the phone over Sasuke’s shoulder. “That’s my brother.” He snapped his head towards the blond. What?

“You have a brother?” he asked dumbfounded, brows working their way toward each other. _Naruto_ had a brother? 

“Yeah,” he said. “How do you know Kurama?” He pointed to the man on the screen. Sasuke looked again, but apart from the blue eyes and their dark tan, they had nothing in common. Not even the form of their heads. Kurama almost seemed to be the complete opposite of Naruto. 

“He’s my friend Karin’s new boyfriend,” he said, looking back at the blond. Said blond was almost touching him in the attempt to watch the phone, mouth formed in a half-smile as he saw someone from his family. Sasuke swallowed as they were only few inches apart. 

“How do you know Karin?” Naruto asked, turning his eyes to his. 

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. 

“How do _you_ know Karin?” he countered, trying to keep his calm.

“Kurama showed me a picture of her some time ago,” he said, and lifted an eyebrow to make Sasuke answer the question. 

“Karin and I have been friends for years,” he said, and they both turned their eyes down to look at the couple again. “How old’s your brother?” 

“Four years older than me.” 

“You really don’t look alike,” he said, still keeping his gaze on the screen as he felt the blond look at him. 

“You’d be surprised by how many people who’ve said that to me,” Naruto said. “But we’re more alike than you’d think.” He could even feel the blond’s breath on his cheek. 

“Really?” he said, almost breathed. 

“Yeah. How old’s _your_ brother?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

He swallowed again, trying not to move. If he just stood there, and pretended not to notice the blond’s proximity, he’d eventually go away since he probably hadn’t noticed how close he was to Sasuke. Or something. It’d all work out. Probably. 

“Six years older,” he said simply, watching his screen go half-dark as it prepared to lock automatically. His thumb touched the screen, and the snap ended. 

“Is he nice?” 

What kinda question was that? 

“He’s my brother…” 

“Right…” Naruto exhaled loudly right onto his skin, and shivers unexpectedly went down Sasuke’s spine. With no way out, his eyes slowly turned to the blue orbs. He opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto's shifting gaze stopped him. It was almost missed, but for a short second, the eyes traveled down to his lips before gazing once more into his eyes. 

He jerked when the phone vibrated in his hand, and Naruto moved away. His throat felt dry when he looked down at the screen and saw a new message from his brother. 

> **Aniki  
>  **[17:01] Kisame’s borrowing our shower, so you’ll need to hurry and change once you get here. 

He looked up from his phone, back to Naruto who now was standing a few feets away looking at his own beat-up phone. His eyes didn’t move, though, only seemed frozen on the black screen. 

> **Me  
>  **[17:03] Why doesn’t he shower at his own place?
> 
> **Aniki  
>  **[17:04] I don’t pry into your sex life. 
> 
> **Me  
> ** [17:04] Ew. Forget it.  
>  [17:04] And clean up after yourself. It’s my room, too.
> 
> **Aniki  
>  ** [17:05] We always do.   
>  [17:05] You didn’t notice the other days? 

Sasuke groaned, and there was a weird gasp in the background. 

> **Me  
>  **[17:06] Please don’t ever tell me about your sex life ever again.
> 
> **Aniki  
>  **[17:06] You pried. 

Sasuke turned off the screen, placing at hand over his face. 

Oh gods, was this the reason Itachi had been in their room all the other days? He shook his head, willing himself not to think about the horrible image. He should’ve learned not to pry into his brother’s personal life. It never ended well. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sasuke said as he walked out of the door, and pocketed his phone. He didn’t realize he never heard Naruto’s reply. 

When Sasuke woke up the next day, his eyes sprang open when he realized that this was the last day before the competition. His body felt chilled throughout his morning routine and even all throughout the day, and no matter how hot it was outside, it seemed to have no effect on his body. Briefly, he wondered if he’d caught something from Sakura, but when he saw how horrible she felt in the corner the idea was dismissed as he realized that he didn’t feel sick at all. 

It seemed to only get worse when they had to warm up and his newfound nerves made him shake and mess up. Naruto seemed even more lively and, if possible, more energetic than usual, and while Sasuke somehow felt calmed by his behavior, a sense of dread also settled in his gut. 

And somehow, amongst all the dread, nerves and chilliness, he still managed to perform a somewhat alright routine with minimal mistakes. But he knew his movements were still too stiff and robotic, and Sasuke wasn’t sure he’d ever manage to make gliding movements, like he was supposed to. 

He saw the look in Sakura’s eyes as well. Even as she looked sick, he was able to see the already defeated look in her eyes. The bags under them also foretold of how little she was sleeping. 

It was almost as if Naruto was following his gaze, for he suddenly spoke up next to him. 

“She doesn't sleep, y’know,” he said during the small break Kakashi had granted them. He watched as said man wrapped a blanket around her shaking figure. 

“I didn’t realize she was this sick.” She sent a grateful smile to Kakashi and tightened the blanket around her figure. 

“I don’t think it’s only because she’s sick,” Naruto said, concern clear in his voice. “Since her pregnancy, she hasn’t been able to sleep well.” A brief twinkle appeared in Kakashi’s eyes as he said something they couldn’t overhear. 

“Do you know when she’s planning the abortion?” 

“No,” Naruto said in an exhale and turned away from the conversation. 

“Oh,” he said, not really knowing what else to say. He continued watching for a few more seconds before he also turned away. 

He got off way earlier than usual that day as Kakashi argued that he needed a proper night’s rest and food before the competition. He also explicitly told him that he, under no circumstances, were allowed to drink tonight. Not even a sip like he’d done the other nights. It honestly made family dinner that much more painful as there was absolutely no option for water and his brother kept glancing at him and his shaky figure without saying a word. 

And so it was, as he laid in his bed that night, that he sincerely wished he’d ignored Kakashi’s orders and gotten at least a sip of wine, because then he would’ve at least been able to get some sleep. 

He turned over in his bed again, eyes wide open and unable to close, watching Itachi’s steady breathing. He’d chosen to sleep in their room tonight, and had ignored Kisame’s somewhat puzzled gaze. Sasuke thought to himself that it simply was because Itachi wanted to make himself available if Sasuke suddenly felt the need to talk. It was a gesture Itachi had used time and time again, and which Sasuke usually appreciated. 

With the thought fresh in his mind, he rose from the bed, eyes still focused on his brother’s sleeping face. A sudden urge to just talk and get the weight off his shoulders overwhelmed him, and he made a few hasty steps to Itachi’s bed. Hand outstretched, he let it hover over his shoulder. 

Only to let it fall back to his side with a thump. 

He couldn’t do it. Where would he even start? There was so many confusing feelings he’d also have to explain, and he simply didn’t have the wish to open that can of beans so late into the night. Or ever. The clock showed 12:43 AM in the morning. The competition was supposed to be tomorrow at noon. Had Naruto still not told Inoichi that he was attending? Were they just going to pretend that he was an employee and hope Naruto’s boss wasn’t going to show up? 

Fucking hell. The question brought even more troubles to mind that he hadn’t even considered. Had the blond even thought of this himself? It was a stupid idea, even more to consider it this late, but Sasuke grabbed his phone and keys, and started marching toward the door. It was not like he could sleep anyway.

The night was silent and a nice alternative to the burning sun the day carried around, yet the air was still humid enough to make him feel warm in the thin T-shirt. He didn’t think much of it as he started walking toward the employee’s area. He’d practically spent more time there than any other place the guests were supposed to visit.

Knowing that it was probably 1AM in the morning when he arrived at the cabin, he looked at the red painted door where the number 47 was sprayed on in an faded, white color. He stopped, seeing the light behind the curtains and knew that Naruto was still up. He hadn’t actually considered what he should do if the blond had been sleeping. 

Marching up the steps, he once more wondered if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he was worrying about so many things because he should be lying in his bed, sleeping, yet now he stood outside the blond’s door. 

His hand rose to knock but instead stopped just inches from the wood. 

Maybe he should turn back?

Yeah. He definitely should. 

But still his hand accidentally made contact with the wooden frame, and he cringed, hoping the blond wouldn’t think it was a knock.  

But he was out of luck.

The door opened and Naruto stood there bathed in light in a loose sleeping T-shirt and… boxers. His eyes flew back up to the blond’s face. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Naruto asked with a tired grin. Sasuke shook his head, and the blond exhaled, slowly stepping to the side. “Come in then.” 

Sasuke nodded a thanks and entered, and Naruto closed the door behind him. He looked around, expecting the see the pinkette, but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Where’s Sakura?” he asked. 

“She’s sleeping over at Ino’s tonight,” Naruto said. “I think she’s tired of my fussing.”

Sasuke hummed in response, and continued to look around the blond’s place. He’d never really _looked_ before, back when he’d first seen what it looked like. Clothing mostly laid all over the place, and in a small corner was a pink bag with clothes he assumed belonged to Sakura. A single body-length mirror was plastered to a wall, but other than a bed and a dresser, that was all there was in the room. 

“Ino?” Sasuke said, turning towards Naruto. “I didn’t know they were friends.” He remembered asking Ino what she was doing in the mirror room that one time, but all she’d ever said was that she was overlooking their training, and that she was very surprised he’d decided to take Sakura’s place. She’d also agreed to keep his secret, and true to her words, no one knew of his new found hobby. 

“They have been friends for a very long time,” Naruto answered, pulling on some grey sweatpants over his boxers. It didn’t matter, though, for Sasuke had already seen everything there was, and he’d felt awkward ever since. “Ino grew up here at her father’s resort, and Sakura started taking dancing lessons very young.” Sasuke hummed in response. 

“And does she know?” he asked. “About Sakura? And Sasori?”

“She does. But she’d never be able to change her father’s mind without proof,” Naruto said, crossing his arms, “and that’s not possible without a supposed paternity, and, well...” 

“That’s out of the picture,” Sasuke finished.

“Yeah.”

A silence hung over them, and Sasuke wondered again why he’d even come. Why he was standing in the blond’s room when he should be in his bed, getting his sleep so he was well-rested tomorrow. This was a stupid idea. 

Again, it was like Naruto knew what he was thinking. 

“Why are you here, Sasuke?” he asked, staring intensely at him. “The _real_ reason.” 

Sasuke shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “I just had some trouble sleeping.” 

“Why?” 

“Well.” He shrugged again. “Why do you?” he asked, studying the blond. He seemed more relaxed than Sasuke.

“Because I’m nervous,” Naruto said, bluntly, briefly surprising him. “Aren’t you?” 

“Maybe a little,” he admitted, breaking eye contact to stare at his feet. 

“Do you…” Naruto paused like he was hesitating. “Do you want to practice the dance?” 

“What? Now?” he asked. “Here?” He looked around at the space again. There was enough room for dancing, but only if they didn’t move around much. 

“Yeah, why not?” He met the blond’s eyes again. There was an odd look in them he couldn’t describe, and Sasuke found himself nodding before his mind caught up. 

“Alright.” 

Naruto smiled timidly at him. 

“Y’know, I’ve never seen you in anything other than your fine suits,” Naruto said, gesturing to his clothing. “And my shirts. I’d almost thought you didn’t own anything normal.” Sasuke shook his head and stood ready in front of him. 

“I only sleep in this.”

“Ah, so you just rolled out of bed and came running to me?” the blond said with a sly smile. Sasuke scoffed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he said, rolling his eyes, and taking out his phone. “What kind of music should I put on?” 

“Something slow.” He raised an eyebrow at the answer, and Naruto looked almost sheepish. “We should just practice the steps, and obviously we can’t go all in because of the space. So, slow music it is.” Sasuke gulped a bit, thinking of the implications this would have if the music weren’t because they had to train. 

He picked the first playlist he could find and laid his phone on the bed as slow music started filling the room. Naruto already stood in the starting pose as he walked over to him, placing a hand on Sasuke’s scapula when he came into reach and holding out his other hand. Grabbing it, he placed his other hand on top of Naruto’s shoulder, and then slowly exhaled. 

His muscles had already cramped up, like they knew he was about to dance and wanted to sabotage every attempt. How the hell did that already happen? He’d barely taken a single step, and already his body was betraying him. Why was it that he couldn’t dance? 

He almost wrenched his hands away, wanting to shake them and force away the tingling sensation, but then the blond’s voice broke through his anxiety.

“Relax, Sasuke,” he said with a slight smile. “Feel the music.” He stared at the blond and the reassuring look he was sending him, and once more he exhaled. There was no one else to see his stiff movements, not even Naruto, since he was involved in the dance itself, and the curtains had been drawn. 

With a nod from Naruto, they slowly began their routine. He took a step back as planned while the blond followed. Three steps back, slide, and twirl around. Four steps forward, sway hips, and make another turn. The blond smiled at him as Sasuke perfectly remembered the steps, like always, and even more when he performed the steps well enough. 

“Good.” The low, timbering praise at his ear sent shivers down his spine. 

A few more steps, and Naruto swirled him around twice, after which he barrelled his back right into Naruto’s chest. Once more he remembered to swirl his hips, and he heard the exhale loud and clear in his ear. He met the blond’s serious gaze, and they began the next sequence. Legs following each other’s movements, they did a few quick steps, as Sakura had called them, all the while the blond’s chest was connected with his back. 

“That’s right.” The whispering praise made his chest feel warm, and holding onto the blond’s underarm, he got ready to be swung out in a twirl. 

The movement went perfectly, and he felt the smile graze his lips as they once more did the beginning and he stepped backwards. Three steps, slide, one more twirl. Four steps forward, sway hips, and make another tun. 

His back connected with Naruto’s chest again, and remembering the sequence, he laid his head on Naruto’s shoulder as they their arms flung together out to the sides. The blond’s breath brushed over his cheek in a mirror-like image to the day before when he’d looked over his shoulder. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat, and he slightly missed the next step and barrelled right into the dresser. 

“You alright?” The concern was clear in the blond’s voice.

“Yeah,” he breathed, feeling himself get corrected into the next stance. Naruto laid his hands on his waist and shoulder blade, and Sasuke felt the air leave his lungs at the intense look the blond was giving him. Again, as practiced, he was pushed into and trapped in Naruto’s arms. The blond’s breath washed over his face, and his throat felt dry when he noticed the heat seeping from Naruto’s body to his. 

“You remember this sequence?” the blond whispered, and Sasuke could only nod and position his body so close that nothing could be placed between them. Unrehearsed, his own hands suddenly fell onto the blond’s waist and shoulder blades. He inevitably inhaled a whiff of the blond’s scent, and his stomach clenched while his breath halted. 

And something in the blond’s eyes changed.

Feeling the hands grip tighter onto his clothing, dragging him closer, too close, a whisk of wind brushed against his exposed hip and a chill soared across his warm body. The blond’s eyes was so focused and dilated that Sasuke didn’t dare breathe in fear of ruining something. He leaned in slightly, feeling his hands clench the blond’s clothing in response. 

A whisk of the blond’s scent reached his nostrils again, and he stuttered a breath onto the blond’s face. 

Naruto gasped, kept his mouth slightly open while his eyes slowly lowered onto Sasuke’s lips. The blue orbs were raised to his again, and seeing something in Sasuke’s own black eyes, Naruto started leaning his head in further until they practically breathed the same air. 

“See?” Naruto breathed, lips just inches from his own. “Even you can dance.”

Sasuke had no words. But it didn’t matter as he shortly after felt a soft pressure on his lips as Naruto’s carefully descended onto his. He felt himself staring at the blond’s closed eyelids, trying to process what was happening. 

_What…_

The pressure got harder. Uzumaki tilted his head slightly to the side while his brows furrowed. A short, soft break of lips before Naruto’s descended on his again, and a hand moved into Sasuke’s hair. He felt the fingers sliding along the roots before they grabbed hold, and unintentionally, mostly in surprise, Sasuke gasped into the warm mouth. 

_What…_

Naruto groaned in response, exhaled through his nose, shifted his grip on hair as a tongue swept over Sasuke’s closed lips. But when he still didn’t open his mouth after several attempts, Naruto broke apart again. Still with his eyes closed, the blond started leaving wet trails on his jaw, down his neck, until he finally kissed and licked on where the shoulder met with neck.

The warm breath on his sensitive neck made Sasuke shiver. 

But it was the hand on his exposed hip that brought him back to reality, and without thinking he wrenched himself free from the blond’s grasp. 

_What…_

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes, mouth still open. Lips that had landed on Sasuke’s seconds before. He’d just… he’d… 

With his breathing sounding loud even in his own ears, Sasuke hurriedly grabbed his phone, feeling how weak his limbs had become. Running a hand through his hair with an unsteady movement, he shakingly exhaled and rushed toward the door, right past the blond. 

_What…_

“Sasuke, wait—” He heard him, but chose to ignore it as he slammed the door open and escaped into the night, running down the porch steps while some music was following him in the background. “Sasuke—!” 

He briskly walked, or maybe he ran, down the path, away from mountain cabin number 47, and all the way back to his own cabin and somehow music was still following him. He was going mad, he was… he was mad. 

What the fuck had just fucking happened?! 

His fingers shook when he unlocked the door and banged it open. Naruto had… he’d… but, why? Had the blond sometimes noticed his looks? Known what he was doing? 

Sasuke sat down on his bed, cradling his head between his hands while his legs kept jumping up and down on the ground. This was… this was… 

His lips still tingled. 

But maybe that was because he was shaking so much. 

His mouth kept opening and closing, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why. Naruto had tried to… no, not tried to. Naruto _had_ done it. And Sasuke… had done nothing. Hadn’t he? He’d stood there. Sasuke had… 

His breathing quickened. 

No, it _couldn’t_ be. It simply couldn’t. It was nothing more than a … a weird attraction, a tender weakness for a stupid blond.

He looked up from his hands, expecting to see his brother still asleep, but he was met with a very much awake stare. Sasuke’s mouth tried to form words, but nothing happened. Maybe the blond had done something to do them, had numbed them on purpose. 

“Sasuke.” 

Itachi was suddenly there, kneeling on the ground and looking up at him. As if it wasn’t enough he was going mad, now Itachi was able to teleport, or maybe he’d never been there and had actually slept over at Kisame’s. 

“Sasuke,” he said again, and Sasuke brought a out a shaky hand to touch Itachi’s frown. But his brother caught his hand before it made contact and held it between his own fingers. “Why are you crying?” He shook his head, wondering if that was why his eyes felt so raw. 

“Nii-san.” 

He didn’t even recognize his own voice. And now when he knew he was crying, he couldn’t seem to stop the new flow of tears that kept streaming down his cheeks. 

He bit his lip, wanting to scratch away the tingling sensation. 

He tried to bring up his hand, but Itachi still held it. 

His mouth opened and closed again, but only a wretched sob seemed to escape. His shook his head, again and again, when he remembered the look on the blond’s face as he walked away. That stupid, confused look on his face, like he didn’t know what he’d done to Sasuke. Like he didn’t know what he’d ruined with that deathly touch. 

“Shhh.” Itachi sat next to him on the bed, and made an effort to make sure Sasuke could bury his face into his neck. He felt a hand circle around on his back as an attempt to comfort, and a new flow of tears dripped into his brother’s neck as yet another sob escaped. “Shhh, otouto. I’m here,” he hushed. “I’m here,” he repeated and pulled Sasuke closer until he was entirely trapped in Itachi’s arms. 

Another wretched sob escaped him as air tried to push through to his lungs, and he clutched so tightly onto Itachi’s shirt that his fingers started aching. 

The blond’s face flashed in his head again, and he buried his head deeper into his brother’s shoulders. That stupid, _foolish_ blond. 

Another sound escaped him, and he felt Itachi’s warm hand rub his back more firmly. 

He would never be able to tell a soul what’d happened. 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Itachi hushed. 

He would never be able to forget it. 

“It’s going to be alright,” he said. 

But even as Itachi reassured him, Sasuke really didn’t believe so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh… Please believe us when we say we’re actually incredibly shocked over what happened... Sasuke was supposed to freak out, but then he unexpectedly also cried ...
> 
> Please let us know what you think (and don’t kill us), and count down the days until the chapter on Friday next week!


	11. So you think you can dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the competition-day! (finally) With all this skill and finesse that Sasuke’s hopefully acquired, let’s all hope it’s enough… 
> 
> Also! Thank you all sooo much for your love! We’ve reached over 50 kudos and how freaking amazing is that?! And all your comments are so wonderful to read and re-read! 
> 
> Lots of love <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction.

Staring out the window, neck refusing to turn towards the driver, Sasuke tried to lose himself in the landscapes that passed by in a blur. Normally it would calm his nerves, to feel the serenity of the nature that were left untouched as the car sped by. 

But not today. 

If Sasuke had to describe the situation in the car, the word strained would come up. 

His leg bounced up and down as he looked down and fiddled with his phone. He unlocked it, then locked it again, unlocked it once more only to look at the clock and then lock the screen again few seconds later. 

For the first time since he’d arrived at the resort, he ached for Juugo, Karin or Suigetsu to write a message. Just to keep his mind busy, distracted, while he was on his way to a competition for professional dancers. At the thought, he had to admit it took a lot of effort not to look at the blond driver right next to him, just inches away. 

His fingers twitched, and he reached out to change the radio station. 

He could feel the blond’s eyes on him. He was well-aware that Uzumaki had chosen that song. But, he forced himself not to meet his gaze as he pressed the button and the song got interrupted to let a new tune blast through the speakers. 

He let his hand fall and glanced out the window again. They were on the highway now, trees and cars passing by at high speed. 

A sigh left him as he looked down at his phone anew. Unlocking it and clicking into snapchat, he hoped that the app simply hadn’t worked and therefore wasn’t sending him the notifications. But it was dead silent.

There was movement in the corner of his eye, but he didn’t react, and seconds later the old song was switched back on. He frowned, well knowing that Uzumaki was too busy watching the road to see it. 

Why the fuck did he change back to that awful song? 

Sasuke reached out and changed the station again. Anything but that gooey rap music. But a few seconds after he’d let his hand fall, Uzumaki reached out and changed it back. Exhaling, as he felt the sliver of frustration working into his nerves, he raised a hand and changed the song again. 

When the blond didn’t immediately change it back, he leaned further into the passenger seat. That must’ve been the end of it. 

Right? 

But then Uzumaki reached out one more fucking time and changed the fucking station again. The original song was ending but another gooey rap song rung out from the speakers, taking its place. Quick as a snake, Sasuke clicked the button and interrupted the godawful song with a better tune. 

He was just about ready to completely flip out when he saw the movement again but then—then the music stopped entirely. 

For the first time today, Sasuke turned his head to stare at the infuriating blond. He, too was staring — not at Sasuke, but at the road. His hands were clenched so tightly around the steering wheel his knuckles were white but Uzumaki’s face was locked in an expressionless demeanor. They hadn’t even exchanged one word today, barely even a glance. He’d only walked to the blond’s car, opened the passenger door when it unlocked - and now they’d sat here for 20 minutes already, alone, pretending the other didn’t exist. 

Sasuke couldn’t say he cared... that much. It was just that the mere sight of the blond made his thoughts return to what’d happened yesterday, when they’d rehearsed the dance and after, and he really didn’t want to think about this when the cause of his breakdown was sitting right next to him. 

A breakdown. Even the word made him cringe. 

Yesterday marked the second collapse caused by this usuratonkachi. Since when did he even have breakdowns? There was nothing to have breakdowns about. Except for the fact that he may be… No, he _wasn’t_ , because then his father would disown him. Or he’d make Sasuke swear not to act on his so-called desires, and he would find a girl Sasuke was supposed to marry to continue their precious bloodline because only one son could be— 

Sasuke killed his line of thought. 

The blond was most certainly sensing his gaze, for the muscles in his jaw tensed and he changed the grip on the steering wheel and sped up to tailgate the gray Audi in front. 

Sasuke was secretly impressed that Naruto’s blue, old Ford even could keep up the pace, and it seemed the Audi owner thought the same as it switched lanes and they passed it in a blur. But since when was the blond a speedster, and why was he trying so hard to reach the competition? Couldn’t he wait for Sasuke to humiliate himself in front of dozens of people? 

The thought made him nauseous, and doubt crawled into his mind again. 

What if the blond had only done all this as revenge for Sasuke’s family name? He still remembered the reaction Uzumaki had when he’d found out who Sasuke was. Disgust, and betrayal. Maybe the blond was just a good actor and had planned this kind of revenge from the start, for it would also explain why he’d made Sasuke dance with him when they first met, and it would explain why he’d… done what he did yesterday to destroy Sasuke and make him doubt himself. 

Had his father been right all along? Was everyone always just using him for nefarious purposes because of his family? 

He had no idea what kind of expression he was wearing when the blond finally looked at him, but it made his eyes widen a tad as he spared a glance, and then he kept his eyes on Sasuke’s. Uzumaki’s brows furrowed, and it seemed he tried to decipher something — but then Sasuke’s heart jumped out of his chest when cars honked, and he snapped his head to the front window and watched in horror as Naruto was driving halfway on the wrong lane, ready to crash with the opposing cars. 

The blond violently turned the wheel, just barely missing the cars as he got back on the right lane. 

His legs were numb, blood thumping in his ears, and Sasuke realized he was holding his breath. 

“What the fuck were you doing, usuratonkachi?!” he exhaled harshly, even hearing the terror in his own voice. He patted his thigh, reaching for the phone he’d accidentally dropped when the Uzumaki had almost _crashed the fucking car._ Fuck, they’d almost died! 

“Oh,” the blond said, “I was not aware we were speaking now.” 

Sasuke sent him a wide-eyed look he never saw. What the fuck was his problem?

“Yes,” he hissed, “because you tried to fucking kill me!” The blond never looked back at him but he noticed the glare Uzumaki was sending to the cars in front of them. Why the fuck was the blond so angry now? Sasuke wasn’t the one causing trouble! 

“Hn,” Uzumaki replied.

And Sasuke huffed, knowing he couldn’t speak to that fucking usuratonkachi when he was trying to infuriate him on purpose. If only they could get to that stupid competition and get all of this over with, cause then Sasuke would never see Uzumaki again and he could get on with his fucking life. 

He looked out the window again, waiting for his heart to slow down and his limbs to feel normal again. They were off the highway now, driving down a small road where trees stood high on both sides, seemingly creating a tunnel of green. They passed a welcome sign and Sasuke gulped when he realized they had finally arrived. 

While the blond found a parking spot, he watched as multiple people in fine clothing were walking toward the main building, and when Uzumaki finally turned off the ignition, the blond hurriedly stepped out of the car. The door to the backseat was opened before Sasuke even managed to open his seatbelt, and he heard the blond dragging out the garment bag with his grey suit. The door was shut again. 

In no hurry, Sasuke copied the blond’s action until he also stood with his own garment bag. Together, but in silence, they walked towards the entrance. Sasuke followed in step with Naruto, keeping close to avoid getting lost in the massive crowd as he had never been here before. Never been to a freaking dancing competition before.

How did they even work? Yes, he knew you danced and someone won, but... 

Maybe he should have asked Hatake before leaving.

Where were the competitors even supposed to wait? People were walking into an area where he presumed the guests had to sit and watch. 

“Name and resort, please,” a woman in a working shirt said when they reached the front desk. The blond leaned up against it. 

“Naruto and Sasuke from the Yamanaka Mountain House Resort,” Uzumaki said calmly. She hummed and looked through her papers, and when she appeared to find something, she looked up at them with her eyes flickering between him and Naruto.

“Your registration says you would be a mixed gender pair.” She looked down at the papers again. “A Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.” Sasuke shifted the weight on his feet. What did that mean? Wasn’t he allowed to dance then? Was he supposed to show her some employee card? 

“I know,” the blond said, “but my original partner Sakura had an accident and is unable to attend.” Naruto was unbelievably fucking calm. “Sasuke is a stand in for her. I called you a few weeks ago about this.” The woman’s gaze flickered between them again, recognition almost appearing when she looked at him, and Sasuke felt his heart beat faster. 

“Alright,” she said. “And what’re your names?” 

If she knew who he was, what was stopping others from alerting his father of his activities? There were probably a lot of pretentious people in this place. All of whom would have no qualms about gossiping. Shit, what was he doing? Why did he never _think?_

“I already told you,” Uzumaki said harshly, though not sparing him a glance. “Naruto and Sasuke.” His feet were rooted to the spot. 

“Sorry,” the woman said as she watched Sasuke, “I meant last names.” 

She definitely knew who he was. Or she thought she did. And he knew the blond had given up when he heard the loud exhale, and the reluctant, slow way he began speaking. 

“Naruto Uzumaki,” Naruto said, “and Sasuke U—” 

“—Hoshigaki,” Sasuke interrupted, causing the woman to blink and the blond to snap his head in his direction. 

“What?” the woman said, and Sasuke huffed. The name had just slipped out. If she didn’t have any confirmation that he actually _was_ an Uchiha, then the gossip wouldn’t be as bad. Especially when he knew they wouldn’t win. 

“My name’s Sasuke Hoshigaki,” he said, and the woman tilted her head slightly. 

“Like the owner of the Samehada-Hoshi agency?” she asked. 

“Yes. We’re family,” he said. She sent him a very dubious look, but Sasuke refused to show any sign that he understood. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” She shook her head, and reached down on the table to hand them something. “Here is your number,” she said. “I wish you both good luck, Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Hoshigaki.” 

“Thank you,” Uzumaki said, taking the paper number. “Is there a room or something we can change in?” he asked with his bright smile. “We had a long ride here,” 

“The male changing room are down the hall on the left,” she instructed. “Just follow the signs.” Naruto nodded with another thank you and walked towards the said hall without waiting. However, Sasuke did his best to keep up, and before he knew of it, they were standing in a room that’d been arranged as a changing room. 

Naruto continued down to an empty corner with Sasuke on his heels, and once he stopped, Sasuke realized they were about to change clothes in front of each other. In front of many other male competitors. Was it just him, or was it very warm in this room? 

He didn’t dare ask the blond as the orange shirt came off and Sasuke just stood, watching, feeling at lost of what to do. Was he just supposed to undress? In this filled room? Did the others care, and was he just supposed to stuff his clothing and phone in a bag with no fear of it getting stolen or lost? Some people were leaving with their possessions, but were they just locking them in their cars or what? 

“Are you changing or _what_?” Uzumaki asked, already dressed in his suit pants. Sasuke huffed and opened his garment bag, revealing one of his black suits with a red tie and golden cufflinks. Like the blond, he dressed into the pants first, and squeezed his feet into the dancing shoes he’d borrowed. 

“So, “Naruto said, buttoning his shirt. “Hoshigaki, huh?” 

“What about it?” Sasuke remarked, taking off his own. “It’s not like I want to broadcast my real name here.”

“This Hoshigaki...” the blond started but stopped, eyes bleak. Sasuke watched him as he carefully rephrased the question. “Is he someone you know well?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ve known Kisame for years.”

“Oh. Okay.” Judging from the tone, his answer only seemed to make the blond angry. It sparked his own anger and caused him to hiss out his own question. 

“What is it _now_?” 

“Nothing,” the blond declared and turned his back to Sasuke. “I would just like a heads-up the next time.” Sasuke huffed in frustration. 

“The next time?” he said, but only continued when the blond seemed to ignore him. “What’re you talking about?” There was no answer. 

 _Fine then._  

Sasuke grabbed his shirt from the garment bag and slipped it on. 

It was when he was closing the buttons with practiced ease that the blond spoke up again.

“What’s the Samehada-Hoshi agency about?” he asked, eyes straying over his shoulder. 

“It’s an agency,” Sasuke said with a shrug, and folded up his collar before placing the red tie around his neck. “What else is there to know?” The blond looked away again. 

“Well _excuse me_ for asking a genuine question,” he snarled, and started fumbling with his tie until the knot became uneven and too tight.

“Ask Sakura. _She_ knows,” Sasuke said, and tied his red fabric into a simple windsor knot with adept fingers. 

“Yes, but she’s not here right now, is she?” Uzumaki growled and undid his wrongful knot with harsh movements. “Because of you.” 

“Because of Sasori,” he corrected, watching as the blond tried to tie a knot once more. “I’m not to blame for whatever that man does.” The fingers fumbled over the blue cloth.  

“But you’re to blame for provoking him,” Uzumaki said, and wrenched the tie free from his collar in anger. Sasuke’s eyes left the blond’s form to put on his jacket. 

“I bet you’ve wanted to throw that in my face again for some time,” he said, quenching the old guilt he’d done wonders to destroy. “You probably even want to punch me again.” He picked up his golden cufflinks where the Uchiha emblem was carved into the front. He’d barely put on the first one when Uzumaki spoke again.

“I already said sorry about that,” the blond said, clenching the tie in his hands. “But maybe I should’ve done it again just to keep you away.” 

Sasuke froze, feeling like he’d been slapped. A cold feeling settled in his gut, and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Maybe you should have,” he said, voice hoarse as he spoke through the dryness and put the last cufflink on. He watched as the blond kept fumbling with his tie, still making no progress at all. “Give me that,” he hissed, wrenching the blue tie out of Uzumaki’s hands. Carefully looping it around his own neck without wrecking his attire, he once more folded a simple windsor knot. When done, he loosened the knot, took off the blue tie and handed it back to the blond - all in the span of 30 seconds.

The blond took it without saying a word. 

“C’mon then,” he said as the blond put on his jacket. “It’s time for the competition.”

* * *

The room was packed to the brim with people. Judges stood along the edge of the floor, holding onto electronic pads as they watched the wide space in the middle where ten different couples were already dancing in tune to a song that Sasuke had heard a thousand times before in the span of two weeks. And they were good. Scary good. 

Naruto had briefly told him that ten couples danced at the same time while the judges looked on, and when their dance ended, they’d know whether or not they qualified for a new round. In the end, some people would have to dance twice, even thrice, if they were good enough and stood a chance. 

“Here,” Naruto said, interrupting his thoughts and handing him the sheet with their number on. “Clip this onto my back.” He turned around and Sasuke tried to steady his hands as he attached the number onto the suit jacket’s fabric.

“Don’t I get a number?”

“No,” he said, and Sasuke didn’t ask why. Turning his eyes toward the other dancers, Sasuke’s hands felt clammy when he realized they were nowhere near that level. Or, Naruto was at their level, but Sasuke was an obvious amateur and now he was supposed to dance in front of them all while they judged him? 

Barely a second after that thought, the dancing ended and the judges got together to quietly discuss what five pairs out of all ten were going to pass on to the semi-finals. Sasuke bit his lip, glancing at the blond whose face was completely expressionless. He looked away again, felt his hands shake when the judges finally seemed to come to a decision. 

“The judges have decided that pair number 3, 6, 8, 9 and 10 will pass to the semi-finals.” It was quickly followed by cheers as the chosen pairs hugged each others in joy. “The next round will momentarily begin, so if the contestants ranging from 11 to 20 will please take their places on the floor, we shall begin in a moment.” 

“What number are we?” Sasuke asked. The blond’s head snapped toward his direction. 

“What?!” Naruto roared in bafflement. “You put the number on me!” Sasuke shrugged awkwardly. He somehow hadn’t thought to check the number. 

The blond rolled his eyes. 

“We’re number 17.”

“Right.” 

Wait, 17? Which meant—

“Are you coming or what?” Uzumaki asked, already having stepped onto the main floor until he realized Sasuke wasn’t following.

He ducked his head and followed, almost feeling surprised when his shaky legs didn’t give up on him. The blond sent him a strange look, but didn’t comment as they walked to the middle of the floor amongst all the other dancers. He shakily exhaled, almost feeling claustrophobic with how close everyone was standing. The space was almost smaller than Naruto’s room. How were they supposed to avoid stumbling into each other? 

“It appears that all the contestants have reached their places,” someone with a microphone said. “Let’s begin round 2.” Music quickly followed. 

He jerked when he felt the blond’s hand land on his scapula, already starting the dance. Sasuke hastily placed his hand on top of the blond’s shoulder and clasped Uzumaki’s other hand. The music was already going so fast and Sasuke wasn’t sure of which direction they were supposed to go when all those people surrounded them. 

Uzumaki clenched his hand so tightly he winched, and forcefully he almost shoved Sasuke backwards in the direction they were supposed to be going. 

“Get your shit together,” Naruto hissed, face dark in anger. 

Sasuke tried to get a grip on the dance but just when he was ready to make the move he was sure was supposed to follow this one, the blond steered him in another direction and Sasuke got confused all over again. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed, mindful of all the others around them as his back met with the blond’s chest. “That’s not the right move.” 

“Yes, it is. Pay some fucking attention,” he snarled, and then threw Sasuke out in a swirl. He stumbled in the forceful movement, almost collapsing into another couple. They paid him no attention but it didn’t stop him from glaring at the blond as he was swirled back.

“Fuck you!” 

Sasuke clenched the hand tighter, tight enough to make Naruto hiss out a grunt. The blond forced him back again to repeat the first movement, but of course the blond made him fucking stumble into another couple when he couldn’t see what was behind him. He got the urge to punch the blond, but his hands were occupied. So he did the only thing he could and dug his left fingers into the shoulder, earning another wince from the blond.

He swirled around again, back hitting into the blond’s chest as practiced, and he remembered to circle his hips — though he also remembered to ram his elbow into Uzumaki’s stomach. 

“Fucking stop it!” 

“You started it!” 

Naruto pinched him, and he turned around to glare at him. There were a few seconds of stillness while the others danced around them, but then the blond seemed to remember himself and directed Sasuke into another movement until they landed face-to-face again. 

“You’re playing dirty, usuratonkachi.” He hissed the words onto Naruto’s lips as the choreography required for them to get close again, only this time, nothing else happened as they were too busy glaring into each other’s eyes. 

He panted, sweat rolling down his temple. 

“What?” Uzumaki mocked. “You’re not good enough to improvise?” There was a slight tilting of the blond’s lip, and Sasuke wanted to scratch that stupid smile away until his fingers were bloody. 

His response didn’t come as he was supposed to swirl out again. 

He hated how the blond got the last fucking word on this. 

His feet only stomped harder into the ground with his movements, and he knew the ending of both the dance and song was approaching quickly. 

Which also required for them to be so fucking close all their skin touched.

They danced closer, Sasuke circling his fucking hips. Their eyes locked, swirling with anger for each other as hands clenched tighter and tighter. And finally, when the music ended, they stood without air between them, noses touching each other and lips barely a breath apart. The blond’s quickened breathing mixed with Sasuke’s, and he felt the other’s lip briefly brush against his own. 

It spiked an anger so pure that, when the applause ended, he pushed Naruto away with so much force the blond stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud. Startled gasps came from the others, and while Sasuke glared bloody murder, someone else helped Naruto to his feet. A satisfied smirk played on his lips when the blond winched in pain. 

Who the fuck got the last word now?

“The judges have come to a decision.” His attention briefly shifted, and a cold feeling seeped into his veins and mixed with the anger when they announced the numbers. “Pair number 11, 13, 15, 16 and 19 will pass to the semi-finals.” Cheers erupted from the crowd, but Sasuke only focused on the blond hurricane who stomped closer. 

“This is your fucking fault!” he snapped with a raised pointer, and then pushed past Sasuke’s shoulder with a harsh whump as they connected. The anger slowly swam into the emptiness in his gut, and he turned on his heel to walk in the same direction. 

“The next round will momentarily begin, so if the contestants ranging from 21 to 30 will please take their places on the floor, we shall begin in a moment.” 

When he reached Uzumaki, his hand landed on the blond’s shoulder to turn him around. 

“Don’t go blaming me for this shitshow!” he snarled, arm slamming to his side when the blond pushed it away. 

Uzumaki poked his chest with a finger. 

“Who the fuck else is there to _blame_?” he hissed. 

“You!” Sasuke shouted, raising heads in their direction. Naruto’s jaw seemed to tense, and he leaned his face closer to Sasuke’s. 

“I’m not some rich fuck who don’t know how to dance!”

“Gentlemen,” someone in a white suit butted in, “I think it would be best if you two tried to keep it down, or else I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Two pair of angry eyes landed on the speaker, but the man didn’t seem affected by their looks. 

“It’s fine,” Naruto said through clenched teeth. “We were fucking leaving anyway.” 

Sasuke followed his stomping figure all the way to their bags with clothing, and all the fucking way to the blond’s car where Uzumaki proceeded to slam the door so fucking hard that Sasuke almost feared the old door would break.

Naruto started the motor even before Sasuke had opened the door and thrown both his jacket and bag onto the backseat. He spared a glance at the fuming blond, almost fearing he would be left behind. But he set the car in motion as soon as Sasuke sat down on the passenger seat, seatbelt still hanging at the side. 

He hurriedly did his seatbelt as the blond raced away from the building, causing gravel to go flying while creating a cloud of dust. 

They were probably going to fucking die this time. 

“Slow the _fuck_ down!” he yelled as they made a turn and he almost slammed into the door. The blond hands merely clenched the steering wheel, and Sasuke almost contemplated whether or not he should make an attempt to probably die by forcing him to slow down. 

“I’m talking to you! Slow the fuck down before you kill us!” 

But Uzumaki did no such thing, still clearly fueled by rage. Sasuke sent a dubious look at the road when cars honked at them and steered out of their way. He fucking knew the blond would be his death. 

He steeled himself, knowing this would end badly, but reached out and grabbed tightly onto the blond’s tie, pulling at the blue fabric as he leaned closer. 

“Stop the fucking car,” he snarled, hearing his father’s tone crawl out from his throat. Blue eyes briefly shifted to his onyx.

“Let go of me,” the blond said, but his voice wavered, clearly affected by the tightening fabric. Sasuke merely pulled the tie closer toward him, well knowing he was almost choking Naruto in the attempt. 

“Pull. the fuck. over.” 

The brakes screeched, a car honking behind them as it swirled to avoid hitting them, and Sasuke’s back hit harshly against his seat. 

“Are you fucking happy now?” the blond hissed hoarsely, smacking the hand away to loosen his tie. 

“Are _you_?” he countered. “If you had a fucking death wish, could you please just not fucking include me next time?!” Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at him, eyes almost red in the direct sunlight. His chest was rising and falling in a clear, even rhythm as muscles danced across his jaw. Then suddenly he unclicked his seatbelt, opened the door and bolted.

Outside, the blond walked around the car and onto the verge. Sasuke watched as he stopped in the high grass and let out a loud and angry scream that pierced through the carglass. Sasuke frowned and opened his own door to follow onto the berm.

“What’s your fucking problem?” he snarled, slamming the door behind him. 

“You!” Naruto yelled, turning around and throwing his arms to the side. “ _You_ are my fucking problem!” He shook his head violently. “You’ve been a constant thorn in my side for weeks!” 

“ _I’ve_ been a thorn in _your_ side?” Sasuke said. “What kind of bullshit is _that_?!” 

“It’s the truth!” Naruto shouted, pointing a finger. “ _You_ with your _Uchiha pride_ thinks you can do no wrong, but guess what, Uchiha.” Naruto tilted his head forward, hands clenched. “You’re a fucking snake that won’t stop slithering around where you’re not supposed to be.” 

“Oh that’s rich!” Sasuke scoffed. “I didn’t see you trying to stop me from going to that employee’s area,” he said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. “ _In fact_ , I think you encouraged me to come and _save your asses_!” 

“Don’t turn this around on me!” Naruto snarled. “You send a thousand mixed signals and I don’t know where one ends and where the other begins—” 

“Mixed signals!” Sasuke yelled, trying to interrupt. “You’re the one who constantly—”

But Naruto also didn’t stop talking.

“—one moment you’re all interested, and then the next, you’re pushing me away and—” 

“—seems to be sending mixed signals with how you wanted—”

“—you’ve been confusing me, messing with my fucking head and now I don’t know what—” 

“—to humiliate me from the beginning but then you go around and act like you want to help me improve when—” 

“—you fucking want. I don’t know what you want! What the fuck do you want, Uchiha?! Because I can’t—” 

“—we both know that’s not true and I know how fucking funny that must be, how satisfying it must have been to watch me be such a—”

“—take this anymore! Fuck, I’d almost wished I’d never met you because then I wouldn’t be such a—” 

“—fucking mess!” 

“—fucking mess!” 

They both fell silent, rants followed by harsh breathing. Their gazes met, and Naruto’s last words seemed to resound in his ears. He swallowed as they slowly registered. 

“You wish you’d never met me?” he asked, voice low. 

“Yes,” Uzumaki revealed seconds later, and Sasuke’s gaze fell. He didn’t understand the crushing sensation threatening to overtake him. 

“Give me the keys,” he said.

“They’re in the ignition.” Sasuke turned on his heels and walked around the car to the driver’s seat. “You’re not driving!” Naruto’s feet stumbled toward him, but Sasuke reached the door first and climbed in. 

“I am now,” he said, putting on the seatbelt. “Get in or I’m leaving you.” 

“It’s _my_ car!” Naruto protested, standing next to the open door with his arms crossed and tie hanging loose. 

“Which you are too irresponsible to drive,” Sasuke said calmly, gesturing with his head to the passenger seat. “Get. in.” The blond huffed, shifting the weight on his feet before stomping around to the passenger door. Sasuke closed the door, and though he’d gotten as he wanted, he felt no satisfaction. 

The drive back seemed quicker albeit safer with him behind the wheel. 

The blond appeared to stare out the window with a glare, making no attempt to even reach out and turn on the radio. Sasuke didn’t feel like listening to music either, but he also didn’t want his crushing thoughts to overwhelm him when he wasn’t alone, so he kept tapping the steering wheel as he drove. 

As Sasuke pulled into the Yamanaka Mountain House Resort’s parking lot, a fidgeting Gaara stood ready to greet them, practically running towards the car when it stopped. Sasuke felt his stomach drop when he saw the expression on the redhead, and they both hurried out of the car. 

“Gaara?” Naruto said, and a grim look was all he sent back. “What’s wrong?” 

“Thank fucking christ you are back,” he said, but his voice seemed to slightly waver, and Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. 

What could make that murderous cousin so afraid? 

“Gaara, seriously,” Naruto said, reaching out to grab Gaara’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Sakura,” he said and Sasuke lifted his eyebrows. 

Sakura? How could she be the source of such a reaction? 

Sasuke didn’t think he’d care to hear the answer, but Gaara only seemed to have eyes for the blond whose face had gotten very, very pale. 

“Something’s wrong with her,” the redhead continued, and Naruto shook his head, already in denial about something he hadn’t heard yet. Gaara wet his lips before he continued, and the words seemed to be forced out of his throat like they hurt. 

“I think…” he said, clearing his throat before he tried again. “I think... She’s dying, Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly…
> 
> These characters, we swear to god… they’re out of control! Originally we planned for literally chapter 12 to be in this chapter, but then Naruto and Sasuke decided to completely destroy those plans! We tried so hard to rein them in, but then they decided to just haVE A FREAKING FIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COMPETITION. Jesus fucking christ. 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> Let us know what you think about this, (also, omfg Sakura!) and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! You’re definitely in for more chaos.


	12. Even the strongest mind succumbs under pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! (again he-he)
> 
> I, BeSkydreamer, decided to publish this chapter now, because the last chapter ended in a huge cliffhanger (sorry, not sorry). I had to convince LoverOfFanfiction, but she was totally in on it >:D  
> Buuut!  
> Now you have chapter 12 early! YAY (and also a chapter on Friday as well)

“Something’s wrong with her,” the redhead said, and Naruto shook his head, already in denial about something he hadn’t heard yet. Gaara wet his lips before he continued, and the words seemed to be forced out of his throat like they hurt. 

“I think…” he said, clearing his throat before he tried again. “I think... She’s dying, Naruto.” Sasuke stared at the redhead, almost certain he’d heard it wrong. 

“What…” Naruto stuttered and took a few steps back. “What do you mean? Why? How?” Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the blond. 

“She got the abortion.” 

“What!” Naruto exclaimed, throwing the redhead’s hand askew. “ _When?_ ”

“Almost two hours ago,” Gaara said. He noticed Sasuke’s mouth open to ask a question, and continued. “It went wrong.” Sasuke closed his mouth as he felt his hands go clammy. 

Why hadn’t she waited?

“Where is she?” Naruto asked and whisked the tie from his neck with enough force to make it bash against his own face.

“Your cabin.” The two started running, and before Sasuke commanded his feet, he sprinted after them. He loosened his tie as he ran, breath forcing its way to his lungs. 

“How could it go wrong?” He heard Naruto ask his cousin when he caught up with them. “I thought it was a simple procedure!” 

“It’s not,” Gaara said not affected by the fast pace or the way they forced other guests out of the way as they passed. “Besides, the doctor was also a bit shady, but we couldn’t convince Sakura to wait.” He seemed to hesitate, watching Naruto with a wary glance. “The doctor didn’t… his equipment hadn’t been cleaned.” 

Naruto’s face crumbled, and Sasuke clenched his hands. 

What kind of doctor didn’t fucking sterilize their own equipment? Why would she have it performed outside of a clinic?

“But—but why… why didn’t she wait?” Naruto sounded different now, voice shaking. “Why didn’t she wait for _me_?” His voice broke with the words, pain soaring through. 

“I don’t know,” Gaara said. “She seemed really out of it. Wouldn’t listen to a word I or Kakashi said.” 

“ _Fuck_!” the blond yelled, startling some guests they passed. “Fucking _shit!_ ” 

“She was sick yesterday,” Sasuke interrupted, and the redhead glanced at him. “Didn’t she at least wait until she’d regained her health?”

“No,” he said. “She was running a fever even before the doctor arrived. Now it’s even worse. She—” Gaara spared a wary glance at Naruto. “—she keeps yelling out in pain.”  

“Out of all the stupid things she could do, she does this!” the blond roared and sped up the pace. Somehow Sasuke couldn’t stop the wave of guilt rushing over him. 

Would this had happened if he hadn't confronted Sasori? Would Naruto and Sakura have won tonight if they’d danced? If they hadn’t been so afraid to take the risk because they feared Inoichi would attend the competition? Sasuke didn’t know. But the anger that had been in his gut kept swirling around until it mixed with bitter guilt.

The familiar cabin number 47 came into view, and Naruto ran up the steps to the porch, ripping open the door as Sasuke neared the steps.

“Sakura!” 

Sasuke didn’t know what to expect when he finally stepped through the door, Gaara on his trail, and saw Kakashi stand in the corner, visibly shaken up. Naruto was on his knees next to the bed where Sakura lied, trying to get in contact with her, but she only kept mumbling and whimpering, hair drenched in sweat and breath coming out in short bursts. She was way paler than yesterday, skin appearing almost mottled.

Ino sat on the bed next to her, eyes glassy as she tried to ease the pinkette’s pain with a wet cloth on her forehead. Sasuke wasn’t sure how a simple cloth was supposed to help. Not with how Sakura kept whimpering and shivering. 

“When did you last speak to her?” Naruto asked, glancing up at Ino while he kept a hand over Sakura’s. 

“Few minutes after,” she said hoarsely. “She said she was feeling tired, so we wanted to let her rest.” A grimace appeared over Ino’s face, and she lowered her head, biting her lip. “But then this happened.” Naruto slowly reached out to the pinkette’s cheek, letting a thumb caress the sweaty skin. Sasuke swallowed at the sight. 

“Sakura,” Naruto whispered. “Can you hear me?” But there was no response, no flinch or jerk of any kind, and a strike of fear shot through him. This was not good.

“She needs a doctor,” he said, interrupting Naruto’s attempts of contact. The blond head snapped in his direction. 

“She already saw one,” he hissed, “and look what good that did!” 

“I meant a _real_ doctor, Naruto!” he shouted, frustration wrenching the answer from him. 

“No!” The blond stood up, seizing all contact with Sakura. “She can’t afford another one and she doesn’t deserve to be so much in debt because of—” 

“ _Listen_ to me, damn it!” he yelled, halting Naruto’s voice. The room fell eerily silent, and yet everything felt loud as all eyes were on him. “She either sees another doctor _right now_ or she will die.” Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again without saying anything. Sasuke huffed. “I’m getting a doctor.”

He turned toward the open door, somehow expecting to be stopped, but no one said or did anything, and he closed it after him. 

However, while he stood out on the porch, phone in hand, he heard the sound of the door opening, and he looked up to see Kakashi exiting to stand next to him.

“You know,” the man said after a short pause. “Your father will never tolerate where you’ve been spending your days.” Sasuke stared at him, watched as he gestured toward the cabin. “Associating with … _this_ kind of working class.” He looked down at his phone. “If you call him, the secret is out, and you can say goodbye to all of them. To Naruto.”

He snapped his head up. 

“Don’t presume you know everything about me,” he snarled. “This is more important than wanting to…” His voice faded. “Sakura is dying, and you honestly expect me to place myself before her right now?” 

“I’m not presuming anything Sasu—” 

“Good.” 

“—ke-kun. I’m stating the facts.” He stared at the silver-head, clenching the phone in his hand. Mismatched eyes stared back, but then the man sighed and went back inside, leaving Sasuke alone after he shut the door. 

 It was true, though. Fugaku would know everything and he would _forbid_ him from associate with his… friends any longer. But Sasuke was already planning on not spending any more time with them, so nothing would change because of his father. 

He unlocked his phone and found his father’s number. As it rang, he looked out at all the employees who walked to and from their duties. Family dinner would be in a few hours. 

“Uchiha Fugaku speaking,” he heard through the phone, and he exhaled deeply, once. 

“Hello father,” he said, and continued before Fugaku could answer. “Where are you right now?” There was a huff on the other end. 

“Where _am I_?” he said. “Why is that so important?” Sasuke exhaled again, already afraid that his father would hang up or give him a lecture. 

“I’m… sorry,” he said. “There is a medical emergency, and I… I need your help.” 

“A medical emergency?” He knew that tone of voice, and he imagined how his father’s back would straighten. “What’s happening?” he asked, slipping into the doctor voice that Sasuke found oddly more easier to talk to than his father’s normal voice. 

“It’s…” 

“Spit it out, Sasuke.” 

“A woman is very sick,” he blurted, looking down at his feet. “Seriously ill. She’s pale, shivering and feverish,” he said. “And she’s unresponsive when her friends try to speak to her.” There was a pause. 

“What’s happened prior to this?” Fugaku asked.

“She had a procedure done by a shady doctor.”

“What kind of procedure?” 

And Sasuke paused. Would he know that it was the employee Inoichi had fired because of Sasori’s lies? Know that he’d had a play in ending her job at the resort? 

“An abortion,” he said, knowing it was inevitable. “And the doctor didn’t sterilize his equipment.” There was a very strained pause wherein Sasuke couldn’t tell whether Fugaku was judging the abortion or the unsterilized equipment. Perhaps both. 

“Where is she?” Fugaku said at last, and Sasuke's shoulders fell in relief. 

“Employees’ area, cabin number 47.” 

“And I’m supposed to know where that is?” his father said, voice blunt.

“We can meet at the dining room?” Sasuke proposed. It was the closest place he could think of that he knew Fugaku would be able to find.

“Hn. I better go and find my equipment then.” And then the line went dead. Sasuke lowered his phone to look at the screen, watching as his hands faintly shook. His father had disconnected the call. It was either this, or Sakura would die. 

He spared a glance at the door before rushing towards the dining room. Hopefully his father would be able to save Sakura because if he didn’t—no, Sasuke didn’t want to think about it. 

When he reached the dining room, his father was somehow already standing ready. The usual cold eyes were dark and focused, but they immediately changed when he arrived and they landed on him. 

“Why are you wearing that?” his father asked, frowning as he sized him up. “There hasn’t been such a formal gathering in some time.” 

Sasuke also looked down at his clothes, realizing he was still wearing the suit along with the Uchiha cufflinks reserved for finer events. 

“I had a… thing I needed to attend,” he said. 

“What _thing?_ ” Fugaku growled, continuing to watch him and the creased shirt with a disapproving frown. 

“That’s not important right now,” he snapped, earning a glare from this father. “A woman is dying, father. Can we please discuss this at a later date?” Fugaku merely stared at him, and Sasuke feared he wouldn’t relent. But then—

“Very well,” he said. “Take me to this woman.” 

Sasuke didn’t even need to think much of how to reach Naruto’s cabin. It all came back naturally to him, despite his wish to forget the blond and everything about him. 

Before he knew of it, they were few steps away from the mountain house. Employees had started to stare at them as they’d reached their area, but Fugaku had only glared at them to make them scatter. Still, Sasuke heard the whispering start, especially when he and his father climbed the stairs to cabin number 47. 

When Sasuke opened the door and entered with his father in tow, all eyes turned to them. Most importantly, blue eyes that were filled with betrayal. No one said or did anything, not until Ino got to her feet and bowed in respect to his father.

“Uchiha-sama,” she greeted, and his father grunted. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Ino-san,” his father said, but still bowed slightly in response even though he held his bag of equipment in his hand. “Does your father know where you’ve been spending your days?” Her eyes flickered to Sakura on the bed, before connecting with Fugaku’s, but she didn’t say anything else. “Hn. I would’ve thought better of you.” 

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Hatake beat him to it.

“Maa, shall we not focus on the young, dying woman here?” he said, trying to ease the tension that’d seeped into the room. 

“Hatake-san,” Fugaku said, ignoring his attempt. “Of course you’re also in on this,” he said. “Couldn’t stop yourself from getting involved with the youngsters?” Kakashi merely smiled, eyes almost closing as he answered. 

“Of course not,” he said. “They are my knuckleheaded students.” Fugaku huffed, and Sasuke recognized the look in his eyes. If he didn’t soon start to attend to Sakura, he would change his mind and leave. 

“Father, _please_ ,” he said, interrupting his father who was about to spew more insults. “Miss Haruno needs medical attention.” Fugaku’s lip curled. 

“Don’t _beg_ me, Sasuke,” he scoffed. “You’re an Uchiha.” However, still he walked closer to the bed, almost glaring at Naruto to make him give space, but he didn’t move. “So you’re the one responsible?” he said, sensing the protectiveness Naruto had over Sakura. 

Naruto lifted his chin. 

“So what if I was?” he said. Fugaku’s gaze flickered over Naruto’s form, and an obvious look of distaste formed. Sasuke held in a loud sigh at the challenge the blond presented to his father. What did he even mean by the one responsible? Had Naruto just told him he was the one to get Sakura pregnant? 

“Hn.” Fugaku pushed the blond forcefully to the side and sat his bag at the side table. Pulling a stool over to the bed, he started to examine Sakura who was still shaking and whimpering on the bed with her eyes closed. Fugaku raised a hand to feel the pulse on her neck, and then checked how her iris’ responded. 

Diving into his equipment, he wrapped a cuff around her upper arm and placed his stethoscope right below the wrap. They all watched silently as he repeatedly pressed a pump to inflate the cuff before slowly letting the air out again as he carefully listened through the stethoscope. 

He did this a couple of times before removing the cuff and stethoscope.

“How long have she been unresponsive?” he asked as he searched through his bag, voice once more in doctor-mode. 

“Almost an hour now,” Gaara said, voice calm, and Fugaku nodded as he pulled out a clear bag filled with some kind of liquid.

“Come here,” he said to the redhead and handed Gaara the bag as he approached. “Hold this, and _do not_ touch the bottom part.” Gaara nodded, taking the plastic bag. 

Sasuke noticed how pale Naruto seemed as the blond watched them from afar, gaze flickering between Fugaku and Sakura. He kept biting his lip, feet shifting their weight, hands clenching and unclenching. 

Sasuke, however, felt oddly calm as he knew his father was aware of the problem and knew how to fix it, and his father wasn’t a famous doctor for nothing. He had an urge to walk over to the worrying blond and tell him to trust his father, but his feet were rooted to the spot, and a heavy feeling settled in his gut at the thought of even speaking to the blond. 

So he didn’t. 

Fugaku pulled a few more items out of his bag and placed it on the bed, all wrapped and sealed. Then he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and poured a good amount on his hands, speaking again as he properly covered his hands and underarms. 

“Sasuke.” His father glanced at him. “Open these without touching the instruments.” Sasuke nodded, walked to his father to open the various sealed equipment without touching or taking anything out. Once he was done, he took a step back. 

Fugaku grabbed the tubing from an opened wrapping, and rolled the valve all the way up. He gestured for the clear plastic bag in Gaara’s hands, and once the redhead held it high, Fugaku inserted the tube spike into the bottom part, pinched the drip chamber and uncoiled the tubing to its full length. 

“Keep the bag elevated,” he instructed, and Gaara lifted the bag higher up. Fugaku rolled the valve down, and the clear liquid flowed through the tubing and onto the floor. Then he once more closed the valve. 

Sakura didn’t respond as Fugaku wrapped a tourniquet around her upper arm and pulled it tight. She didn’t respond either as he poked her elbow fold a few times and started sanitizing his hands again but also Sakura’s clammy skin. Whimpers still escaped her lips, but it couldn’t be because she was touched, for they were uttered even when she just lay there. 

“Everyone but the redhead, get out,” Fugaku commanded, and Sasuke jerked. 

“What, why?” Naruto screeched, throwing out his arms as he came closer to the bed. 

“Because I can hear you shifting and fidgeting,” he said. Naruto opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Kakashi interrupted him. 

“Do as the doctor says, Naruto,” he said. Sasuke watched as Ino exited and Kakashi dragged Naruto with him. His father briefly directed his stare at him, and Sasuke followed them, closing the door behind him. 

Outside, the blond was already pacing back and forth. Ino sat at one of the steps, watching the other employees as they passed, and Kakashi leaned on the outer cabin wall. 

“Why did you bring your father here?” Naruto roared, eyes locking onto Sasuke’s. “He works for Inoichi. He will know Sakura didn’t leave!” 

“Oh, get your head out of your ass!” he snarled, thankful that his father couldn’t hear his language. “Would you rather have watched her die?” he said, throwing out an arm. “Because that’s what would have happened!” Naruto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“Boys, let’s not argue,” Ino interrupted in a somber tone, eyes red and cheeks tearstained. “She could still die, you know.” Naruto turned his head slowly from Ino to Sasuke, glaring so viciously his eyes were almost shut. 

“Don’t glare at me, idiot,” he said, lip curled. “My family doesn’t do so-called _evil_ things all the time.” The blond huffed. 

“Right,” he said. “Just most of the time then.”

Sasuke scoffed as he shook his head, and walked down the steps to settle down next to Ino. She offered a tearful smile as their shoulders touched, and Sasuke looked down at his wrinkled shirt. He was still wearing it after the complete failure at the competition. He’d planned on getting away from the blond as soon as they got to the resort, but here he was, on the steps to his cabin because Sakura had done something reckless and brought her life in danger. With Sasuke’s money. 

Shouldn’t he have given them to her? She said that she wasn’t planning on using them because they would win the competition, so what could’ve sparked such a desperate action from her? And to do it even before they’d danced… What had happened? 

“So, how did the competition go?” Kakashi asked, arms crossed and mismatched eyes watching their every move. Sasuke almost flushed as he looked away, not wanting to explain how or why they lost. But the blond didn’t feel the same. 

“Sasuke screwed up,” he remarked. Sasuke’s head snapped to the blond’s fowl expression. 

How _dare_ he _._

“That’s not fucking true!” he hollered through clenched teeth, standing up while his heartbeat rose. 

“It is!” the blond bellowed, and continued while counting off his fingers. “First, you didn’t talk to me at all, and _then_ you acted like a fucking prick in the car—” 

“How’s that even related to the competition?!” Sasuke yelled. 

“—and _then_ you couldn't manage to fucking move your legs!” Naruto accused. “You completely messed up the routine!”

“I didn’t mess it up!” Sasuke yelled. “You changed it midway through!” 

“Because _you_ screwed it up!” 

“I did _not!_ ” 

But Naruto scoffed at his response. 

“What the fuck was even up with the push at the end?” he said, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. “I could have broken something!”

“Learn how to keep your balance then!” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Ahem, boys,” Kakashi tried to interrupt, but it was no use. 

“I am balanced!” Naruto said. 

“Like you’re a balanced driver?” They stared at each other. “You fucking almost made us crash.” Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke turned his attention toward Kakashi. “Did you know that, Kakashi?” he said, returning his gaze to the blond. “Naruto is a complete fucking maniac on the road. We almost crashed more than once because—” 

“But did you die?” Naruto said. 

“—he thought it was a good idea to speed!” There was a pause, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Naruto glaring at Sasuke. 

“I’m sure you’ve tried to speed once, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi said. 

“Not while driving on the wrong lane!” 

“I wasn’t!” Naruto gasped. “I barely skimmed the line!” 

“Oh, then why did they honk?” Sasuke reasoned. “Because they thought you were a such good driver?” Naruto’s mouth opened. 

“ _Boys!_ ” Kakashi interrupted, voice so commanding their mouths slammed shut. “This has to stop. Right now.” 

“But—” Kakashi glared at Naruto so fiercely, even Sasuke wanted to take a step back.

“You _both_ need to admit you lost and accept the equal blame, and that’s the end of it.” Sasuke scowled at him, but Kakashi showed no reaction. “You’re both of legal age, and yet you can’t stop acting like school children.” 

“It’s because Naru—”

“He told you to stop, and you fucking better,” Ino hissed, voice loud and clear while she sat. “Sakura is dying in there, and you both don’t seem to care about that.” Naruto bowed his head, looking away. “Too busy glaring at each other and pointing fingers.” 

She glanced at him with a scowl, but he kept his face expressionless. 

“If that’s how the two of you are going to behave, then you might as well just leave. I’ll tell Sakura once she’s awake that you both,” she pointed her index finger towards them, “were so wrapped up in each other, you couldn’t be bothered to visit her.” 

“It’s my cabin—” Naruto started. 

“Which I will resign to someone else,” she interrupted, “if you so much as speak another word.” She shook her head at them, waiting until they both eventually lowered their heads. “You should be _ashamed_ of yourselves.” Ino’s word rang clear as Sasuke felt his anger dim down. He kept getting so worked up because of the blond, and he had no idea why or how to stop it. 

He looked away, out towards the other employees who’d thankfully all done the courtesy of ignoring their argument at the cabin. He wasn’t sure how he would feel if people were standing from afar, watching and pointing their fingers at the spectacle they’d caused. 

He couldn’t wait to get away from the infuriating blond, to get away and finally get a grip of all the emotions that constantly seemed to run through him. It kept making him feel like shit, to feel so many things all the time. 

Besides, the blond had admitted that he’d wished they’d never met. 

Everything was quiet between the four of them until the door to the cabin eventually opened and Fugaku stepped out on the porch, bag in hand. 

Naruto sprung up from the ground. 

“She’s going to be fine,” Fugaku said, face expressionless even as he gave the good news. “I gave her some antibiotic and placed her on an IV.” Sasuke sighed, relieved, and saying nothing further, Fugaku started walking down the stairs, only sparing an angry glare at him. 

“Wait,” Naruto called, halting Fugaku on the steps, “what was wrong with her?” 

“A mild sepsis.”

“Sepsis?” Naruto said, frowning. “What’s—” 

“Blood poisoning,” Kakashi explained, and Naruto fell quiet. Sasuke did, however, notice the brief glance Naruto directed at him, and he knew they both remembered how he’d blamed Sasuke for bringing a doctor.

“If that’s all, my son and I will be leaving,” Fugaku said, interrupting the silence. Sasuke swallowed, knowing it hadn’t been that easy, but he’d hoped. 

He started turning on his heel, feeling the heavy stare from his father. 

“Otou san...” he tried, but his word failed him. 

“What?” Fugaku turned slightly on the steps, a scowl already directed at him. “Speak up, Sasuke, I can’t hear you when you mumble.” Sasuke swallowed, felt his hands go clammy. 

“I…” His eyes flickered to Naruto who was watching the exchange with a faint furrow in between his eyebrows. “It’s just…” But when he turned his attention back onto his father, he noticed how he was also looking at the blond. And Fugaku’s face slowly changed into something that made the hair rise on Sasuke’s neck. 

“So that’s how it is.” 

_No._

Sasuke wanted to say the words, but he couldn’t. 

_No, that wasn’t how it was._

Fugaku turned his gaze to Sasuke, and he stilled his shaking hands, afraid that his father would start getting vile. 

“What have you been doing with these kind of people, Sasuke?” Fugaku asked, cutting through the dead-silence. Sweat soaked the back of Sasuke’s shirt, and he wasn’t sure if his legs would betray him. He shook his head, not knowing what to say to the thunderous storm that was Uchiha Fugaku.

“Haven’t I raised you better than this?” Fugaku asked, and he stared at his father, speechless. “I _asked_ you a question and I expect you to answer,” Fugaku almost shouted, in front of everyone. Their gazes fell heavy on him, and he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“I…” His throat felt like a desert. “Yes, otou san,” he said at last, voice hoarse. “You’ve raised me much better than this.” He scratched an itchy spot at his hand, scratching until the skin turned red. 

“That’s what you claim, isn’t it.” Fugaku shook his head at him, and Sasuke knew it wasn’t over. Not even when Fugaku turned around and started walking down the steps. “Come along, Sasuke.” His legs felt like cement when he unstuck them from the porch. 

“Of course, otou san,” he almost whispered, and followed him down the steps, unable to even spare the others a single glance. What must they all think of him now? 

He kept his eyes on the ground as he followed. 

Unable to even deny his own father, unable to even do such a simple thing as saying he wanted to see Sakura once, to make sure she was alright, before he left. Like he’d planned. His own choice. And yet his father had ripped it so easily away from him before he was ready. It made him feel like such a worthless child, a child that’d done something wrong and who needed to be reprimanded. 

And he had done something wrong. Sakura had had the abortion because of his money, so technically, it was his fault. And his own fault that he had this… not attraction, but his own fault that he was able to see Naruto as… as a nice-looking guy. He knew his father would demand an explanation. There was no way he’d be let off the hook. Not with the fuming eyes Fugaku had sent Naruto and the others, not with the way his face had darkened. 

But how could he even begin to explain?

Sasuke wasn’t… he didn’t like men, and would never like them. Just because he was able to see that Naruto was nice-looking... It was just a simple fascination and nothing else. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t. It _couldn’t_. 

But his father was smart, clever. He knew how best to claw out Sasuke’s secrets until there was nothing left. He would ask what he’d been doing, and Sasuke would be unable to keep a single thing secret. And Fugaku wouldn’t be able to distinguish between Sasuke not liking men and him being able to see them as good-looking. 

He was walking to his doom, but he’d done this to himself. He should never have offered to take Sakura’s place. Now he was in danger of being disowned because of a simple misunderstanding. Chills ran down his spine at the thought. 

_What if he was disowned..._

When his father slowed down, Sasuke glanced up and noticed to his dismay that they were nearing Sasuke’s mountain house. His steps faltered. 

Would Fugaku ask him to pack his things and leave? 

They stopped outside the door, and his father sent him a glare. With a jerk, Sasuke realized what he was waiting for, and he did his best to quickly search for his key. But when he kept patting and searching though his pockets, his heart started hammering when he couldn’t find it. Why couldn’t he find it? Where was it? 

He felt his heart sink when he realized where it might be. Didn’t he grab it from Naruto’s car? He’d also left his suit jacket and spare clothing in that car. 

“What’s the hold up?” Fugaku growled, watching as Sasuke kept patting his pockets with shaking fingers. He didn’t dare raise his eyes. 

“I… I lost my key,” he revealed, voice almost a parched whisper. 

“Of course you did,“ Fugaku huffed, and Sasuke duck his head. 

“I can… a maid might have a masterkey?” he suggested, remembering how Naruto had found one when Sasuke was hungover. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Fugaku said, not even acknowledging his suggestion. “Go find one.” Sasuke did a nod at the command. 

“Yes, father,” he said, but before he could turn around to find one, the door to the mountain cabin opened and Itachi stood in the door. 

“Father? Sasuke?” he asked, sparing a glance at the bag in Fugaku’s hand. “What are you two doing out here?” Fugaku walked past him without a word, into the room, and Sasuke duck his head at Itachi’s look, unable to look into his eyes as he followed. Sasuke spared a brief glance at Kisame who came out from the bathroom, and if possible, Fugaku’s glare got darker. He sat down the medicine bag on the table. 

“Father, what’s this about?” Itachi tried again, voice calm. But Sasuke felt his almost desperate stare, and he couldn’t find the will to glance up at him. His eyes stayed glued to the floor, watching the dancing shoes he’d borrowed and still hadn’t bothered to remove. 

His brother seemed to become more and more distressed. 

“Itachi,” Fugaku eventually said through clenched teeth, and Sasuke felt his heart sink. “Please leave with your... _friend._ ” This wasn’t a matter his brother could save him from. And what was there to save? 

“But, father—” 

“Fugaku-san,” Kisame interrupted, and Sasuke’s breath left him. This could only go wrong. Why didn’t they just leave? They should leave. “What is this matter about?” Sasuke looked up. Kisame was glaring back at Fugaku. 

“This is a matter between Sasuke and I,” Fugaku said, and Itachi placed himself next to Kisame, joining him in staring down at Fugaku. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Wasn’t it enough that the others had seen his humiliation? 

“I thin—”

“Please just leave,” Sasuke interrupted, ignoring how his voice seemed to crack. “This is… this doesn’t concern you.” Hurt briefly flared across Itachi’s face, but it was gone when he steeled his gaze toward their father. A mixture of relief and dread overcame him as they both did as he wished and moved toward the door. Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed, lightly squeezing in silent support.

The door closed behind them, and it went dead-silent. His breath seemed loud in his own ears, and slowly his father turned around to face him with dark eyes. 

“I thought I taught you not to acquaintance yourself with the help.” 

Sasuke blinked, not knowing where the conversation was going, only that his father’s unflinching gaze rested on him, daring him to deny. 

“You... you did,” he said, and watched as his father crossed his arms. 

“Then please explain why I found you in the formal suit,” he began, throwing out a hand to gesture at it, “outside of an employee cabin where a girl just had a badly-performed abortion.” Fugaku paused, kept his eyes unblinking. “It all fairly sounds like you’ve misunderstood something.”

“I…” he hesitated, looking everywhere else but his father. 

“You’re muttering, Sasuke,” he said, exasperated, and Sasuke swallowed. 

After he told the truth, what would his father do with him? To him? Would he ask him to leave? To stay in his room? Did he still suspect what Sasuke thought of the blond, or had Sasuke imagined it all? 

“I was learning how to dance,” he said at last, voice sounding hoarse. “With them,” he added, sounding more confident than he felt. His eyes dared to meet his father’s as he paused, and he was met with a lifted eyebrow and a fierce stare-down that demanding further explanation. 

“There was an important dancing competition coming up,” he continued, “Naruto was missing a partner, and I offered two weeks ago.” He sprinted through the last sentence, hoping his father would focus on how long he’d been doing this. 

But he was out of luck. 

“Naruto?” Fugaku said, brows almost grown together. “The blond?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke admitted, defeated, and looked away from his father. There was a long pause, and he scratched the itchy spot on his skin again until it turned fiery red. 

“I see.” The lowly spoken words made his blood run cold. There was nothing to _see_. There was nothing to _watch_ between him and Naruto. Nothing. His father had gotten it all wrong. 

“I don’t want you to associate with those people anymore, Sasuke.” His head snapped up, mouth open and ready to protest, but his father continued before he could say a word. “It’s not healthy. You have a reputation to uphold,” he said, “and these low-lives aren’t meant to mix with our way of life.” Fugaku’s lip curled. “There has to be a balance.”

Sasuke shook his head. That was all his father cared about, always. Don’t be seen with people who are below you. Don’t be seen with people who are poorer than you, or people who are the _help_. It was a wonder he’d even been allowed to have friends like Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, but over the years, he knew his father had learned to tolerate them since they weren’t a threat to their _money_ or the so-called Uchiha empire. 

Like that was something to be proud of. 

“Those _low-lives_ are my friends,” he hissed, but his father merely huffed. What was he even supposed to do when he couldn’t… Was he just supposed to rot away in his room for the remaining part of the summer vacation? 

“Listen to yourself, Sasuke,” Fugaku sneered, briefly shaking his head. “They’ve already gotten under your skin.” He reached out after his bag. “You will _not_ associate with them anymore and that’s final.” The bag with equipment was lifted, and Fugaku turned towards the door, like the discussion was done and otherwith. But wasn’t it also? 

“The competition is also over,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but his father didn’t seem to hear it anyways. Sasuke had already decided not to spend more time with Naruto and Sakura, so it wasn’t like he was following his father’s command, for he’d already decided this for himself. So why did it still feel like he was following orders? 

“Use your time wisely,” his father said, interrupting his thoughts as he stood by the door, ready to exit. “Our stay will end in two weeks,” he said, and Sasuke swallowed at the reminder. Time had passed by fast, and soon enough he wouldn’t be able to decide whether or not he _would_ see Sakura or Naruto. 

“Besides,” Fugaku added, just before he walked through the door and shut it behind him. “You’ve already got _friends_.”

Silence followed as he left, but Sasuke hadn’t expected anything else, for he had asked Kisame and Itachi to leave. Would it have been better if they’d been here? 

No, it wouldn’t have. 

His brother didn’t need to know what he’d been up to, or how much he’d failed at making his own decisions followed by this confrontation. And his brother especially didn’t need to know how Sasuke was now able to see that Naruto was good-looking, for he would only tell Sasuke what he didn’t want to hear. 

_You’re gay, otouto._

Sasuke shook his head and walked to sit on his bed. 

People didn’t get to decide what Sasuke was. As long as he didn’t have any other _experiences_ with another male, then, well, then he wasn’t gay. And then it didn’t matter what the others would say. 

Satisfied, he exhaled and pulled out his phone to place it on the nightstand. He’d put it on silent mode because of the competition, but now the blinking, green light told him of new notifications. 

Unlocking the screen, his stomach dropped when he realized just who they were from. 

He didn’t know for how long he was staring down at it until it went dark. Only, with light touches he kept re-awakening the screen, almost fearing the messages would go away. 

Once more he stared at it until it returned to black, and it was with a heavy exhale that he placed the phone on the nightstand. 

But his eyes couldn’t leave the rectangular device. 

Should he respond? Should he even open them? Maybe he should just block the number. He’d vowed, no, not vowed, he’d _promised_ himself he wouldn’t have anything to do with him anymore, but now it all stared him in the face again so soon. 

He stared at the blinking light again, counted the times in between and watched as the screen occasionally lightened up again on its own because of new incomings. 

What harm could it even do to read them? Maybe the blond was only telling him that he was deleting his number. A final _fuck you_ before blocking Sasuke from responding, finally having the last word.

But no, the blond wouldn’t be so cruel, right? 

… Right? 

With fingers that shook he finally reached out, unlocked the screen and opened the messages that somehow kept coming through.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  [16:30] Hhey Sasuke, r you alright?  
>  [16:36] Yor dads kinda terrifying  
>  [16:49] Sakuras been awake btw  
>  [16:52] Im kinda still angy at u but u deseve to know  
>  [16:53] i think shes gonna be okay  
>  [17:27] Your stuffs still in mor car  
>  [17:27] it looks like yor key too  
>  [17:30] if u wanted i could drop it off  
>  [17:43] or not  
>  [17:44] we dont need to spend time together anymor  
>  [17:57] yeah so, thank you for saving Sakura

Sasuke kept staring at the messages, reading and re-reading them over and over again, but in the end no new messages arrived. His thumb kept shifting over the digital keyboard, but every time he wished to write, nothing came forth. 

This was the end. He didn’t need to write back, didn’t need to have any more contact with the blond. This was the end of their association with each other. 

He felt slightly hollow at the realization, but also weak. 

Weak because, while he didn’t respond to the messages, he didn’t block the number either. And in the end, he didn’t know what was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. This chapter has been one hell of a storm. And um… once more it didn’t go as planned, thus the events will continue into the next chapter. The more the better, right?
> 
> Well. Thank god BeSkydreamer knows her way around a laboratory and this kind of procedure and medical stuff cause this scene definitely came alive! 
> 
> Let us know what you think and watch out for the chapter on Friday!


	13. You can’t choose what stays and what fades away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, there were a lot of consensus opinions about Naruto last chapter! All very interesting to read, haha.
> 
> Seeing as we've gotten pretty far in this story, and the conflicts and issues keep piling up as we race towards the end, we both felt like it was about time to give a long-awaited announcement. **There will probably be a sequel.** As we wrote chapter 6, or thereabout, new ideas starting piling in and dragged the story into one that had enough "source material" for one more fic. It means that _some_ of the minor conflicts and so on probably won't be resolved accordingly – seeing as Sasuke's vacation at the resort is ending soon – but we're not handing out spoilers as to what we have in mind.
> 
> But! We hope you'll enjoy the rest of Tender Weakness, and in the meantime: _thank you_ all so much for reading AND for your continued return! We truly appreciate every single comment you’ve all made! And looking back, it’s actually quite overwhelming that the original idea was that the events in chapter 11-13 should have had been in a single one… On another note, we’ve now got more than 85k words written! So there’s much more coming to you all!
> 
> Enjoy! <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

The first day after the _incident_ wasn’t so bad. 

He had a lot of spare time, which meant that he finally had time for the things he wanted to do. So he’d chatted with his friends, had had some talks with Itachi and Kisame, had rested, and had done virtually anything that didn’t require dancing or moving too much, but it was… 

In the end, it quickly seemed like he had way too much spare time, whereas before he had way too little due to the dancing. Dancing, yelling and shouting at the infuriating blond. 

But no, he shouldn’t think of him. 

Maybe he should just do some running, take a breather and watch the scenery. Or maybe he should actually train in the gym like he’d told his family he was doing all this time.  

However, it had all just seemed like too much of an effort, so he hadn’t done any of it. Only sat in his room, phone in hand, and scrolled through social media and watched the hours slowly tick by until it was time for dinner and he acted as the polite son his father wanted him to be. And it had worked, for Fugaku only glanced at him in disapproval thrice, and he counted that as a personal victory. And Itachi didn’t confront him about what had happened either, so it all seemed like it was over. 

The second day after the _incident_ wasn’t so bad either. 

Until night fell and he couldn’t fall asleep because he’d heard their, no, not _their song_ , but he’d heard the competition song as he’d passed by a radio and now… he laid awake, song resonating in his head, over and over again. The steps that needed to be done kept returning, but also the competition and the night before that fateful day. 

Now he wasn’t even sure what had compelled him to walk to Uzumaki in the middle of the night, and yet… a quiver rushed through him when he recalled that dance. They’d been so close, had shared their body heat, had breathed each other’s air and had briefly shared each other’s lips. 

He shuddered anew, turned over in his bed and watched Itachi’s empty bed. 

How did they go from that to absolute failure the next day?

He shut his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep. His phone blinked with notifications in the darkness, but he hadn’t dared opening the messages from the blond, fearing his inhibitions would simply vanish once staring at his name and words. 

He clenched his eyes tighter as his head decided to watch the moment where the blond had told him he’d wished they’d never met. And even though it was a necessary evil, a good thing, it still ached and twisted in his heart, to even remember the angry scowl the blond had worn. 

The third day after the _incident_ he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. 

The days had passed slowly, too slowly. He felt tired all the time and didn’t feel like doing much. So, he didn’t. What was there even to _do_? He knew no one, and the sight of Ino made him remember another blond that was just too unobtainable. Not that he could obtain anyone, but still.

He sometimes saw the real blond walking around the resort, but he did his best to disappear from his path. He wouldn’t have to resist anything if the real thing to resist wasn’t there. Yet still the notifications from his phone climbed as the blond kept writing messages, asking when he wanted his stuff to be picked up, asking how he was doing, but Sasuke had gotten an extra key to the cabin, and he simply didn’t want his clothing back. And he was doing fine. At least that’s what he told his family when they all spared him concerned looks. 

It was better to just sleep. He’d started doing that in the middle of the day, cause when he was asleep he didn’t think, didn’t need to exist or feel anything. But with sleep also came dreams. Some unwanted, some pleasant and others… others were simply too inviting. 

Yes, sleeping was better, even as he kept seeing blue eyes and blond hair, unable to escape him in his sleep. It was better, for he never spoke to him in his dreams, and he never felt more than one thing at a time. And he never had to consider his actions, consider the consequences. 

And if he sometimes woke up with an infuriating ache in his chest, who was to know? 

The fourth day after the _incident_ , he realized how much he actually missed the blond. 

It was a hard pill to swallow. To realize that, even though days had passed, he still couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the blond constantly.

There didn’t seem much point in doing things at the resort, for he also knew that his days here were numbered. No one to make friends with, cause he would leave them, no one to talk to, cause they were boring and lacked personality. 

The notifications climbed, every single one unopened. Sometimes his fingers would hover inches over the app, heart aching to open just one message, to re-read their messages. But every time his mind convinced him otherwise, convinced him that he was doing what his father wanted, and wasn’t that for the best? 

His hand would fall, his phone back on his nightstand blinking with notifications. And he would lie down on the bed, above the covers, to stare into the ceiling and remember how and when the blond smiled at him. _Good-looking_. Maybe it was just his personality Sasuke liked. But a part of him knew that simply wasn’t it, for a part of him ached still, to see the blond’s face, to watch the dimples when he finally smiled and the shine in his blue eyes. What was there even to fight about? Sasuke just wanted to be friends, to have that kind of personality shine light onto the darkness his father kept throwing him into. 

But no, this wasn’t his father’s fault. It was Sasuke’s own. 

Again, he stared up at the ceiling, felt time tick by slowly, the noise from the air-conditioning his only company. His phone vibrated on the nightstand again, and his heart jumped into his throat. Was it the blond again? Or merely Snapchat? 

He couldn’t resist the urge to grab his phone, heart hammering in his chest as he unlocked the screen. Once again the blond had written, and something ached in him in time with his heartbeat. Finger lightly tapping the screen each time it went dark, he sighed deeply and laid the phone onto his chest as he lied back down. 

Maybe he should just get it over with. Maybe he should just talk with him once, tell him to stop. Or maybe he should even text back, just once… 

This time, before his courage failed him, he unlocked his phone and let his finger hover over the app anew. _Just press it. Don’t you want to know what he wrote?_

So he pressed it, and his eyes immediately fell over the various amount of texts his phone informed him the blond had written. Exhaling once, and with fingers shaking, he finally clicked onto his name and scrolled up to read from the beginning.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  _Three days ago_  
>  [10:45] you fogot your stuff in my car  
>  [13:15] Will you pick up uyr stuff or waht?  
>  [14:02] i cpuld stil drop it off?  
>  [15:27] are yuo in your room?  
>  [17:56] Your room key is here
> 
> _Two days ago_  
>  [12:14] Sakuras doing better now  
>  [13:16] will you vists her? she asked about u  
>  [16:47] she walked today
> 
> _Yesterday_  
>  [09:48] ur stuff is missing you  
>  [11:11] kaka says you havnt been to breakfest  
>  [11:59] Are you alright?  
>  [12:03] did i do somethng?? 
> 
> _Today_  
>  [00:24] plz sasuke  
>  [07:35] if yu dont write back i will brek into yur room  
>  [07:38] or is it brekin in if i have a kay?  
>  [09:32] look maybe I overreacted and Im sorry  
>  [09:38] Can we please just sort this out?  
>  [09:59] I dont want u to b mad at me   
>  [10:01] or sad because of me  
>  [10:21] I know my texts seem desprate but if u replied they wouldnt  
>  [10:32] Im sory its not your faolt youre alllowed not to reply  
>  [10:36] just… please tell me your father wasnt angry about what we did?  
>  [10:38] it sounds so wierd to say ‘what we did’ we only dansed  
>  [10:39] thats all we ever did  
>  [10:39] all we ever had  
>  [10:42] right? 

Sasuke stared down at the phone, again catching himself as he re-read them. With every word he read anew, a tender sensation was spreading throughout his chest. Thumbs kept twirling over the digital keyboard, but… 

He bit his lip. Should he respond? 

Eyes strayed over the words again. 

No, he shouldn’t. 

Yet still his fingers opened up a new message and flew across the keyboard. The words kept changing. He kept deleting stupid sentences, even deleted the entire thing. It was stupid. It was unnecessary. But even as he closed the app, he opened it again seconds later, until finally he constructed the text and stared at it in his hands. 

He hit send.

> **Me  
>  **[10:59] I need to talk to you. Can you come by the room?

But as he read the message, doubt settled in. 

Was he ready? Should he had written that? What would he think when he read it? Did Sasuke even know what he wanted to talk about? Yes? No? Fuck, it was all mixed up in his head. 

A sudden vibration alerted him of an incoming message.

> **Aniki**  
>  [11:01] I’ll be there in 10 minutes. 

The message didn’t reassure him, only made him stress further. 

Was it the right thing to do? 

He laid his phone on the nightstand and rose from the bed to pace. 

It wasn’t something that needed to be discussed. Sasuke could figure it out on his own. But what if he wasn’t fast enough? What if he let this opportunity slip by and he regretted it for the rest of his life? What then? He couldn’t stand not knowing, not having the control. And maybe Itachi would clear things up for him. Maybe he could help him. 

But what if he couldn’t?

He stopped his pacing and glanced at phone. He could would figure it out himself. Hell, maybe he didn’t need his brother’s help after all. He should write back, tell him he didn’t mean it. 

But he never went back to write it, and soon enough the door opened behind him and Itachi entered, concern clear on his face. Sasuke let his hand fall from his neck, the place where Naruto had—

Itachi closed the door. 

“Hey,” he asked, slowly walking closer. “Is everything alright?” But Sasuke turned his back to him, not able to look at his face. If he didn’t look at the concern, maybe it would be easier to talk. But Itachi’s hand landed on his back. Warm, and reassuring.

“Sasuke...” His brother turned him around, but when they faced each other, Sasuke let his gaze fall to his feet, and he sat back down on the bed. 

“When you…” Sasuke began, but faltered. How was he supposed to begin? He cleared his throat. “Did you ever…” Only to halt again. How did he start? “How do I know if…” But his words failed him again.

“Itachi,” he tried, and reached out for his brother. “I think I’m… I’m…” He stopped, and huffed. _Come on, just force it out._ He exhaled. “I think I’m g…” The word didn’t move past his lips. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. 

A whine of almost frustration fell past his lips, and he clenched the grip on his brother.

“Itachi,” he tried again while Itachi just waited. “I…” He bit his lip and released his hold on the shirt. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t try to say the word. 

“How… there’s this…” He paused, exhaling again. “I’m friends with this—with someone,” he stuttered, finally getting somewhere. He stared at the window, finding it easier when he didn’t look at his brother. “And I think he’s… I mean, I know he is, but…” He bit his lip. “ _I_ especially can see he’s…” He huffed and anxiously spared a look at Itachi who was staring at him with a very patient gaze. 

“What I want to say is that,” Sasuke said, “is that— _he’s_ not _entirely_ unpleasant to—to _look_ at.” He watched his brother for a reaction, waiting and biting his lip, and he knew when his brother finally understood because a brief look of realization shone through. 

“Alright,” he said, gesturing for him to continue. A very faint smile appeared on Itachi’s lips and his shoulders fell, like he felt relieved. 

“Right,” Sasuke said, feeling the enormous amount of anxiety slowly fade away like air in a balloon. “Right,” he repeated, then cleared his throat. “He’s very, uhm, nice. And blond. And he’s very loud, and also the one who punched me some weeks ago because I was provoking him, but he mostly apologized for that.” He watched his brother’s gaze, but he was only met with a soft look. So he continued. 

“I’ve, I mean, his dancing partner, some stuff happened and I took her place, and then a few days ago something happened.” He paused, remembering the kiss and how it made him feel. Almost alive, if he didn’t remember his breakdown afterwards.

“I mean, I’ve watched him a little,” he continued, slightly distracted as the kiss replayed. “But he’s always watching _me_.” He bit his lip, remembering when Naruto watched him put on a shirt. He cleared his throat, looked up at Itachi. 

“It’s not like I haven’t felt, uh,” he picked at his skin, “felt _something_ whenever we danced or—or the likes but.” He looked up at his brother anew. “But, how do I know if, uh, if I’m just _able_ to see he’s good-looking,” he asked, “or if I actually _think_ he’s good-looking?” 

A furrow appeared between Itachi’s brows, and he pursed his lips.

“Well that depends,” Itachi said, still standing but watching the ceiling as he thought. “How do you feel when you think about being close to him?” he finally asked. “Even kissing him?” Sasuke didn’t need to think about it. Comforted. Happy. _On fire_. 

“He did,” he said. “Kiss me, I mean,” he revealed, seeing Itachi’s questioning look. “Some days ago. But I ran.” His arms came around his middle while he sat. “I didn’t want to be involved.” Itachi briefly sighed, but chose to finally sit down at the desk. 

“You can’t choose what stays and what fades away,” he said. “And if this guy makes you feel something, then,” Itachi briefly smiled, “isn’t it worth it to try?” he asked, and Sasuke frowned. 

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging. “Maybe. But what good would it even do?” he asked, “We’re leaving soon. What will happen then?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” his brother said, eyes staring at him in all seriousness. “Only _you_ can know if you’ll be able to leave here without regretting anything.” Regret. Sasuke already knew that feeling well. But was it regret he felt when he thought about Naruto’s various unanswered messages? Or was it longing? He sighed. 

“But father—” he tried. 

“Isn’t always right,” Itachi interrupted, voice sharp. Sasuke deflated, looking to his hands, picking at his skin. 

“But only one son can be gay,” he mumbled.

“But not only one son _is_ ,” Itachi countered, voice sharp and angry. “And he can’t decide who or _what_ we are.” Sasuke shook his head and looked up at him again. 

“How can you even stand him?” he asked. “Knowing he hates every moment you spend with Kisame?” Itachi’s gaze shuttered close. “Knowing that he won’t ever acknowledge your relationship?” 

“That’s his own fault. Not mine or Kisame’s,” Itachi said, but sighed out briefly, like he wanted to ground himself. “Father is never going to change. But I’m not either.”

Sasuke watched as his brother’s hands clenched, and he knew he was far from unaffected. A revelation Sasuke hadn’t bothered to ask fell past his lips. 

“It… _hurts_ ,” Sasuke said, looking up, “doesn’t it?” 

Itachi’s face suddenly looked very tired.  

“It does,” he admitted, and Sasuke nodded to show his acknowledgement. Everything Fugaku did was able to hurt someone, somewhere. The man had so much hate in him that it was a wonder his mother ever fell in love with him. 

“I don’t want him to despise me,” Sasuke admitted, and there was a pause. He didn’t want to receive the same loathing look that he knew his father was always sending to Kisame and Itachi.

“You’re afraid of his judgement,” his brother stated.

“How can I not be?” he scoffed, throwing out an arm. “He’s always looked down on me,” he said, anger making his voice sound louder, “and with this new thing, it won’t matter how hard I try to gain his approval.” 

“So why do you try?” Itachi asked. “He may be our father, but he’s not a pleasant person to be around, even around those he likes.” 

“I can’t just write him off either,” he admitted. “He’s our father.” And no matter how much he wanted to stand up to his father, he was so fucking timid when it came to Fugaku.

“I know,” Itachi said. “But you can’t be afraid to make yourself feel, either. You need to live your life.” 

“That’s easier said than done.” The phone interrupted by vibrating loudly on the nightstand and Sasuke’s head flew in its direction while his heart jumped into his throat. 

Was it Naruto? 

Of course it was, who else would send him texts constantly? But what if it only was another email notification?

Before he even could decide whether he should pick it up or not, Itachi walked over to grab it and hand it to him. With a wide-eyed stare he looked at the phone between his brother’s fingers. Until Itachi laid it in his hands. 

“Just do it, Sasuke.” 

He didn’t look up at his brother. Sasuke’s eyes were fixated on the phone between his fingers. The green notification light blinked in the same rhythm.

“It’s him.” He knew it.

And his suspicions were confirmed when he finally unlocked his phone and clicked on the message app.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  [11:32] is this because of what i did the night before the competition?  
>  [11:34] look im sorry about the kiss  
>  [11:35] cant we just talk?  
>  [11:35] i really tink we shoul takl  
>  [11:43] i just miss you

He tightened the grip on the phone as he read the last text. Re-read the short, tiny words that made him feel so much. It was also like a relief. Proof that the blonde hadn’t forgotten him, and that Sasuke’s so-called chance wasn’t spoiled yet. 

“Looks like you’re not the only one who’s miserable,” Itachi said, breaking his trance. He looked up from the words, saw Itachi wearing a small smile. “Why don’t you go to him and sort it out?” But Sasuke shook his head. 

“He’s an employee, Itachi. He’ll get fired.” But he desperately wanted to. Wanted to seek out the blond, and wanted to look into the ocean-blue orbs again.

“Just try it, otouto,” Itachi said, briefly knocking his shoulder. “And if you find out you’re not actually gay, well,” he shrugged, “then at least you know.”  

Gay. So that’s how it was then. Sasuke’s gaze returned to his phone.

“I’m, uh, going for a walk,” he said, rising from the bed and walking to his shoes.

“Good,” Itachi said, silent as he put on his shoes. Sasuke remembered to grab his key, then pocketed his phone before opening the door. “And say hi to Naruto from me,” Itachi called. 

He glanced over his shoulder to send his brother a very dirty look, but Itachi just waved back with a smirk. With a shake of his head, Sasuke shut the door very firmly behind him, only briefly halting once outside as he wondered whether he was doing the right thing. 

But how was he to know if he didn’t try? 

So he started walking, for once dressed in a thin, white t-shirt. He wasn’t calm, though, and the warm, humid air did nothing to reassure him as he walked towards the very cabin he was told never to back to. What would his father think?

He shouldn’t think about that now. This wasn’t about his father, and he didn’t get to decide what Sasuke wanted, not like he’d done for the majority of his life. This was Sasuke’s own decision. 

He just hoped Naruto would be at his cabin. He didn’t know what to do if he wasn’t there. And what if someone saw him and reported back to his father? No, that was just silly. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, he wasn’t. And who would seriously care about what he was doing? 

He exhaled.

Naruto had to be there, because Sasuke didn’t know what else to do if he wasn’t. Speaking of, _he_ didn’t know what to do if the blond _was_ there. Apologize? Like the blond had done. Or explain everything? But that was silly. 

The walk felt longer than usual. Heartbeat racing when his eyes finally caught onto the cabin, he climbed the stairs with heavy steps. 

What would the blond say? What should _he_ say? He hadn’t planned it out. 

His hand trembled when he lifted it to knock. But it didn’t make contact at first. Was this really a good idea? 

Oh gods, when did he start doubting himself so much? This was too silly, so unlike him. When had he become this kind of mess? 

His knuckles hit the wood with a strong, firm knock. And then he exhaled and waited as he heard noise behind the door. Shortly after, it opened and in the doorframe stood… not the blond.

“Sasuke?”

“Oh. Hi, Sakura,” he said, feeling overwhelmingly disappointed but also a little relieved. He shifted the weight on his feet, then cleared his throat. “So, how are you?”

“A lot better, thank you,” she said with a smile, still holding onto the door-handle. 

“Great,” he said, biting his lip. Was Naruto there or wasn’t he? Was he listening, or was Sakura here, alone? Because she didn’t have a job any longer, and had his father told Inoichi she was still here? 

“And you?” she asked, halting his thoughts. 

“What?” What had she been asking? 

“How are you?” she clarified, sending him a polite smile. 

“Oh.” He cleared his throat. Was he supposed to tell her how shitty he’d felt? “I’m... as I always am,” he settled on saying.  

“Okay.” 

Silence, again. Sakura tapped a finger against the wood. 

“Is, uh,” he said, “is Naruto here?” She nodded. 

“He is.”

“Okay.” He cleared his throat. “Can I talk to him?” He swallowed the lump in his throat as Sakura hummed and looked over her shoulder, eyes focusing on something inside. Then she looked back with a small hint of affection on her face.

“Sure, why don’t you come in?” she said like she hadn’t just asked for the blond’s permission. “I’ll just sit out here and get some air.” She walked past him and left the door wide open, but he didn’t walk in at first.

“Oh. Okay, great, thank you.” He stood outside, staring into the room where he still couldn’t see the blond. Then, gathering his courage and strength, he walked through and closed the door behind him.

And Naruto was there, standing ready. Right next to the body-length mirror and wall with his face locked in a very alarmed mask. And Sasuke scratched his hand, suddenly feeling very out of place. He swallowed through his dry throat. 

“I got your texts,” Sasuke began, walking closer towards the blond, though feeling like he was approaching a wild deer. He stopped a lone step away. 

“But you didn’t answer,” Naruto replied, almost choking on his words. The blond looked away, down at his hands, and the vulnerability cut through Sasuke like a razor. He was so used to seeing Naruto’s anger. 

“I know,” he said. If he wished, he could reach out and touch the blond’s arm or face. But the expression on Naruto’s face made him stop.

“I texted you for days, Sasuke,” he said, not looking up to meet his gaze. 

“I know.”

“So why didn’t you answer?” he asked, voice low and small. Sasuke swallowed, not knowing how to respond. It was such an easy answer, and yet he didn’t know how to say it. 

His hand reached out instead, landed on the blond’s cheek and made him inevitably look up to stare as Sasuke cradled his cheek. His heart fluttered with the feeling of warm skin under his fingers, heart spiking and sending waves of warmth through him. And Sasuke simply knew he never wanted to let go of Naruto again.

“Why didn’t you answer?” It was asked again, piercing blue eyes almost desperate as they locked onto his. But incapable of saying anything, Sasuke’s thumb slowly caressed over the blond’s tanned skin, and eyes that were digging its way through his onyx, shone with realization until they slowly became half-lidded.

He breathed out his exhale, then leaned closer still, so close he could feel the blond strands on his own forehead. Naruto’s hand came up to join the one on his own cheek, and feeling his heart beat erratically in his chest, Sasuke’s eyes briefly landed on the blond’s lips. A shaky exhaled followed, and then Sasuke leant forward and claimed Naruto’s lips in a kiss.

At first, it was merely a faint press of lips against lips, but when he felt Naruto respond to it, he pressed closer, feeling relief soaring through his chest. And while it wasn’t a long kiss or a deep one, by any means, the emotions coursing through him were both just that. 

He almost felt like laughing, feeling weightless even as he stood, connected to another set of lips.

Then he pulled back with a low smack, and their lips remained inched from each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered. “I should’ve texted you back.” Naruto shook his head, and a warm hand landed on his own cheek while the other clenched his shirt.

“You should have,” he finally said, lips brushing against his as he spoke. “But you’re here now.” His blue eyes were gleaming with happiness, and an answering smile uplifted Sasuke’s lips. 

He leaned in once more, this time pressing more firmly while his other hand fell onto the small of Naruto’s back. The thin material rose with the heavy pressure, and Naruto shivered slightly in his arms. There was a brush of skin against his fingers, and acting from the desire that coursed through Sasuke, his hand sought under the shirt to land skin-on-skin on the small of Naruto’s back. The blond shivered again, and a faint groan fell from his lips. 

Breaths heavy, the kiss began changing, deterring from the first one. 

Eager to hear the sound again, Sasuke bit and sucked at the blond’s lip, eventually enforcing a low grunt from Naruto whose breathing mixed with his. The rawness of it all made Sasuke grunt in return. And sliding a hand from the tanned cheek to the golden strands, he entangled his fingers and grabbed hold, keeping the blond in place. Naruto’s hand fell to his waist, pulling him closer. 

They broke apart when their lungs screamed for air, chests rising and falling in sync. Naruto’s lips looked red, cheeks flushed with color. And Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from staring. The blond’s neck was slightly arched, almost on display. Mimicking that fateful night, Sasuke began kissing along his jaw, followed the trail down to his neck. A low growl escaped Naruto as Sasuke opened his mouth, teeth and tongue brushing against tanned skin. 

The sound sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Gaining more confidence, he slammed the blond against the wall to hold him in place, just about missing the mirror. But Naruto certainly didn’t seem to mind, for he arched his neck further, giving Sasuke full access. 

Sasuke grabbed tighter onto the strands, and felt Naruto clutch his thin shirt in response. Warmth soared through his body, urgency making him suck harder as Naruto’s groans sounded right next to his ear.

“ _Sasuke_.” His name was ripped from Uzumaki’s lips in a moan, and Sasuke stilled, blood seeking down to his groin. Never had the sound of his own name felt so good. He panted, breath falling onto the wet patches on Naruto’s skin. 

A hand slid onto his ass, urging him closer so Naruto could grind against Sasuke’s hip. A deep moan fell from the blond’s lips again, and the hand clenched onto his ass while the blond thrust his hips against him. There was a brief brush against his own crotch that fuelled the overwhelming hunger, and he bit down on Naruto’s neck, trying to ground himself. 

A surprised yell escaped the blond, but his thrusting never stopped. He only arched his neck further, grinded harder. It wasn’t deep enough to draw blood, but Sasuke hoped it would leave a mark. It would make everyone know that Naruto was already taken. Even as they watched him dance and wished he’d look upon them, they’d know someone had already claimed him. 

Naruto was his, and _his_ alone.

He sucked harder on his neck, thrust his hips forward until they aligned with Naruto’s and pleasure shot through his him in a pleasant shiver, starting from his groin. 

Then someone hammered onto the door, knocking way too loudly and brutally. They both momentarily stopped to look at each other, breaths mixing. Naruto’s pupils were so dilated the blue was almost gone. The naked desire written upon his face made Sasuke’s stomach clench in anticipation. This Naruto was utter beautiful. 

He leaned in to capture his lips once more.

But then someone knocked harshly on the door again. 

“Helloooo?” Sakura called from the other side of the door. “Can I come back inside?”  Naruto looked like he was in a daze as he looked towards the door, realization slowly coming back. He tried separating himself from Sasuke, in his haste almost smacking him in the face. Sasuke suppressed an irritated growl as he let the blond go, feeling disappointed at the loss of heat and body. But as Naruto quickly passed to the door, Sasuke’s eyes landed firmly on the reddening mark on his neck, and dark satisfaction washed over him at the sight. 

“I’m coming!” Naruto yelled, hand moving to the door handle as Sakura tried to knock down the door. He wrenched it open, bypassing her fist by an inch as she kept hammering. 

She let her hand fall, huffing in embarrassment before she walked through the doorway. 

“I know I said I wanted fresh air,” she said, “but after a while it’s not really that exciting.” Naruto closed the door after her, skin still flushed. “Honestly, I just want to lie down now,” she said, sitting down on the bed, seemingly oblivious to the way Naruto, and probably he himself, looked. “I hope the absence of yelling means you two have started acting civilised.” 

Naruto’s eyes flickered between Sasuke and Sakura, before settling on the latter.

“Y-yes,” Naruto stuttered. “We’ve made out now.” Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from snorting at the choice of words. 

“Yes,” he enquired, gaining both of their attention. “I told Naruto I haven’t been available because I’ve been having an existential crisis.” Sakura stared at him. 

“Yes, he did,” the blond agreed, nodding and smiling. But then he snapped his head towards Sasuke. “Wait, _what_?” And Sasuke noticed how Sakura’s eyes landed on Naruto’s neck, even as the blond remained oblivious, eyes fastened onto his, mouth opening and closing. A mouth he’d repeatedly kissed. A mouth that was his.

Green eyes flew to Sasuke’s. 

“Naruto, you’ve got something on your neck,” she said, suppressing a smile. The blond smacked a hand against his neck, quickly strolling towards the mirror next to Sasuke. 

A loud outburst followed. 

“You bit me!” he exclaimed, outraged, hand trying to wipe away the reddish mark. 

“I know,” Sasuke said, smirk appearing as the blond sent him a dirty look and kept trying to rub away the imprint. 

“So did you two just make out,” Sakura began, “or did you actually talk?” And Sasuke shrugged, feeling his lip downturn at the question. They would have gotten to that issue any minute if only Sakura hadn’t interrupted them. Why did she have to force the subject? 

“What’s wrong with making out?” Naruto said, hand falling from his neck as he turned toward Sakura. 

“Nothing,” she said, shrugging. “It’s just important to _talk_ when you haven’t actually spoken for days.” Her gaze shifted between them. 

“We would’ve gotten to that,” Sasuke said, crossing his arms as he felt defensive. She didn’t need to talk about this. They’d barely even been in the same room for ten minutes, and she thought it necessary to offer her help to _help_ them speak like two adults? 

“When?” she asked. “When would you have gotten to that?” She gestured towards the bed. “After you’d fucked in this bed,” she said, voice crude, “and realized you had things that remained unsaid?” Naruto’s shoulder touched against his, like he was searching for reassurance. And Sasuke leaned closer to gladly give it. 

“What does it matter in which order we do things in?” Naruto remarked, hand moving as he spoke. He’d started flushing in anger. 

“I’m only saying it to spare the two of you from the pain,” she said, still sitting on the bed as she spoke, obviously unaffected by their defensive states as she thought she was _helping_ them realize the truth.

“What pain?” Sasuke bit, interrupting before a word could escape Naruto’s open mouth. “The pain of you butting into our business?”

Sakura huffed.

“Naruto will lose his job if people find out,” she explained, sending him a look like it was explanatory and like he didn’t know. She next spoke to the blond. “And you do know, Naruto, that,” she gestured towards him, “ _he’s_ only here for one more week, right?”

“So?” Naruto said, raising his chin. “Just because _you_ screwed up, doesn’t mean _I_ will.” But the harsh words didn’t cause Sakura pain, only made her shake her head like she was talking to two children. 

“Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you,” she said, “when you get fired and come crying to me.” Naruto glared at the pinkette, and Sasuke sensed the heated discussion that was about to follow. So he cleared his throat and gained Naruto’s attention. 

“I’d better go…” he said, gesturing towards the door when the blond didn’t seem to register what he said. 

“I’m only saying this to help you two,” Sakura continued, and Sasuke’s brow twitched in irritation. Why couldn’t she be more like Itachi and just be glad they’d figured something out? It was better than speaking against them and making this even more difficult. And he’d been so relieved, so glad that he’d finally taken a leap toward the blond and kissed him, and now she was already trying to destroy it? 

“Shut up Sakura,” Naruto said, grabbing his shoulder when he made the gesture to leave. “Don’t ruin this for us.” And then his gaze returned to Sasuke, suddenly turning mild as he steered and followed him to the door. “Don’t listen to her,” he hushed, opening the door and accompanying him outside. “She’s only trying to look out for me. To make sure I don’t lose my head.” 

“Hn.” It sounded like he was only making excuses, but Sasuke didn’t want to jeopardize this fragile mood. 

The blond smiled briefly at his response, then looked over his shoulder, like he was afraid Sakura was listening in. He leaned in to talk, forehead touching Sasuke’s.

“So, are you going to text me back this time?” he murmured, vulnerability shining through his voice. Sasuke grabbed both sides of his hips, pulling him closer.

“Of course I am,” he said, making sure the blond saw his smile. The gaze flickered between his smile and eyes. 

“Yeah?” Naruto breathed. 

Sasuke leaned closer, claiming his lips once more as his own. A thrill shot through him at the contact, and he wished they could’ve had a repeat-performance. But their lips let go with a smack, and Sasuke breathed out his answer on the blond’s lips. 

“Yeah. We’re _involved_ now.”

He tightened his grip on Naruto. 

The blond was now his and _his_ alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our sweethearts finally kissed (for real)! :’D What did you think of it? Was it what you expected it to be? We hope you liked it, even though they should definitely talk… 
> 
> Until next Friday, please let us know what you think about this story so far ;D


	14. Tender weaknesses and how to find them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, enjoy this big-freaking-chapter! We wanted to treat you all to a little something special so we doubled the normal chapter word-count.
> 
> Please, enjoy! <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

When Sasuke came back to his room after solving things with Naruto, Itachi was still there, working on his designs. He briefly looked up when Sasuke entered. 

“So?” Itachi asked, setting down his pencil giving his full attention. “How did it go?” 

“Umm…” he said, hiding a faint smile when he thought of Naruto’s hungry eyes. “Very well,” he settled on saying, awkwardly avoiding Itachi’s knowing look. 

“I certainly think so, too,” his brother said, unable to hide the smug smile that appeared. “You’re practically shouting it from the rooftops.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall to the bathroom. But Itachi merely shrugged, turning his back to resume on his designs. 

“Nothing,” he said, though Sasuke didn’t believe it for a second. Sending his brother’s back a suspicious glance, he went into the bathroom. He was certain Naruto hadn’t marked him, so what in the world was Itachi talking about?

He got his answer fairly quickly, for when he looked into the mirror, he blinked, briefly unable to recognize his own reflection. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, and even though he tried to keep his face neutral, a small uptilt of his lip kept being present. 

_What the hell had Naruto done to him?_

He awkwardly walked back into their shared room, and it seemed Itachi had anticipated that moment, for he quickly spoke.

“If only people knew a lay in the sheets was all you needed to cure your depression.” Sasuke grimaced, watching the amused look in Itachi’s eyes. 

“I wasn’t depressed,” he said, crossing his arms. “And,” he shrugged, “we didn’t actually...” He straightened his back, didn’t finish his sentence as he suddenly realized how it all sounded. 

And Itachi looked very eager. 

“Oh, so you just needed to be kissed,” he said, eyes gleaming. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic, otouto.” Sasuke chucked a pillow after him.

“Shut up,” he said, but Itachi merely laughed, and he felt his lips form a large grin. If only people knew indeed. 

* * *

When it was finally time for family dinner, they walked together to the dining room. As they entered, Sasuke quickly noticed that only their parents and Inochi were present, standing by their seats as they spoke with each other over the table. 

“Good evening,” Sasuke interrupted, sparing a small smile that briefly halted his father’s sentence as he looked at him with a frown. 

“Good evening,” he replied, then continued on with his and Inoichi’s conversation. Sasuke stood next to his brother, sparing an anticipating glance towards the dance floor where he knew Naruto would be dancing later, like always. And then he would see him again. 

“You look better, Sasuke,” his mother noted, eyeing him closely up and down with a smile. “More alive.” He returned the smile, feeling more alive than he had in a long time. 

“Yeah,” he said, almost beaming, although he didn’t want to elaborate. This was not something she should stick her nose in. “I’m better now.” 

Ino arrived precisely on time and gave a tooth-filled hello to the others before coming to stand next to Sasuke. Few minutes after, Kisame arrived. He noticed Itachi’s face slightly change as the large man strolled towards them, and Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if his own face would to the same when he looked at Naruto. Had he also been that obvious?

He watched as Itachi walked over to his partner and halted his stroll by sliding an arm around Kisame’s waist, clearly not caring if their father saw it. 

And then Itachi did something that made the backhair of Sasuke’s neck rise. For his brother reached out and pulled Kisame down to a kiss. A flash of surprise visibly rushed through the dark man, but then he seemed to reciprocate, and Sasuke felt awkward that he was still watching their display. It was his _brother_ he was watching. 

He shifted the weight on his feet. 

Parting after short seconds, Kisame smiled his shark-like grin, and they proceeded with having a low conversation, inaudible to anyone but them. Sasuke watched their lips move and when Kisame’s eyes landed on him, a strange realization flowed through him. Sasuke had a feeling he knew what they were talking about.

When they went back to the table, Fugaku was glaring so hard that Sasuke feared Kisame would burst into flames. But they all seated without a fuss, and soon enough their food was ordered. Sasuke found that he didn’t mind as much when Inoichi and Fugaku ordered for the table as always, even more so when the food arrived and he looked at the mushy mess on his plate. It was nothing a little wine couldn’t fix. 

He also found that it was surprisingly easy to talk with Ino, and that he actually didn’t mind her useless chatter about the resort for once. 

“And then in about a week we have this traditional arrangement where all the dancers make a final show for the people in the dining room.” His eyes snapped to attention. 

“Show? What kind of show?” he asked, for the first time tonight truly interested. Would he have to watch Naruto dance then? All eyes on his blond while Sasuke could stare all he wanted in pretence that he was just interested in dancing? 

“Oh, it’s something my mom decided in her time,” she replied, and Sasuke noticed Fugaku’s satisfied expression when he saw how well they were talking. “She always liked watching men in suits dancing with women in fine dressings, so we finish off the season with mambo every year,” she explained. He nodded, knowing the dance mambo but not able to understand what kind of dancing it was. 

“Why always mambo?” he asked. “You haven’t tried anything else?” 

He sipped some wine while she answered.

“No,” she said with a slight shake of her head. “We always receive nice responses on that dance, so we make sure to always improve and make it better the next year.” She seemed to study him a little before cautiously continuing. “This time it will be a little difficult without Sakura, but I know Naruto will prevail cause he’s still fairly talented.” At the thought of the blond, his mind returned to him once more. He was definitely talented. 

“He really is,” he said, feeling wistful at the thought of him. Ino looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused frown, but he only returned to his meal without offering her an explanation. 

The music started shortly after, and the resort dancers filled the area. Once more they danced, moving well into the beat with the music. The same guy with the face tattoos was overseeing the dancers on the bandstage, doing his odd commenting. And amongst all the dancing pairs was his sunshine blond, dancing and smiling widely as he twirled with his fellow brunette dancer. 

For a brief second their eyes locked as she circled, and Naruto’s smile got wider. 

“He’s fairly muscular, huh?” Itachi suddenly whispered, right next to his ear as they both watched the blond’s skillful dancing. “A bit young for me, but–”

“He’s _mine_ ,” Sasuke hissed, snapping his head in Itachi’s direction to interrupt him before he could finish the sentence. Itachi sent him a weird, indecipherable look in return but didn’t tease him further, and Sasuke’s attention returned to the blond.

A few guests were walking towards the dancers once the first part was over, and the resort dancers quickly broke up their dancing to pair up with the guests. A woman with a low cut dress made her way to Naruto. He beamed his signature smile at her and took hold of her to steer her into a graceful dancing, and soon enough they swayed to the music. 

Sasuke noticed at once how she slightly arched her head to the side, visibly presenting her neck to Naruto. Meanwhile, her hand travelled along the blond’s muscles and body. And Naruto didn’t seem to do much about it. 

Her lips moved closer to his ear, and whatever she said made the blond halt in his movements while he sent her an incredulous look. 

Sasuke clenched his fists. What had she said? How dare she make him react like that? 

He felt a weight on his shoulder and he tore his eyes from the blond.

“Why’re you getting so worked up?” his brother asked, looking almost concerned. But Sasuke pulled his shoulder free and turned to Ino.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked, sensing the appraising look from his parents. If only they knew he wasn’t doing it because he liked her. 

“Sure,” she replied and rose from her seat. He followed her move, and they walked together towards the middle of the dance floor. Maybe the blond would notice he was there and stop doing whatever with that woman. 

Sasuke took hold of Ino as was drilled into him and began dancing to the rhythm of the new song with ease. Her eyebrows raised briefly in surprise, but she quickly followed his move with a slight uptilt of her lip. 

“You’ve certainly become better,” she said, and twirled out as he steered her. 

“Does that really surprise you?” he said, as she came back to his side and they again danced closely together. “You know I’ve been training.” 

“I know,” she said, “but I also remember how you lost the competition.” He huffed, still feeling bitter about what happened there. He hadn’t bothered earlier to ask Naruto about it either, and at this point, it felt too inconvenient to even begin re-opening that wound. They’d lost, no big deal. He and Naruto were fine now, good, better than good. 

“I don’t want to talk about that,” he admitted, and swallowed through his dry throat. 

“That’s fine,” she said, smiling as he twirled her out again. “We have some dancing to do anyway.” 

The smile stayed on her lips the more they danced and Sasuke even felt his confident rise once he realized he was able to actually dance well as he remembered the correct movements. And she read his directions like a professional and responded to them accordingly. In the end, even he felt the small, voluntarily upturn of his lip. 

Until they almost steered into Naruto and his dancing partner, and the blond merely sent them both a wide smile, seemingly not bothered at all by their dancing. Sasuke didn’t expect it to actually hurt, but it did. Did the blond not care about him at all? Since he just smiled at them, him, like they were mere guests. Didn’t he care that Sasuke danced with someone else? Another blond with blue eyes? 

It seemed not. And when the next song finally ended, he made an excuse to Ino to escape the dancing floor. Also the dining room, once he realized Itachi was staring at him, obviously having seen the happening of his souring mood, and he did not want to deal with that hassle. So he walked out into the night, alone, back to his mountain cabin. 

But the question still stayed in his mind. 

Cause how could the blond not care?

* * *

It was dark outside when a knock came at his door. 

Sasuke woke from his half-sleeping state to glare hazily at the door. He glanced at his phone only to notice that Itachi had texted him that he was staying over at Kisame’s. So who was at the door? 

The person knocked again, harder this time, and he flew up from the bed when he realized who it might be. Only stumbling a little in his haste, he hurried towards the door and wrenced it open. And there stood the blond. Eyes visibly lowering to stare at his bare chest. 

He coughed to get Naruto’s attention. 

“Uh. Are you coming inside or what?” Sasuke asked, stifling a yawn. The blond blinked. 

“Oh. Oh, sorry,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Were you sleeping when I knocked?” Sasuke nodded. “Sorry,” he said, but stepped through the doorway. He directed a brief kiss on Sasuke’s lips when he passed, and Sasuke lazily smiled when he closed the door after him. Turning around, he watching as Naruto studied the room. 

“Your brother’s not here?” Naruto asked, sparing a glance over his shoulder. Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“Does it looks like he’s here?” he asked, keeping his stare at Naruto even when the blond seemed to become distracted looking at his chest again. The blond had changed out of his suit and was once again wearing casual clothing. 

“No…” Naruto said, raising his eyes to Sasuke’s. “Is he coming back?” Naruto’s eyes were fastened so intensely on him that he felt a suspenseful tension arise.  

“No,” Sasuke replied. “He’s staying at Kisame’s room tonight.” 

And the tension faded when Naruto gaped at him. 

“Wait, what?” he exclaimed, pointing a finger. “Your brother is dating your ex?”

_What?_

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, brows furrowed. 

“I…” the blond began. “But you said...!” Naruto waved his hand. “At the competition! And I thought… but…” What had he said at the competition? What was the blond confused about? 

“You thought what, usuratonkachi?” he asked when the blond didn’t continue. 

“You said your name was Sasuke _Hoshigaki_!” he shouted, “and when I asked about it, you said you’ve known him for years!” What was there not to understand? 

“So?” he said, and Naruto threw his hands up in the air. 

“I thought you two were _dating_!” he yelled. 

“Uh, no,” Sasuke said. “Kisame’s been with Itachi for years.” Naruto gaped. 

“But I…” He grabbed hold of Sasuke’s shoulder, trying to shake him. “I just thought you were _cheating_ on him!” he yelled. “And I’ve felt so _guilty_ ever since!” _Oh_. Well, that explained why the blond had also gotten so angry that day. At least, part of it. 

“Usuratonkachi,” he said with a shake of his head, reaching out to place his hands on Naruto’s hips. “The last one I was involved with was four months ago with a girl named Karin.” The blond’s brows furrowed, and his hands briefly clenched on Sasuke’s shoulders. 

“Karin?” the blond deadpanned, and he cautiously nodded. The blond continued. “The-one-who’s-now-dating-my-brother Karin?” he asked. “ _That_ Karin?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, slightly pulling the blond closer so he was able to stare into the various specks of blue in his eyes.

“But you said she was your friend!” the blond argued, still not letting it go. Though Sasuke didn’t have anything to hide. He and Karin never had anything special. Never had something like this.

“And she is,” Sasuke confirmed. “We’ve been friends for over 5 years.” The blond shook his head, almost disbelieving, but still didn’t let go of his shoulders. “Our relationship only lasted for three months, and then she went on her spiritual journey,” he explained.  

“Spiritual journey?” Naruto repeated, and Sasuke exhaled, remembering her weird phase. 

“Don’t ask,” he said. “Suigetsu sent me a picture of her misspelled tattoo,” he elaborated, seeing the blond’s look, “and apparently that was how she decided to end her _journey_.” 

“Suigetsu?” 

“One of my friends.” Naruto let go of his shoulders to cross his arms and send him a very specific, albeit teasing, look. “My actual _friend_ I haven’t had a thing with,” he spoke, smiling, and then his heart started hammering when he carefully slid a hand slightly under Naruto’s shirt. 

And the blond relented. 

“Good,” he said, leaning into Sasuke’s touch as his arms fell around Sasuke’s bare neck. “I’d just started to worry I was only one of your _special friends_.” Sasuke snorted. 

“You _are_ a friend,” he said, halting his hand under the shirt and waiting for Naruto to focus on him. “More specifically my _boy_ friend,” he revealed, and Naruto huffed and shook his head, really not caring much for his joke. To think he actually had a _boyfriend_ … 

“Oh really?” Naruto asked, making Sasuke refocus as fingers brushed against the base of his head until shivers broke out down his naked spine. 

“Really,” Sasuke confirmed, but then did an obvious look of glancing up and down at his figure. “I mean you’re definitely in the top 5.” 

“Ugh, you _ass_!” Naruto exclaimed and smacked the back of his head. It twinged a little, but Sasuke only let out a low chuckle that made Naruto smile brilliantly as he leaned closer, mouths inches from each other. 

It was Sasuke who claimed the blond’s lips first, heart fluttering in his chest. 

Naruto let out a pleased hum at the action, and eagerly reciprocated, opening his mouth when Sasuke’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips. Tanned fingers rose and clutched his hair while another hand slowly caressed up and down his naked back. Goosebumps rose at the pleasurable touch, and a warmth started gathering in his gut. 

Would it always be like this with the blond? With a _guy_? 

His hand sought further under the blond’s shirt, fingers brushing against his side. Naruto gasped and leaned closer, and he was again convinced that he was doing the right thing, chasing the right feeling. But even though he had the blond right here in his grasp, hands traveling across the body, lips attached to each other, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling strangely anxious, _scared_. 

The blond probably had a lot of offers, suitors, as well. Who was Sasuke compared to them? To the woman Naruto had danced with? He didn’t even know if Naruto was only gay, or if he was attracted to both genders. And what if it was the latter? Would Sasuke ever be enough? Be what Naruto needed, _wanted_? Their days were numbered, and he was probably nothing more than another guest who Naruto had a summer fling with. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, out of breath as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sasuke’s. His blue eyes were wide with desire as he focused on Sasuke, and even though a thrill went through him, he couldn’t deny that something felt _wrong_. 

“Nothing,” he murmured, slightly shaking his head, “I was just thinking.”

“About?” Naruto asked, eyes seemingly tracing his face with an adoring smile. 

Sasuke sighed, removing his hands from the blond until they were parted. 

“Sasuke?” the blond voiced, concern spilling through. Sasuke ruffled his own hair a little, feeling almost foolish when he’d had the blond in his grasp moments before. But something vile was forming in his chest, something that felt so wrong it almost raised a cold sweat. 

“Why did you let that woman grope you like that?” he asked, one thing at a time, and watched as the blond’s brows furrowed. 

“What?” Naruto said, but his shoulders fell in apparent relief. “Is that what is bothering you?” 

Sasuke looked back at him, trying to convey how serious he was about this. And Naruto smiled. 

“It’s my job Sasuke,” Naruto explained, unconcerned, taking a step closer. “Inoichi wants the women to buy private lessons. And the more private lessons I get the resort, the more money I earn.” It all sounded reasonable when he explained, Sasuke knew that, but still, he couldn’t help but feel slightly pushed aside.

“Yeah, alright,” he said, “but she practically tried to get into your pants, right there on the dance floor.” Naruto shrugged at his response. 

“So?” he said, reaching out after his shoulder. “I’m used to it, Sasuke. I’m an attractive guy,” he tried, attempting to smile and uplift Sasuke’s shitty mood. The hand caressed his bare shoulder a tad.

“Hn,” he said, and real concern suddenly shone in those bright blue eyes as the blond stepped closer. Naruto _was_ an attractive guy, but that only meant that he’d have an easier time moving on when Sasuke had to leave in a week. Because he didn’t even know where Naruto lived, and how were they supposed to have a relationship if they couldn’t even meet? And _did_ Sasuke want a relationship after this, cause his father–his _father_ would _never_ accept it and he still paid for his college. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto said, bumping his shoulder and bringing him back to reality. “C’mon, what is it?” Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and attempting a smile. 

“It’s nothing,” he repeated. “I’m just tired.” He reached out to tug on the plain shirt the blond wore. When he looked closer, he could see his faint mark on Naruto’s neck, and wicked satisfaction sparked through him. Had the woman seen his mark on the blond’s neck when she’d leaned closer? He hoped so. She probably knew he was taken. Sasuke probably didn’t need to worry about anything. 

He learned forward, placed his forehead back on Naruto’s. 

“Y’know, my brother won’t be back before tomorrow,” he murmured and ran his hands along the blond’s clothed sides. “So why don’t you stay overnight?” Naruto’s hand rose to cup Sasuke’s face, and while he stared intensely into Sasuke’s eyes, pupils dilated, his other hand trailed south on Sasuke’s bare front. His stomach clenched, almost unpleasantly. 

“Y’know,” Naruto said, briefly halting his movements, “if they catch me in your room, I’ll get fired.” It was a risk, though one Sasuke was willing to take. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, very much aware of the warmth the fingers so close to his groin were emitting. “But they won’t catch you.”

“Oh,” Naruto said, amusement clear in his voice. “So you can see the future now?”

“No, but I have faith that nothing will happen,” Sasuke said, resisting the urge to lean into the warm touch. “My seduction works on everyone.” 

“Heh. Your seduction skills need some work, though,” Naruto commented, finally running a thumb across his cheek while the other hand rested heavier along the edge of Sasuke’s loose sleeping-pants. 

Sasuke swallowed, throat dry as the space between them became more heated. Did he want this? He’d obviously never done it _with_ a guy. So did he want this? With… with Naruto? 

What even was _this?_

Naruto slipped a finger under the band of his pants. Breath heavy, Sasuke stuttered out his reply, heart hammering. 

“My seduction only attracts dumbasses though,” he said, pausing as Naruto edged another finger into his pants and skimmed them along the beginning of his pubic patch, “so I guess they do work well.” Maybe he did want this. He couldn’t deny the thrill even the thought made him feel, and how would he ever know if he didn’t try?

And Naruto’s blue eyes were almost black with desire again. Sasuke had to bite his lip to keep in a groan when Naruto spoke again, fingers trailing along his hair. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Naruto stated, voice hoarse. Sasuke felt his length respond as warmth flooded his stomach. Naruto’s fingers travelled deeper, edging along the base of his cock. “Did you know I would be knocking on your door tonight?” 

“I… I always sleep like this,” he spoke, holding in a hiss when Naruto’s fingers brushed against his sensitive flesh. His hands clenched on the blond’s clothing, fingers itching. He did want this. Heartbeat loud in his ears, he barely heard as Naruto spoke again. 

“Do you want this, Sasuke?” Naruto asked huskily, clearly just as aroused. Sasuke licked his lips, then nodded, aching for those fingers to finally touch where he wanted them to. But the blond pressed his lips against Sasuke’s and pushed him back towards the wall until his back collided with it. He gasped into the kiss, anticipating the upcoming touch as Naruto’s other hand came down to lower the hem. 

It was going to happen. Naruto would _touch_ him, and he’d never wanted, _desired_ , anything nearly as much as he did now. Even his legs felt shaky. 

Sasuke moved his hands from the orange shirt, intertwined one into the blond strands while the other helped moving his own pants down to his thighs. Cold air brushed against his heated flesh, and a hiss finally escaped him at the pleasurable sensation. 

Breaking the kiss, Naruto hummed and started kissing along his jaw, fingers still not touching him where he wanted. His eyes became half-lidded, warm fingers close and yet so far from his flesh. Fire burned in Sasuke’s gut, goosebumps erupting from just the breath on his sensitive skin. 

“Touch me, Naruto,” he whispered at last, hand falling on top of his to finally guide the tanned fingers to his throbbing cock. He let out a hoarse groan as the fingers curled around his erection. Tightening his grip on Naruto’s hand, he set the right pace along his length to control the movements. 

Meanwhile, Naruto’s mouth finally reached his neck, sucking and licking on his skin. 

Sasuke moaned loudly when Naruto latched onto the right spot. 

“ _Yes…_ ” he hissed, clenching his hold on Naruto’s hair and pressing the blond’s face closer, arching his neck to give him better access. His moving hand briefly faltered when the blond understood his insistence and sucked firmly on the same spot again, harder this time. He tried moving his stilled hand again, but Naruto smacked his hand away and reaffirmed his grip alone.  

“I do know how to do this,” he breathed into his neck, and Sasuke just grumbled, too overwhelmed to argue when Naruto sucked on his neck again while stroking his length in a fast pace. Pleasure from all fronts overwhelmed his senses, and he opened his mouth, both wanting Naruto to slow down but also to speed up. 

But only moans and grunts escaped his lips. 

Sasuke wanted to take more control, tried to take more control, tried making him slow down by pulling Naruto away from his neck to claim his lips, but when Naruto stroked his thumb over the head, his mouth fell agape to the blond’s neck instead, an almost painful moan wrenched from his throat. And then the blond did it again, and his legs felt so shaky he had to lean fully onto the blond. 

“ _Naruto,_ ” he breathed, breath heavy and shaky as he exhaled and tried to breathe, but every time the blond did something to make the pleasure climb higher. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, right into the blond’s neck. Skin so close, he mouthed along the blond’s neck, and Naruto grunted, speeding up his movement on Sasuke’s cock. He was already so close, embarrassingly close. But right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care much as he only chased the pleasure, thrusting his hips into the blond’s grip in his effort. 

Naruto’s mouth fell onto his neck again, and his nails dug into the blond’s scalp as he moaned, pleasure climbing higher. 

“Faster,” he spoke, chasing the pleasurable end that was so close in his grasp. And the blond complied, grip slightly tighter as he sped up and sucked harder on his neck, and Sasuke opened and closed his mouth again, moans falling like a love song onto Naruto’s skin. He was so close, so close to the end. “I’m…” 

And Naruto understood. Utilizing everything he’d already learned brought Sasuke’s pleasure, Naruto finally brought him the sweet pleasurable end as he released in the blond’s grip. His mouth locked onto the tanned flesh as he bit and tried to stifle his final groan. 

Naruto jerked him until he was finished, and only then did he still his movements. 

Sasuke tiredly removed his mouth from his neck, but kept leaning against the blond as his body felt so insubstantial and shaky. Eyes dropping to half-lids, his gaze sought the blond’s. 

But then they sought downwards, and he noticed the large bulge in Naruto’s trousers. Unease immediately sprung upon him, throat feeling dry. Was he supposed to… do something now? Was that was Naruto expected? Was that how all guys did it? What if Sasuke didn’t want to do it? 

Almost like the blond sensed his thoughts, he learned forward to capture Sasuke’s lips before speaking. 

“It can wait,” Naruto said with a smile, and planted another kiss. But Sasuke noticed how he kept his other hand away to the side, as if he was afraid of touching… oh. 

It was the hand covered in his cum. 

His eyes strayed further, embarrassment flushing through him when he noticed how his trousers still hung low by his thighs, residues of cum sticking to his limp cock. 

“Don’t worry,” Naruto spoke, amusement almost evident in his voice. “I’ll be right back.” He spared a look at the blond and saw the grin he wore before Naruto turned around and went to the bathroom. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but not a sound left his lips. He opted to stare after Naruto, and then down on himself again. 

So. A guy had just jerked him off until he came. He ejaculated while a guy, Naruto, had jerked him off. It sounded ludicrous in his own head no matter how he spun it. 

And he’d _liked_ it. The evidence was right there, sticking to him.

Oh gods, he really was _gay._ He’d liked it so much, had desired it so dearly and even _spoken_ during the activity, and Sasuke never had much of a voice during sexual things, never let himself go. And it had just been a _handjob_ , nothing more. Such a simple thing had destroyed him so much so quickly. Oh gods, that knowledge felt _excruciating_.

“Here,” Naruto said as he came back with a damp towel in hand. Sasuke jerked in surprise, a thrill sparking through him at the sight of the blond, but he merely grabbed the towel to clean himself.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, flushing as Naruto watched while he dried it all off. “What?” he asked when finished, uncomfortable at Naruto’s continuous stare.

“Revenge,” he said, and began biting his lip like it was difficult to contain his laughter.

“What?” Sasuke asked, frowning and pulling up his pants. The blond tried to dim his amusement, but it was impossible.

“You’re also marked now,” the blond answered, gesturing to Sasuke’s neck. But Sasuke’s only huffed. So what if he had a hickey? He could easily cover that up. And then people would know he belonged to someone, wouldn’t they?

“I bit your neck again, dipshit,” Sasuke said with a shrug, watching the red spot on the other side of the blond’s neck. “It’s 2-1 to me.” But Naruto only grinned further.  

“You wouldn’t say that if you could see all those hickies on your neck,” he countered and snickered at the expression Sasuke must’ve made. 

“What?!” His hand snapped to his neck as if he could actually feel the marks Naruto claimed to have made. He stared at the blond for a few seconds before hurrying to the bathroom to look in the mirror.  

“It’s more like 15-2 to me,” Naruto called after him, laughing from the other room as Sasuke finally laid his eyes on the reflection. His neck was swollen red, upcoming hickies spreading on the entire lower-left side. 

“You’ve… you’ve mauled me!” he yelled in disbelief and continued to study the marks on his neck. The whole area even felt tender. “My neck looks like I’ve been… I’ve been…” he tried, but he couldn’t find a good enough comparison. 

“I know,” came the smirking reply, the same phrase Sasuke had used earlier on the day. Sasuke could see him through the mirror, looking smug as he stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. Smug, _but so very attractive._

“Oh, ha-ha,” he remarked and walked passed the blond. “Very clever.” 

“I know,” Naruto repeated, following him back into the bedroom. Sasuke shook his head at the ridiculous blond, but felt a surge of affection rush through him. It was followed by a very loud yawn, and exhaustion hit him all at once as he looked at the inviting bed. He was about to turn to the blond, but arms wrapped around his bare stomach from behind and a forehead landed on his shoulder. 

“You need to sleep,” Naruto murmured, pressing his lips to Sasuke’s shoulder. He sighed, leaned his back into the blond’s warm body and felt himself more relaxed than he’d been for the entire summer. To think that he’d doubted this a few minutes prior. But Naruto wouldn’t have touched him if he didn’t want him. 

“Are you joining me then?” he asked, placing his hands on top of Naruto’s. No one had really shared his bed after sexual activities, but it was very late, and Naruto might as well sleep here. With Sasuke. Ugh. When had he turned into a such a hopeful, domesticated cat? 

… a cat. He must really be tired if he just compared himself to a cat. A black cat. 

Yeah. He was definitely tired.

“Of course.” 

Naruto released him, and Sasuke did his best to collapse gracefully in his bed. 

He heard Naruto pull off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He spared a look at the sheepish but very attractive blond, raising an eyebrow at the eager look in his eyes when he practically ripped off his pants as well. 

“I, uh, I always sleep like this,” Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck and making his muscles stretch. Sasuke couldn’t say he minded much then, so he just did his best to get under the covers and spare some spacing for the blond. 

“Hn,” he grunted, carefully watching the blond’s muscles as Naruto raised the covers to get in. “We are going to _sleep_ though.” Naruto raised his eyes, settling a knee on the bed. 

“Oh, right, yeah, I know,” the blond babbled, then duck under the covers, carefully avoiding touching Sasuke’s side. He frowned, but didn’t comment. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted the blond to touch his side of the bed either. Since they were also both shirtless. Would he respond even though the exhaustion? No, he didn’t think so, for his eyes were already closing. Although, there _was_ just a very tiny problem still. 

“Naruto.” 

“Yeah?” the blond replied, voice already sleepy. Sasuke stared into the ceiling for a while longer before continuing. 

“The lights are still on.” 

“Oh. Right,” he mumbled. But Naruto didn’t move, didn’t even twitch. It was like he was already sleeping, just responding to whatever Sasuke said without listening. His eyebrow twitched, and he pushed the blond to the edge of the bed. 

“So,” he said, hearing the blond squawk in surprise as he tried to avoid collapsing on the floor. “Go turn them off, usuratonkachi.” Naruto’s feet landed on the floor and he stood. 

“You didn’t have to push me!” he yelled, glaring at Sasuke while dressed in nothing but his briefs. Sasuke only stared until the blond walked across the room, backside turned. 

“You were sleeping,” he commented as he watched, making sure the blond was going to turn them off. Not because he was staring at his naked back. 

“I was not!” The yelling was too loud in Sasuke’s ears, even as they were yelled from across the small room, but the click sounded shortly after, though, and darkness filled the room. And Sasuke exhaled, feeling his body finally relax as his eyes closed. 

“Hn.” He turned on his side, already feeling sleep consume him. It _had_ been an eventful day and now he just wanted… to sleep. 

He faintly registered when the maddress gave under Naruto’s weight as he climbed back under their blanket. He merely grunted to acknowledge it. But then his eyes snapped open, wide awake, when Naruto wrapped an arm around him, pressing his face to Sasuke’s back as he began falling asleep. 

He… did not like that. At all. 

Cold sweat rose on his skin, heartbeat sounded loud in his ears. He felt his breath quicken as the arm pinned him down, trapping him. 

_He didn’t like it at all._

It felt like his skin was buzzing, clammy where Naruto’s skin connected to his. Trembling beneath his touch, he cleared his throat, feeling nauseous as he watched the outline of Naruto’s hand rest on the maddress in front of him. 

He turned frantically around in the blond’s arms. 

“Can we… _not_ do that?” he murmured, voice hoarse. 

“W-wha?” came the sleepy reply, blue eyes barely opening. 

Naruto’s body was like a warm prison cell. 

“I… will you please remove your arm?” Sasuke said, voice squeaky. 

His heart beat faster when the blond moved, finally understanding his command. But Naruto only stared at him in the darkness for some small seconds. 

“Sorry…” he then mumbled and turned his back to Sasuke. Somehow that action made him feel like he was punched in the stomach. But still the clammy sweat that’d gathered disappeared, and he slowly exhaled as his heart beat slower again. 

He was no longer trapped.

He turned his back to the blond, closing his eyes as he felt certain sleep would easily arrive. But even as exhaustion was wearing down his mind, sleep never came. And an uneasy pit was spreading in his gut, keeping him awake. 

What the hell was wrong now? 

He sighed, turned his head towards Naruto. Was he sleeping? Sasuke couldn’t be certain, but the blond’s breathing seemed too fast for him to be sleeping. 

He turned back to his first position, faced the back of the tanned man in his bed. Cuddling wasn’t a thing Sasuke was fond of. Every time his previous girlfriends had wanted to indulge in it, he’d snuck his way out of it. Granted, they all wanted to strangle him in their grasps, just like Naruto had tried, so maybe that was simply the problem. He’d never seriously considered wrapping an arm around another, but… 

Sasuke decided to nuzzle up against the blond, chest meeting the tanned back as he then wrapped an arm around Naruto. He felt him freeze in his arms, knowing he’d been correct in his assumptions about sleep, but he rested his head into the blond’s nape and exhaled. For some long seconds Sasuke was afraid Naruto would turn him away as he still felt frozen in his grasp. Sasuke wasn’t sure either if he liked holding someone else, but he couldn’t deny a feeling of comfort was spreading over him like a blanket. 

And finally, Naruto merely moved his tanned hand atop of his and entwined their fingers. He pressed his back into Sasuke’s naked chest, then deeply exhaled and finally relaxed as he went still. Shortly after, his breathing became heavy with sleep. 

Sasuke, feeling the slow rise and fall of the blond’s breathing, felt his chest fill with something he didn’t understand. The blond in his arms was his _boyfriend_. Not a girlfriend, but someone who shared his own gender and seemed to understand his body better. 

He clenched his hand around Naruto’s fingers, nudged his head closer and inhaled the scent of the blond. His every breath filled with the musky scent he instinctively knew belonged to a man, belonged to Naruto, and he couldn’t deny that something uncurled inside of him. 

He took another sniff, eyes shutting of their own accord. He would never tire of this scent. 

Pressing Naruto closer just one more time, he finally embraced the sweet arms of sleep. 

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake at the sound of a door slamming. 

He blinked and found himself completely sprawled onto a bare, tanned chest with something poking him on the hip. He didn’t dare breathe, not as he recognized the scent and his position, only raised his gaze to see Naruto’s blond hair spread onto the pillow like a halo. Blue eyes sleepily opened as well and focused on the ceiling before landing on his onyx. Relief flashed across the blond’s face, and a smile upturned his lip. 

But then he spared a look over Sasuke’s shoulder, and startled so violently that he sat up, almost throwing Sasuke awkwardly to an uncomfortable position on the bed. But he remained splayed over Naruto, forehead against his collarbone. There was a snicker over by the door, followed by a deep laughter he definitely recognized as Kisame’s. 

_Oh no…_

He turned his head towards the door, saw Itachi and Kisame watching them, and he scrambled after the covers, heart hammering into his throat. Oh gods, Kisame always liked a good scandale. 

“Good morning, littlest Uchiha,” Kisame said, flashing his familiar grin. Sasuke groaned in embarrassment, pulling the covers over his face to hide, practically lying across the blond’s lap. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke felt him trying to reclaim some of that blanket for himself, but he relented only a little. Also… something was definitely poking him against the hip. 

His brain did a double-take. Oh hell no… 

“Let me die…” he mumbled, wishing his brother and Kisame just would disappear so he could scramble off Naruto without letting him or them know what he was able to feel. 

But that was not likely. 

“Um, hello,” Naruto said, voice slightly muffled but vibrations from his naked chest rumbling into Sasuke’s head. Sasuke felt his forehead drip with sweat under the humid heat. 

“Hello, Naruto,” his brother said, smirk rather clear in his voice. 

“Um…” Naruto said. _Please stop talking._ “You know my name?” Sasuke closed his eyes. If his brother said something stupid now … oh gods, he would say something stupid. 

“Of course,” Itachi said. There was a pause, and Sasuke hoped that was the end of it. But it wasn’t. “My brother’s told me all about you.” 

“Really?” The tone of Naruto’s voice made Sasuke want to smack his brother. 

“Fuck off, aniki!” he yelled, voice muffled under his blanket, but mouth slightly touching against Naruto’s skin. “I only told you yesterday!”

But he was definitely ignored. 

“You would think he would be more relaxed after a shag,” Kisame’s growling voice chimed in. A shag. Was that what they thought had happened? It… made sense since both of them barely wore any clothing and oh hell, Naruto was practically naked, legs and _parts_ still under the covers with him. 

 _Oh no_. What if they thought he dug under the blanket because– _no_ , he shouldn’t think dirty thoughts when they were _right there_. 

“Yes, you would think so,” his brother remarked, “but Sasuke’s mood is only affected by kissing.” Sasuke repressed a groan of frustration as he took a long, deep breath of humid air into his lungs that inevitably also held some of Naruto’s scent. 

He should never have told Itachi they’d only kissed.

“I’m _not_ having this conversation,” he exhaled, mostly to himself, unsure if anyone would hear him. He listened to his own breathing, and Naruto’s heartbeat, before conversation started again. 

“So…” Naruto began, and Sasuke could hear him fidgeting with the sheet. “Are you Kisame then?” The _thing_ poking his hip only remained more persistent. 

“Ooo, he’s told his boyfriend about me, Itachi.” Sasuke could hear the teasing happiness in Kisame’s voice. “I’m part of this family now.”

Deciding it was time for an intervention, Sasuke pushed himself upright and off Naruto, blanket falling to his lap. Naruto scrambled after the covers still while Sasuke sent a glare towards the two uninvited _guests._

“Why are you even here?” he yelled, “fucking leave already!” They didn’t seem affected by his tone. Kisame only raised a thumb to point towards Itachi’s things. 

“We needed some stuff for Itachi’s...” he began, but paused, seemingly to study Sasuke while a large grin slowly formed. Kisame crossed his arms. 

“Sasuke,” Itachi said, also wearing a slight smile that bordered on laughter as he also studied him. “Sure looks like you’ve been having a pleasurable night.” 

“What?” he vocalized, eyebrows rising due to their amused faces. But then, suddenly, very vividly, he remembered looking into the mirror before bed. His head lowered in embarrassment. “Fuck…” he muttered, and pulled the blanket back over to hide his flushed face. His freaking neck was covered in dozens of hickies! 

The laughter followed him into the blanket. He heard them shuffle something around, and assumed it was because they had to find Itachi’s files. 

“In any case, I’m happy for you two, Sasuke,” his brother said, sounding sincere.

“Hnnmmm...” he growled, just wanting them both to leave.

He heard them walk around the small room before the door opened and closed and silence claimed the space. Sasuke remained under the blanket, unable to believe what had just transpired. He’d never actually been caught in bed with anyone before. 

“I can’t believe you left me up here to diffuse the situation,” Naruto said long seconds after. Naruto seemed to grab onto the blanket, but Sasuke held on and kept himself hidden. “Sasukeeee, are you alive?” 

“Yes,” he said, “but please leave me here to die of mortification.” Naruto snorted and lightly punched the blanket where Sasuke was. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” he admitted.

“Naruto,” he growled, “your _erection_ was poking me in my hip!” 

“They didn’t know that!” Naruto protested. Which was true… but that didn’t stop the awkwardness he felt, knowing that he’d basically been lying on top of Naruto’s erect cock while his brother was literally looking at them.

“But _I_ did...” 

“Well…” Naruto said, “I’d tell you a penis joke, but I don’t want to come off as too _cocky_.” 

Sasuke wrenched off the blanket to stare at him and the ridiculously proud smile he was wearing. He shook his head. 

“My boyfriend’s an idiot,” he said, baffled. Naruto laughed a little self-consciously and puffed his bare shoulder. 

“Oh, shut up asshole,” he said, tone light-hearted. Sasuke smiled slightly at him, and watched him perk up his head like he was proud. 

“You really know how to flatter a guy,” Sasuke said, watching as Naruto drummed his fingers on the mattress, legs still covered by the blanket. They both sat very close together on his bed. 

“My seduction skills only works on dumbasses,” Naruto said with a sly smile, and Sasuke just stared at the blond, mouth slightly agape.

“Oh my god,” he said, “you can’t keep stealing my lines, Naruto.” 

The blond huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, then how about this,” he countered and leaned his head closer to Sasuke’s. “Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?” 

“I better grab my dumbrella,” Sasuke replied, not missing a beat, “it’s really stupid out there today.” Naruto raised his eyes from his lips. 

“Aww, c'mon,” he protested, pointing a finger at him, “that was a good one Sasuke!” It really was, but Sasuke wasn’t going to admit it. Instead, he just swirled his hand to inquire him. 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll give you a second try.” Naruto seemed to think before he replied. 

“Okay.” He looked over his shoulder. “Then let me just quickly grab your phone so I can google one.” The blond hastily grabbed said item from the nightstand, shortly presenting his bare back.

“You cheater,” he said when Naruto sat with his phone and started fiddling with it as he tried to find out how to turn on the screen. He made an outburst with joy when the screen lit up, but Sasuke knew it was only because he’d gotten a notification. 

“What’s the code?” Naruto asked when his finger slid across the screen and it asked for his password. He glanced at Sasuke. 

“My finger–”

“Oh fine, don’t tell me,” Naruto interrupted.

“Let me finish,” he said, lightly punching his overarm. Naruto grimaced, soothing his bare skin. “Just use my fingerprint to unlock it.” 

“What?” He glanced up from the screen, eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Sasuke shrugged. Maybe Naruto didn’t know the new technologies of cell phones since he only owned an old Nokia with a cracked screen.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at him, seemingly trying to determine whether or not he was joking, but then he made a grab for Sasuke’s fingers and forcefully tried to push all his fingertips to the screen at once.

Sasuke sighed but felt only amusement. 

“Use my thumb, Naruto.” He looked down at their entangled hands and felt like brushing his thumb over Naruto’s tanned skin.

“Right.” Naruto reaffirmed his grip on Sasuke’s hand and tried to direct his thumb to the screen. As soon as his thumb made contact, the screen unlocked. “It works!” Naruto exclaimed, and dropped Sasuke’s hand. He pulled it back, but he was still able to feel the remains of his warm touch. 

 _Of course it works,_ he thought to himself but didn’t say. He looked on as Naruto tried to navigate through his phone but he kept on accidentally pressing a bunch of different apps. His fingers twitched. It was like watching a child bring chaos into his life. 

“Do you always have this many notifications?” Naruto asked as his phone vibrated again and a notification banner from Snapchat appeared at the top of the screen. Sasuke reached out to grab the phone. “Hey!” 

Clicking into Snapchat, there were a bunch of messages from Suigetsu. _And only Suigetsu._ Sasuke swiped on his name and saw he’d sent over 23 different snaps and even more chat messages. 

“Who’s Waterswordsman and why’s he calling you a bitch?”

“It’s Suigetsu,” he said, like it was explanation enough. But Naruto puffed his shoulder. “He’s always been a little dramatic,” he added. 

> **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _look at that beauty_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _so smoooth and delicate_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _shes calling me into her arms_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _can u hear it_  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _shes so wet for me sasu >:D_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _i mean shes a lake. get it?_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _hahahaahahahah_  
>  **_Waterswordsman:_ ** _u should see the look on ay face, bitch_

“He’s...” Naruto searched for words, but didn’t come up with anything. Sasuke merely hummed. Not many had words to describe Suigetsu. 

> Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap  
>  Waterswordsman has sent at new snap 

There were so many video snaps and Sasuke didn’t have the energy to look at any of them. He knew Suigetsu would only send long and boring videos of that stupid lake. And he goddamn knew Sasuke hated those types of videos.

“So that’s Snapchat?” Naruto asked, trying to grab the phone again but Sasuke kept it out of his reach. “Sakura talks about it all the time but she won’t let me send any pictures from her phone.” 

“Umm…” Sasuke didn’t want him to send any pictures from his phone either. It was bad enough when his mom wanted to do the same and he had to spend an hour teaching her all about Snapchat, which he knew she would forget in the matter of minutes. But Naruto… god, he probably wouldn’t be able to stay away from it since he’d never really experienced that kind of technology, and he’d probably want him to add Sakura and ask a bunch of question. 

 _Why_ did he have to have such an old phone? 

“Maybe later…” he said, even though Naruto hadn’t even asked about sending anything yet. Naruto, luckily, didn’t seem to catch onto why he didn’t want to let him see more of Snapchat, and he quickly closed the app. 

“These new phones are always so cool,” Naruto said, almost dejectedly, and lied down onto the bed with his arms behind his head. Sasuke couldn’t help but glance at the display. 

“Why do you have an old one then?” Sasuke asked, briefly locking his phone while he watched as Naruto’s face shuttered. 

“Can’t afford it,” he said, speaking so quickly Sasuke almost didn’t catch it. “What time is it anyway?” he asked, obviously changing the topic. He glanced at his phone. 

“It’s almost 11,” he replied.

“What!” Naruto exclaimed and abruptly sat up straight. “I gotta go to work soon!” He hurriedly fought against the blanket that’d twisted around his legs. Sasuke watched him with a frown, placing his phone back onto the nightstand. He was leaving already? 

With a firm grip he pushed Naruto back into the bed and swung his leg over his hip to sit in his lap. Hands pushing down on his shoulders, he looked down at the confused blond. He blinked, like he hadn’t understood the quick movement. 

“Wha-?” Naruto muttered, blue eye locking onto black.

“Weren’t your lips lonely?” he asked. Naruto’s brows furrowed. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said with a smile, slightly pushing back against his grip, but Sasuke didn’t want him to go. Not so soon. “But Sasuke, work–” Sasuke shut him up by reuniting their lips. At first he felt Naruto humming into the kiss as he tried to keep talking, obviously wanting to get to work, but he quickly gave in.

Sasuke briefly broke the contact. 

“Work can wait a few minutes,” he breathed against the blond’s lips.

“Yeah, okay,” Naruto replied in a daze, fingers entangling into his black locks and pushing Sasuke’s lips back onto his. He felt oddly powerful as he sat on top of the blond.  

Naruto’s tongue pressed for entrance to his mouth, and he felt his own eagerness as he allowed the blond to seize him. Fingers clutching tighter onto his black locks, Sasuke barely contained a winch. But Naruto didn’t notice, only intensified his kiss, almost growing more frantic with each touch of tongue against Sasuke’s. The blond groaned, clenched his strands tighter. And Sasuke reached up after Naruto’s hands to force his arms down on top of the maddress, keeping them down to avoid them causing him any more pain. 

His breath felt heavy through his nose, and he briefly broke the contact again to breathe. Lips tingling, he watched the half-lids Naruto’s eyes had become. He lazily smiled back at Sasuke, and then lifted his head to connect their lips again. 

They kissed until Sasuke’s lips felt tender and raw, until he laid most of his weight onto Naruto’s chest, hands loosely holding down Naruto’s arms that didn’t move again. Various groans kept escaping the blond, only growing louder once Sasuke felt Naruto’s rapidly growing erection against his clothed butt-cheek. 

His heart hammered in his chest, and he broke the kiss again. Naruto saw his opportunity and broke one of his hands free to grab onto Sasuke’s ass so he could grind closer against him. He bit his lip, watched Naruto arch his neck in pleasure with his eyes closed.  

What exactly was Naruto expecting from this anyway? The thought snuck easily into his mind. Sasuke knew he was the one who initiated this, but how far did Naruto expect him to take this? Was he supposed to… watch his hard cock, to touch it? 

Naruto groaned again, briefly breaking his trail of thought. Another hand had snuck down to hold onto his backside, grinding hips still moving against his immobile. 

Was that what he wanted? What _Sasuke_ wanted? He’d never seen another guy’s erect cock. What if he felt repulsed? Would he still be gay then, or would this already end? 

Did he want it to end? No. But did he also want to be gay? _…not really._ Not if he had the choice, but Itachi always spewed knowledge about how it wasn’t possible to choose, so maybe he didn’t have a choice in this. Gays were supposed to like touching other men, right? Like how Naruto touched him last night.

So why did Sasuke feel so oddly out of place, anxious? He liked watching Naruto’s arched neck against the maddress, liked hearing his obvious groans filled with pleasure, liked his hickies, but he wasn’t sure he liked that _he_ was the one to bring Naruto that pleasure on his groin. That _he_ was the source of this satisfaction. 

Suddenly feeling trapped against the hands, skin feeling clammy, he did his best to let Naruto remain in the dark and only kissed him softly onto his lips while he carefully removed his hands. When Naruto opened his eyes to question him, he tried to give him a playful look.

“Aren’t you late for work?” He detangled himself from the blond and his groin, let his feet fall onto the floor to stand. He heard Naruto lift himself onto his elbows behind him. 

“Wha… Sasuke?” The confusion in Naruto cut into him like a hot knife. 

“Also,” he said, ignoring his confusion as he cast a smirk over his shoulder, “your breath stinks.” He walked to the bathroom in calm strides, trying not to let his shaky body be revealed to the blond. 

“Sasukeeee!” he heard him protest from the other room.

“I’m brushing my teeth,” he stated, grabbing his toothbrush. Only, he let it rest in his hand for some seconds as he stared down at the sink, not daring to meet his reflection. It was easier to not think about the things that made him uncertain when he wasn’t able to look at Naruto and his bodily reactions. The faint arousal that’d slowly climbed, faded away along with his anxiety. And then he heard Naruto walk across the floor from the other room to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked and Sasuke lifted his gaze to watch Naruto through the mirror. He opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when his eyes wandered to the visible bulge in his boxers that hadn’t faded much. The blond’s gaze followed his and he sighed. “You don’t need to reciprocate if you don’t want to,” he said calmly, just like he’d done yesterday. Sasuke lowered his gaze to the sink again. 

How could he be so freaking calm about this? Naruto was a guy. Weren’t they all supposed to be like _how unfair you don’t reciprocate_? That’s always what Karin told him they were like, and now he fell into the same category of dating men, so how was he supposed to react? Girls were surprisingly easier to understand. 

“I should’ve asked you before I started grinding against you,” Naruto said, bringing him back to reality. He stared down at his toothbrush, then reached out after the toothpaste to smear a good amount on it. 

He remained silent, only stuffed his toothbrush into his mouth. 

“Sasuke, you can talk to me,” Naruto pleaded. He seemed to reach out a hand after Sasuke but let it fall before it could connect. Their eyes met in the mirror, and he watched as Naruto swallowed nervously. “You…” Naruto began, but paused to watch as he brushed his teeth. He cleared his throat, started anew. 

“You said you had an existential crisis when you came to confess yesterday…” Sasuke’s movements briefly halted before he resumed with his task and Naruto shifted the weight on his feet, looking quite uncomfortable when he didn’t answer. He spat the growing paste out and went back to brushing his teeth. And maybe he brushed a bit longer than he normally would before conclusively spitting and washing his brush.

“How long have you known you were gay?” Sasuke asked, finally breaking the silence as he placed the item back on its spot. He kept watching the blond through the mirror. 

“Oh. I don’t know,” he said, clearly not expecting Sasuke’s question. The blond scratched his neck as he answered. “Some years now.” _Years_. No wonder the blond didn’t have any qualms about what he was doing with Sasuke. 

He cleared his throat, looked down at the sink and his clenching hands. 

“And how did you find out?” he asked, brushing some droplets of water off the sink. If he’d known for years, he’d probably also had many other guys apart from Sasuke. The blond wouldn’t experience anything new with him because he’d already done it all… 

“I was seeing this girl,” Naruto began, leaning against the doorway with twitching fingers. Sasuke refocused his attention, ignoring the odd sting of jealousy that arrived at the mention of a _girl_. Naruto continued. 

“She’s been crazy about me for as long as I can remember, but I never really realized until my father pointed it out,” Naruto said, shuffling his feet like he didn’t know how to proceed. “We dated for maybe a month or so, and then she decided to showcase me to her entire family.” Sasuke could see him wince at the memory. “It’s like a big-deal family, and it apparently meant a lot that I was dating her,” he explained, and Sasuke knew exactly what he meant. Introducing someone to the family _was_ a big-deal, but even more so if it happened in _his_ family since it usually meant marriage would follow. 

“They were also rich,” Naruto said, shrugging. “Not as rich as your family, but up there.” He shook his head. “Anyways, it all went well and stuff, but her cousin…” Naruto smiled lightly, eyes actually brightening at the memory. Sasuke didn’t like that. “He was _gorgeous_. I crushed on him so bad.” He stopped like he was stuck in thoughts.

“And the girl?” Sasuke asked, turning around to face the blond. He ignored the bitter thought in his head that told him Naruto had never looked at him like that. 

“Hinata didn’t see it,” Naruto explained, eyes furrowed and mouth downturned. He sighed and continued, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “Must have thought I was just nervous about the whole ordeal.” Naruto bit his lip, obviously watching Sasuke’s frozen stance. “We continued dating, her and I, but when Neji was in the room, she disappeared.” 

 _Neji and Hinata?_ The names did sound familiar to Sasuke, but if that family was anything like his family, he’d probably just heard about them from somewhere in the media. 

“I remember this one time,” Naruto said, shoulders lowering and making him look small, “when Hinata had to leave, or something, and Neji just…” he stopped, looked directly at Sasuke with a weird look he couldn’t decipher. “He approached me, told me straight up that he was drawn to me. It blew my mind,” he said. “I’d been thinking about him for so long, and now he was actually interested in me.” Naruto shook his head. “Hinata and I quickly broke up after that.”

Sasuke held back his frown. Maybe it was just because they’d both been dating Naruto, but he didn’t like either of them. Who introduced someone to their family after such a short amount of time? And who actually tried to confess feelings to someone that was already taken?

“What happened then?” Sasuke asked. “Did you and…” he trailed off, almost afraid of the answer, already regretting he’d even asked. Had Naruto just acknowledged Neji’s feeling then? He didn’t seem like the guy to cheat, especially with the way he’d reacted when he’d thought Sasuke was cheating on Kisame who wasn’t even his boyfriend. So had he broken up with Hinata first? 

“Neji came onto me strong afterwards,” Naruto replied, shuffling on his feet, “and we kinda just clicked.” He paused, and Sasuke schooled his expression, afraid he’d show some of his real feelings. But Naruto was looking at his own feet, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts before he continued. “When he kissed me, I just knew I were gay,” he admitted at last and smiled, glancing up at him. “My parents took it well when I told them, and my brother didn’t bash an eye, but they were a bit disapproving of Neji. I didn’t care, though, so we still dated.” 

Were Naruto’s family really just disapproving of _Neji?_ Could it not be because their son was gay? Sasuke still remembered the look on his parents’ faces when Itachi brought home Kisame and told them they were a pair. 

“He was my first everything, you know,” the blond say with a fond smile and Sasuke clenched his hand in a fist. It had been a mistake to ask him about his previous relationships. Why was the blond even telling him? 

Of course Sasuke wasn’t his first or second, but it… why did it hurt so much so hear about _Neji_ when Sasuke didn’t even know the guy? It was stupid, and he knew he was probably feeling a bit insecure. Whenever Karin had talked of her previous partners, he’d felt nothing. So why was it so different with Naruto? Was it because he was a guy? But that made no sense, did it? Maybe he just didn’t like having to compete with other men when he constantly had to compete with Itachi for father’s affection. 

“...after a while.” Sasuke zoomed back into what Naruto was saying. “I don’t know,” he said, shrugging while still leaning against the doorway with lowered shoulders. “It cracked.” It made him look so vulnerable, and something different in Sasuke ached at the sight. “I desperately wanted to prove my parents wrong,” Naruto said, “so I tried to make it work, but… I found out he wasn’t that great of a person.” Sasuke felt caught, standing at the sink with a frozen body and a frown and difficult thoughts that wouldn’t leave him alone since Naruto never stopped talking. 

What did it mean when he said Neji wasn’t a great person? Had he done something to hurt Naruto? Sasuke knew better than anyone that some rich people always had a way of being vengeful when they didn’t get their way. 

“I eventually had this big fight with him,” Naruto said with a sad expression that sent chills down his spine. “I tried to convince him that he needed to change, but he kept brushing it off. He even pointed out that I was a bad person too because I hurt Hinata by dating him, so I decided to break it off.” Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he continued. “I’m putting it mildly if I said that Neji didn’t take it well.”

“And just like that,” Sasuke interrupted, waving a hand, “you’re gay?”

“Yeah,” Naruto uttered, eyes rolling into the corner of his eyes. “Thinking back, it was probably a dickmove to date the cousin in the first place,” he admitted, looking at bit shameful, “but I just couldn’t get him out of my head and I hadn’t felt anything like it before.” Just like Sasuke hadn’t felt anything like this before… “It was like Neji said. I was drawn like a moth to a flame.” Naruto’s words hit him hard. 

It was exactly how he felt. And Naruto hadn’t been such a nice guy in the beginning, just like Neji apparently hadn’t been such a nice guy either. Was this doomed to fail? Had Naruto already been down this road before, knowing what it would lead to? Sasuke wasn’t sure it wouldn’t end badly, and then it’d probably all been for nothing. This feeling he had probably only happened once, so Naruto merely felt _something_ for him, but it couldn’t be that strong. 

He realized silence had taken over the bathroom when Naruto cleared his throat.  

“So…” Naruto began, shifting his weight, “did you ask me about all this because you’re not sure if you’re really gay?” 

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster at being called out on. How did the blond see right through him? Karin had been able to do the same, but this…

Silence reigned a bit longer before Sasuke answered.

“Maybe,” he quietly admitted, hanging his head low. “I haven’t really…” His fingers drummed on his thigh. “You’re probably the first guy I’ve been interested in, and I only figured it out a week ago.” 

“Oh.” Naruto scratched his neck. “So we’re, uh, probably moving a bit fast, huh?” 

Sasuke shrugged, not wanting to admit what made him uncomfortable. It felt like he would be branded as weak if he had to explain all that. If he said it out loud.

“We also only have about a week left together, so…” Sasuke mentioned, clearing his throat and leaning back against the sink. “Weren’t you late for work?” 

“Yeah, I am,” the blond said, but still seemed reluctant to exit the bathroom. Sasuke didn’t know how late he was at the current time, but Naruto still stood calmly in the bathroom, blue eyes looking straight at him. Then he pushed himself away from the doorway and walked over to Sasuke, lean body on clear display. “I know we haven’t had that kind of talk,” he said, stopping inches from Sasuke, “but we can take it slow, if that makes you more comfortable?” 

Sasuke shrugged, sighing as he tried to restrain himself from reaching out and touching bare skin. It didn’t feel like Sasuke wanted to take it slow, cause he still had a burning desire to touch his tanned skin and run his tongue all over Naruto’s neck. That wasn’t really the definition of _slow_ , so if they went slow, Sasuke wouldn’t get to do anything at all, would he? 

“You’re late for work,” he said instead, lightly shaking his head, “so let’s talk later.” 

He thought the blond would quickly accept his words and get to work, but Naruto’s expression changed, became softer. His tanned hand reached up to his cheek to let a thumb caress his skin. The touch sent waves of tender comfort through him, and smiling softly at Sasuke, Naruto leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. He couldn’t stop himself from desperately leaning into his touch, soaking up all the gentleness Naruto had to offer. He hadn’t been kissed like this before nor ever felt the tender feeling that followed. 

Naruto broke the kiss, lips brushing against his as he spoke. 

“Alright, we’ll talk later then.” After another gentle brush the tanned fingers left his face as Naruto stepped away. “We’re having another party tomorrow night if you are interested,” Naruto said. Sasuke still felt his skin tingling from the touch. “It’s employees only,” he elaborated, “but you are welcome to sneak in again, even without the watermelons.” Sasuke let out a faint snort at the memory. 

“I’ll think about it, Naruto,” he said, a tender smile uplifting his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of stuff happened in this chapter. We kinda had a hard time writing this since there were so many things to consider and keep in mind but we love how it all turned out. Sasuke definitely learns that even though he’s quite sure he’s gay, he’s still got a couple of boundaries that are hard for him to express. Not to mention insecurities… 
> 
> Hopefully, he soon learns that he’s got nothing to be insecure about, cause there are officially 10 days until his stay at the resort ends. But, a LOT can and will happen! >:D
> 
> Please let us know what you think about this helluva beast-chapter, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! We’re definitely way over half-way now! 
> 
> Until then, have a great weekend! <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction


	15. Dirty weakness and how to exploit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re still overwhelmed with the love you give this story! And we’ve reached over 90 kudos! WOW!!! We only started posting about 3 months ago!  
> What can we say? You guys are the best!<3

Waking up the next morning without Naruto left Sasuke feeling a bit more bereft than he would’ve liked. Even after just one night of sharing a bed, his body already missed the heat from the blond, missed the odd comfort of someone lying next to him. When he was with others, he looked forward to sleeping alone, to lie in his own bed with no one to pester him throughout the night and to wake up alone. 

It was ridiculous but true. 

Sasuke wasn’t even sure how he could miss such a loudmouthed fool that he barely knew. He knew that they needed to talk as well about… everything, really, because despite what had happened yesterday, he felt relieved but unresolved. He just wished that it wasn’t necessary to _talk,_ wished that Sakura was more subtle about her dislike. He wished that, for once, things didn’t need to be so complicated. 

But things always were. 

He’d detested talking about feelings, especially his own. Though a part of him desperately wanted to make it work, just for the remaining week, and if that meant talking about such things... well. Naruto made him feel things he didn’t quite understand, but Sasuke nevertheless knew that he would pursue it, that he would clasp it and hold on tight until he figured out the truth. 

He sighed and turned, looked out into the empty room. Itachi had gone on another one of his meetings. Sasuke barely knew what it was about anymore, only that it was designs that Deidara seems to need and that Kisame did his best to be Deidara’s agent as well. But he couldn’t tell if things were successful. 

With all that happened with Naruto, Sasuke hadn’t been thinking much of Sasori either. But the redhead hadn’t acted on the threat he made about ruining Itachi’s career, had in fact been suspiciously quiet, so Sasuke figured he won this round with Sasori even though he still remembered the feeling of defeat. 

Deciding it was better to get out of his room before he started overthinking, Sasuke grabbed his phone and left to the door. Being around other people would make him tired enough to stop his thoughts when they inevitable started spiraling out of control.

And it did work. For the two whole hours he spent in the resort’s forest, he managed not to think about how complicated his life had become. Until he pulled out his phone and again became aware that Naruto still hadn’t replied to his messages. But even still, he clicked into the app to stare at the words in hopes of a sudden reply.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  [06:11] morning sasu, remember the party is tonigth
> 
> **Me**  
>  [07:01] I’m aware.  
>  [08:12] When can you meet up today? 

It was such a simple question. It could be answered with a short text with a time and place. Or even a declaration that he would get back to Sasuke if he was busy with something else. Just so that Sasuke wouldn’t have to stare endlessly at his phone and wait. 

Could the silent treatment be Naruto punishing him because Sasuke didn’t want to reciprocate? 

But even before his thought was complete, he dismissed it because he knew Naruto wasn’t that kind of person. The blond had even said reciprocation wasn’t needed and had been incredibly understanding. 

_Understanding towards what?_

Why didn’t Sasuke want to touch his boyfriend? Even he wondered. There was a strange anxiety connected to the thought that he couldn’t explain. He only knew that he didn’t like it at all. It felt like something different was the issue other than his newfound sexuality. Because he did want to touch Naruto everywhere else. 

So why was his genitals such a problem? 

Sasuke sighed and leaned back on the bench. Was his hesitation because there was something wrong with him? Was he even gay if he didn’t want to touch Naruto like that? He was fairly sure that maybe, just maybe, he was merely nervous about actually venturing into the new territory.

His imposed solitude was disturbed when an elderly couple watched him sit alone at the bench and deliberately walked over to give him company. He held in a deep sigh, _really_ not in the mood for some small talk at the speed of a snail for 50 minutes. And if he deciphered the woman’s interested look correctly, she obviously thought him to be a definite foreigner visiting their country. He had met some of those before and they never seemed to understand that he was born here. 

“Excuse me,” the woman said, smiling a bit timidly and looking over at her husband to make sure he was following. He was. At a snail’s pace across the bumbling road. “I can’t help but wonder what you think of our country,” she said, smiling nervously as she twisted her hands.

His eyes flickered between her and the man who was panting in exhaustion as he finally stopped to stand by her side. Sasuke considered whether he should even reply or not. The woman seemed like a generally nice, naive person but one who would keep on pressing him, prying for a reply and further information. 

He really _did not_ have any energy left for this. He was supposed to spend time with Naruto. So he did the best he could to look confused as he replied. 

“ _Sorry, I don’t understand English,_ ” he lied in Japanese, and a delight almost shone in the woman’s eyes. She obviously thought he _was_ visiting, and it was a small miscalculation on his part that he now was forced to play with the cards he’d been dealt. 

“George! George, he really is visiting!” the woman almost yelled into the man’s ear. George merely panted and nodded, not dignifying her with a response as he tried to spare on his air. The woman turned her attention back to Sasuke, eagerness shining clear. “I’m Mary-Alice,” she introduced, completely ignoring the fact that she thought he didn’t speak English. She referred over to her husband. “And this is my husband, George.” 

The man sat down at the bench with him, breath heavy. 

“What is _your_ name?” she asked. 

Sasuke’s gaze flickered again. Furrowing his brows and shaking his head, he made some rejecting gestures with his hands. 

“ _I’m still saying I don’t understand you_ ,” he said, again in Japanese. “ _And, I would rather be alone than listening to you blabbering because you don’t realize I don’t want to talk to you_.” He, of course, said all this with a faintly-confused smile, making sure his real intent didn’t shine through. And it did work, cause Mary-Alice looked over at her husband, trying to look for help. 

“Mary,” George wheezed, “maybe we should–” 

But she interrupted him with a firm shake of her head. 

“This young man is here on a vacation!” she said in protest, and pointed towards him like he wasn’t there. “We should hear what he thinks of our country and show him some good old American hospitality!” Sasuke had no idea what kind of _hospitality_ they meant but he wanted no part of it. 

“But he doesn’t understand what we’re saying, Mary,” George said, face and tone both tired, shoulders lowered like he couldn’t bear the weight of dealing with her. Sasuke hoped they’d bicker more back and forth if only it meant they’d forget about him. But. 

“We just need to try harder,” Mary-Alice said, obviously determined to speak to him. 

“Mary–” 

“There’s this app,” she interrupted George, “where we can translate.” She spared a look at the phone that was still held in his hand. “And he has a very smart phone.” Sasuke felt the sudden need to smack himself. He desperately hoped George could talk some sense into his wife. No way was he going to _talk_ through a translator when he was doing everything he could to avoid speaking with them! 

“The app doesn’t work,” the husband said in a tone that sounded diplomatic. The man’s breathing had finally started returning to normal after his strenuous walk. 

“It _does_!”

“Last time you used it,” George began, leaning back against the bench, “you insulted a man’s wife.” She seemed gobsmacked, and he continued. “The time before that you bought two cows in India.” He crossed his arms, and she huffed while waving a hand. 

“Fine,” she said. “Then I’ll try it the old-fashioned way.” 

She turned her attention towards Sasuke again, and continuously began repeating her name while pointing to herself. She pointed to her husband and said his name very slowly as well, enough to make Sasuke able to see the dentures in her mouth. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was born without a situational awareness. 

He sighed and leaned back into the bench. Should he just tell them his name in the hopes of them leaving or would it only make them, _her_ , more insistent?

In the end he was fed up and pointed to himself to say his name.

“Sasuke.”

“He talks!” she exclaimed and turned to her husband. “George, he understands! His name’s Saucekey!” Oh _god,_ no it was fucking _not Saucekey_. He felt his own face morphed into an irrational annoyance.

“Then that’s it,” George said, getting ready to get up from the bench, “and we should g–” But the woman made of gesture as to tell him to _stay put._  

“No,” she interrupted. “Maybe we can teach this child a few american words.” Sasuke clenched his phone. It was a mistake to even speak at all… 

“He doesn’t look like a child, Mary-Alice,” George almost whined, sparing an anxious glance at him. “Please, let’s just _go_.” But the woman would do no such thing. 

“Where’s your sense of international adventure?” she asked, placing her hands on her sides. 

“It left when you thought it was a good idea to ask a German if he was a Berliner.”

“Oh stop it,” she huffed, but still flashed a smile to her counterpart. “They understood us well enough.” She turned her attention back to Sasuke but he saw George shake his head.

Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention, but just before he could open his mouth and speak, she started talking again. 

“Where do you come from?” she asked, again talking slowly, making sure to pronounce the words clearly and overexaggerated. And Sasuke had had enough. 

“I’m actually American,” he said quickly, in English, and rose from his spot. “Sorry, but I really need to go. I have some stuff to do,” he continued to their gobsmacked faces. “Take care, Mary-Alice, George.” He strode away, but were just about able to hear the man’s voice before getting out of earshot. 

“Look what you did this time, Mary-Alice!”

He shook his head, just glad he wasn’t forced to speak with them anymore. If he had a penny for every time someone mistook him for a foreigner, he would be … even richer than he already was.

His phone vibrated in his hand, and his heart jumped into his throat. 

Was it Naruto?

It was.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  [10:57] sorry! Im very busy today with work stuff so I dontk now if I can meet up before the party 

Well that was just perfect. Not only was he bored as fuck, he had no boyfriend to keep him company. And Itachi had started presenting the final designs for Deidara, apparently, so he really wasn’t available either. And Ino didn’t interest him. And Sakura… well, he just didn’t want to spend time with her. It was clear what she thought of him lately. Him, and Naruto’s relationship, really. Which left no one. And apparently he couldn’t even enjoy his own company before some people decided to interrupt him. 

> **Me**  
>  [10:58] Alright.
> 
> **U. Naruto**  
>  [11.00] ive gotta get bakc to work  
>  [11:00] youer comin tonight right?
> 
> **Me**  
>  [11.01] I don’t know.  

He truly didn’t. Parties were a place where people became more out of control, bolder as the alcohol consumed them, and Sasuke couldn’t say he enjoyed that kind of setting. 

And yet still… maybe what Sasuke needed was to be bolder as well, to take care of the nerves that prevented him from being with Naruto. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to think more about it when he got an incoming group video-call from Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Uncaring about the people around him, he pressed the green button and held the phone up in front of his face. 

“What’s up bitch?” Suigetsu said as he finally laid his eyes onto that ugly face. And the first real smile today graced his lips. 

* * *

The clock hit eleven in the evening, and Sasuke still didn’t know if he wanted to go to the party. He only knew it had already started and Naruto hadn’t written any more messages. He’d seen him on the dancefloor in the dining room, but other than a smile and a nod to acknowledge Sasuke, he hadn’t really initiated further. 

But he honestly, desperately, still wanted to see Naruto, and maybe hold him, or just touch his skin, or snuggle against him. Maybe not _snuggle_ , but still. 

But the party. Why couldn’t Naruto just ditch that and be with Sasuke? It wasn’t like there wouldn’t be other parties, right? And wouldn’t it be better to just spend time with Sasuke instead of with a bunch of other people he probably didn’t have much fun with?

He could always just show up to kidnap the blond, take him away from the party and to a secluded corner where they could, uh, _talk_. Yeah, _talk._ And maybe Sasuke could run his tongue over his neck again, give him another mark, make him arch his neck like he’d done when he was dancing in the dining room… 

Fuck. It probably didn’t help matters that he got a bit emotional when he was tipsy. _Emotional._ He hated feeling like a lovesick teenager, and now that he had a boyfriend, it was probably horniness that roared its ugly head since he couldn’t stop thinking about Naruto. His tanned skin, bright smile. It stirred something in his groin just at the thought. 

He should really be able to control himself better, like his father always told him, but something about Naruto made him abandon all sense of logic. And he certainly didn’t mind all the pleasurable things Naruto was able to do to him, or the way he made him feel. 

Fuck, maybe Sasuke should just stop thinking about what felt uncomfortable, and just go for the things he liked doing. No man could deny that such activities felt good… even better with Naruto. And there the blond went, appearing in his mind again. 

It felt like an eerie sense of deja-vu when he found himself standing at the white bridge like he’d done the first night, right before Gaara had arrived with watermelons. 

Sasuke was weak. A weak, silly man with the mind of a tipsy, horny teenager. A horny teenager with a hot boyfriend. One he knew he was going to seek out, damned be the party and all that would see them. 

He trudged up the hill and towards the source of the pumping music, fire burning in his veins with each step closer to the blond he was getting. Why should he allow his mind to destroy him, anyways? He should just enjoy himself, like Itachi had said he should do. Enjoy himself and spend time with Naruto. His _boyfriend_. He was in a relationship, so why was he acting so scared? It was only another human being, someone Sasuke knew had eyes for him. 

So he had no reason to feel insecure, did he? 

The doors to the building burst open with force and Sasuke jerked out of the way when a man stumbled out to puke on the gravel. When he noticed Sasuke, the guy sent him a half-drunken smile and proceeded with puking once more. Sasuke frowned but didn’t let it deter him much. Swerving past the employee, he entered the building, music blasting through the speakers and again, he watched multiple people grind against each other. It seemed like a mirror to the first night he’d been here, but unlike the first night, Sasuke wanted to be a part of the dirty dancing this time. 

He searched for the right blond amongst the populated crowd and fake blonds. And it didn’t take long for him to find Naruto. With another woman. He blinked. _His_ blond wasn’t grinding against her, and she wasn’t trying to grind against him, but still anger sparked through him. _The blond was his_. He should be dancing with Sasuke. 

He stomped through the crowds, easily slipping between the dancers. When he reached the pair, he sent his best glare to the woman over the blond’s shoulder and reached out for Naruto to turn him around. The blond squacked in surprise, about to push him away - but then he recognized Sasuke and a smile lit up his face. Naruto was about to lean in for a kiss, but instead Sasuke swirled him forcefully out, just like the blond had done to him for two weeks. 

It felt like he was flying, watching from another plane as he swirled Naruto back and he almost smashed against his chest. The blond huffed, about to speak, but then Sasuke moved again, feeling the fluid, easy movements of dancing take over. He would show Naruto that _he_ was the only one he should dance with. That Naruto belonged to him alone.

“You came,” Naruto said to him after they’d danced, competed, for some time. They’d slowed down now, Naruto’s back against his chest as they swayed. 

“Of course I did,” he said, nuzzling against the blond’s neck with his hands on Naruto’s hips to make him swirl his backside into Sasuke’s hips. “I had to see my dumbass boyfriend.” 

“Mm, _boyfriend_ ,” Naruto repeated giddily, arching into his touch when Sasuke brought his arms around him. His own skin felt sensitive, goosebumps arising at the mere touch of skin. And if Naruto kept doing that movement against his hips, he would eventually realize that something had stirred in Sasuke’s groin. 

“Do you want a drink?” Naruto asked, arching his neck back to rest it on Sasuke’s shoulder and look at him in the corner of his eye. “My cousin makes a mean tequila sunrise.”

“You trust Gaara not to poison my drink?” Sasuke asked, lips brushing against his tanned neck. 

“Why would he do that?” Naruto said, turning his head fully to look at him. “I mean, I know it might be heavy on the tequila, but it’s still safe.” Naruto was so gullible. Sasuke hadn’t interacted with Gaara much, but he could still tell the man disliked him. 

“Fine,” he relented, and turned Naruto around to face him. “But only if you don’t tell him who it’s for.” 

“You scared he’ll switch the juice out with vodka?” Naruto said, smile wide. But Sasuke didn’t smile, only leant closer to whisper like he was telling a secret. 

“I’m scared he’ll switch it with poison,” he admitted, and Naruto bawled with laughter, halting their slow dancing.

“C’mon, it’s this way.”

Naruto slipped out of his arms, grabbed his hand and guided him towards an archway that led to another room with a bunch of furniture and a bar. Employees were strewn over them, talking and laughing, sipping drinks. At a coffee table, surrounded by a couch and folding chairs, sat the redhead and talked with Sakura and Ino. Another guy with two triangular face tattoos sat with them.

“Gaara!” Naruto yelled, turning some heads. Most importantly, the table where all his friends seemed to sit by. Ino looked surprised to see them, but nevertheless gave them both a careful smile as they approached. Tattoo guy only looked dazed, and very drunk, and Sakura… did not look so happy.

“Naruto,” Gaara replied, a faint smile on his lips. He didn’t acknowledge Sasuke. “Thought you were going to dance?” Sasuke held in a huff. Obviously, Naruto _had_ wanted to dance, with Sasuke, but now they were here. End of story.

“I did dance,” Naruto said, smiling over at Sasuke. “You should see how much he’s improved.” Sakura didn’t look overly impressed, only took another sip of her cocktail. What the hell was her problem?

Naruto dragged him towards the couch.

“Would you mind making us a tequila sunrise, Gaara?” Naruto asked. Said redhead stared at them as the blond made Sasuke sit next to the tattoo-guy who blankly stared into nothing. 

“Just one?” Gaara asked, watching as Naruto joined Sasuke on the couch. “For you and Uchiha?” Their thighs were so closely smushed together, and Sasuke felt the heat from Naruto seep into his bones. It only fuelled the feeling in his gut that’d decided to make him attend the party. 

“Oh, ha-ha, very funny.” Naruto shook his head and laid an arm behind Sasuke’s head to create better space. A whiff of his scent reached Sasuke’s nostrils and he tried to appear unaffected. The action did not create more space on the small couch. And the very drunken guy on Sasuke’s other side was sitting immobilized, but his body filled so much of the couch that their legs touched each other’s. 

He kept down a frown at the uncomfortable contact with a stranger. 

“I’ll be right back then,” Gaara said and left to the bar. Ino took a sip of her cocktail, obviously watching Sasuke with a light-hearted smile. For what reason? Did she know how warm Naruto’s body heat was making him? There was nothing to see at his groin. Or could she see the concealed marks on his neck? Sasuke was sure the shirt’s collar still hid them all. Though he wished he could loosen the tie to let some of the heat out.

“I didn’t know you’d gotten a job here, Sasuke.” He felt Naruto tense beside him and Sasuke redirected his gaze towards Sakura, feeling his expression darken. 

“And I didn’t know you’d been rehired, Sakura,” he countered easily. 

“Oh please. Like I want this job anymore,” she said and rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving in a week anyway, home to my parents.” She seemed to tilt her head. “I guess it’s the same for you Sasuke. Or will you not be leaving with your family?” Naruto fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. “Leaving Naruto?” 

Choking on her drink, Ino coughed violently and sat her glass down to hack into her own shoulder.

“Sakura!” Naruto bellowed, hands falling harshly from the shirt. But Sasuke was calm as he stared back at Sakura’s provoking gaze. 

“Naruto’s an adult,” he said simply. “He doesn’t need you fighting his battles.” 

“And yet you need your father to fight yours,” Sakura said, not missing a beat. Sasuke’s heart skipped, but nevertheless, he glared back at her and ignored the squeamish feeling that appeared in his gut. Who did she think she was? Without his father, she would be dead. Without his money, she would be pregnant. 

His glare intensified, strengthened by the anger that wanted to roar its head. 

Why was she so vehement towards him? Why was she so insistent on trying to destroy their relationship together? She’d had no trouble with liking him once he didn’t have a thing with Naruto, so what had changed? 

The sound of glass hitting the table broke their eye-contact. 

“Here you go,” Gaara said and reclaimed his spot on one of the folding chairs.

“Thanks!” Naruto said, happy to break the tense mood, and reached out for the glass closest to him. But before he could grab it, Sasuke took it for himself and pushed the other glass towards Naruto. The blond stared at him in bafflement but he merely shrugged. 

“I already told you.” 

And when Sasuke glanced at Gaara, he noticed that his lip was slightly more down-turned than usual. Satisfied, Sasuke took a sip of his drink and felt the tequila run heavy on his tongue, spreading a nice warmth down his throat.

“So, Naruto,” Ino said, voice slightly hoarse from her coughing as she did her best to ignore the tension that’d arisen. “How are the preparation to the final show coming up?” Sasuke shifted his eyes to her. Ino was seriously going to talk about _work_? At a _party_?

“It’s pretty much done,” Naruto replied. “I just need to find the right dancers for the parts.” Naruto took a sip of his drink and instantly grimaced. He sent a quick glare over at Gaara who appeared unaffected. 

_Ha_ , Sasuke thought with glee, he _knew_ that insomnia had done something to his drink!

“That sounds great,” Ino said, redirecting his focus again as she spoke in an almost false cheerful tone, ignoring Naruto’s brief distraction. Or maybe Sasuke was just looking for excuses. “I’m looking forward to your show. I know a lot of the guests are as well.”

_Naruto’s_ show? 

“You have a show of your own?” Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto right next to him. The blond shifted in his seat, opened his mouth to answer, but it wasn’t his voice that responded. 

“He doesn’t,” Sakura replied, and annoyance sparked through him again. What, now he wasn’t allowed to _talk_ with Naruto on his own? 

“Yeah, it’s not really my own show,” Naruto confirmed. “I have a lot of ideas for the show that I talk to Sakura about and then we do it together,” he said, “but this time I did more of it on my own given she doesn’t officially work here and was that sick earlier.” 

None of them mentioned that she was sick because of her pregnancy and a hasty decision with a shady doctor. And Sasuke still didn’t know what had prompted her to do such a thing. 

“The sophistication comes from me,” Sakura said, taking over and setting down her glass, “while the crazy stuff are Naruto’s ideas.” Naruto huffed at her comment. “Without me the show would be total chaos.” 

“You make it seem like Naruto can’t do a show on his own,” Sasuke accused, but Sakura only shrugged in nonchalance. 

“Maybe he can’t,” she replied. Sasuke didn’t say anything to that, only felt the unfairness for Naruto. The blond’s body had become all tense next to him, and maybe it was because he didn’t want to fight Naruto’s battles that Sasuke didn’t speak up again. 

“I can totally do it on my own!” Naruto exclaimed with a bit of outrage, but didn’t remove his arm from behind Sasuke’s head. 

“But you didn’t,” Sakura said, and casually took another sip of her cocktail. It shouldn’t be an action that sparked so much anger in Sasuke, but it did. Weren’t the duo best friends? 

“I thought you wanted to be a part of it,” Naruto explained with a hint of bewilderment, “like you always are.” Sakura didn’t say much, so Naruto continued. “But if it’s that much of a problem, I’ll just–”

“No, it’s fine,” she interrupted, and Naruto huffed next to him. 

“O-kay, party goers,” Ino said, “while you try to figure out all your differences, I’m going to get another drink.” She stood up from her seat and gestured towards Gaara. “C’mon Gaara,” she said, “you’re the best at it.” And they both left to the bar. 

The sound of splashing sounded next to Sasuke, and he turned his head to watch in distaste as the glass the very-drunken-tattoo-guy was holding slowly leaked its liquid before falling from his grasp and smashing onto the floor. They guy woke slightly from his blank stare at the sound but when he glanced around, it didn’t seem to register in his mind. 

“Whooze that?” the guy slurred while staring and blinking at Sasuke. His breath reeked of alcohol. “Whooze da chick?” he asked, except Sasuke almost didn’t understand much of what he was saying due to his slurring. He did understand, though, that he was just referred to as a _chick_. 

“Kiba, that _guy_ is Sasuke,” Naruto said, loud and clear. 

“Saususie?” the guy, Kiba, mumbled after long seconds of silence. He leaned towards Sasuke’s face with a drunk smile, blinking various times before speaking again. “Yous peretty.” Sasuke frowned, leaned back towards Naruto to get away from the tattoo-guy. Kiba slowly, and with several tries, lifted his hand to let it rest behind Sasuke’s head. _Where Naruto’s arm still remained._

Kiba smiled a toothy smile again, completely ignorant to how Sasuke felt frozen, almost having climbed into Naruto’s lap.

“Could you not–”

“Stop it Kiba,” Naruto interrupted him, “he’s mine.” Sasuke’s head swam. Naruto had said Sasuke belonged to him. Did everyone hear that? 

“Mine,” Kiba muttered too close to Sasuke’s face. Yes, but not everyone _understood_ it. Sasuke almost huffed in frustration. Drunk people never understood much, always became distracted with words and actions. Which is how Sasuke found a proper distraction. 

“Here,” he said, grabbed Naruto’s drink and held it towards Kiba. Immediately, his eyes focused entirely on the drink as he reached out to grab it. Sasuke made sure he had it in his grasp before letting go since he did not fancy liquid spilling into his lap. But, as Kiba then removed his arm from behind Sasuke’s head, he winced as he felt the arm smash dully into his head, pulling Sasuke’s collar down in disarray. His head throbbed faintly, but he still watched as Kiba went back to his side of the couch, nursing the drink Gaara had tampered with on purpose. 

“Oh my god!” Ino yelled, drink in hand, Gaara on her heels. Both stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, which really made Gaara’s usually narrowed eyes look strange. 

“What?” Sasuke asked, increasingly getting more stressed when Sakura’s eyes also widened, all eyes staring at him. 

“You remember?” Naruto whispered teasingly into his ear. “15-2 to me, Sasuke.” 

_Oh gods, the marks were showing._

He slapped a hand over his now exposed jugular and hurriedly redid his collar. But he knew it was too late since everyone had seen how he’d been mauled by Naruto. Were they going to wonder what they’d been doing since he’d gotten so many marks? 

Would they think they’d had sex? 

“Looks like Naruto’s been enjoying ruining his life,” Sakura concluded, tone bored as if she was merely talking about the weather. And anger spiked in Sasuke again. He might as well have stayed with his father if he wanted to be exposed to so much distaste. 

He rose from his seat, pushing aside Naruto’s attempt to grab him. 

“Where’re you going?” Naruto called after him, and it ached painfully in his heart to hear his desperate tone. But he couldn’t stand being around Sakura anymore.

“My room,” he said, and started walking to the other room filled with music. 

“Wha–? But…” Naruto stammered, but his voice faded as Sasuke left them behind. Sakura might think that she was doing it for the good of Naruto and his job, but couldn’t she see that she was hurting him? Hurting them? And did she ever stop to _think_ that Ino was one of the owners and she was well-aware of their relationship?

“Wait up, Sasuke!” Ino yelled.

“What?” he snarled over his shoulder but her hand landed firmly on his arm. 

“Just wait,” she said, stopping him amidst all the music to turn him around. “Since when were you and Naruto together?” He removed her hand, crossing his arms. 

“Since three days ago,” he replied, watching for any sign of distaste on her face, but there was only confusion. His shoulders fell slightly from their tense position. 

“But what about your father?” she asked, concern clear in her eyes. He glared at her at the reminder. He had come for a party but everywhere he turned, someone was out to turn his life into a mess. 

“He doesn’t know and he’s never going to,” he gritted out between his teeth. If she told him, his father would disown him. He was absolutely sure. Sasuke was his last opportunity to  unite the Uchihas with some poor other rich girl’s family. 

“Does Naruto know that?” 

He frowned at her question.

“We haven’t talked much _yet_ since he’s so busy,” he said, then uncrossed his arms. “But while I appreciate your concern, it’s really not your business.” He turned around to leave again, keeping his gaze away from all the grinding bodies. Few of the employees had started to make out in corners, like this was a club rather than a normal building where a party was held. There wasn’t even any special _lights_ , for god’s sake. The room was fairly lit, so who would dare doing explicit acts in such surroundings? 

“But you’re leaving in a week, Sasuke,” she insisted, voice pitched a bit higher than normal. “How’s that fair to anyone?” He glanced over his shoulder. 

“We’ll make it work.”

“By keeping it a secret?” she remarked. “How does–”

“Ino, just _stop_!” he hissed, interrupting her. “We might be growing friends, but we’re not close enough for you to start lecturing me about my relationships!” She stared at him, music loud in the pending silence. She blinked, then seemed to come to a conclusion and huffed. 

“I’m not _lecturing_ you,” she explained weakly, waving a hand, but he shook his head with an rough exhale.

“I’m going.” He turned away from her for good, marched to the front doors while slipping past graceful bodies. But… 

“Sasuke!” He stopped, rested a hand on the doorway as his heart crawled into his throat. “Sasuke, wait!” Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, saw the blond fighting his way through the dancers. His tie had come undone, like he’d been ruffling it in frustration. 

“Where’re you going?” Naruto asked when he finally stood in hearing reach. Sasuke removed his hand from the archway but still leaned against it with his back. 

“I already told you,” he replied. “My cabin.”

“But why?” Naruto asked, sounding hurt. Sasuke shrugged, discomfort growing in his stomach. To think that a whole other feeling had been growing few minutes prior. 

“I’m not going to listen to Sakura’s self-righteous bullshit,” he explained, shifting his weight and watching as Naruto reached out a hand to land on his shoulder. 

“She’s only–”

“Don’t defend her,” he interrupted with a hiss, diverting Naruto’s hand before it made contact. “There’s no excuse for her behavior.” Naruto shifted without replying. “If she hates me and our relationship, the least she could do is act like a normal human being and pretend she’s alright with it.” 

“Nothing good comes with pretending, Sasuke,” Naruto said, eyes dark and voice almost seeming quiet. But Sasuke raised his chin. 

“Nothing good comes with hatred, either,” he countered. A few seconds passed, but neither of them said anything. Naruto kept shifting the weight on his feet, glancing back and forth at the dancers and Sasuke. 

“Soo…” Naruto began, eyes locked on the dancers. “Do you want to dance before you leave?” He truly didn’t feel like dancing anymore. The night had already been ruined because of the way everyone seemed to be against what they were doing. Sasuke didn’t come here to be reminded of what he already knew. 

“No,” he said, and Naruto’s shoulders fell. Sasuke paused, biting his lip while the blond stared down at his feet. The obvious disappointment hurt. Sasuke had come to the party for a reason, but now it seemed to end nowhere near where he imagined it would. And the tipsy feeling when he’d arrived had faded some. 

But Sasuke wasn’t ready to let the blond go for the night. He hadn’t seen him all day and now when he had him in his grasp, the mood was spoiled by angry comments. But he’d come here for a reason, and he wasn’t ready to let it go to waste. 

A wishful desire entered his brain, and before he had a chance to consider it, he asked the question that’d hopefully help him succeed.

“Do you have any alcohol at your cabin?“

“What?” Naruto said, snapping his head back up as he tried to work his way through the words. “I have beer in the fridge?” he suggested, hopeful suspicion gleaming in his eyes. 

“That’ll work,” Sasuke said, smirking as the idea formed in his mind. “You did promise me a party after all.” Naruto stared at him with wide eyes until his lips formed into a tender smile. He reached almost shyly out for Sasuke’s hand. 

“Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, cliffhanger-ish? Heh. Hope you won’t kill us for that but we promise chapter 16 will be worth the wait *wink-wink*. Originally, chapter 15 and 16 were supposed to be the same chapter but, oh well, it happened again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Let us know what you think, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! (And please do come with guesses as to what you think might go down :D)


	16. Blazing desires and settlements of the heart

“Here,” Naruto said, placing a very green bottle in Sasuke’s hands. He stared at the odd packaging, rotating the bottle to stare at it further. 

“Carlsberg?” he said, reading out the word. “What is this?” Naruto shrugged, grabbed his own beer bottle and sat down at the only chair in his room. 

“It’s something a guest gave me,” Naruto explained, raising it to the light as he also examined his own bottle. “Supposed to be this great and amazing beer in her country.” Sasuke huffed, getting comfortable on the bed to ease the nerves that still crippled him. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“I haven’t tried it yet, so…” the blond trailed off and held up his bottle. “Bottom’s up?” Sasuke’s raised his eyebrows. He needed some liquid luck, sure, but not shitfaced drunk. 

“You do that while I drink like a civilized person,” he said, and Naruto lowered his bottle again, leaned forward to point a finger. 

“No one’s civilized when drinking beer,” he muttered, but perked up again when a thought seemed to enter his mind. “Come on, Sasuke!” he almost yelled. “Who can chug it the fastest?” Sasuke only stared some more. Naruto seemed to truly believe he only was here to drink beer. Hadn’t he understood what Sasuke was hinting at? 

“Okay…” he said, and the blond cheered and counted down from three. When he reached zero, Naruto starting downing the entire thing. Meanwhile, Sasuke took a single sip from his bottle and watched. It was quite impressive to watch his throat move to gobble down so much so easily. Or maybe not so easily, since a trickle of beer edged down from the corner of his mouth and dropped to the hollow of his enticing throat.

The blond smashed the bottom onto the side table with a triumphant yell, certain he’d won, but then his eyes caught onto Sasuke’s almost full bottle and his mouth fell agape. 

“You didn’t down it!” he accused, then belched very loudly. The blond sent him an embarrassed look and dried his mouth with his shirt. The droplet stayed persistently by his throat. 

“I know,” Sasuke said, amused, watching as the shirt fell and once more concealed his toned stomach. The blond had quickly changed out from his suit when they came back to his cabin and Sasuke had done his best to keep distracted, but his eyes had kept exploring. They were _alone._ Sasuke was alone with a very attractive man he called his _boyfriend_. 

“Oh god,” Naruto exclaimed, holding his arm to his forehead and making Sasuke pay attention again. “I need to lie down.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” he said, and took another sip. 

“That’s easy for you to say!” Naruto said, pointing a finger again while sitting in his chair. “You didn’t just chug down an entire beer!” 

“It’s _one_ beer, Naruto,” Sasuke said, but the blond was determined not to listen. 

“Ooooo, my poor stomach!” he wailed and crumbled onto the floor, cradling his midsection. “Sasuke, save me!” He watched as the blond made some exaggerated grunts to show his supposed pain, and he did a throughout job of rolling around on the floor. The sounds were very similar to how Naruto sounded when he was feeling good and again, something stirred in Sasuke’s groin. 

“No,” he said, trying to seem unaffected and not like the sounds had basically turned him on. Such a silly blond. Rolling down on the floor and messing up his hair. 

“Wow, you’re just stone-cold,” Naruto said, instantly stopping his performance to stand. He reached out after the chair again to sit. “So what do you think about the beer?” 

“It’s fine, I guess,” he admitted and took another sip.

“You’ve only taken one sip,” Naruto deadpanned, giving him a pointed look. He held down a smile at his expressive face. 

“Three.” 

“C’mon,” Naruto exhaled, raising an arm to make his statement clearer, “didn’t you come here to drink?” _No_ , he actually did not come here to drink, but he didn’t say so. 

“To drink, yes,” he replied. “To getting shit-faced, no.” 

Naruto rolled his eyes, then walked across the floor to take out another bottle, opening the cap with a bottle opener and taking a sip. He walked back to sit in his chair and seemed to contemplate something before his face changed. He looked towards Sasuke, and for some very serious seconds, Sasuke thought he’d been caught and his heart crawled into his throat. 

“If you finish your beer in ten seconds,” Naruto purred, flashing a smile with a hint of a tongue, “I’ll reward you with a blowjob.” Sasuke did not expect the heat to pool so quickly into his groin, nor for his heart to hammer so quickly. It felt like all air had disappeared from the room, and all he could do was sit immobile and wait for time to move again. 

A blowjob. From Naruto. Naruto and a blowjob. Naruto. And his cock. 

He tried to think of a answer for the look that was directed at him but nothing came forth. Only a dry throat and a stillness he didn’t dare break even as his cock grew slightly at the look. And then Naruto schooled his expression again. 

“Uh, sorry, too soon?” he asked, nervously running a hand through his hair. “It’s… I’ve been drinking or something, uh, sorry.” Now his hair only looked wild, out of control. Sasuke thought it made made him look better, more attractive, and he clenched his hand around the bottle. The offer still stood, he hadn’t retracted it, only apologized. 

He couldn’t seriously be considering this. And yet his cock definitely had another idea, already straining against the fabric, growing worse when Naruto bit his lip in unease. With no control, he felt the haze take hold of him, and he inconspicuously spaced his legs some, making room for a fantasy that hadn’t yet happened. 

Naruto sipped his own beer, seemingly afraid of making eye contact when Sasuke didn’t say anything to his comment. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to answer, he just didn’t know what to say. A part of him, the non-logical part of him, was screaming at him to take what was offered, but the other part of him felt too nervous to even be considering such a thing. He couldn’t even touch the blond, and now he wanted his mouth on him? 

He took another sip of his beer, eyes involuntarily lowering to half-lids as he stared. If Naruto used his mouth on Sasuke, Sasuke could do the same - only, not on his member, but that enticing skin. Mind travelling, he imagined those same lips around his hardening flesh. 

He would grab the blond hair, look down into those blue eyes and see the desire Naruto felt for him. How much would the blond be able to take? 

The heat between his legs grew, skin warming and growing sensitive. 

And after, Sasuke would be free to run his mouth all over the blond’s firm stomach to mark him, to show everyone else who he belonged to.

It was when he felt his cock starting to leak that he realized he needed to think of something else, fast. So he cleared his throat, instinctively knowing it was hoarse with arousal.

“This show of yours,” Sasuke asked, trying to distract himself. “What’s it about?” he enquired, taking a large gulp from his bottle. Naruto’s lips stretched into a wide, relieved smile, and he leaned excitedly forward in his seat, none-the-wiser about Sasuke’s state. 

“Just this mambo that they’ve been doing for years,” he explained, waving it off like it was nothing. Was it because of something Sakura had said? 

The thought of her made his arousal dim for a second. 

“Yeah, Ino told me,” he replied, but when Naruto didn’t say anything else and Sasuke’s fingers twitched, itching to take himself in hand, he asked again. “But are there some other things to it, or is it just dancing?” Naruto perked up again, apparently seeing his questions as actual interest instead of the distraction it was. 

“Well, yeah, I always like to tell a story through the dancing,” he said, and started to talk while his hands waved back and forth. “This is the third time I’m arranging it, and this time we have a larger budget, and we are able to do a lot more stuff. First we have an introduction of the…” He didn’t really meant to, but Naruto’s voice faded out in the background as his thoughts began to wander in a haze again. 

His eyes couldn’t stray from Naruto’s moving mouth. 

It was just a silly comment. And yet, if Naruto hadn’t declared they were going slow, would he actually have gotten down on his knees for _Sasuke?_  

“I know it’s a bit cliché, but the princess then gets captured and then…” 

Sasuke nodded absently but Naruto didn't seem to notice. 

What would it even feel like? He’d tried having it done once but it wasn’t that good. Too much teeth, too awkward, like two teengers who didn’t know what they were doing. So would he like it this time? Naruto obviously knew what he was doing, and while Sasuke still felt a sting of jealousy, he couldn't deny that his body felt overwhelmingly hot at the prospect of having Naruto’s mouth on him. 

“Then we have a pirate and a _whole_ pirate ship, I got a local carpenter to make it and…” Sasuke tried to focus again, but his mind wouldn’t cooperate. He took another sip of his beer, but quickly realized that it was the last before the bottle became empty.

_Had he already been drinking that much?_ It didn’t seem possible, but then again, he did feel a bit more loose, more careless. His nervousness about touching Naruto seemed to have dimmed immensely. And now when he looked to Naruto again, he saw the shirt ride up as he waved with his arms and tried to explain an idea Sasuke couldn’t hear. 

Sasuke had come here for a reason, and the more he stared at Naruto’s constantly-revealed stomach, the more aroused and tense he became. He didn’t think Naruto had noticed the state that would be obvious if he stared down at Sasuke’s crotch. Nor did it feel like Naruto would notice if Sasuke jerked himself off.

He swallowed the saliva that’d started gathering. How strange. Was that because he was thinking about running his tongue across Naruto’s skin, or because he wanted Naruto to look at him while he was jerking off?

Reaching out a hand towards the blond, Naruto merely spared a casual glance at it before walking over to grab another beer, and still he _talked_. 

“The princess is now realizing that the prince lied to her all along, and that the pirate was really…” 

Sasuke hadn’t noticed he was holding up the bottle, not his free hand. Nevertheless, Naruto handed him a new one and their fingers brushed against each other when they exchanged bottles. His stomach clenched, breath stuttering. The brief touch on his fingers kept tingling long after Naruto sat down on his chair again. 

“But the storm rages on and the pirate is trapped at sea. He’s desperate to return…”

His body was lit on fire, that’s what it felt like. He had to restrain himself from standing, from reaching out after Naruto to remove his shirt and attach his mouth at the glorious slip that kept being revealed when the blond kept waving his arms back and forth. He _had_ to know he was doing it. No one could be that oblivious. 

Sasuke’s free hand clenched harder on the maddress. Gods, Naruto was so infuriating, so aggravating. The two marks on his neck were visible. The biting wounds from Sasuke. The strips of skin were visible. Just where Sasuke could lick his skin. And if Sasuke’s cock kept leaking, Naruto would only need to notice the wet patch. 

“Stop talking, Naruto.” 

“Wha–?” Blue eyes stared surprised at him. “Didn’t you want to hear?”

“I did,” he acknowledged, a thrill running through him when the blond’s attention was only on him. “But I can’t stop thinking about the strip of skin that keeps appearing whenever you lift your arms so you better come over here _now_ before I go crazy.”

“What?” Naruto said, appearing to gulp. What if he gulped down Sasuke? “Can you… repeat that?” He forced himself to stay put, toes curling in his socks. 

“Get. over here. now,” he said through gritted teeth. Naruto blinked at him, body paralyzed in the chair. His eyes then strayed lower towards Sasuke’s groin, and he gulped again. 

“What?” he almost breathed. “But… you said slow?” 

“Fuck slow,” he hissed, drinking up the sight of Naruto’s revealed skin and wild hair. He wanted nothing more than to press himself against Naruto, to ease his arousal and be the cause of Naruto’s crazy hair. 

“But we’ve been drinking…” Naruto uttered and tore his eyes away from Sasuke, slightly shifting in his seat. His neck came at display when he leaned his head away like that. 

“Don’t you think I’m well-aware of that?” Sasuke said, saliva building in his mouth again. His hand clenched the bottle tighter. “Why do you think I came here?”

“... to have a drink?” Naruto replied, but his eyes kept straying down to Sasuke’s groin, even as he constantly averted them. 

“Don’t be naive, Naruto,” Sasuke declared. “I only came to the party because I can’t stop thinking about you.” Nor his mouth on his cock. 

He desperately wanted to touch him. It didn’t matter what he thought a day ago. _It didn’t matter_. He needed Naruto as much as he needed air, and he needed him _now._

“You… oh.” It was like the pieces clicked together in the blond’s brain. “This was your plan from the start, huh?” he said, but it didn’t sound like he was hurt. If anything, Naruto’s gaze changed, intensified.

A shiver rushed through his body, and he knew the blond was changing his mind. 

“I would’ve masturbated,” Sasuke admitted, tilting his chin to look at Naruto behind lowered lids, “but it wouldn’t be the same.” 

“To,” the blond’s eyes raked over his body, “the thought of me or…?” 

“Who else?” 

“Oh.” Naruto’s eyes fell to half-lids, and the air felt heavy with expectation. Sweat rolled down Sasuke’s temple. “How would you have done it?” the blond asked hoarsely. _Preferably with a tanned hand on his cock._

“Come over here and I’ll show you.” Naruto rose hastily from his seat at the command, but walked towards Sasuke in a tempo he thought was too damn slow. 

When Naruto stopped in front of him, Sasuke placed the beer on the nightstand and reached up to grasp the fabric of the orange shirt. A thrill shot through him at how close he was to the blond’s lips. Pulling down, he made the blond lean forward with a yelp. Shifting his grasp, Sasuke intertwined both hands into the golden mess and pulled Naruto down the last inches towards his lips. 

Capturing Naruto’s lips in a hungry kiss, Sasuke immediately groaned at the satisfying touch, fingers clenching the strands when the blond responded to him and hummed as he brought his hands to Sasuke’s nape. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, skin tingling. 

A tongue pressed for entrance and Sasuke opened his mouth, letting their tongues deepen the kiss, letting it feed the hunger in his body as his pale hands traveled downwards, caressing the firm abdomen under the orange shirt. 

Sasuke paused shortly, breaking the kiss and heaving onto Naruto’s lips as he felt the rim of Naruto’s jeans under his fingers. Naruto’s hands clenched his black strands in what he imagined to be anticipation, and he felt severely tempted to open the blond’s pants and finally do what he was so afraid of earlier. 

He licked his suddenly dry lips, noticing the obvious bulge beneath his fingertips. 

“Are you sure about this?” Naruto whispered, out of breath, but arousal still clear in his voice. 

“Yes,” Sasuke wheezed, feeling a burst of heat flush in his body again. With a spurt of adrenaline, he finally clasped his hands onto the button of the blond’s pants. Naruto’s exhale felt loud, stomach visibly clenching in anticipation… but then Sasuke’s hands diverted and he grabbed onto the belt loops instead to heave the blond into the bed. The blond shrieked as he fell into the sheets with Sasuke climbing on top of him, hands reattaching to the button. There was definitely a hard bulge beneath his fingers, one that only grew. 

One he was going to touch. 

“Gods, I want to touch you,” Sasuke growled, finally unpopping the button and zipping down the flier to reveal orange boxers and a bulge that seemed much more impressive now.

“Then do it.” Naruto’s heady voice made him look up. The blond’s arms had buried themselves into his pillow, hands clenching tight as he looked at him in a haze of desire. Sasuke’s cock twitched at the sight, and he swallowed, returning to the task at hand. 

The blond’s pants easily came off, Naruto lifting his hips to ease the removal. Sasuke threw them to somewhere on the floor, then took in the sight of the blond again. 

His shirt was in a disarray, stomach visible and boxers straining. He was surprised to only feel a yearning desire to touch. How come something had already changed from two days ago? What he felt couldn’t just be the alcohol flowing in his veins. He knew it wasn’t. 

Sasuke’s fingers came back to linger at the edge of the band, lightly brushing against the warm, tanned skin. The muscles tensed under his touch and Naruto let out short exhales while tightening his hold on the pillows. Did he really excite the blond that much? 

Sasuke stared fascinated at the blond’s expressive face, teasingly slipping two fingers under the band to caress the tender skin just inches from his cock. Naruto’s eyes rolled back and a low growl escaped him as his hips started to slightly thrust, erection untouched. Tanned fingers clenched the pillows as Sasuke caressed his skin again, and Sasuke’s other hand joined to hold down Naruto’s hip and stop his desperate movements. 

Each touch of his fingers seemed to spread like a wildfire, making Naruto come more and more undone, moans spilling from his lips like Sasuke was doing so much more to him. 

He was the one causing this to the blond. 

He was at Sasuke’s mercy now, arching and groaning, desperate but not forcing Sasuke to do what he didn’t wish to. _And he hadn’t even touched his cock_. 

Sasuke let his fingers skim across the tanned skin, moving to slowly lower the hem to let the growing bulge slip free. Diverging his hands, he pulled the boxers entirely off, fingers never brushing against where Naruto most needed him. The blond’s arms strained against the pillow, a whine escaping his lips as his hips thrusted upwards again. 

“Oh god, Sasuke,” he begged, head arching into his pillow, “please just touch me.” The words caused his own cock to spill further, and Sasuke glanced down at Naruto’s throbbing organ, fingers starting to hover over the flesh. Goosebumps erupted on Sasuke’s skin when he realized he was about to touch another man’s cock. 

He fit his knee in between Naruto’s thighs to get a better grip, to lean over the blond while his other hand rested on the maddress. The blond was naked beneath him, sans the shirt that riddled up to his chest, erection so strained Sasuke almost felt sorry for the natural blond. 

“Like this?“ he asked in hushed tones, and purposely let his fingers graze lightly against Naruto’s erection. The blond groaned, almost painfully, and tried to push into his fleeting touch. “Or maybe it’s this that you want.” His fingers curled around the flesh, and Naruto moaned fully, arching his back as Sasuke began stroking him in earnest.

Sasuke couldn’t believe it was this easy. Was this all that he’d been afraid of doing? 

Who could deny the power whenever Sasuke, albeit a bit clumsily, stroked and brought Naruto pleasure, purely because of his touch? The telling sounds, always seeming so disgusting, now only fuelled Sasuke’s desire, made him wish that Naruto had already had his way with him so his erection didn’t need to strain so fiercely. 

Tightening his grip, he watched as Naruto’s stomach visibly clenched, hips trying to help Sasuke along. Sweat trickled down tanned skin, gathered in his navel. And before Sasuke knew what he was doing, he leaned down to kiss along his abdomen, leaving wet patches on his way to the blond’s chest. Naruto lifted his head to watch, seemingly not caring that Sasuke’s hand movements became slower, clumsier, as he focused on working his way up towards the blond’s lips. 

He moved the obscuring shirt away as he went, up until he reached the tanned collarbone. Naruto’s voice didn’t quiet for a single moment, breath heavy, wheezy as he tried to breathe through it all. His head fell to his pillow again, free arms straining once more as tried to reign in some control when Sasuke adjusted his grip, briefly letting his fingers softly tease the needy flesh.

“Sasuke!” A sense of pride surged through him at the sound of Naruto’s pleading voice, and smiling in satisfaction, Sasuke planted kisses along his jaw until his lips reached its goal and he briefly claimed the blond’s lips. He slowed his jerking again, wanted Naruto to look at him. To reveal his blue orbs with desire only for Sasuke and what he brought. And when he finally did, Sasuke almost stopped stroking him, touch fleeting again. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Naruto cursed, eyes almost black. “Who knew you were such a teasing _bastard!_ ” Sasuke planted another kiss on his lips, mouths smacking against each other. He broke the contact to let Naruto breathe again, liking the control he had over his reactions. “Oh god, I’ve created a mo- _oohh._ ” Sasuke gripped him tighter, thumb stroking the head and spreading pre-cum to ease the jerking. Naruto’s head arched into his pillow. 

“You really want to rush this?” Sasuke asked, mouth brushing against his jaw again as licks and teeth fell onto the tanned skin. 

“I just wanna-aaa _fuck,_ Sasuke!” Once again he brushed the sensitive head with a firm grip, and watched as Naruto’s head fell to the side, moans and groans echoing from his mouths unheeded. It did wonders to raise Sasuke’s confidence, his reassurance. 

If only he’d done this sooner, if only he hadn’t been afraid of the unknown. But this, this was much better than never doing it at all. 

He never wanted to lose the sight of witnessing Naruto’s pleasure.

The sounds made his own body strain with effort, a desire to watch Naruto come undone taking over. His own cock throbbed in tune with his heartbeat, heat making him sweat. He hovered his head over the blond’s, watched the various expressions drop past his face in tune to what Sasuke did to his cock. 

“I’m, _ohh god_ , Sasuke,” he groaned, arm flying away from the pillow to let his hand seek to Sasuke’s back, fingers digging in under the shirt till hands met skin. “I’m going to...” Fingers turned to claws across the small of his back, up until they reached his shoulder blade and desperately pushed him down into the blond’s body. “I’m…” 

“Then come for me, Naruto,” he breathed, lips brushing against Naruto’s ear, mouth briefly latching onto his naked earlobe. The blond’s mouth opened wide, claws digging deeper as Naruto let fall a long, keening moan from his lips. Sasuke felt cum flood his fingers, but jerked the blond until he was done, jerked until he watched as Naruto’s panting face become slack with satisfied exhaustion. 

The blond’s eyes were closed, and Sasuke raised his covered hand while the blond wasn’t looking to look at it with a frown. He might possibly be gay and very much lusting after Naruto, but it didn’t matter whose cum it was. It remained a disgusting substance no matter what. 

Eyes glancing over the blond’s heaving chest, his eyes locked onto the horrible shirt the blond always wore. With a quick movement, as the blond still seemed blissed out, he dried off the sticky fluid in Naruto’s orange shirt. At the movement, blue eyes seemed to glimmer open to stare. 

“What the… Hey!” he protested, grimacing as he looked down at his dirty shirt. “That’s my favorite shirt!” Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at the response.

“You’ve got four others exactly like it,” he said, moving away to give the blond space to sit up. The shirt rolled down to cover his stomach, but his bottom remained bare, cock still out as his pants and boxers were completely gone. 

“But they’re not like this one!” Naruto exclaimed, bliss already gone. “I have a special stain on the midsection that I got when I messed up my very first back-flip!” 

“And now you have a cum-stain from the first time I jerked you off,” Sasuke said. “It’s a win-win.” Naruto pointed a finger. 

“But it’s, uh…” Only to falter and scratch his cheek as he appeared to realize how ridiculous it sounded. “It’s… not the same…” the blond mumbled, hands falling back to the mattress. “My mom got me this…” A strange look appeared on Naruto’s face, eyes turning distant. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling his blood cool as the seconds dragged on.

“It was a joke,” he elaborated, slightly leaning in but Naruto’s response was a light punch to his shoulder to keep them apart.

“Y’know,” he began, eyes searching for Sasuke’s. “I draw my line at cum-stains.” Naruto’s lips uptilted, remains of past thoughts only visible due to the wavering smile. Sasuke swallowed, did his best to recapture the mood. 

“Then you better take it off,” he said with a smirk, but felt the rush leave his body, unable to reside in his grasp. 

“Hah,” Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes, but still another smile spread wide on his lips. “Very smooth.” The blond seemed to briefly be caught in his thoughts again before he spoke anew. “So… will _you_ be staying the night?” Sasuke spared a glance at the bare bottom that Naruto still hadn’t bothered to clean or cover. 

“What happened to _I’ll get fired if I’m with a guest_?” he asked, mimicking Naruto’s voice as he raised his gaze. Blue eyes looked away, and it seemed they both realized the heightened risk of Sasuke staying here. It was more risky than Sasuke’s cabin. At least the door could be locked there. But then they probably also had to deal with Itachi’s prying eyes and Kisame’s loud amusement. 

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke said, though with a genuine smile.

“ _But,_ ” Naruto hastily countered, “you still want to be with me.” Sasuke studied the blond’s expression for any hints. The wording wasn’t a question, but still he heard the doubting tone. A doubt that really shouldn’t be there, and which he didn’t understand. Hadn’t Sasuke made himself clear? Or had Sakura’s words affected him more than Sasuke realized? 

It seemed most of Naruto’s friends were very anti-Sasuke at the moment, but where was their hate when they thought he could help them win the competition?

Realizing he needed to answer the not-really question, Sasuke reached out and carefully placed a hand on the tanned cheek, moving his thumb in small circles to comfort the blond.

“I do,” he replied with sincerity, but a faint frown made its way onto Naruto’s face, and Sasuke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I do want to be with you,” he clarified and Naruto mouth formed into a O-shape when he finally realized the the honesty of the words.

“And jerk me off,” Naruto said with a dirty smile, and Sasuke rolled his eyes while his hand fell. The mood had completely disappeared. 

“Not with that attitude,” he said. 

“Do you still need me to…?” Naruto trailed off, but Sasuke knew what he was asking about anyway. 

“No,” he said, leaning away until he sat at the edge of the bed. “This conversation is a mood-killer.” He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to provide the same courtesy of bringing Naruto a wet cloth. 

“Sasukeee!” the blond whined from the other room, and Sasuke looked through the cabins as he replied. 

“It was not me who brought your mother into this conversation.” He grabbed an old cloth and turned on the faucet, but for some very long seconds, brown water sprayed from it. He grimaced, though kept himself from saying a word. 

“It was not me who wiped cum off in _my_ shirt!” Naruto said, and finally Sasuke was able to wet the cloth with lukewarm water. Once he re-entered the room, Naruto’s eyes fell to the stained spot on Sasuke’s jeans. “Did you come?” he asked. 

“What?” he said in disbelief, halting his movement towards the bed. Naruto’s mouth stretched into a grin. 

“You did!” he exclaimed, but Sasuke only frowned. Did the blond really think he didn’t have any self-control? He threw the cloth into the Naruto’s face. 

“I didn’t,” he replied over the squawking, and watched the blond as he scrambled after the cloth. “Your little moaning show wasn’t that impressive.” That was a damn lie, but Naruto didn’t have to know that. “Besides,” he continued, “didn’t you promise me a blowjob?” His words made the blond look up, eyes wide. 

“Stop that,” he accused, clenching the cloth in his hand till the water started slipping through his fingers. “You’re going to make me hard again!” 

“Then it’s working,” Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms while the blond visibly contemplated what to do next. Naruto’s mouth opened to talk, but before he could utter a sound, the door to the room slammed open and Sakura came stumbling in, unsteady on her feet. Ino’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder to keep her upright, though both of them stopped to stare at the sight of a sticky, bottomless Naruto in bed. 

Sasuke shifted on his feet, and Sakura’s eyes moved to his while Ino hastily looked away from the blond. Keeping his arms crossed, he refused to back down even though he felt the embarrassment shine hot through his body. How come he went from never being caught to being caught twice in one week? 

Granted, this time Naruto was the only one not wearing clothes. 

“Uh…” Naruto said, breaking the silence while dragging the blanket over his exposed crotch. “Hi?” Sakura freed herself from Ino’s grasp and stumbled towards the mattress on the floor. 

“Utterly ridiculous,” she muttered as he passed him, falling onto the surface with a low thump. She didn’t move for a while, and he thought she was out cold at first. But then she turned onto her back and stared up at him. “What the fuck are you doing, Sasuke?” she whispered, tone unusually somber. 

He wondering the same thing when he’d obviously just been staring at her silently. However, he had an inkling that that wasn’t what she was referring to, and his brows furrowed when he realized that she, once again, tried butting into their relationship. Didn’t she have anything better to do? Was it so terrible that he was pursuing a relationship with Naruto? One that was able to make everyone hate him for reasons they never bothered to explain.

“Didn’t you hear us on the stairs?” Ino asked, face puzzled and cheeks flushed, still not daring to look over at the covered blond. “Sakura sounded like a angry bull,” she said, waving her hands in attempt to explain herself.

“Does it look like we heard?” Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, and her cheeks became even more pink. 

“Oh, right, no, of course not,” Ino mumbled, stumbling over the words. 

“They’re too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else,” Sakura remarked from her floor-position, and Sasuke noticed how her green eyes were filled with contempt aimed only at him.

“Or maybe you should’ve knocked?” Sasuke countered without shifting his restless feet. He was not in the mood for another round of self-righteous bullshit.

“Maybe you should’ve known better,” Sakura replied, words unusually clear. She raised herself up on her elbow. “You say you care for Naruto but it doesn’t seem like it at all,” she said. “The door’s not locked. Anyone could’ve walking in on you two!” She shook her head, and seemed to breathe heavily before continuing. “If you _cared,_ you wouldn’t risk making him lose his job or ruin his credibility.” She quickly lay flat on her back after speaking, eyes clenching shut while her hand came to land on her mouth. He didn’t think it was because she regretted anything cause her expression became strained, like she was trying to stop herself from vomiting. 

“Isn’t that a bit rude?” Ino commented, prompting Sakura to peek open an eye to stare. 

“Why?” she asked bluntly. “They’re not suited for each other, so the least they could do is stop their farce and face the truth.” Ino didn’t comment on that, but Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was because she agreed or because she simply didn’t wish to have a discussion with a drunken Sakura. He didn’t feel the same.

“You didn’t mind when I had to train for your little competition,” Sasuke stated, anger clear in his voice. Though Sakura’s mouth curled as she looked up at his figure. 

“No, because we desperately needed you,” she replied, and finally let her hand fall down to the mattress. “It was cute when you were only pining for Naruto, but then it changed when you actually decided to pursue him.” So, his attraction had already been obvious back then. How many had seen? “Now you’re just another stuck-up rich guy we don’t need. Just another one who toys with Naruto’s heart.” 

He blinked at the realization that they, _she_ , used his upbringing as a way of deciding that he and Naruto could never be together. Did she even bother to get to know him? Even bother to realize that people weren’t the same? Social differences only meant something for his father, and Sasuke had realized early on that things didn’t work like his father thought. 

So why couldn’t she?

She would never like him, would she? _Class_ was too important for her, and it was probably all because Naruto had decided to date that Neji, and that guy had decided to ruin all his chances before he even met the blond. And Naruto… what did he think? Was he simply having his fun with another rich guy before moving on? 

Sasuke knew it was unreasonable to think that way of the blond, but now when the thought had planted itself, he couldn’t kill it. How much did he really know about Naruto? 

“C’mon Sakura,” Ino interjected, dragging him out from his thoughts. “You shouldn’t speak when you’re drunk or you’ll only regret it.” Sakura made a sound from the mattress that sounded like a snort, and he realized her eyes were closed again. 

“I have no regrets,” she said, merely waving a hand like she had no care, but anger sparked in him at the movement. 

“You regret sleeping with Sasori,” Ino declared harshly, moving towards the pinkette. And he let out a breath, well-aware that Ino was willing to take up the fight instead of him. “Now please shut up and sleep,” she continued, and forcefully pulled the blanket from under Sakura to throw it halfway on top of her. “Let Naruto and Sasuke sort themselves out. They don’t need another mother.” 

Sakura lowered the blanket from her face to stare with sleepy eyes.  

“It figures you’ll take Sasuke’s side,” Sakura mumbled, nestling into the mattress. “You’re also a stuck-up rich-kid.” Her words made the room fill with a deep silence and Sasuke spared a glance over at Naruto, only to be met with a frown and headshake. He frowned in return. What did that mean? Shouldn’t he speak in favor of Ino then? 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that because you’re my friend,” Ino said at last, breaking the silence, but he noticed how her hands clenched, practically shook, as they rested down her sides. “Though in the future, I hope you’ll remember that this so-called _rich-kid_ ,” she spat, _“_ that you want me to be, has the power to ruin your career if you so desire me to.”

Sakura huffed, but didn’t answer, and soon after a light snore fell from her figure. 

“As for you, Naruto.” Ino turned to the blond, hands on her hips while the steely glint never left her eyes. “You know my father will fire you if he finds out, so for the sake of myself, please _stop_ including me so I don’t need to constantly lie.” 

The blond hastily moved his head in a nod, and Ino breathed out a loud sigh as her hands fell from her hips. 

“Now that my drunk-friend duties are over,” she said, “I’m going to leave. Please behave.” She walked towards the door with heavy steps, leaving behind the snoring Sakura while she never turned her head towards either the half-naked Naruto or him. Sasuke bit his lip, knowing that he couldn’t stay here now. Gaze flickering between the two blonds, he decided to follow her. 

“Ino,” he called, and she spared a glance over her shoulder as she moved to a standstill in the doorway. “I’m walking back with you,” he declared. 

“But…?” Naruto said, and Ino’s gaze flickered towards him. 

“I’ll wait for you outside, Sasuke,” she said, and closed the door after her before he could say a word. Sakura’s light snores were the only sound as Naruto only sat and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes of blue. 

“You’re leaving?” Naruto finally said, voice unusually small, almost regretful. “Again?”

“I am.” 

“But we… I thought…” He looked down as his hands fumbled with the blanket, and Sasuke remembered that his bottom was still naked. 

And he realized that he didn’t regret touching him. 

But he still couldn’t make himself walk over to the blond, well-knowing that no escalation could happen while Sakura was still in the room. And now when he’d had a taste of what Naruto had to offer, he didn’t trust himself enough to only kiss him goodbye when he still wore no pants. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Sasuke said, slithering closer to the door. 

“But, wait, Sasuke!” The urgency in his voice made Sasuke stop to give his full attention. “I can’t tomorrow,” he said, and Sasuke felt his stomach drop. “I have to work on the show.” So they still didn’t have an opportunity to spend much time together. 

“When do you have time then?” he asked. 

“Uhm,” Naruto hummed, biting his kissable, pink lips. “The day after tomorrow?” he suggested, unaware of the light heat that’d returned to Sasuke’s body. “We can dance or something,” he said. “I need to practice some moves, and if you don’t mind learning more dancing, we could do that?” As it was, Sasuke certainly didn’t mind being in close proximity to Naruto’s body any longer. However. 

“So you want me to work as well?”

“No... yes?” Naruto began, uncertain as he said there in bed. “I mean, it’s work for me and dancing is always work for everybody, but if you don’t want to do that, that’s also fine, I guess,” Naruto rambled, arms starting to wave as his voice kept getting louder. “I can just practice the moves in a mirror even though it wouldn’t be just as good, but I don’t want you to—what is it?” 

“I’m teasing you,” Sasuke replied, holding down his smile as he watched Naruto’s face turn into a question mark. He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind helping,” he explained. 

“Oh. Heh.”

“Text me the details later,” Sasuke said, strolling over to the door again. “And I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.” With Sasuke’s hand on the door handle, Naruto’s spoke up again. 

“What, no goodbye kiss?” he asked as he leaned forward, yearning clear in his eyes.

“No,” he said, though directed a light smile towards the blond. “Goodnight, Naruto.” 

“Goodnight, Sasuke!” 

Opening the door, he watched as Ino stood on the porch with her back to him. Only when he closed it behind him, did she speak. 

“That was a long goodnight,” Ino professed, glint in her eyes that he didn’t recognize. 

He merely shrugged. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, stopping to stand still next to her. She faintly shook her head with a slight tilt to her lip. 

“Yup,” she said. And they both climbed down the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think about this chapter, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! ;D


	17. The questions that lie within

Having a boyfriend wasn’t actually that exciting if you didn’t have anything else to do when you were alone. 

And Sasuke really didn’t have anything else to do when he was alone, which was how he once again found himself being so mind-numbingly bored that he actually considered speaking to strangers just to have time fly by. And it _was_ only strangers he could speak to, because his parents were over the hills, and Itachi was always busy, and Kisame… he had no idea what Kisame was doing, because he’d barely even seen him during the entire vacation, only at dinner and briefly that first night when he’d been dirty dancing, and then of course when they’d surprised him and Naruto in bed. He was aware Kisame was busy with work, and so were Itachi, but they could still take a day off or something.

Yes, it was safe to say that he had reached rock-bottom when he actually had to stop his legs from walking over to an old couple that, with strained movements, tried to get their technology to work. But if he didn’t speak with other people, it meant that it would be far longer before he would see Naruto again, and maybe he was really looking forward to seeing Naruto again, even if it didn’t actually result in anything sexual. 

Gods, Sasuke craved another repeat of what they’d been doing last evening, that much he was able to reveal in his own mind. But it was still so strange to think about. Sasuke, always horny? Yes, a very ludicrous thought but nevertheless true, and it was odd to think that someone was able to have that kind of power over his mind and body. 

But he also had that power over Naruto, didn’t he? 

His body grew hot at the memory, though he had to admit that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to become aroused when he was only sitting at a table amongst strangers, eating lunch. 

He looked down at his half-eaten plate and decided quickly enough that he was done. He wouldn’t go out of his way to tell any others, but the food at the resort wasn’t actually that good. Or maybe he was just picky, but he did eat everything his father ordered for him, didn’t he? 

Rising from his seat, he cleaned up after himself and left the dining room, and it was almost a tiring thought to feel his mind return to Naruto again. There was still a part of him that felt like something was unresolved, a part of him that knew they had to talk. Because he still remembered the vehement anger Naruto had directed at him at times, an anger where he still didn’t quite understand its origin. 

The blond always seemed unaffected, unaware of his own anger, like he had forgotten where it all stemmed from, but still Sasuke wondered if the blond would get angry at him again if he said something wrong. And though he most of the time felt comfortable with the blond, there was always a slight inkle in his mind that told him he was being too relaxed. And Sakura’s dislike of him only added to the claim that maybe they weren’t suited after all.

He pulled out his phone, legs strolling towards the forest as he scrolled through his contacts and found the one person he could always count on. And he really needed someone right now that didn’t constantly seem to dislike him for spending time with Naruto.

The phone rang, beeped a few times before the call was accepted.

“Sasuke, is something wrong?” Juugo asked from the other end. 

“No…” he replied, frowning to himself.  “Why do you always assume something’s wrong when I call you?” He could just imagine the concerned wrinkle on Juugo’s face. 

“You never call me unless there’s something wrong.” 

Sasuke bit his lip. 

He didn’t really do that, did he? True, he usually called Juugo whenever something happened but… he did call other times just to talk, didn’t he? 

But even he recognized it as a lie because neither of them liked talking much about senseless matter. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy hearing from you though,” Juugo continued when he didn’t answer. “Sasuke?” 

“Right,” he answered through an exhale.

“So what’s going on then?” Juugo asked, not affected by his response. “Aren’t you enjoying your stay at the resort?” Enjoying it? Oh, Sasuke was starting to love it. In fact, he didn’t really want to leave it and Naruto. 

“Sort of,” he murmured. 

“Is it your father?” 

“...Partly,” Sasuke replied, feeling his lip curl when he thought of that man. He’d demanded that Sasuke didn’t spend time with Naruto, and Sasuke had just gone and completely ignored that command. The retribution for disobeying something like that would only be worse if his father found out that he was now also gay. 

“And the other part?” Juugo asked, dragging his focus back to the conversation. 

“It’s complicated,” he replied, side stepping on the gravel to let a runner pass. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

“I see.” There was some noise in the background before Juugo continued, voice now sounding slightly more strained. “What’s the issue then?” Sasuke paused. Juugo didn’t care about anyone’s sexuality, but Sasuke still knew he was about to tell something important. And what if it was alright that Suigetsu could like everyone who breathed but Sasuke wasn’t allowed to like the same gender? 

“You know how my father dislikes Kisame?” he asked, sparing a look for people who passed him. He didn’t really wish to say the word _gay_ when he was out in public. It was ridiculous but he didn’t want a stranger to overhear such a private conversation. Maybe he shouldn’t have started it out in public. 

“I do,” Juugo said. 

“Alright, well. It’s like that,” he replied, and quickly after congratulated himself in his mind when he didn’t stumbled over the words. 

“Okay.” There was another noise in the background, and Juugo murmured something away from phone. There was a scramble before he spoke again. “What’s he like then?” An unexpected relief flushed through Sasuke with Juugo’s relaxed reply.

“He punched me the second time we met,” he admitted. 

“So he’s the violent type…” Juugo almost growled, voice sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine with the threat he heard. He swallowed. 

“Ah, no,” he hastily explained, “it was a misunderstanding.” Juugo exhaled roughly on the other end, and Sasuke imagined how he used his methods to calm himself down. When Juugo spoke again, his voice was normal. 

“So he apologized.” 

“Kinda…” he said, but winched with his own reply since he knew how Juugo felt about violence. When _did_ Naruto apologize for that anyway? Sasuke seemed to remember an apology in the forest a week after Sasuke had spoken to Sasori, but the memories were so faint, he couldn’t be certain. 

“So he didn’t apologize.” Juugo’s voice sounded tense again and Sasuke knew it was best that Juugo hadn’t been here to witness Naruto’s punch. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke defended, own voice turning harsh. “We’re fine.” At least he thought so. Were they really fine if he couldn’t remember an actual apology? 

“I thought you wanted to be more than fine,” Juugo said, and something in his chest flared like fire. He scoffed. 

“I don’t want your riddles,” he hissed, sending a glare towards a couple that side-eyed him. Juugo always liked making him realize sensitive _things_ by hinting at them indirectly, only this time he didn’t want to hear it.

“Okay,” Juugo said, voice soft. “Then tell me something else about him.” 

“He’s…” Sasuke took a deep breath, suddenly realizing he didn’t know anything about him. “Well, I don’t know. He’s like the sun.”

“Unbearably hot?” Juugo prompted, and an unexpected chuckle left Sasuke’s lips.

“That, too,” he said. “He’s a dancer here at the resort and I helped him with a competition, or that didn’t really go well, but now I know how to dance…” He paused, tried to find anything else he could say about the blond. “I don’t know... He’s a foolish blond,” he said at last, and Naruto’s beautiful eyes appeared in his mind. 

“And?” Juugo said, sensing that he wasn’t done. 

“We’ve only been involved for a few days,” Sasuke revealed, feeling the frustration nag at his nerves. “I barely even know him, Juugo.” And he didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to. Eight days left, and that was it. 

“Is that the reason you’re calling then?” Juugo asked. “Are you not sure you want to be involved?” But he shook his head, raising some weird looks from passersby. 

“No, it’s not that,” he replied. “Or maybe it is,” he admitted after a few seconds. ”All his friends seem to dislike the thought of us together. They think I’ll break his heart or get him fired.” But, it was only Sakura who had expressed those feelings. “That’s what one of them says at least,” he corrected. 

“I know you’re not a heartbreaker, Sasuke,” Juugo said at once. “But you _are_ reckless.” And Sasuke looked down at his shoes, knowing the truth of it even if he didn’t like it. “I’m still not sure what the exact issue is since it’s your life, not theirs. It’s your own decision.” Sasuke did know that of course, but it didn’t make it any easier. “And I know you,” Juugo continued, “you called me to be reassured that you’re doing the right thing but I don’t know these people like you do, so I can’t help you.” 

“I know,” he said, a sense of defeat starting to overcome him when he realized that not even Juugo could help him. “But I was still hoping for some kind of advice.” There was another sound in the background, and Sasuke squinted for a brief moment when he broke through the trees and exited the forest.

“The only thing,” Juugo began, “that you need to figure out is what kind of relationship you want to be in, and then work towards that goal.” When he said it like that, it seemed so simple, but Sasuke knew it wasn’t.

“That’s it?” 

“Yes.” Sasuke almost sighed, but refrained when he didn’t want to sound too hopeless. “I just want you to be careful while you’re doing it,” Juugo said, like he could sense that his advice wasn’t satisfying enough. “Your recklessness is able to get you into a lot of trouble. Not just for yourself, but also for your blond, and I don’t want you to be miserable.” In the background there was the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of barking dogs. 

Sasuke sharpened his ears and heard the telling sound of Juugo speaking to someone else away from the phone. 

“Are you working?” Sasuke asked suspiciously, feet dragging him back to the resort buildings amongst people. 

“Yes.”

Sasuke shook his head. 

“Then why did you pick up the phone?” 

“Because you’re my friend,” Juugo said without skipping a beat. Sasuke did exhale deeply then, and refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s going to get you into trouble one day,” he said, hand briefly covering his face before it dropped.

“I know.” 

Sasuke did an eye-roll. 

“I’m hanging up then,” he said, side-eying a woman dressed in bikini. 

“Alright,” Juugo simply said. 

“But…” Sasuke bit his lip, unused to saying his next words. “Thanks for the advice.” 

“Any time, Sasuke. See you later.” The barking was replaced with the creaking sound of a metal gate opening. 

“Yeah, bye,” he replied, ending the call while feeling just a bit more refreshed than before. Looking up as he pocketed his phone, though, he narrowed his eyes when he realized his legs had dragged him to the pool area. 

With laughter escaping their child voices, children were running along the pool-edges with angry parents yelling after them. Other pool residers got out of their way to avoid a commotion but couldn’t stop themselves from sending glares at the small devils. If only one of them slipped and hit their head, maybe then the parents and children could be taught a valuable lesson…

He shook his head, deciding he didn’t care about any kids, and continued on his way. He’d managed to avoid the pool area for his entire stay but it just figured that his legs didn’t want to spare him from at least one visit to the pee-infested waters. At least the children weren’t allowed into any hot-tubs. 

He decided to get out from the area as fast as possible, but a short while after his decision, a familiar figure flickered in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he startled when he realized Sakura was hanging out by the pool, sunglasses pushed up in her hair while she spoke to another guest that shared the recliner next to her. 

What the fuck was she doing? Did she not realize how noticeable her pink hair was?

His nostrils flared at her ridiculous behavior, feet already deciding to steer in her direction. If she wanted to butt into his business all the time, why shouldn’t he do the same? 

He stopped to stand behind her though his arrival wasn’t noticed. 

“—but then she told me to just suck it up and _deal_ with—” 

“Why do you continue to tempt fate?” Sasuke interrupted, hands on his sides.

“—I know he’s adult but does that really...” Sakura’s voice startled as he spoke and she turned to look at him, sentence dying on her lips. Upon recognizing him, her brows drew together, and she proceeded with looking at his overdressing. He was obviously the only one not wearing bathing clothes so she must’ve known he didn’t come here for the pool. 

“Oh, it’s you,” she said at last, and made sure to send an apologetic look to her companion. Said woman gazed at Sasuke with a wide-eyed look. 

“Yes, it’s me,” he said, also in the same utterly unimpressed tone. Sakura waved a hand at the woman and she awkwardly scuffled away to leave them alone. “Why’re you out here where Inoichi can see you?” 

“Tch,” she huffed with a eye-roll. “You make it sound like he can do something to me.” She leaned back in her recliner, sunglasses coming down to cover her eyes. He didn’t care much for her casual act. 

“He _can_ ,” he said, making sure to drag the word out. “This is Inoichi’s resort. You were _fired_ and now you’re trespassing.” She scoffed. 

“Thank you. I feel much better now.” Her sunglasses were never lifted, nor were her casual act disrupted. But he happened to glance down at her clenching fingers and he knew she wasn’t as unaffected as she appeared to be. 

“Good,” he resorted. “Then maybe you’ll stop acting like such a bitch.” 

Sakura heaved a long breath before she turned her sunglass-covered eyes at him.

“Really, Sasuke?” she said uncharastically calm. “You came all the way just to tell me that?” He studied her quietly, almost expecting her to shoot out another angry remark, but it never came. Sakura must have been in a good mood.

“No.” She tilted her head, daring him to continue. “I came to ask you what your problem is with me.” Her hand stopped clenching the recliner. 

“My problem?” she asked, voice sounding confused. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but a screaming child ran past them with an alarming speed on the damp floor. He frowned as some water splashed on his clothing in the haste. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” he suggested, tone sharp as he kept his narrowing eyes on the nuisance of a child. It sped past other pool-goers but none of them said a word. 

“Not a fan of children, Uchiha?”

“ _No_ ,” he hissed, turning his eyes back to Sakura. Her sunglasses were pushed back up in her hair. He stared back at her with narrowing eyes. 

“Alright fine,” she relented, rising from her recliner and picking up her towel in the process. “Let’s go somewhere else then.” He didn’t say much to her agreement, only followed her as she made her way through the pool area.

Side by side, in silence, they walked on the gravel, Sakura with her flip-flops and Sasuke with less annoying shoes. Sakura had wrapped the towel around her as they strolled, but when they reached an open space on the grass-covered ground, she lay it on the surface to sit. The towel wasn’t big enough for two. 

He sent the grass a suspicious glance. 

“So I just sit on the wet grass…?” 

“Don’t whine. It’s not even wet, Sasuke,” Sakura said, patting the grass next to her. “Now sit. It was you who wanted to talk.” He nearly grumbled in discontent but only shot another dubious look at the grass before he inevitably bent down to sit cross-legged. She was stretched out fully on the towel, legs straight and feet just about touching the outer grass while her hands rested behind her.

“What did you want to talk about then?” she asked, arching her head back.

“Let’s start with the hasty abortion,” Sasuke began bluntly. “You’ve been unbearable ever since.” Her chin lowered, eyes looking back at him with fire glowing in her eyes. 

“Unbearable?” she repeated, teeth coming at display at her grimace. “In case you forgot, I almost died when I had said abortion!” 

“Yet that hardly causes you to be so vindictive towards me and Naruto,” Sasuke countered, glowering back at the pinkette. She let out a huff but didn’t speak. “Can’t we just talk like regular adults? We were able to while I trained for the competition.” She looked at the ground at his words, reached up a hand to remove the sunglasses from her hair. 

“Alright, fine,” she gritted out through clenched teeth, attempting to show forced calmness. “If you must know,” she started explaining. “Sasori came to see me a week before I got the abortion. He handed me a card with a name and a number, and told me I should just get it over with.”

“And you _trusted_ him?” he replied, astonished at her foolishness. 

“Of course not!” she nearly shouted. “But he wouldn’t stop harassing me either! He showed up all the time just to _mock_ me, and I—” Her hands started clutching each other’s. “I was so afraid, _all_ the time. Afraid to walk outside, afraid of falling asleep. I just wanted it to stop.” She paused to bite her lip, remembered hurt shining clear in her eyes. She sighed deeply. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I looked up the doctor and he was all about discretion.” She spared him a look. “And I don’t think I need to tell someone like you how some parents will react to an abortion, so I couldn’t just...”

“... go to a regular clinic?” he spoke, helping her along. She nodded in confirmation and he ruffled his hair with a deep exhale. “You’re an adult, aren’t you?” 

“Very much so,” she said, voice strained. “I said it seemed like a good idea at the time, didn’t I?” Her hard gaze almost made him look away but it changed before he could do so, became softer. “I still haven’t thanked you for bringing me a doctor and saving my life.” 

Now he did look away, uncomfortable with the genuine gratitude mistakenly aimed at him. He picked at the grass by his knee. 

“Well, my father isn’t an acclaimed doctor for nothing, so…” 

“In any case, thank you,” she said, actually sounding grateful for the role he’d had. It only made him feel worse. There should be other doctors at the resort who could help her. Someone other than his father who wasn’t so heavily prejudiced that Sasuke sometimes felt ashamed of being his son when he had to sit and listen to him talk. 

“I know,” she began again, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts. “I’ve been somewhat angry over everything that’s happened, and I know it’s probably no excuse, but,” she briefly paused to gather her thoughts, “it also pains me whenever I see you and Naruto together.” 

Her sent her a sharp gaze but she only smiled and waved a hand. 

“Oh, relax, I’m not after either of you,” she reassured, and the alarm awkwardly settled down again. So it wasn’t because of some sort of jealousy then… But then she spoke again. “In my eyes, you’re a rich guy who doesn’t know what it means to work.” Her words were unfair but he didn’t speak, only let her continue so they could finally solve their issues. “Neji, Naruto’s first boyfriend,” she clarified, “didn’t know either and in a lot of ways, you remind me of him.” He sent her a scowl.

“I’m not an asshole,” he claimed through clenched teeth. Naruto hadn’t told him in details about Neji’s personality, but he had an idea thanks to the story Naruto had told, and Sasuke had experience with the kind of rich people he had spoken of. Sasuke did _not_ fall into the same category. He had worked hard to not be that kind of person. 

“Both of you,” Sakura clarified, and he refocused, “carry that learned arrogance wherever you go.” She spoke with a hand gesture, like that was supposed to make things clearer. It didn’t. Sasuke couldn’t just control the way he held himself, could he? “Someone like Naruto doesn’t mix well with that kind of people,” Sakura said, and then her eyes appeared to study him. “And I think you know that already.”

He scoffed. 

“Why do you think Naruto doesn’t mix well with them?” he asked, ignoring her last remark. “The difference isn’t that big.” It was a thinly-veiled lie and they both knew it. Sakura merely raised a hand to gesture to the people who walked around the resort. 

“Look around you,” she spoke. “All of you are the same here.” Sakura gestured to the people around them. “At least a dozen of these people have tried to get Naruto and me into bed with an offer of money.” 

He sent her a dubious look. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I am,” she said, looking at him in earnesty and a tint of dark honesty in her eyes. “These entitled men and women like to sleep with the help.” He spared another glance at the mentioned people. 

“Why?” he asked in disgust..

“Because it’s more exciting than sleeping with your wives or husbands,” she hissed, anger toning her voice. “And it brings passion into their dull lives.” She shook her head. “I know of many employees who, by accepting offers like that, earn a lot of money.” While he contemplated how to respond to something like that, she started pulling at the grass, and he wondered if she’d ever done the same. But that wasn’t what he asked. 

“I thought it was not allowed to sleep with the guests.” 

“It’s not,” she revealed, quickly looking up. “But some do it anyway and unless someone tells on them, it never reaches Inoichi’s ears.” Her careful words spoke of experience, and that small ball of doubt in his stomach couldn’t be stopped if he didn’t ask. 

He gathered his strength, knowing there was a chance he wouldn’t like the answer, but… 

“Have you and Naruto ever…?” he asked, question falling short as his throat felt too dry. Was Naruto the type of person to accept offers like that? 

No. He knew he wasn’t, but the doubt had still crawled into him.

“What?” Sakura asked carefully. “Accepted offers?” He only nodded, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke. “No,” she said bluntly, and he already bowed his head in relief as she continued. “Naruto says it makes him feel like a prostitute and I feel the same. We’re dancers, not a doll you can hire to make yourself feel better.” The breath fell from his lips in a soft exhale and when the next question beckoned, he looked up at her again. 

“So,” he said, “you don’t like the thought of me and Naruto because, what,” he pointed sharply to a family walking past them, receiving surprised looks from said family. “You think I’m like them?” She sent them an apologetic smile as she spoke. 

“Maybe,” she said, smile plastered on her lips before it finally fell as she looked away from the family and back to him. “I have no idea who you are so I’m taking some precautions.” 

“Really? No idea at all?” he said, feeling himself getting worked up. “You have absolutely no idea who I am?” She only shook her head with an uncaring gaze, and he felt a small amount of hurt seep into his veins. “So I’m forever branded as a rich bastard then.”

“For now,” she said, adding no balm to the wound. “I doubt that brand will change when you go and break Naruto’s heart.” The old reminder ripped him from the self-pity and he stared at her with a glare as fire flared in his veins. 

“And just _how_ am I going to break his heart?” he hissed and she sent him a _look_ that was supposed to explain everything but which he didn’t understand. 

She sighed and spoke instead. 

“He’s happy now, dreaming of what’s to come.” 

“So?” he said, merely lifting an eyebrow. “Naruto’s a dreamer, evidenced by that show he’s supposed to make.” Sasuke felt surprised by how much he remembered of that since it was also a moment in time where he was so distracted, he could barely connect one thought to another without it involving his dick.

“He may be a dreamer,” Sakura argued, “but he’s also easily blinded when he cares.” Her eyes changed to a more serious demeanor. “I’m just afraid he’ll do something stupid.” 

“Like with Neji?” he snarled, words unexpectedly angry when he had to say the name. It felt like he had said something vital, because Sakura’s eyes changed once more, body so strained he feared she was about to explode. 

“What have you heard about Neji?” Her tone was low, eyes so dark and serious he couldn’t look away. 

“His parents disliked him so Naruto stayed with him,” he said simply and she carefully studied him to decide the truth of his words. Once he figured she knew just how little he knew, her body untensed. 

“Then that’s all you need to know,” she said, but seeing his questioning look, she continued. “I don’t want to be giving you any other good ideas.” He stared at her, not knowing how to react. 

What could’ve been so awful that Neji was branded as an incarnated evil? And was it really so bad she feared Sasuke would do the same? 

“There’s more?” he asked, warily drawing out the words but her expression closed off. 

“Not for you,” she said quickly, but avoided his eyes. He considered her sudden change for a moment before also looking away. What really happened between the two? Sakura seemed to know a lot more than him, and that was to be expected, but how much more was there to know? And just how had this apparent, terrible thing affected Naruto? 

His breath fell short. 

What if Naruto’s constant anger at the smallest of things was an effect from that relationship? 

He stared over at Sakura again, watched her study a passerby. Would she know why? He should ask her to make sure that Sasuke never truly was the problem. And if he wasn’t the direct problem that always caused Naruto’s anger, then maybe he could learn what was and avoid that.

He wet his lips before speaking. 

“Does it have anything to do with why he gets so angry?” She startled out of her thoughts, but already a frown had appeared on her face. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. He sent her a strange look. 

“Hasn’t he told you what happened at the competition?” he queried, feeling his brows grow closer. “Or when I brought a doctor?” She just stared at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. Hadn’t Naruto told her anything at all? 

“What do you mean?” she asked slowly, nearly concerned. “You just lost because the others were better. If we’d trained you properly from the start, you might’ve stood a chance.” She sounded so confident in what she was saying, and yet, it made Sasuke so uneasy. That wasn’t what he was talking about at all and it didn’t sound like she had heard anything differently. 

“... yeah, maybe,” he relented, doubt coloring his voice. Why wouldn’t Naruto say anything about it? Was he ashamed of how he had reacted? Didn’t he want to give more ammunition to Sakura about their relationship? No, perhaps he was just making it into something it wasn’t. 

“What is it?” Sakura asked, startled him back into the conversation. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He could feel his own unguarded expression but it was impossible to resemble his mask. 

“So,” he began slowly, clearing his dry throat as he contemplated his next words carefully. “So, Naruto isn’t an angry person?” he asked. 

“Not usually,” she replied, eyes flying to the corner as she thought back. He felt his breath stutter as she did. “I mean, he gets angry when someone threatens people he cares about,” she explained, “like when he saw me crying and you were around.” She paused, expecting him to react, and he absently nodded. “But I told him to apologize for punching you and he did. Didn’t he?” 

Did he? He couldn’t remember.

“Maybe,” he answered.

“What aren’t you telling me, Sasuke?” Sakura asked. 

If he couldn’t remember, did that mean it never happened? Was it really so important if he apologized? No, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that Sakura just told him that Naruto wasn’t an angry person. So why had he seen so much of that anger? Why did it fill so much of their interaction together?

Sakura was staring at him in alarm but maybe he was just overreacting. 

“It’s nothing,” he said, heart pounding as he looked away from her. “Forget I asked.” But her hand reached out after his shoulder and he glanced again. 

“Has Naruto done something to you?” she asked. Her tone was loud, _worried_ for him. Yet he couldn’t stand it. “I know I said you were only another rich guy but if he’s—” 

“No,” he interrupted, pushing away her hand, “don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” And yet his heartbeat couldn’t stop resounding in his ears. Naruto wasn’t an angry person but he was usually angry when they were together. What did that mean? Was something else the matter? Had something happened that Naruto hadn’t told Sakura? Hadn’t told him?

“Are you…” Sakura’s sentence halted, and he glanced up to look. The concern struck something awful in him so he looked away again. “Naruto isn’t an angry person.” 

He knew that. Gods, did he know that now. But Naruto wasn’t always angry, was he? No, he’d also showed that gentle side he had. A side that he apparently always showed to Sakura and everyone else, if her opinion about his mood was any indication. 

His fingers gripped tight on the grass, pulling and ripping it from the dirt. 

What did it mean? What the hell did it all mean? 

He cleared his throat, made a move to rise from the grass. 

“Thank you for taking the time to explain your reasoning,” he said, almost formal. He pushed off the grass that remained on his pants when he rose and watched as she rose from the ground as well. His heart was still pounding, legs feeling weak. But he only smiled politely at her, throwing it all behind a mask. “I’ll see you around then.” 

“Sasuke, please wait.” She placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent his leave. “You would tell me if something happened? Right?” she asked, eyes staring intently into his, trying to look for any untruths. He shook off the hand. 

“Thank you for the concern,” he said calmly, “but I’m afraid it’s unnecessary.” He straightened his back, did his best to hide every single emotion and only spared her another polite, albeit unfeeling, smile. “Have a nice day,” he said and turned to leave. 

“Sasuke!” she called at his leaving back, but he pretended not to hear and kept one foot in front of the other. She had given him all the answers he needed. “Sasuke, please wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery unfolds! *insert dramatic music here*. 
> 
> Soooo... Why do you guys think Naruto is so angry all the time? Does he have a reason or is he truly just a regular douche? :O
> 
> Please let us know what you think about this chapter, and watch out for the chapter on Friday next week! <3


	18. The gentle touch of a lover

Walking back to his own room some time later, emotions kept tightly on a leash, Sasuke did not expect the door to be unlocked nor did he expect to hear voices and laughter on the other side. Entering, frown in place, he stopped dead to stare at the redecorated room.

His brother and Kisame sat on Itachi’s bed, desk fully pulled up to stand next to it. Plastered on top of the wooden surface were dozens of papers with different designs and drawings, and in the midst of it all, stood a wine bottle with two filled glasses.

They didn’t look up when he silently closed the door and inched closer, both caught in deep conversation as they pointed and kept sorting the papers on the desk. 

“—I don’t think that is going to work.” Kisame grabbed another paper to place it on top. ”If we look at these,” Kisame said, tone very serious as he gestured, “then this particular wall is load-bearing.” Itachi looked irked at the sound of that. 

“Meaning we can’t demolish it,” Itachi finished with an exhale, shuffling away some other papers. They didn’t notice when Sasuke sat down on his own bed. 

“Precisely.”

“Then we can’t do any of these ideas,” his brother said, roughly throwing away certain papers to drop them on the floor. The bed was already too crowded with other papers. 

“You’re normally very observant about the load-bearings,” Kisame noted, watching as Itachi massaged his own temples in frustration. 

“I know,” he replied, dragging out the word in a very un-Itachi-like manner. “I guess I’ve just been a little distracted.” His hands fell but Kisame only reached out to give him one of the wine glasses. 

“Because of me?” he asked, and Sasuke noticed how he briefly watched Itachi’s throat as it moved. He took back the glass when Itachi had taken another large sip. 

“You’re not that distracting,” Itachi replied and Kisame briefly smiled, like he’d just heard a joke. But his face quickly turned serious again as they looked at each other. 

“Your brother then?” he quired. 

“Hn.” Kisame’s hand came to rest on Itachi’s back and a faint smile showed at Itachi’s corners as he visibly leaned into the touch. Kisame’s eyes turned mild as well, and his other hand came to rest on Itachi’s pale chin, gazes locked. 

Sasuke kept staring at them, eyes blown-wide at how absolutely _oblivious_ they were. 

How could they _not_ notice that the one they were talking about was sitting _right there?_ Sasuke was just waiting for them to look up, to notice his silent shuffling, but he was either too good at remaining unnoticed or they were both so caught up in each other they could notice no one else.

“I’m worried about him,” Itachi spoke at last, and Sasuke’s nerves raised in alarm. “The way he looks at Naruto…” Kisame’s thumb softly caressed his chin, kept him talking. “It’s almost like he _owns_ him or something.” The earnest look he shot Kisame was so enrapturing that Sasuke couldn’t look away. What in the hell was his brother talking about? 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Kisame spoke, voice low. His hands slowly fell from Itachi as the latter closed his eyes with a drawn-out sigh. 

“... no,” he said. 

“Then talk to him, Itachi,” he encouraged. “Sasuke will figure things out somehow.” Itachi nodded, still with his eyes closed. 

“I _know_ ,” he said, opening his eyes to look at Kisame again, “and I’m glad he’s found someone, but somehow I still can’t help but to feel…” Itachi didn’t continue, but by now, Sasuke was seriously starting to feel like he was invading their privacy and it wasn’t near as fun anymore. However—

“He’s totally staring at us,” Kisame said. Sasuke startled once he realized Kisame’s eyes were locked onto his. He stopped the awkward shuffle on the bed, didn’t want to be involved in yet another deep talk after he’d already had two a few hours ago.

“What?” Itachi said but also turned his attention when he noticed where Kisame was looking. It was almost comical to see how large Itachi’s eyes could become. “Sasuke!” 

Sasuke collected himself, let a smirk form on his lips. 

“Hello, aniki.” Crossing his arms, he glanced between Itachi’s forming, neutral mask and the embarrassed smile on Kisame’s. Sasuke continued. “You know, you should really learn to check the room before talking behind someone’s back.” 

They glanced at each other. 

“Noted,” Kisame said, starting grin in place. He grabbed his wine glass to take a sip, keeping eye-contact as he did so. Sasuke merely raised a brow. “Would you like a glass as well?” he asked, carefully making sure the glass didn’t spill as he placed it way too close to the papers. “I brought this one from home.” Sasuke glanced at the bottle and noticed how it looked empty. Thankfully, both of them were willing to pretend Sasuke hadn’t overheard them. 

“How much have you two been drinking?” he asked suspiciously. Neither of them seemed that drunk, but all the Uchihas, now with Kisame, built up a tolerance for alcohol when they constantly had to drink it at the dinner table. 

“This is the first bottle,” Kisame replied, reaching out after said item to shake it. Faint sloshing was heard. “There are some drops at the bottom if you want ‘em.” 

“Moron,” Itachi said, gently hitting Kisame on his shoulder. “Open another and give my brother some wine.” Kisame glanced at both of them, amusement clear in his eyes. 

“Fine,” he said at last, capturing Itachi’s lips in a lengthy kiss before placing the bottle down onto the ground. “Littlest Uchiha,” he said to Sasuke, like he hadn’t just kissed Itachi for over twenty seconds. “Grab a glass from the bathroom.” Meanwhile, he lifted another, unopened bottle of wine, identical to the first. Itachi returned to the sketches before him.

“The bathroom?” Sasuke still asked. There were certainly no glasses to be found there, but then Kisame raised the bottle up high. 

“You wanna drink directly from this instead?” he dared, shaking it to make faint sloshing heard anew, and Sasuke relented. 

“I’ll go grab a glass then,” he said, noticing Kisame’s almost sly look once he disappeared through the bathroom door. When he looked around and finally had a glance at the only glass Kisame could be referring to, he glared at himself in the mirror. Kisame could _not_ be serious. Sasuke was not going to drink wine from a toothbrush cup! 

But he still grabbed it and exited the bathroom. 

In an almost inconspicuous move, as they had gone back to discussing the designs, Sasuke placed the small, blue cup in front of Itachi and instead grabbed his brother’s filled glass. Itachi immediately looked at him with a lightened glare, conversation with Kisame forgotten. 

“That’s mine, Sasuke,” he said, stating the obvious. But Sasuke was out of reach and merely lifted the glass in a toast before taking a sip. “Give it back!” 

Sasuke stilled his amusement. 

“I’m your little brother,” he said, very seriously, “if you don’t give it to me, I’m telling mom.” Itachi looked at him sullenly, but Kisame’s outburst of laughter made a movement appear in the corner of his brother’s lip. He pushed at Kisame to make him quiet down, but the bigger man only slid an arm around him, chuckles still faintly shaking his figure. 

“Fine,” Itachi said, though looked down at the cup with a frown. “I was done anyway.” Like he was handling something disgusting, he pushed the cup away until it leered near the edge and Sasuke took a delightful sip of his newfound wine. 

“It’s good,” he said as he whirled the crimson liquid round the glass, making it dance along the edges. 

“Until you accidentally spill it down your clothes.” Itachi’s sullen words made him stop. 

“I’m not as clumsy as you,” Sasuke replied, then had the great idea of walking closer to the desk. “Look,” he said, dangerously tipping the glass over the designs, wine swimming close to the edge but never spilling once. “Oh no, would be a shame if someone were to—” It swam closer. “—spill on all these important papers.” 

“Says the guy who spilled his puke onto the bush.” The words from Itachi startled him when they shouldn’t have, and a small amount of wine dropped on the designs before he could straighten his glass. Itachi stared murderously at him. 

“Oops…” Sasuke said, awkwardly cowering from the desk. Itachi exhaled deeply while Kisame quietly watched. 

“Please walk to the other side of the room before I smack you,” Itachi hissed. Sasuke raised his glass again. 

“I’m telling mo—!” 

“Now, Sasuke!” Itachi interrupted, and his mouth smacked shut. It was hard to determine what kind of look Kisame was sending him, but it didn’t look like he was near as frantic as Itachi. If anything, he looked slightly constipated. 

“Relax,” Sasuke then said, only feeling slight guilt as Itachi violently exhaled. He walked back to his bed, setting the glass onto his nightstand. “It was an accident.” 

“It’s also some designs we didn’t actually like, Itachi,” Kisame tried, but when Itachi grabbed the bridge of his own nose with a hand, eyes shut, Sasuke suddenly felt like he’d done something very wrong. Kisame noticed his glance. “He’s just overworked,” he near whispered, running a soothing hand on his brother’s back.

Sasuke accepted his words, but after he sat on the bed, unable to even get the words _I’m sorry_ across his lips, he grabbed his phone to leave them in peace. Slowly, Kisame and Itachi started working anew, discussing plans and designs but Sasuke didn’t touch the wine again. 

A few unimportant snaps had chimed into his phone, but as he went through the news and any other social media he could think of, it was clear that nothing interesting was happening today. Settling on a simple mobile game, senseless time quickly flew by. Until he heard the name _Sasori_ be mentioned and his head snapped in Itachi and Kisame’s direction.

“He’s always looking at you with these… hungry eyes, Itachi. I don’t think he’s after a deal with the agency,” Kisame said, voice exasperated. “That sleeze doesn’t even have a design he wants you to sketch out and it’s been almost 3 weeks now.” Sasuke sat straighter on the bed, shamelessly listening in on their conversation. Again. 

“Maybe not,” Itachi said carelessly. “But our stay at the resort ends soon so his time will be up. If he hasn’t pulled through before then, he simply won’t be getting a deal.” The words didn’t appear to calm Kisame. If anything, the worried frown deepened. 

“How will he let you know what he wants?” he asked, placing his hand on top of the designs Itachi was busy with. His brother looked up to give his attention. “Did you give him your contact info? He’s not going to stalk you or anything, is he?”

“Don’t worry so much,” Itachi said, hand falling to Kisame’s to entangle their fingers. “I only gave my company mail and work number.” Kisame scoffed but didn’t move his hand. 

“That’s probably enough for a guy like him,” he said. “I’m telling you, I’m getting some pretty bad vibes from that man.” And so was Sasuke. 

Didn’t they know what Sasori had done? What kind of man he was?

“So am I,” Itachi revealed, “but he’s still a potential client for you, isn’t he?” 

“So?” Kisame said, eyebrow lifting. “I can choose not to hire him if I don’t like him.” Sasuke noticed his fingers clutched tighter onto Itachi’s, thumb caressing over the skin on his hand. Sasuke cleared his throat. 

“What is this deal with Sasori?” he spoke, gaining both of their attentions. 

“You know how I do interior design for people and Kisame sometimes help me find clients,” Itachi said, and Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. “Deidara is one of them, and Sasori could be as well.” Itachi briefly glanced at Kisame. “He just doesn’t seem interested in me actually designing anything, despite his flaunt of money.” 

“Don’t,” Sasuke blurted, inciting puzzlement in both of them. “Don’t do business with him,” he clarified. “He’s not the kind of guy you want to be involved with.” The look of realization took over Kisame’s face and his resting gaze on Sasuke intensified. 

“Does this have anything to do with the discussion I interrupted?” he quired. 

“What discussion?” Itachi asked, eyes flickering between the two.

“I don’t know,” Kisame said, not straying his gaze from Sasuke for even a second. “I found Sasuke three or four weeks ago in the middle of a spat with Sasori,” he explained, “but they were both quiet by the time I got there.” Itachi also looked over at him, gaze daring him to go and hide now. 

Sasuke wet his lips. 

“It’s…” he began. “He told me he was going to expose our family dealings in Japan to destroy your career, Itachi. And when the topic fell on,” he hesitated, briefly averted his gaze. “Something else,” he explained, “he said that he was going to get you into bed, and he seemed fairly certain that he was going to succeed.” 

“ _What?_ ” Kisame hissed. His free hand clenched shut in a fist, papers wrinkling under his tight grip. Itachi’s eyes were narrowed. 

“Why haven’t you told us this?” his brother asked, voice calm but demeanor murderous. Sasuke knew it wasn’t directed at him, but he still awkwardly shrugged and averted his gaze. 

“It was after all that stuff with the punch and all,” he said, watching his feet on the floor. “I didn’t think you were doing business with him, and I kind of forgot it had happened…” More like, Sasuke wanted to _forget_ it had ever happened and the humiliation he had suffered. 

Sasuke looked up. 

“It’s not the only thing he’s done either,” he said, gaze flickering between the two of them. “He’s a horrible human being.” 

“How do you mean?” Itachi asked, worry etched into his stormy face. So Sasuke gathered his breath and told everything that had happened between Sakura and Sasori, including the very dangerous abortion that almost cost her her life and what had prompted her into getting it while she was sick. 

“Was that why father was so angry with you?” Itachi asked when he finished, concern the only thing left on his face. Sasuke nodded. 

“Yeah…” he said. “I think he noticed how I glanced at Naruto.” He looked to Kisame. “And you both know how father is with… gays and social status.” That was putting it mildly. Itachi seemed to think the same because a thinly-veiled look of anger crossed his face. 

“So,” his brother continued, quickly changing the topic, “the girl, Sakura, is she better now?” 

“Very much so.” Sasuke felt relieved that Itachi wasn’t going to ask more about that event. It still pained his memory to even think back on how much he’d cowered. Even more when he knew he probably would have acted the same if had he to re-do it. 

“It’s safe to say he won’t be a client in my agency,” Kisame drawled, hand still intertwined with Itachi’s while the other was kept in a fist. He seemed to ponder something before glancing at his phone and finally, he got out of the interlock between his and Itachi’s fingers. “I’ll head back to my room and shower before the dinner,” Kisame said, pecking Itachi on the lips before he rose. “We’ve been working non-stop so it’s also time for you to take a break.” 

“Why don’t you just use the shower here?” Itachi asked, and Sasuke knew that look of thinly-disguised disappointment as Kisame shook his head, pushing out the desk so he could get free. 

“Your brother is here, Itachi,” he said, gesturing with his head, “it’s not appropriate.” Itachi also glanced over at Sasuke, face so neutral he knew his brother was hiding something specific. 

“I don’t even want to know,” Sasuke said, watching as Kisame started gathering the papers into stacks with no help from Itachi. 

“No, you don’t,” his brother said to him, and Kisame flashed Sasuke a grin. “Now drink your wine, Sasuke,” Itachi said, gesturing towards the wine glass that sat untouched at his bed table. “Kisame didn’t pour it for nothing.” Sasuke raised a brow. 

“He never poured me wine or even opened it,” he said. “I just stole yours.” They looked over at the unopened bottle on the floor, and then to Kisame’s frozen stance with the papers. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” he said, gaze on the bottle. “I didn’t.” He flashed another grin at Sasuke, finally having stacked some of the papers in some sort of order. “I forgot. Sorry.” 

Sasuke just shook his head before reaching for the glass to take a sip. 

“Anyways, I’ll be dealing with some other clients after dinner,” Kisame continued, speaking to Itachi, “so I won’t be coming back tonight.” 

“Alright, fine,” Itachi said, but rose from the bed to see Kisame out. All the papers remained where they were. 

“Get some rest after dinner,” he heard Kisame murmur to Itachi at the door, and he tried to give them some privacy by scrolling through his phone with the other hand. “Or I’ll confiscate all your designs until you’ve learned not to overwork yourself.” But he still heard the special chuckle Itachi did, reserved only for Kisame, and it was twice today that he’d felt like he was invading their privacy. 

“I’ll see you at dinner then?” Itachi said, and there was a pause, followed by a huff of breath and a smack of lips. Sasuke’s neck hair rose in high alert, thumb stopping short on the phone screen, but his neck refused to turn over and look. There was a rustle and someone murmured against the other’s lips. Itachi chuckled again. 

“Shut up,” his brother murmured but it was loud in the otherwise quiet room and Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from hearing Kisame’s even lower reply. 

“But I do love you.” 

Sasuke did look over then, just in time to witness another heavy kiss that made Itachi look so content, Sasuke felt a yearning to someday feel the same. He shifted his gaze, accidentally had eye-contact with Kisame when there was a brief pause in the kissing. 

The man finally leaned away. 

“I’ll see you later,” Kisame said to Itachi, tender smile on his lips. “You as well, Sasuke,” he continued, raising his voice to include him. Sasuke mumbled something that was supposed to resemble the same sentence and looked away, and again there was a smack of lips before Kisame finally left through the door. 

Sasuke was still frozen in his seat when the door shut, silence between him and Itachi deafening. Until Itachi went over to the desk and unstacked all the papers. 

“Weren’t you supposed to _not_ work?” Sasuke remarked, placing the filled wine glass on his nightstand. Itachi only raised his eyes to stare at it, then him. 

“Weren’t you supposed to drink the wine?” he countered and went back to sort out the papers while he stood. But sensing the dare, Sasuke reached out for the glass on the nightstand again and downed the entire content in a few gulps.

“Done,” he said, raising the glass and making Itachi refocus on it. “Now it’s your turn.” But Itachi stared at him then back to his work with a shrug. 

“I’ll do it in a minute,” he said, walking around to sit back on the bed. “I just want to get some work done before dinner, that’s all.” Sasuke chose not to comment on the dangerous request but let his brother do as he wished. Maybe he actually meant to only work a little. 

But when they came back to the room, hours after a long and excruciating dinner, Itachi started working again. And Sasuke didn’t think he was going to honor Kisame’s wish and stop. 

* * *

“—uke?” A voice pierced through his sleeping haze, startling him awake. Sasuke blinked a few times through heavy lids, saw a blurry Itachi stand over him, and consequently closed his eyes firmly shut again. 

“Hhnnn…” he mumbled into the pillow as he settled into the covers, limbs feeling so heavy he couldn’t even measure the energy to move. It was in the middle of the night, room the only thing lit. 

“Sasuke,” he heard a bit too close to his ear, and a hand landed on his shoulder to shake him awake. 

“Hhnnn…” He pulled the blanket up to his chin as a shield, fending off Itachi’s annoying presence. 

“Wake up.” Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder again, rudely shaking him. “Your boyfriend is at the door.” At the sound of Naruto’s name, Sasuke’s eyes peeked open again to stare at his brother. 

“Wha—Naruto?” he asked, voice rough with sleep. He blinked rapidly through the haziness, fought to keep his eyes from shutting. “Why’s he here?” He settled more comfortably into his bed, covers fitting him snug, sleep almost taking him back.

“Apparently, you haven’t texted him back so now he’s here.” Sasuke frowned, eyes closed again. Why did his brother talk this much when he tried to sleep? 

“Hhnn…” 

“You can just come in, Naruto,” his brother sounded farther away now. Perfect. Sasuke relaxed further into the bed, sleep almost claiming him. 

When he felt something warm touching his cheek in a slow-paced rhythm.

“You know,” the voice of Naruto said in a fond manner. “You look kinda cute when you’re sleepy.” Sasuke eyes fluttered open, locked onto the blond before him. 

“Naruto?” 

A keen expression appeared on Naruto’s face as he continued to stroke his cheek. 

“Hi,” his boyfriend answered through a smile, eyebrows only a bit downturned. Was he angry? No. 

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke slurred, willing his arms to push him up on the elbows. The hand on his cheek fell. “What time is it?” Sasuke looked around the room. Itachi sat on his bed with a few sheets of papers around him, seemingly ignoring them as he continued to work through what could be the night. It was still dark outside. He went to bed at 11 and he knew he’d been sleeping for a while. 

“It’s late,” Naruto said, returning Sasuke’s attention to him. “I came as soon practice allowed it.” This late? 

“Why?” Sasuke asked without thinking. 

“Because I missed you,” Naruto replied, sparing a glance at Itachi as the latter yawned. “Also, I was worried when you didn’t respond to my texts.”

“I thought you were busy,” he murmured, hand covering his face to get rid of the daziness.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear from you!” Naruto claimed in fake outrage. Sasuke stared at him, then fell back down on his back with a huff. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered. “Can I go back to sleep now? And are you joining me?” His eyes were already closing again. 

“Joining you? But Sasuke,” Naruto near whispered. “Your brother’s here...” 

“Hhn, so?” he spoke, voice slurring as sleep tried to claim him. “It’s just sleeping. Ask aniki, he’s fine with it.” Naruto fell silent and the claws of sleep almost made Sasuke fade away. 

“Hey, Itachi?” Naruto spoke, voice so loud next to him that he once more woke up. “Do you mind if—” 

“I don’t care,” Itachi interrupted, voice flat. “Please just stop bothering me and for the love of god, don’t fondle each other.” Sasuke heard the faint sound of paper and knew Itachi had buried himself back in work. There was a hesitant pause, but then he felt the bed dip as Naruto climbed in. 

“Give me some room!”

“Hhnn,” Sasuke mumbled, letting himself be pushed to the side and make room for his boyfriend. He nuzzled closer to Naruto when he felt him settle in the bed, placing an arm around the warm body and inhaled his scent. The blond was lying on his back, Sasuke sprawled over him. And no arm came to trap him. 

Knowing he was seconds from falling asleep, he just about managed to place a tender kiss on the tanned skin and settle his head down. 

“...suke, the blanket…” 

But Sasuke didn’t really care. And sleep claimed him before he could find the will to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the short side, but we’re reaching the end soon. Only ONE WEEK left at the resort and also, this story.
> 
> We have a lot of tenderness in this chapter and we love it! Both between Itachi and Kisame, but also with (sleepy) Sasuke and Naruto. It was kinda nice to write this with all these things that have been going around.
> 
> We hope you all will have an amazing weekend! Tune in next Friday for all the things to come in chapter 19! <3


	19. A feral lovers dance

Something warm was nuzzled up against his chest when Sasuke woke. 

Body feeling content, and with heat swirling in his stomach, his lips curled into a smile as he pulled the warm body closer towards him and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Naruto. But as he inhaled, drinking in his scent, a thought flashed through his mind and unwillingly, his brows furrowed, eyes opening to stare at a blond crown of hair. 

When did Naruto get here? And in Sasuke’s bed? 

There was a vague memory of him waking up in the middle of the night and Itachi telling him that Naruto had showed up, but Sasuke couldn’t tell if it had been real or not. It must have been, ‘cause now his boyfriend resided in his bed, sleeping, by the sounds of it. 

Not that Sasuke had any complaints. 

Pulling him even closer, he placed an affectionate kiss on the crown of Naruto’s head and moved his hand so he could feel the blond’s steady heartbeat. Under his touch, he felt the blond stir awake, a mumble escaping his lips as his body slightly moved in Sasuke’s embrace. Naruto turned his head to look back at him, a sleepy smile lifting his lips, and something ached in Sasuke’s chest at the sight. A moment later, he leaned forward to press his lips to Naruto’s. 

The blond hummed under his pressure and returned his kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm. Naruto’s arm even moved to grab the back of Sasuke’s head, back arched as he tried to claim Sasuke’s lips better. But Sasuke only broke the kiss. 

“Good morning,” he murmured, lips brushing against Naruto’s as he spoke. 

“Morning,” Naruto said, voice rough with sleep. The blond squirmed in his embrace and tried to turn around to fully face Sasuke, but unexpectedly, pleasure flashed through Sasuke like lightning as the blond wiggled in his arms. 

He held back the stuttering groan that wanted to escape. 

Naruto seemed completely oblivious of Sasuke’s reaction as he finally turned to his back and gazed up at him. The blond leaned in to kiss him again, arm raising to entangle his fingers in Sasuke’s black locks. Sasuke’s heart was beating erratically in his chest. 

“I don’t have to work much today,” Naruto said as he broke the kiss, and Sasuke remembered they were supposed to dance today. 

“Good.” But that wasn’t the thought that caused Sasuke’s heart to spike further as the blond inconspicuously brushed against his groin again and heat flashed through his body anew. Naruto was breathing softly against his lips, capturing them again once Sasuke’s eyes landed on them. A primal desire caused Sasuke’s hand to travel to the bottom of Naruto’s shirt, grasping the fabric with tight fingers. Naruto exhaled shakily, breathing growing faster once Sasuke snuck his hand under the shirt to explore his skin. 

With ease, Naruto adjusted to Sasuke’s mood, kiss growing deeper as Naruto claimed entrance to explore his mouth with a tongue. Halfway leaning on the blond, Naruto could easily run his other hand along Sasuke’s back, touch light until they grabbed onto his ass and squeezed. Goosebumps rose on Sasuke’s skin. 

The brief thought of having Naruto at his mercy entered his mind, and as something tightened in his gut, he had to restrain himself from rolling fully on top of Naruto to ravish him. 

But a groan filled the quiet room and with a sharp ring of clarity, Sasuke abruptly broke the kiss to snap his head towards Itachi’s bed. It was empty, bed neatly made. But Itachi could be in the bathroom, wary of exiting. 

Naruto sensed his sudden change of attention and stopped his advances. 

“Aniki?” Sasuke called, only slightly aware of when Naruto removed his arms from his figure and they separated. “Itachi?” he called, louder, straining his ears to hear any kind of noise. But it was dead quiet. 

“I think he’s gone,” Naruto said, exhaling. “His bed’s been made.” But Sasuke wasn’t entirely convinced despite the evidence. He did _not_ want to be surprised _again_. 

He sat up.

“If you’re there but won’t come out,” Sasuke near shouted, “I’m telling Kisame you worked overnight despite promising not to.” But nothing happened, not even a sound from the watertap. Maybe Itachi was actually gone. He didn’t know for how long but with the desire flowing through Sasuke’s veins, he hoped he wouldn’t come back for a long time. 

Glancing back at Naruto, he watched the crumbled position he’d been forced into. On his back, head slightly touching the wall while his shirt riddled up, arm in an awkward position, it seemed very uncomfortable. But the blond said nothing, only spared him a smile. 

“Believe he’s gone now?” Naruto asked. He did. And with no obstacles in his way, Sasuke became very aware of the erection he was still sporting. His skin itched to touch Naruto’s. “Shall we return to—umf!” Sasuke interrupted him by lowering himself back on top of the blond and kissing him firmly, groin finally getting into contact with Naruto’s. “Oh!” 

Grinding his hips against the blond’s, he halted any more talk between them as he went along kissing Naruto’s lips, jaw, and finally went on to suck on his earlobe. The exhale from Naruto, the sharp intake of breath, made him shake, and he thrust his hips harder, hands coming down to restrain Naruto’s as they tried to abuse his hair. 

“Sasu—” Naruto gasped, head turning to hide his ear. “Wait.” Sasuke glanced up at him, stopping his advances but not moving. 

“What is it?” he asked, tone rough with arousal. Naruto swallowed. 

“Are you alright?” Sasuke moved his head away to look at him properly. 

“Yes,” Sasuke replied, frowning. “Why?” The blond bit his lip. 

“You’re…” But he didn’t continue, only stared pointedly at the hand Sasuke was brutally holding down. Sasuke could feel the erratic pulse beating in Naruto’s wrists. 

“Oh…” he said, cold realization flushing through him. “You don’t like when—” Sasuke removed his fingers from both wrists, sat up slightly on the motionless blond. “Am I doing something wrong?” he asked when the blond didn’t move or say anything. 

“I do!” Naruto exclaimed, but seemed to realize Sasuke didn’t understand what he meant. “Like it, I mean,” he continued, eyes slightly concerned. “But do you?” And Sasuke finally understood what the fuss was all about. 

“Naruto,” he said, feeling the exasperation consume the gentle realization of how much Naruto cared. “You have no idea what I’m like in bed when I’m not nervous.” There was a reason that Sasuke was an apparent biter, something Karin despised, but Naruto hadn’t seemed too concerned about that before.

“So you’re…” the blond paused, seemingly trying to find the words, “a bit rough then?” And he realized that maybe the blond only liked milder sexual acts. 

“Do you want me to tone it down?” Sasuke asked carefully, forcing down the disappointment he felt at his own words. The blond hadn’t seemed bothered the other times Sasuke had been rough, but that was only biting and holding down his wrists amidst some pleasure. 

If the blond didn’t like it this time around, he could restrain himself if he had to. 

“ _No_ ,” Naruto hissed, voice harsh. Sasuke startled back to the conversation, heart jumping as he watched the blue eyes darken. “I just wanted to make sure.” Naruto’s mouth stretched into a lewd smile, lustful eyes staring up and down at him as he settled better into the mattress. 

“Alright,” Sasuke said, throat dry, and bent down to kiss him anew. Naruto arched his neck seconds later, breaking the kiss as he obviously wanted Sasuke to return to his spot. So he did. 

Grinding his hips anew against Naruto’s, he nipped and licked at his jaw, back to his earlobe as Naruto groaned and gripped tight onto Sasuke’s shoulders. Naruto’s fingers snuck back to his locks, gripped them tight until it hurt, and once more Sasuke grabbed hold of his hands to force them down to the mattress. The blond sent him a playful look as he did so, and Sasuke knew at once he’d done it on purpose. 

His senses rose on high alert next when the blond wrapped his legs around him, slotting Sasuke better in between as he used his position to thrust his own groin harder against Sasuke. Breath stuttering, eyes widening, Sasuke felt his body flare with warmth when pleasure wrought through him. He moaned into Naruto’s ear and felt the blond tighten his legs around him with an answering moan. Desperation to hear more of him urged Sasuke to speed up his grinding, and he gripped so tightly onto Naruto’s wrists it could’ve left marks. 

The pleasure built too quickly, limbs feeling like liquid as he shakily breathed, and Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s jaw again while the blond desperately tried to match his pace. Groans fell louder from the blond’s lips when Sasuke ground harder and more insistently against him. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto exhaled, turning his nails into claws as he dug them into Sasuke’s wrists. The pain stung, but fueled his frantic grinding, heart beating erratically. Naruto arched his neck further, and his eyes fell to the tanned skin, pulse beating just as fast as his. Saliva built in his mouth and he bent down to bite the skin, teeth latching on just as the blond cried out, whimpering when skin almost broke. 

Naruto began murmuring his name like a mantra, hips starting to falter in their movement. Heat simmered in Sasuke’s veins, groans falling muffled from his own lips. He was unable to slow his hips, unable to stop racing so quickly towards the end. Hips growing forceful, harder, as he chased the pleasure within his grasp, he bit further down on the skin and Naruto cried out again. 

With Naruto’s voice in his ear, his legs tightening around him, Sasuke swiftly came against the blond, shuddering in his grasp. Naruto exhaled a stuttering breath before he also stilled, and he did his best not to collapse on the blond as he instead extracting himself to the side.

Breath escaping him in violent heaves, he lay down next to the blond, listened to his similar panting. Sweat soaked Sasuke’s figure, and he felt his underwear disgustingly cling to him. It should’ve been embarrassing at how little control Sasuke had over his hasty climaxes, at how fast Naruto was able to make him come. But he didn’t really mind much. 

“It’s good Itachi wasn’t here,” Naruto said after a while, breath starting to slow. Sasuke groaned in discontent, muscles aching as he sat up. 

“Your pillow talk is awful,” he said, unsticking his damp locks from his forehead. Why had he decided that it was a good idea to stay in his clothes? Now he had to go through the whole process of unsticking everything from his skin. 

“What?” Naruto said. His confusement made Sasuke look over at him. 

“Don’t talk about my brother when cum is staining my pants,” he explained. Naruto’s own clothes was sticking close to his skin, hair damp as well. Embarrassment flashed through the blond, mouth turning to a small o. 

“Sorry,” he said. 

Sasuke shook his head, eyes turning to the new bite mark on Naruto’s neck. Noticing his gaze, Naruto placed a hand over the sore spot and sat up. 

“Why do you keep biting me anyways?” Naruto asked, rubbing the spot. “Is it an Uchiha thing or something?” Sasuke almost groaned in frustration. 

“Stop bringing my brother into every sexual conversation,” he said, voice harsh. He turned to place his feet on the ground. 

“I-I didn’t—” 

“I do it because I like biting,” he snarled. More like he couldn’t stop himself when his neck was presented to him. He never really gave it much thought. It was just like an uncontrollable need, a primal instinct, and he could never resist. He didn’t want to either.  

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sasuke,” Naruto said, coming up behind him to place a warm hand in between his shoulder blades. “I don’t mind if you bite as long as you don’t break the skin and leave scars.” The attempt of comfort by his shoulder blades only made him more annoyed. 

He stood up to escape it. 

“Do you want to borrow clothing or something?” he asked, strolling towards the closet to open it. He heard the blond get to his feet behind him. 

“Do you have anything that can fit me?” he asked, coming up behind Sasuke to look over his shoulder. He felt the urge to lean back against him but restrained himself. 

“I’ll find the largest clothing I have,” Sasuke spoke, sparing a look down his figure as he continued. “Otherwise, you can just shower and put on cum and sweat stained clothes afterwards.” Disgust flew over Naruto’s face, eyes looking down at his own clothing with dismay. 

“Yeah, guess I can take a look then,” he agreed.  

* * *

The mirror room was just like Sasuke remembered. Filled with mirrors and stupidly hot. Up on the ladder, Naruto was opening the windows to let the light breeze inside, but it hardly did much to cool the room. At least Sasuke got to watch how his shirt stretched tight on Naruto as he strained. Even though it was the biggest piece of clothing he had, Naruto’s shoulders were still too broad. 

“What did you want to train?” Sasuke asked, watching when Naruto climbed down the ladder and strolled closer. Something stirred in him at the sight of the tight shirt, but now wasn’t the time. He’d already had one release today and while Naruto was very attractive, he didn’t want to spend every single moment being naked. Because there was only so much they could do without actual sex, and he didn’t want to become too accustomed to sexual acts with a man only to arrive home and know that he would never be able to do it again. 

And if he hadn’t had sex with a man yet, he wasn’t _truly_ gay and he wouldn’t be lying to his father. Just because he found Naruto sexually attractive, it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to restrain himself. 

“Just a part of the main dance,” Naruto replied, startling him out of his thoughts. He had started stretching. “It’s the part where the princess needs to escape and—”

“No,” Sasuke interrupted, unable to remember what the whole story of his show even was. “What do you need me to _do?_ ” Naruto stared at him, then realized the problem. 

“Oh, well,” he said. “I’ll have the role as the prince, so I’m going to try to keep the princess from escaping. That’s you,” he explained, even pointed to show what he meant. “It’s mostly just basic dancing with large arm movements indicating the different obstacles and stuff they both have to go through, so—” 

“I have no idea what that means,” Sasuke interrupted again, and Naruto fell quiet again. “What kind of _moves_ do I need to do?” he clarified. He certainly didn’t need to know the entire backstory of these characters, did he? The real dancers probably didn’t even know either. Speaking of other people… “Are you sure I’m skilled enough to help you with this?” he asked. He definitely wouldn’t be able to pick up the moves as fast as any other dancer. 

“Of course!” the blond said, unconcerned with how many times Sasuke had interrupted him. “I’ll just show you,” he said. “I have a hard time figuring out if it flows well enough and no one has the time,” he explained and shifted his stretch to the legs. “We’ll just do it slowly.” 

Sasuke crossed his arms. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance with Naruto, he did, but no one else had the time? At all? 

“Not even Sakura has the time?” he asked, voicing his thoughts. “Kakashi?” Naruto looked up at him. 

“No, and _no_ ,” he said with a shudder. “I’m not dancing with Kakashi, that’s just weird.” Sasuke grunted. He had barely seen Kakashi these past few days but he couldn’t say he was upset about that. Kakashi was too observant, and it was at a time where Sasuke didn’t want him to observe. And if he disapproved of him and Naruto, like everyone else… well. Better to let him remain in the unknown. 

“Fine.” He uncrossed his arms. “Then show me.”

As promised, the dancing he had to do was pretty basic. In fact, Sasuke didn’t see how anyone could be required to do that sort of training to see if it flowed well enough, and he had an inkling that Naruto didn’t really choose him because he needed help but because he wanted to spend time with Sasuke. It was obvious in the way he seemed to take the dancing slightly unserious, seemingly uncaring about looking into the mirror and watching their dance, in the way his eyes kept themselves on Sasuke as they moved, not once deterring to properly look at what he was doing.

And it was in the way Naruto never once corrected a move even when Sasuke knew he’d messed it up. 

Sasuke chose not to say a single word about it. Instead, he merely leaned a bit closer every time a move required it, kept his hands lingering on Naruto’s limbs before they slowly moved to make a new dance move. And the bright smile on Naruto’s lips seemed worth it. 

But it was at a time where they were so close, breaths shared, that they both heard someone enter the mirror room. A simple glimpse at the intruder made Sasuke jump away from Naruto, heart pounding as he tried to make it seem like they hadn’t been doing anything illicit. 

“Sasuke-san,” Inoichi said, hands resting on his sides as he glanced between them both. “What are you doing in the employees’ training room?” His mind came to a halt, unable to even look at Naruto for fear of making their affairs known. 

“...uh.” It was the only sound that left Sasuke’s mouth. 

“Mr. Uchiha,” Naruto began, voice weirdly formal, but nevertheless saving Sasuke from saying anything, “was interesting in learning how to dance better to impress a blonde girl.” Inoichi glanced between them again, quiet for some very long seconds. 

“Is that so,” Inoichi said at last, arms crossing in front of him. 

“Y-yes,” Sasuke nearly stuttered. “Ino has expressed interest in dancing so I thought, well… and I wanted to do it somewhere she wouldn’t see it since she’s everywhere.” He had no idea where that elaborated lie came from but was only glad that it had for Inoichi seemed less alerted at his words, even allowed a light smile to graze his lips. 

“Can’t argue with my daughter there,” he said. “She does love being involved in everything.” Sasuke just nodded, saw Naruto do the same in the corner of his eye. Inoichi sent them both another glance which only made the hair on the back of Sasuke’s neck rise. There was something in his eyes that spoke of things unrevealed, and Sasuke feared it was because he’d seen too much of their closeness when he’d arrived. Naruto wouldn’t be fired for something like that, would he? They were only dancing.  

“Why, uh, are you here?” Naruto asked cautiously, stepping closer to his boss. 

“I wanted to discuss the show with you, but if you are busy with a lesson then I’ll just stop by later?” Inoichi’s eyes darted towards Sasuke at the end of his sentence. 

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said with a wave, “I certainly wouldn’t mind a break.” He walked a few steps away to give them a bit privacy, but still not far enough not to clearly make out what they were saying.

“Excellent,” Inoichi said like he hadn’t expected Sasuke to let them talk. The blond turned to Naruto and continued. “I wanted to talk to you about the show and the ideas you have for it. I know how we usually go for the mamba, but I think we should change that for the sake of renewability.” Naruto’s eyes widened. 

“Really? Well I’ve got a lot of ideas!” Naruto exclaimed with a smile and began his rambling. “We could have the pirate do a—” 

“Woah, stop.” Inoichi interrupted with an outstretched hand. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye. There was something about Inoichi’s plain demeanor that seemed off.  “You’re way in over your head, kid,” Inoichi said with a headshake. “I know you’re used to the mamba and all, but I want this year’s final dance to be the pachanga and completely unadorned.” Naruto’s face shuttered close. 

“Right…” he said, but still continued cautiously. “It’s just, I’ve been working so hard on this show and it’s done, and—” 

“If you don’t want to,” Inoichi interrupted harshly, “you can always do the same, _obnoxious_ plot-filled dance as always, but _next_ year I’ll find _another_ dancer who’ll only be happy to—” 

“Alright,” Naruto blurted, halting his words. “Sure, Mr. Inoichi,” he said, eyes flickering between him and the floor. “It’s no problem. We’ll end the season with the pachanga. It’s a great idea.” Inoichi then smiled, briefly clapping Naruto’s shoulder roughly. 

“That is what I like to hear,” Inoichi said triumphantly and turned his attention to Sasuke. “Make sure he gives you the full lesson you’re paying him for,” he said. “I don’t want Uchiha-sama’s son to feel like we’re not giving him the full experience.” Sasuke frowned, but nevertheless nodded. 

Inoichi left without another word, leaving a tense silence behind. Naruto stared after the other blond with clenching fists, scowl painting his face. His breathing fell rough through his nostrils, shaky, as he obviously tried to calm himself with deep breaths. 

Then Naruto turned to face Sasuke with a fake-wide smile.

“Shall we continue?” he asked, voice seemingly more unsteady than he intended as the smile slightly faded.

“No,” Sasuke replied, crossing his arms while he studied Naruto. The blond seemed to quench the hurt flying across his face, frown settling instead. 

“Sasuke…?” 

“ _Why_ did you let him talk to to you that way?” he asked, and Naruto’s face became dumbfounded. “You just let him walk all over your show, complying without a fight.”

“What do you want me to do? Fight my boss?” Naruto shook his head with a scoff. “I _need_ this job, Sasuke. I _need_ the money.” 

“You talk to him,” Sasuke said, speaking the truth plainly. “Let him know what your ideas are—”

“Did you not hear him interrupt me before?” Naruto interrupted. “He’s not interested! I know these people, Sasuke. They are rich, _arrogant_ and only want to hear their own ideas!” He shook his head again, hands flying up in his frustration. “Had I interrupted him again, he would’ve _fired_ me.” 

But it all sounded like a bad excuse to Sasuke. 

“You’ve put your heart and _soul_ into this show,” he said, voice low, and Naruto started to gape at him. “You should’ve stood by your ideas and let him know that such a short notice change wouldn’t be possible.” Naruto’s mouth closed, gaze turning harsh. “He knows these things take time, so it’s your job to inform him of—”

“I don’t know what kind of world you live in, Uchiha,” Naruto spat, startling him from speaking, “but an opinion like _mine_ doesn’t amount to anything in a place like this.” He thrusted out his arms, making his point clear. But it was only excuse after excuse. “Maybe they listen to you because you’re like them but they won’t listen to _us._ ”

“Then _make_ him listen!” Sasuke all but shouted, fed up with the self-pity Naruto was feeding himself with. “Why won't you fight harder for this?” he asked, uncaring of the glare Naruto was directing at him. “I know the plot-thing might be a little crazy, but it’s _yours_ and it is worth fighting for! Why is it that every—”

“But it’s _not_ , Sasuke!” he yelled, interrupting him for a third time. “If fighting means _losing_ my job, then it’s _not_!” Naruto scoffed then, crossing his arms while sending him him a crude side-eye. “I don’t expect _you_ to under—”

“Stop interrupting me! I _am_ trying to understand!” He threw out his own arms in protest. “I just can’t see your reasoning behind it. I don’t understand why this job is so important when they treat you like shit. Is it really worth it?” Naruto wasn’t the first employee he’d seen Inoichi talk down to. He continued. “These rich bastards, as you are _so fond_ of reminding me of, are _using_ you. It’s disguised as a job, a real job, but this?” he said, shaking his head. ” _This_ is just glorified—”

“I know, Sasuke!” Naruto interrupted again, snapping Sasuke’s mouth shut. “I fucking _know_ , okay? But this is the only job I could get that pays reasonable for someone like me.” Naruto swallowed, wetting his lips before continuing. “I have no fancy education to brag about, okay? My family gets by fine, but my mom…” His words halted, demeanor slightly changing before his face hurriedly shut off again. “I _need_ the paycheck, okay?”

“Then why not accept those offers I hear you get?” Sasuke spat, causing Naruto to stumble backwards. “I hear that’s an easy way of earning this money you want so much!” He didn’t even know how or why his mouth had decided to say it, but it left a deafening silence that seemed to make his words resonate in the room. 

He swallowed drily, mouth opening and closing as he watched Naruto’s face darken until it changed into a persona that held a red tint in Naruto’s eyes. 

“I’m not for sale, you stupid _fuck_ ,” Naruto hissed, baring his teeth. His fists shook, eyes glaring so hatefully that Sasuke feared another punch. “I can’t _believe_ you would ever imply that I could do such a thing!”

Sasuke couldn’t either. Why had he said something like that? Sakura seemed fairly certain that Naruto wouldn’t do such a thing, and he knew it to be true as well. 

But when he couldn’t answer, Naruto began talking again. 

“Have you been asking around?” he asked, voice low. “Getting some rumors about me, huh?” His nostrils flared as he leaned closer to hiss. “Were you hoping to buy me as well?” Sasuke stared uncertain into those rage-filled eyes. 

“I wouldn’t buy anyone,” he said, hoping his earnesty was made clear. But Naruto did an eye-roll and leaned away. 

“Of course not,” he said in sarcasm. “You’re probably too upstanding a citizen to even consider that! Too unlike your fellow rich guys!” Naruto shook his head like he couldn’t bear to look at him. Sasuke harshly exhaled, feeling tired at the constant accusement as bitter rage swelled in his chest. 

“Oh sure,” Sasuke drawled. “Cause it all comes down to us somehow being in two different social classes. How could I ever have forgotten that?” Naruto spared him a glance, but at the stubborness in his eyes, Sasuke only felt angrier. “You could never just be _good enough_ without me _wanting_ something from you. Isn’t that so?”

“Your words, not mine,” Naruto mumbled, looking away to stare at his feet.  

Sasuke shook his head to hide his eye-roll.

“You’re so fucking ridiculous,” he accused, startling Naruto back into looking at him. “You know what,” Sasuke said, walking over to grab his phone, previously used for the music, to put it in his pocket. “While you simmer in here, thinking the worst of me, how about I just leave you in fucking peace?” He strolled towards the exit with sure steps, chest swelling with bitterness. 

“Wait, Sasuke!” he heard the blond yell behind him, making him halt for a second. He looked over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just—” Looking immensely frustrated, Naruto bit his lips before reaching out after Sasuke, face leaning in towards his. But before he could plant his lips, Sasuke pushed him backwards so roughly, he stumbled. 

“Don’t fucking try to make this right by kissing me,” he snarled, and the blond’s eyes became even wider. “I’m _sick_ of always being the bad guy because I was born with money and you weren’t!” Naruto looked down at his feet, a strange vulnerability settling over his figure. “And I’m sorry I accused you of prostitution, but what’s to be expected?” he snarled, turning around. “Rich people are all insolent.” 

And Sasuke walked out, leaving behind an utterly silent blond as he smashed the door shut behind him. He couldn’t believe the _nerve_ of that blond. He would’ve thought the status of Sasuke’s wealth wouldn’t be brought up anymore, not after they’d reached some sort of silent agreement. But that fucking idiot just loved to bring it up every time he became angry and Sasuke was so _sick_ of it! 

He glared at each person he passed, forcing them out of his way as he stomped towards the edges of the employees area. No way was he going to keep spending time here if Naruto couldn’t get his act straight and stop with his _nonsense_. 

But eventually, he heard someone running on the gravel, doing their best to catch up. 

“Wait, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. “ _Sasuke!_ ” 

He had barely reached the corners of the employees’ area before Naruto caught up to him, desperately yelling his name despite the stares. 

“Wait!” 

But Sasuke didn’t wait, nor did he look back, determined to leave the blond behind as the anger simmered in his chest. It seemed all the problems that occurred were going in a loop, neverending and always the same. 

He heard Naruto’s feet slamming closer as he ran, until he eventually caught up to Sasuke and placed a hand over his shoulder. 

“Sasuke, c’mon,” he pleaded when Sasuke wrenched his shoulder free to continue walking. “Please just wait for a second.” 

“What now?” he hissed, turning around to look. “You want to throw a punch? Accuse me of unreasonable things because rich bastards don’t know how the world works?” Naruto’s mouth opened and closed, unable to give a straight answer, and Sasuke scoffed. “Give me a _break_.” He walked off again, trying to leave Naruto behind. 

“Wait!” he called, feet approaching his moving figure again. “Please, I’m sorry!” Naruto came up to walk beside him. 

“So you claim,” Sasuke drawled, thinking that the first time Naruto had apologized to him had been today. And he didn’t even know what it was for. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto asked and Sasuke stopped walking again. 

“Did you _ever_ apologize for punching me,” he began, “or was that just something I imagined?” Naruto faltered. 

“I… did,” he said uncertain, frown wrinkling his brows. “Didn’t I?” 

Sasuke scoffed. 

“If you can’t even remember that probably means it never happened,” he said with a eye-roll and side-stepped away from Naruto to continue walking.

“Well then, I’m _sorry_!” he shouted, keeping up with Sasuke again. “I’m sorry I ever punched you! I’m sorry I got so mad at you at the competition! I’m sorry I got so angry when you brought a doctor and saved Sakura’s life! I’m _sorry,_ alright?” When he said it like that, it didn’t sound like he was genuinely sorry at all. 

“Okay,” Sasuke replied, without skipping a beat, and only listened to the loud heave Naruto did as he walked. 

“What, you don’t care now?” Naruto asked and stopped. Sasuke could feel the blue eyes boring into him, but he kept walking and Naruto exhaled loudly. “Can you _please_ slow down so we can talk?” he asked, voice sounding farther away. 

“About what?” Sasuke asked, stopping to turn half-way, sending glares to anyone who dared looking at their display. 

“About before!” Naruto yelled, arms flying to the sides. 

“There’s nothing left to say,” Sasuke said, arms crossing. “You don’t mind being shat on in order to keep your job, and I apparently don’t understand what it means to need money.” He shrugged. “That’s the end of it and we’re not going to figure it out.” Naruto shook his head, eyes staring wide. 

“That’s not true!” he said, and something long behind his figure caught Sasuke’s attention. His eyes narrowed. “Let’s just talk—” And when he realized who he was looking at, his heart jumped to his throat and he reached out to grip tightly onto Naruto’s wrist, forcing them both into hiding in the bushes off the road. 

“What’re you doing?” Naruto squacked. 

“Shhh,” he hissed, placing a hand over Naruto’s mouth as he peeked out at his father who was strolling along the road with Sasuke’s mother. Naruto shifted the weight due to the awkward position but Sasuke didn’t stray his sight from his parents as they came closer, body so tense his legs almost shook. 

If they saw him, them… 

“...heard Inoichi-san was going to change the dance into the pachanga,” his father said.

Sasuke tightened his hold on the blond as they approached their hiding spot.

“Oh really?” his mother said, pushing at Fugaku’s shoulder with a fond look in her eyes. “And he just happened to choose the kind of dancing style we danced to for the very first time?” Sasuke stopped breathing, and Naruto stilled under his touch. Fugaku spared a rare smile at his mother, one that lit up his eyes and made pain flare in Sasuke’s chest. 

That had never been directed at him. 

“Yes. He’s truly a man of with great taste,” Fugaku said, obviously trying to play innocent. Mother just shook her head. “I suppose Inoichi-san really just…” Even as they moved out of hearing range, he and Naruto sat locked in the bushes, none of them unable to move. 

It seemed ages before Naruto slowly moved Sasuke’s hand from his mouth and moved to stand, walking out from the bushes. Sasuke reluctantly followed, watching as Naruto brushed dirt and leaves off his clothing.

“Why did you go to such lengths to hide us?” Naruto asked, voice low as he sparingly looked at Sasuke. He shrugged, swallowing through a dry throat. They had been so close to being discovered. 

“My father can’t see us together,” he explained quietly, shoes kicking up dust. “He’s… forbidden me from seeing you.” 

“Forbidden you?” Naruto repeated, crossing his arms with a dubious look. “So, go talk to him and make him listen or something.” 

Sasuke exhaled harshly through his nose as he realized the blond was using his own words against him. Standing up for yourself because of a job was much different than doing so because of your own family. 

“You just don’t understand,” Sasuke said, hating that he was repeating the words Naruto had said earlier. Naruto didn’t seem to appreciate the irony either even as he did the same. 

“No, I really don’t understand your _reasoning_ ,” Naruto spat with a snarl, hands clenching.

“My father…” Sasuke began explaining, hoping to make the blond understand. “He’s not like your parents. He doesn’t really like gay people,” he said. “In fact, he _hates_ them.”

“What about your brother then?” Naruto asked, eyebrow raised. 

“What about him?”

“You can’t really expect me to believe your father will do something to you when your brother is openly gay.” Sasuke’s mouth fell agape. He had no idea how to respond to that. What did the blond know anyway? He had never seen his father interact with his brother. “This is just a bad excuse for wanting to hide me and our relationship.” 

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at his words. If he wanted to hide, no one would have known about them at all. He wouldn’t have talked to anyone about him at all. He didn’t want to hide, but he also didn’t want his father to find out. _A bad excuse_. Like the blond could even begin to understand what it was like to stand up to his father. 

“If I wanted to hide this relationship, do you really think I would tell my brother about you?” he said, eyes narrowing. “Even let you stay in my shared room?” Naruto’s expression didn’t change and frustration licked at his nerves. But he didn’t want to waste more of his time on this. Not when the blond seemed to cling to that stupid belief that all Sasuke cared about was _hiding_ him like a dirty secret. 

He scowled at Naruto, eyes looking up and down at him with distaste. 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” he snarled. “If this is what you want to believe, then you can just fuck off.” Naruto’s expression only wavered slightly before strengthening. 

“Seems like there’s a lot we don’t understand about each other then,” Naruto said, sparing him one last glance before he turned around and left. And Sasuke didn’t stay to look at his disappearing figure, only left in the other direction with agony licking up his seams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should Naruto had said something to Inoichi or just let all his hard work go to waste? Especially since his show was finished… 
> 
> Until next time! Have a great weekend! We’ll be posting the next chapter on Friday as always! <3


	20. No light in your bright blue eyes

The agony hadn’t left once Sasuke lay on his bed in the evening, alone in his room as he stared up at the ceiling and replayed the conversation he’d had with Naruto. There were so many different ways it could’ve played out, so many other things he could’ve said. But every time he was reminded of Naruto’s blatant disregard of Fugaku or his family, bitterness flared anew in his chest and he stopped thinking for a little while. 

It seemed there only ever was trouble with him and Naruto once they went away from trying to do sexual things. Like they couldn’t ever talk without it turning into an argument eventually. 

Sasuke was so fucking tired of always fighting. There was always some sort of problem, either with Naruto or with Sakura, and always because of where he came from. Because they didn’t want to understand him at all. Both of them seemed to have this fixed idea of who he was supposed to be, just like his father did. All of them wanted Sasuke to fit into their image of how it was all meant to be. And he was sick of it. 

So what if he had decided to hide Naruto from his father? The best case scenario for Naruto would only be to lose his job and for Sasuke to be disowned. Didn’t the blond realize how terrifying that was? Naruto had all those ideas about how rich people were supposed to be like, how they _only_ wanted to hear themselves talk and brag, but Naruto didn’t really seem to understand much else about those people. Being born into that kind of wealth wasn’t only a debate of arrogance versus humility, money versus poor. All these others conditions followed wherein you had to comply, otherwise things would start to crumble and you’d lose your family and freedom and everything you ever thought you knew. 

But that couldn’t seem to get into either Sakura’s or Naruto’s thick heads, not even after the years they’d worked at the resort. And maybe these guests weren’t the best example of how all these indirect norms and rules followed, but couldn’t they at least try to understand him? Even amongst the rich, there were large differences to what kind of people they all were, however hidden it could all be. 

But wasn’t this supposed to be his vacation as well? Wasn’t this supposed to be a moment where he could escape his everyday life and just relax? Wasn’t he supposed to be content with finding a person he liked? 

So what did that mean? Were they only ever meant to be each other’s summer flings? Was Sasuke only supposed to realize he was gay, then have it all ripped away from him when he went back to his own life, back under his father’s watchful eyes? 

His phone vibrated from its place on the nightstand and his glare settled onto that one instead. He was in no way in any mood to be texting. But when more vibrations sounded, indicating a string of texts and sending his phone slightly moving on the bed table, he decided to reach out after it. 

He glared down at the name, felt his mood worsen. 

What could possibly be Naruto’s reason for texting him? Was he supposed to apologize for hiding him now? Or maybe he was supposed to come over so he could be kissed or lectured about why he had it so much better than everyone else because he was born with money.

Sasuke didn’t want to read the messages. He only wanted to turn his phone off and continue glaring into the ceiling. But when his eyes still sought the texts to read them, he frowned and realized that something was very off.

> **U. Naruto**  
>  [21:40] Hey sasuke…  
>  [21:40] i know we had that fight an all but I really need you right now  
>  [21:41] can you come over?  
>  [21:41] please?  
>  [21:42] i got a call from my father and its really bad news  
>  [21:42] i just really wnat u here  
>  [21:44] you can say no thats alright, i jsut dont wanna be alone right now

He sat up straight in bed, alarm making his palms sweat. Something was definitely off. Was it enough for him to go see the blond? Sasuke was still angry at him but he couldn’t ignore him if Naruto was hurting.  

> **Me  
>  **[21:47] What’s going on? Is your family alright? 

Sasuke typed the reply with anxious fingers, awaiting Naruto’s reply while already having made his mind up to go see the blond. And when Naruto’s response ticked in with a vibration, Sasuke instantly felt his stomach drop at the words.  

> **U. Naruto  
>  **[21:49] not really…  
>  [21:49] can you please come over?

Something was terribly wrong. 

He was already rising from his bed as he typed out his message. 

> **Me  
>  **[21:50] Alright. I’ll be there soon.

There was no hesitation as he put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and hurriedly slipped out the door, on his way to Naruto’s cabin. 

If something had happened to his family, would Naruto need to come home? Leave? What if he left without saying goodbye? What if that’s what he was going to do now? 

The thoughts plagued him all the way to his boyfriend’s cabin, and when he finally climbed the stairs with shaky legs and knocked on the door, he had resolved himself to the news that someone was terribly hurt and that Naruto was leaving. 

The door was quickly opened. Naruto’s eyes were red-rimmed, dried tear-tracks trailing down from his cheeks as his blue eyes stared dully at him. 

Before Sasuke had even said a word, Naruto threw himself into his arms and clung to his figure with shaky breaths. He felt Naruto clench his shirt, pulling him tighter as Sasuke put his own arms around the blond. Wetness touched the place on his neck where Naruto’s head was buried into and he knew the tears had started anew, only confirmed as sobs started wrecking his figure. 

A dull pain spread from Sasuke’s chest to his fingers, and he pressed Naruto closer, placing his chin on top of his head. He ran a hand down Naruto’s back in silent support. Even as Naruto’s crying didn’t subside or fade, Sasuke hushed him all he could, but each long, drawn out sob only made his heart ache as if the sounds wrenched from Naruto’s throat was piercing his soul. 

“C’mon, what’s going on?” Sasuke whispered eventually, but Naruto only shook his head and buried his head deeper into his neck. “Talk to me, Naruto, _please_.” At his pleading, the blond stilled, body silently shaking. Then, he leaned his head back to stare into his eyes, and Sasuke felt like he was punched in the stomach at the grief he was exposed to. 

“It—it’s my mom,” Naruto sniffed, hurriedly drying away his tears with his hand. “She fainted at work a few weeks back, and again today. The blood tests came back pretty bad.” His face crumbled again, hand unable to stop the flowing tears. Sasuke swallowed drily. 

“How bad is… pretty bad?” he ventured. 

“Very bad,” he said, choking on his words. “They think it’s some kind of blood disease…” He dried the snot off in his shoulder sleeve, leaving wet imprints behind.

“And, do they know which kind?” Sasuke asked, refraining from the urge to stare at the dried snot. Naruto shook his head. 

“They—they want to do more test and stuff,” he explained, “but it’s really expensive and—we don’t have that kind of money.” Naruto buried himself in Sasuke’s neck again, fingers clutching tightly onto his clothes as he sobbed. Sasuke’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, fingers twirling with the blond locks as he tried to soothe his partner. 

“How much is it?” he wondered out loud. Did Naruto’s mom refuse to be examined if she knew they couldn’t afford it? 

“Fuck you!” Naruto shouted, fighting his way out of Sasuke’s arms. His hand fell from Naruto’s neck. “I don’t want your _money_ ,” he said, flashing his teeth in a snarl. “That’s not why I texted you.”

“I know,” he replied, perplexed at the angry response. “I wasn’t offering to pay.” Naruto chose to stare at him, tears flowing freely as he remained suspiciously quiet. Sasuke coiled an eyebrow. “Why are you getting so upset when I talk about money?” Naruto looked away. 

“I—I’m not…” he mumbled. “Just read the situation wrong.” He hastily dried the tears from his cheeks again. 

“Do you… always read such situations wrong then?” Sasuke asked carefully, keeping a close eye on the hunched shoulders that seemed to freeze at his question. “Or is it just me?”

“I—I don’t know what you mean…” 

“Stop evading the question and just tell me, Naruto,” he said, voice turning soft as the tears still fell from his boyfriend’s eyes. “Sakura said you’re not an angry person, and I’m not sure if I believe that given you seem so quick to anger when I’m around.” His blue eyes slowly raised to his, vulnerability shining clear as he bit his swollen lip. 

At least he wasn’t sobbing loudly anymore. 

“It’s… It’s just that…” Naruto began, hesitating as he procrastinated and smeared his tears away again. In a flash, his eyes sought the ground before they settled back on his eyes. “When you talk about—” 

“Well, well, look who it is,” a voice interrupted, and they both turned their heads to look at Sasori. He leaned at the bottom of the steps, cruel smirk at his lips as his eyes raked over them. “An Uchiha at an employee’s doorstep,” he tutted, and Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. “I almost would’ve thought the Uchihas were too proud to pay for sex.” Naruto stiffened next to him.

“He’s not paying for a thing,” Naruto hissed tearfully. 

“Ooo, really?” Sasori grinned, eyes lewdly undressing as he looked up and down at Sasuke’s figure. “Maybe I chose to chase the wrong brother after all. You seem fairly up to having a good time, eh, Sasuke?” The rage grew hot in Sasuke’s gut, and he side-stepped to shield Naruto from Sasori’s mocking. 

“Fuck off to wherever you came from,” Sasuke roared, waving a hand like he was scaring off a fly. “Nothing’s going on here.” But Sasori only leaned harder up against the stairs’ banister. 

“I’m sure Uzumaki likes when your mouth opens, Uchiha,” Sasori said, “but I frankly think your words are pathetic.” He stared wide eyed back as Sasori’s eyes raked down his figure anew, wetting his lips as he watched. “I could always show you how a true master works,” he said, tongue licking his teeth as hunger lit up his eyes. 

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke almost croaked, feeling Naruto’s hand entangle into the back of his shirt. He tried leaning back into the touch, but then Sasori spoke again.

“That’s too bad,” he said, head tilting. “I suppose that older brother of yours would be more willingly. He hasn’t said no yet, and he does seem to be in need of affection.” Once more, his eyes turned cruel, amusement tilting his lips. “Kisame must not be fucking him hard enough,” he said. 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Sasuke roared, feet slamming down the stairs as he stomped towards the redhead. Naruto emitted a sound behind him as he lost the grip on his shirt. 

“Did I hit a sore spot, Uchiha?” Sasori said, flashing him a grin even as Sasuke stopped and breathed heavily onto his face. “Maybe it’s because there’s some truth so what I’m saying,” he continued, acting like he knew something Sasuke didn’t. But not even Sasori saw the flying fist incoming as Sasuke brutally punched his face and made him stumble backwards. 

Cold eyes glared back at him as the redhead snapped his head up and spit blood onto the ground. A hand came to rest on where the punch lay. 

“Don’t speak about things you don’t understand,” Sasuke snarled, fists still clenched tightly by his sides. Sasori glanced down at them. 

“Don’t start things you can’t finish,” he replied, cockiness returning once Sasuke again did nothing. “Hoshigaki is not here to rescue you this time.”

“I don’t need rescuing,” he replied, readying himself for a retaliation. But as Sasori neared him, he stared over Sasuke’s shoulder, and for a second Sasuke feared something was going on with Naruto. What if he didn’t like being a witness to it? What if he came down to try helping him? 

But in his inattentiveness, a leg came rushing into his hollow of the knee. 

He fell to the ground, Sasori’s hands forcing his body into the dirt until his cheek smashed against it. His arms were quickly locked on his back as Sasori’s body descended to lean heavily on top of them. He lodged a knee at the small of Sasuke’s back to prevent him from doing anything. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, voice cracking.  

Sasuke grunted, tried to wrench himself free, but it only made a sharp pain flash through his shoulders. Sasori leaned his head down to speak into his ear. 

“Relax, Uchiha. You won’t get free,” he said, breath falling on his pale skin. “Look at your toy over there. Wouldn’t want him to see you in pain, eh?” Sasuke spared a glance, and his stomach dropped when he realized Naruto was crying again. 

He tried getting loose again, desperate to make Naruto’s tears stop, but it was no use. 

“Get off of me!” Sasuke yelled but Sasori tutted again. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, fingers gripping tighter, pulling on his arm and Sasuke almost screamed out in pain as the muscles in his shoulder began straining. “You’re seem to be getting a bit wild there, Uchiha. Perhaps you like being held down.” Sasuke tried to remain immobile to ease the pain.

“Get. off. me,” he hissed, but Sasori laughed into his ear. 

“Imagine if this was you and me,” he breathed into his ear, so close that Sasuke could feel the lips brushing skin. “Much better than Uzumaki, eh?” His disgust barely made it to the surface before Sasori grunted and fell to the side, letting go of Sasuke’s arms in the progress. 

“He told you to get off him,” Naruto snarled while Sasuke hastily rose from the ground, rolling his shoulder to ease the muscles. Naruto’s fists were raised as he stood next to Sasuke, and he faintly realized the blond had punched Sasori. 

Sasori was already on his feet again with both hands raised. 

“C’mon, no hard feelings,” he said. “Only a friendly conversation.” When neither he nor Naruto said anything, he looked to Sasuke. “Tell your brother hi for me, will you?” 

“No.” But Sasori only grinned at him with a wave before he began walking off, leaving like nothing had happened. What the fuck had he even been planning? 

Sasuke deeply exhaled as he watched him go. Thankfully, it seemed no one had taken notice of what happened in the darkened evening, but it didn’t stop the heated anger in his gut from disappearing. Sasori was a pest. He didn’t know how Sakura could even consider sleeping with him or how no other guests had complained about him.

He exhaled. Tear tracks were still present on Naruto’s face, and he didn’t really want to leave him. But he only seemed to add to the chaos, and Naruto didn’t need that right now. He’d texted him for comfort. 

“I should leave,” he said, trying to spare him at smile that probably looked like a grimace. He turned to do so, but felt a hand tightly grasp his own. 

“Please don’t,” Naruto croaked. “Can’t you stay?” 

And it was too easy to discard his previous thoughts and nod. 

Relief seemed to flush through Naruto as he smiled, and he pulled on Sasuke’s hand, leading him back towards the cabin and shutting the door behind them once they were inside. Without a word, he dragged Sasuke to the bed and cuddled up to him, head burrowing itself anew in his neck. 

“Naruto…”

“Shh, just hold me,” he whispered, something wet drenching his neck again. Realizing Naruto still shed tears, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight. The anger was starting to dim as his heart swelled instead. Sobs didn’t escape Naruto, but his figure still shook.

He just hoped Sasori didn’t start talking about them. The last thing Naruto needed was to be fired when his mom needed money. Would Sasuke have to speak to Inoichi and tell him there was nothing between him and Naruto? 

A single word from Sasori could destroy so much. 

But there were no answers to his questions yet, and all he could do instead was hold Naruto as he slowly exhausted himself and fell asleep.  

* * *

The next evening, after Naruto was forced to return to work and pretend he hadn’t heard the awful news the night before, Sasuke had been invited by his boyfriend to come to the rehearsal that showcased the entire show. Despite the fact that Naruto _had_ no show because everything had to be redone, but the blond promised that it still would be worth it.

And Sasuke had resoluted himself to forgo any conflicts and anger he currently had with Naruto, just for the moment. 

So, as a cover if Inoichi were to pass by, since he wasn’t sure if guests were generally allowed to attend, Sasuke sat with Kisame and Itachi by a table as they went through some architecture designs with that blond guy, Deidara. The latter had only lifted an eyebrow and pointed, overjoyed to meet Itachi’s little brother that he hadn’t heard anything about. At all. 

But now Sasuke was staring at his blond as he danced, conversation forgotten in the background while he admired the way Naruto flowed across the floor, making it up as he went. The other dancers had not been happy about the changes Inoichi had asked for. 

Costumes had been dumped and thrown away in frustration as they now had to learn the new kind of dance choreography Naruto came up with on the spot while constant changes were being added each time the song ended. It was impressive how quickly the blond could make up a new routine, but it still lacked the energy that flowed in everything Naruto did, and the songs wasn’t near as upbeat as the others Naruto had used.

But still, Sasuke enjoyed watching every second of it. 

So it went without a saying that he was rather annoyed when someone poked his shoulder to gain his attention and he turned his head to stare at the wrong blond. 

“Quite impressive, isn’t it?” Deidara said, voice loud. He quirked a head towards the stage where Naruto performed. “I’ve been here a few times now, and that Uzumaki can really move.” Sasuke’s mouth thinned, but he merely nodded once. 

If Deidara had been here a few times, did he mean the rehearsal or the resort? If it was the first… how many rehearsals had there been before this one? Was this where Naruto was when he’d worked the past few days? Sasuke hadn’t been invited the other days to watch, so why was he allowed now? 

“Why’re you looking so gloomy, hun?” Deidara asked, pulling him back to the conversation. Kisame and his brother were still speaking out of earreach. When he didn’t answer, Deidara continued. “If you pay him well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind showing you a good time in his cabin.” The blond patted his shoulder with a pointed look, and Sasuke clenched his hands as he restrained the violent urge to smack Deidara’s hand away and punch him. 

“The employees are not allowed to sleep with the guests,” Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. Deidara uptilted his chin. 

“Oh, so you’re not a rule-breaker,” Deidara concluded. “That’s alright, hun,” he patted on Sasuke’s shoulder again as he smiled, “I don’t mind taking one for the team.” 

“Deidara,” Itachi interrupted sharply, making the blond’s head snap in his direction. “What are you doing? Stop bothering my brother like this.” Deidara sank back to his seat, thankfully taking his arms with him, but the anger did not dimm from Sasuke. He could almost feel the fire licking up the seams as he shot the wrong blond a scowl without him noticing. 

How the fuck could Deidara talk about Naruto like he was some sort of doll you could buy? A price you could win? Even worse, how could Deidara act like he was doing Sasuke a _favor_ by offering to fuck Naruto instead? Why the fuck didn’t he realize or think about the fact that the employees were people as well? People who were forced to stay _nice_ because they relied on whether or not the guests’ complained about them? 

And they were probably forced to deal with this kind of shit every day. Sasuke hadn’t witnessed it before now, but he would’ve gladly remained ignorant of it and been happy about only hearing it once from Sakura. 

“Just making conversation,” Deidara said, pulling him out from his thoughts. The blond was almost pouting. “Are you done discussing the limits of that explosion?” he asked, perking up on his seat. And Sasuke quickly zoned out of the conversation again, resolving himself to only look at Naruto and not any hear more about how Deidara thought _his_ blond was for sale. But Naruto wasn’t dancing anymore.

Sasuke had missed another ending of his dance.

But quickly noticing his stare as he dried off with a towel, Naruto beamed a smile at him and talked to another employee before he walked towards the table. 

“Hey, you guys,” Naruto interrupted, inconspicuously placing a hand at the back of Sasuke’s chair. He really had no idea how to act normally. But Itachi only raised his eyes to the blond, settling on a nod before he tried to continue on with the business conversation. 

But Deidara was officially distracted, and Sasuke could almost see how the blond looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes.

“You guys know Uzumaki?” he asked, hands falling onto the table as he began smiling. Itachi shut his eyes tight and exhaled, leaning back in his chair with the designs untouched. 

“We’ve met a few times,” Kisame replied when he realized no one was going to answer Deidara’s question. Maybe it was because that fucking artist was blinking and silently flirting with Naruto right over Sasuke’s shoulder. 

Sasuke didn’t dare move in fear of jumping over the table to strangle Deidara. 

“My, my,” Deidara said, without moving his gaze to Kisame, “that must’ve been pleasant.” He raked his eyes up and down at Naruto’s figure, obviously non-caring about being seen. “So, Uzumaki, I was wondering something,” he said. But when Deidara didn’t continue, only stared at him, Naruto shuffled his feet. 

“Yeah?” he eventually asked, and Deidara lit up in another smile. 

“I can arrange something for the two of us,” Deidara suggested. “Two natural blonds. I’ll pay you a lot for that.” Naruto stiffened behind him, and Sasuke didn’t need to see his expression to know how unsettled he was. 

How could Sasuke ever had thought the blond would say yes to such offers? 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” Naruto said, but brushed a hand over the back of Sasuke’s neck as he let it fall from the chair. Sasuke chose to take that as a sign of reassurance. 

“That’s too bad,” Deidara said, disappointment making him lean back in his chair. “I suppose that’s it then...” But just as he said the words, someone showed up at Deidara’s back, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. 

“Hidan,” Itachi greeted, sparing a nod over the blond’s shoulder, but Sasuke knew by the way he moved that he was very annoyed at not being able to continue his work talk. 

“Hey, you fuckers,” Hidan said to the two, completely blindsiding Sasuke while neither Kisame nor his brother batted an eye. “Has Lord Jashin spoken to you yet?” 

Who the hell was Lord Jashin? 

“Unfortunately not,” Kisame replied, but Sasuke also knew he was annoyed at he leaned back and draped an arm over Itachi’s chair. 

“Your loss,” Hidan shrugged, but then his eyes fell on Naruto and the air thinned. Even Sasuke felt uncomfortable at the intense look Hidan shot him, eyes almost seeming purple. “You’re the one my husband wants to fuck, aren’t you?”

“I—” 

“Did you accept?” Hidan interrupted, and Sasuke couldn’t tell if it was a threat or not, but Naruto leaned closer towards Sasuke, warmth connecting with Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Uh, no…” Naruto said cautiously, shifting his weight.

“Fuck,” Hidan exclaimed, “that sucks for you, Deidara.” And he slapped Deidara’s shoulder while looking fairly amused, but then he tilted his head towards Naruto again. “If I throw more money at you, how about that?” 

Sasuke stiffened further. What was it with these people? 

“I… I’m busy and all booked up so…” Naruto said, stumbling over his words. 

“Fuck, that’s unfortunate,” Hidan said, but his words didn’t match his expression. “Oh well, I’m off to winning in poker,” he said, slapping Deidara on the shoulder again. “Those fuckers are in need of getting their asses rubbed.” With no farewells, Hidan left the silent table behind, and Sasuke stared dubiously at the smithen look Deidara shot the silver-haired man. 

“I also have to get back to work,” Naruto said, interrupting the silence no one dared to. “I’ll see you guys around then.” Naruto left a fleeing hand on his shoulder before he left to the other side of the room, and when Sasuke wrenched his gaze away from his disappearing back, Deidara was looking at him, almost annoyed. 

“I offer him money and yet he still tries to get _you_ into bed,” Deidara complained, sparing a narrowed stare at Naruto. “How pathetic.” The blond shook his head and turned away from Sasuke. “Tell me about the explosion limitations so I can adjust.” 

And his brother looked more than eager to get down to business, hand flying to the papers on the table while Kisame more casually leaned back over the table. 

“So, as you can see here…” 

Letting their voices fade to the background again, Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see that his dancing had already resumed. Sasuke exhaled, sinking into his seat. So long as no one else spoke about Naruto’s complete failure to act normal, they should be fine. 

So long as Sasori also didn’t say anything either… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were just about to discover some of the reason behind Naruto’s anger issues, but then Sasori arrived! What a jerk!
> 
> Do you think he’s going to tell anyone? Also, Deidara… 
> 
> Anyways, until next time! Have a great weekend! We’ll be posting the next chapter on Friday as always! <3


	21. Like overflowing tears, I live this fleeting moment

The rehearsal concluded with no further comment from Deidara. But still he occasionally glanced at the blond with a longing stare that Sasuke didn’t like. And when Naruto finally exited the room with the rest of the dancers, sparing no one a look, Deidara sighed wistfully with his own stare. 

Sasuke hated the blatant display that Deidara was putting on. Even more every time he remembered the proposal he’d so _gracefully_ offered Naruto. It was enough to make rage burn hot in his chest. 

Naruto belonged to _him_ , despite all the conflicts they’d had the day before. Sasuke hungered for answers, resolution, even felt frustrated at their inability to fully understand each other, but there were also some boundaries he felt like he couldn’t cross. Not now when Naruto was already so emotionally vulnerable in a way that Sasuke had never witnessed before. 

Gods, Naruto’s mom was _sick_. 

Absently, Sasuke watched as Deidara realized that Itachi was repeating something for the sixth time. With no Naruto to stare at anymore, Deidara returned fully to the business conversation. But Sasuke still felt distracted by Naruto, for his mind couldn’t stop straying to him nor the position he was in. It was more evident now that Naruto did need this job more than just the regular worker did. 

However, some part of him still couldn’t bring himself to regret what he’d said yesterday, with the exception of his comment about Naruto’s offers. A part of their relationship just didn’t seem to be working, and a very quiet voice inside of him wanted to convince him that he should give up. 

But he couldn’t. 

A good, long talk would probably fix their issues, because they never did seem to talk, but somehow it always ended up with words they would regret later and a fight that came out of nowhere, so maybe this was just how it was going to be. 

The next part of the hour was boring as the dining room started filling up with dinner guests. Eventually, when it became about high time that the Uchiha family would come to sit, Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke changed table and said their goodbye to Deidara. And after his parents arrived, the long and painful family dinner began. 

And like it wasn’t painful enough, he soon realized who their evening waiter was going to be, for Sasori came to their table, expression way to smug when he locked eyes with Sasuke. He froze in his seat as the redhead next let his eyes fall over to focus on Itachi, smile pulling up his lips further in an ugly grimace.  

“You’re certainly looking great this evening, Itachi- _sama_ ,” Sasori greeted, voice turning low as he addressed Itachi with the honorific. Kisame sent a sharp glance at the redhead, which wasn’t returned, and Fugaku’s talk halted as he turned to frown at Sasori. The redhead’s eyes had a sheen in them that Sasuke now recognized as him trying to be seductive. All Sasuke felt was a shiver of hatred rush through him. Like that redhead hadn’t caused enough trouble, now he wanted Sasuke to lose his cool by openly provoking him - and to an extent, Kisame. Gods, that fucking redhead knew no bounds. 

“Kisame already told me,” Itachi replied curtly, face stripped of expression. Sasuke inconspicuously exhaled. Of course Itachi know how to handle such people. He didn’t really need Sasuke’s help or protection in anything. “We’ll be having the Smith-Madrone Riesling tonight,” Itachi continued, then turned his stare to Fugaku. “Wouldn’t you agree, father?” There was a brief pause as something passed between them. 

“Certainly,” Fugaku said, tilting his head once in a nod. “It will mix great with the roasted salmon,” he elaborated. Sasori’s lips only stretched in a non-feeling smile, hands gathering the menus that weren’t needed anymore. 

“Very true,” he replied. “A fine choice, sirs.” And he left to fetch the wine. 

Only, when he came back to serve it, Sasori’s hand lingered slightly on Itachi’s shoulder as he leaned in pour it into his glass. He spared a smile at Sasuke when he caught the scowl directed at him and did nothing to placate the situation as he almost caressed the clothed shoulder before Itachi moved out from his hold. 

And then he left to get their food. 

This time, when he came back with their meals, Kisame had moved his hand to join Itachi’s on the table, dark eyes glaring daggers at the redhead. But Sasori only coiled an eyebrow and did the usual, _enjoy your meal_ , before disappearing, almost like he hadn’t done anything at all, and finally Sasuke could exhale when he realized there would be minimal contact with Sasori from here on out. 

After that, dinner also wasn’t near as eventful. Not until Naruto came to dance and Sasuke felt enchanted by his movements, almost spilling his wine down his shirt when the blond flashed him a quick smile. His sharp, perfect steps never once faltered. Bulging muscles tensing whenever he had to lift his female partner, and then returning her carefully but efficiently to the ground without breaking a sweat. His dancing left something to be desired, and Sasuke couldn’t tear his eyes away the rest of the evening. 

A low, simmering heat had steadily built in his gut as he watched, but there would be no relief as long as his family were present. 

Speaking of family, none of them noticed when Naruto finished his dance and let his eyes rake over Sasuke’s sitting form with a lewd smile before he exited the room, finished for tonight. Sasuke felt the longing need to get up after him. 

Seconds later, a text chimed into his phone.

> **U. Naruto  
>  **[20:41] meet me at my cabin 

He trembled at the words, gripped the phone tighter as to settle his rising heartbeat. He spared a fugitive look at his parents, but both were in the middle of conversation, unaware of his state. So he looked down at his phone again to shut the screen, and while he pocketed it, he leaned forward on the table, clearing his throat to gain their attention. 

“May I be excused?” Sasuke asked, trying to keep his demeanor unaffected. At once, a frown fell upon his father’s face, but before he could speak, his mother interrupted. 

“Of course,” she said, swiftly making Fugaku snap his mouth shut. Excitement blossomed in his stomach at the thought of how close he would be to Naruto again, of all the possibilities of what his text could mean. Sasuke knew, hoped, it would be an opportunity for him to drown in Naruto’s touch. His overwhelming presence. 

“Thank you, kaasan,” he said with a genuine smile and rose calmly from the table.

“Have a good _night_ , Sasuke,” Kisame smirked as Sasuke pushed in his chair with a low screech. Sasuke only sent him an expressionless look before he went to exit the dining room, but his feet quickly led him towards the cabin with fast-paced steps, mind coming up with multiple scenarios of what would happen with Naruto. 

But he didn’t have to wait for long. Because, when he climbed the stairs in one stride and was about to knock on the door, it swung open and Naruto leaped out into Sasuke’s arms, mouth mercilessly catching his in repeated kisses. The unexpected attack forced Sasuke to step backwards, almost falling if it wasn’t for the railing catching him as his backside made contact with the wood. 

He trembled as he answered the hungry kisses from his boyfriend, pale hands seeking the blond’s back to press him closer. Naruto grunted into the kiss, hastily moving his hands to the skin beneath Sasuke’s shirt, fingers exploring the sensitive skin at his abdomen. Sasuke’s moan was muffled by the connecting lips, and he pressed the blond even closer, railing digging into his back in the process. 

But a chilly breeze made him remember where he was, and he reluctantly freed himself from the kiss, resisting the urge to lean into the warm touch of his lover. They were out in the open, and Sasuke didn’t want to risk someone walking past and seeing their passionate embrace.

“Naru—mfh,” Sasuke began, but was interrupted as Naruto desperately reclaimed his lips. He let it happen for a couple of seconds before he tried separating them again. “Naru— _ooh_.” But the blond moved on to his neck, lips wetly latching onto his sweet spot. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he had to steady himself by placing a hand on the railing. 

The windy chill rustled his clothing, and it took all of Sasuke’s willpower to finally push Naruto backwards with the other hand. Blue eyes met his own in a hungry look, almost making Sasuke quiver at the raw expression painted on Naruto’s face. The unabashed desire directed at him, conjured _because_ of him, made something uncoil in his stomach as he actively had to stop himself from jumping the blond anew. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke exhaled, trying to reclaim his composure. “Nar—” 

“What?” Naruto interrupted in a breathy exhale, thumbs caressing the skin by his hips. Sasuke almost gave in when the blond then leaned forward to softly nip Sasuke’s lip. A heavy groan ripped from his throat, fingers clenching Naruto’s shirt in an attempt to prevent the urge to travel to skin and forget about anyone else who would care to look. 

“Naruto, we’re out in the open,” he whispered, voice so hoarse it almost couldn’t be heard. But Naruto only hummed, kiss falling onto his lips again before Sasuke was dragged into the cabin with short notice. The door slammed behind them as Naruto pushed him back up against it, a leg moving in between his thighs. He trembled at the clothed touch on his aching groin, leant into the warm body in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Naruto hissed, breath falling onto his neck. “I’ve wanted to feel you up against me all evening,” he whispered, licking along his neck as his leg grinded up against Sasuke. He arched his neck, stomach clenching hot at the words. “Every time you watch me dance it feels like you’re undressing me.” He shivered as the blond blew air on the wet spot, fingers seeking Naruto’s neck to hold on to something. 

“Maybe you should,” Sasuke breathed, trying to conceal the quiver in his voice. But Naruto only nuzzled his neck, merely humming something inaudible, too focused on his skin. Sasuke exhaled sharply, shaking fingers intertwining with blond locks as he arched his back and pressed himself harder against Naruto. A pool of consistent heat was settling in his groin, cock only throbbing and straining further as Naruto’s leg insistently rubbed against him through the fabric. 

He was too overwhelmed to do anything else than just stand and take what Naruto offered him, breath shivery as it fell from his lips after waves of stomfull pleasure rushed through his needy body. 

But when Naruto parted from his skin, head leaning back to look at him as his leg almost stilled, Sasuke groaned in disappointment. It fell short when he noticed the expression on the blond’s face. His eyes were so dark, blue almost gone, and his cheeks were flushed red as he spared Sasuke a look behind lowered eyelids. 

“I think,” Naruto rasphed, wetting his lips, “I think I want to keep my promise now.“ Sasuke’s senses went on high alert, sound disappearing for one, long second as Naruto parted from him. 

“What prom—” His stuttering sentence haltered as he felt Naruto’s hands settle on his belt buckle. Was Naruto going to… oh gods, Naruto was going to do it because as he found no protest at all, he quickly unbuckled and let Sasuke’s pants fall to the floor. 

Never once did he break eye contact in the process.

Not even when he sank to his knees, blue eyes watching the way Sasuke nervously gulped. He couldn’t make a single syllable fall past his lips, throat too dry, mind too scrambled as Naruto’s hands lowered his trunks and the air brushed against his stiffening cock. Oh fuck, Naruto was… Naruto was going to… 

“I’ve been fantasizing about getting down on my knees for you all day,” Naruto said, kissing along the abdomen as he slowly made his way to the center of Sasuke’s boiling center. He didn’t register the blond’s words at first, too distracted with anticipation as Naruto extended the wait by going so damn slow. 

“Wha— _ohh_.” Sasuke groaned as Naruto licked him from base to tip. He barely had time to wheeze another breath before Naruto engulfed him completely, mouth descending in a slow pace as he sucked all the way down to the base, cock hitting the back of his throat. 

He banged his head into the door, scrambled for something to hold onto as his fingers desperately grasped the door frame. His legs buckled, though he tried to keep himself from sinking to the floor. Naruto was the only one that mattered now. 

A muffled chuckle fell from the blond and pleasurable vibrations traveled viciously through his flesh. 

“Fuck Naru _tooo_ ,” he hissed, insides turning into puddles. 

He moaned, uncaring of how loud and wanton it sounded when Naruto sucked and moved on his flesh, mouth wet and unbelievably hot. His hips wanted to move, but Naruto’s warm hand held his hips in place. He was forced to rely on Naruto’s mercy. 

Said blond soon moved to pay attention to the head, tongue slithering in between his slit as a hand moved to tug on his sack. 

Sasuke cried out, eyes clenched tight as his legs threatened to give in once more. The heat grew hotter, made his body strain, and he faintly realized he was already close to coming but he didn’t care. Frantically, he sought the end, moaning and gasping as Naruto paid close attention to his organ. His hips wanted to move, to chase his mouth, but Naruto wouldn’t let him, and the pleasure soared, end finally in plain sight. 

“I— _ohh_ —Nar—I—” His mouth didn’t work. Opening and closing uncontrollably to only let out the sounds of his pleasure. Twitching, shaky fingers sought down to Naruto’s locks, trying to still his movement to make it last longer. But when Sasuke looked down to make his intention clearer, Naruto’s lust-ridden eyes were staring directly back at him, red lips stretched wide around his flesh. Sasuke didn’t stand a chance. 

He came with a long, drawn-out moan while Naruto swallowed down everything, tongue easing alongside his length as he climaxed to the last drop with a vicious body tremor. When he was done, Naruto let his cock slip out of his mouth with a low pop, saliva clinging to his lips. With trembling legs, Sasuke let a heavy hand fall on Naruto’s shoulder to keep himself upright, shakingly trying to keep breathing through the overwhelming afterglow. 

Naruto’s lips stretched into a dirty smile. 

“That didn’t take long,” Naruto said hoarsely, still staying on his knees. 

“Shut the fuck up, usuraton—kachi,” he wheezed, incapable of feeling embarrassed when satisfaction ran through his veins. Naruto’s thumb briefly caressed his hip. He looked so satisfied, almost proud of himself, and a surge of want crippled through Sasuke’s body as the blue eyes continued to stare unabashed at him. 

“It was good then?” Naruto purred, finally rising from the floor and leaning in to sensually lick across Sasuke’s lips. He nipped on Sasuke’s bottom lip before leaning away again, breath washing over his face as he studied him with those dark, blue eyes. Sasuke only leant back on the door, keeping himself from tumbling over as the aftershocks still ran through him. 

“I’m not stroking your ego,” he panted, watching as Naruto’s eyes fell to Sasuke’s lips again, like he couldn’t quite find the will to keep his attention away. Sasuke licked his own lips, just to see what effect it would have. 

Fingers clenched tight on his hip as the blond inhaled sharply.  

“Just stroke my cock and we’re good,” he groaned, nuzzling closer along Sasuke’s jaw as he began leaning into Sasuke. Sasuke did arch his neck a bit, but there was another desire bubbling in his veins, and as Naruto’s breath fell heavy on his skin, groin meeting against his thigh to get himself off, he spoke up. 

“Stroke it yourself,” Sasuke whispered into his ear, nibbling softly on the earlobe before he leaned away to look at him with a suggestive smile. Naruto seemed to freeze in his grasp, tanned form leaning away with wide eyes that revealed a wilderness bordering into raw hunger. Want washed through Sasuke’s body, but he bit his lip to prevent himself from interrupting the blond’s words.

“As you wish, _Uchiha-sama_ ,” Naruto murmured, voice rough with desire. A shiver rushed through Sasuke as Naruto moved away, hands falling to his own pants to quickly remove them. Naruto stepped out of them with a slight stumble as they fell to the floor, and climbed into the bed with only his shirt and briefs. His cock was visibly straining the cloth as he lay on his back, a wet spot showing through the grey fabric.

Sasuke’s throat felt dry at the lustrous look directed at him, body immobile against the door as his legs still felt too weak. Naruto lewdly slithered his hand across his body, slowly making his way towards the bulge. A low moan escaped the blond as he ran his fingers over the fabric, teasing the covered flesh. 

Sasuke’s fingers twitched, already knowing how it would feel, wishing he could be the one to touch him and give him pleasure. But he wanted this show. Naruto was adequate at performing, perfect even. And there was nothing more that Sasuke wanted right now than to see Naruto’s naked pleasure as he stroked himself with his eyes directed at Sasuke, and _only_ him. 

Naruto arched back into the bed, pushing his hips forward into his own fleeting touch. 

Fuck, the blond looked like a fantasy pulled from a wet dream, tanned fingers rising to the rim of the briefs to linger shortly, before a hand slipped under.

“ _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto cried as his hand made contact with the sensitive flesh. The heat simmered low in Sasuke gut, nerves coiled in a tight-spring as he prevented himself from walking over and destroying the show. Fuck, what if Naruto parted his cheeks and decided to do something other than stroke himself? 

The sudden pounding of his heart revealed that he wouldn’t mind that at all.

Naruto lowered his briefs down to his thighs, freeing his long cock from its restraints, and Sasuke’s breath stuttered when Naruto began stroking himself with eyes blown wide as they stared back at him. A tongue wettened Naruto’s lip, and he spaced his legs to give Sasuke a better view. Fuck, he wanted to touch the blond _so badly_ , wanted to run his tongue all over his skin, to suck and bite and leave more marks, and to roughen up his skin and claim him. 

But Naruto’s pace was slow, obviously doing his best not to race to the end. But when Sasuke emitted his own, low groan as the blond thrust his hips upward to chase his own pleasure, hand lingering by his thigh, Naruto’s pace faltered as he moaned in return, head arching and legs falling open. 

Sasuke did his best to run his eyes unabashed over his form, to unbutton his own shirt with half-lidded eyes and show how much he appreciated the show by leisurely walking over to the bed, naked from the waist down with his chest on display. Naruto’s eyes were black as they stared at him, hand jerking his own flesh while the other began exploring his own chest, pushing the shirt upward as he caressed himself. 

A growl escaped the blond figure as his fingers brushed against the leaking head, spreading the pre-cum across his member to ease his stroking. The grip appeared to tighten, Naruto arching his back and throwing his head back as his pace quickened, became more uncontrolled. His other hand explored his pelvis, then lingered around on his thigh again with light caresses as his hips began moving on the bed.

Sasuke couldn’t keep his eyes away. Couldn’t even blink. Something was coiling in his groin, breath coming faster he watched, muscles strained to stop himself from intervening. His fingers tingled, twitched, as he watched pre-cum leak from Naruto’s flesh and soil his hands. Gods he wanted to join in. Feel the warm skin respond under his touch, to hear his moans close to his ear as he lowered himself atop the blond.

But not yet. So he let his fingers skim along Naruto’s ankles, and heard the blond shakily inhale, eyes turning back to stare at him with half-lids. 

“Can’t stay away?” Naruto asked, breath hitching as his hand began skimming along his testicles. But Sasuke couldn’t answer through his dry throat. And sharply inhaling as he glanced down at Sasuke’s half-hard cock, Naruto’s hand jerked faster, movements growing slicker. Naruto moaned wantonly, toes curling by Sasuke’s hands as he arched. 

And something wild unleashed in Sasuke’s core. 

He wanted to devour Naruto’s beautiful skin. Wanted to taste it, to feel him, to fuck him. He wanted to have that flesh connect with his, to feel their skins glide over each other’s, for Naruto’s voice to moan into his ear as he fucked him. He wanted to feel the blond hot around his cock, to feel the moment when he climaxed.

“Come here,” Sasuke growled, surprising himself with how gruff his voice was. 

Naruto only slowed his pace a little, eyes so hazy Sasuke wondered if he’d heard what he said. But then his dark-blue eyes widened as Sasuke tightened the grip on the ankles. And when Sasuke snarled in impatience, his mouth fell agape. A surprised yelp escaped his throat as Sasuke pulled him closer by the ankles, easily moving the blond over the sheets. 

His hands spread the blond’s thighs to stand in between them, own cock smearing pre-cum across Naruto’s skin as he leaned over the blond. He wrenched the blond’s hands away to hold them, fingers entangling as he forced them down next to Naruto’s head. The blond whined disappointedly at the lack of attention to his flesh, but Sasuke shut him up by hungrily kissing his red lips, nibbling and sucking as their breaths fell heavy into each other’s mouths. 

Naruto tightened his grip under Sasuke’s fingers, arched his body beneath him and groaned when their cocks met. A cry fell unburdened from his lip as electricity zapped down Sasuke’s spine, body jerking in surprised pleasure. He desperately grinded his hips down atop of Naruto’s, moans spilling from him, them both, as their bodies thrust against each other in heated synchronization. 

Naruto tried moving his hands with no success. 

But then his legs wrapped around Sasuke’s hips, locking him more firmly into place as Sasuke’s thrusts grew more powerful, harder. Naruto arched his neck with a wanton moan. And taking what was offered, Sasuke sucked on his skin as he simultaneously moaned into his boyfriend’s ear, hips only gaining speed. 

“Yes…” Naruto hissed, thrashing under his hold as he forced his heels into Sasuke’s thighs. “God, _yes_ , Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, pre-cum slicking their movements. Naruto’s cock on his felt amazing, perfect. It should always be like this. Them, together. 

Naruto should _always_ belong to _him_. 

“Fuck, Sasuke I want—you’re so…” Naruto heaved, tried insistently to free a hand, and Sasuke let him do it, too interested in leaving marks on his neck, to hear his panting and pleasure into his ear. But when a hand fell on his ass, fingers gripping tight, his breath stuttered, hips faltering in surprise. 

But it was only for a moment. 

“Sasu _kee_ ,” Naruto breathed, eyes rolling back, “ _fuck me_.” The hand grabbed tighter. “Oh gods, _fuck_ me, Sasuke!” A shattering force grabbed hold of him at the words.

Something primal that caused his hips to grind ruthlessly as his entire body shook in unrelenting desire. Naruto cried out in pleasure at the brutal pace, hand clutching his cheek until it hurt as he tried dragging him closer with his fingernails. 

And like a broken dam, Naruto suddenly couldn’t keep quiet. Unintelligible words and moans escaped the blond in a rapid stream that Sasuke couldn’t register. His eyes were hazy, body coiling tight, and his teeth were itching, begging to connect with the skin as his climax was about to tip him over. Naruto couldn’t be far behind either. 

He wasn’t. 

Naruto crumbled beneath him, fingers twitching in his grasp, back arching as a tremor wracked through him. His legs locked tight around Sasuke’s waist, mouth falling agape with no sound as he released and cum spilled between them. Heat surged in Sasuke’s gut in return, so close to the edge that he barely had a chance to eye Naruto’s shoulder before his teeth sank into them. Saliva drenched the tanned skin, groans muffled as his frenzy pace faltered. Naruto’s legs fell to the sides as Sasuke’s body shook in a strong convulsion, spilling on Naruto’s stomach as he also came. 

When he stilled, teeth falling from Naruto’s skin, the hand on his buttcheek had snuck under his wet shirt to caress the small of his back. His mind felt blissfully empty, void of anything as he only took in the scent of Naruto’s sweat and cum. He didn’t have the will to move, didn’t see the need to with his face so buried in Naruto’s neck, scent making him feel intoxicated. 

There was only Naruto. Him, and Naruto. His Naruto. 

He didn’t know for how long they remained locked in that uncomfortable position, bodies only halfway on the bed, but when their breaths didn’t come out as wheezes anymore, they both rearranged themselves on the sheets without a single word exchanged. 

Naruto’s head came to lay on Sasuke’s naked chest, fingers resting on top of his navel, intertwining with Sasuke’s own. They’d both removed their sweaty shirts and cum, and resolved themselves to lie naked and entangled, and still they said nothing. Sasuke only watched as his own thumb padded across the back of Naruto’s hand, feeling time pass by as drowsiness settled. 

It was weird to think that he’d come to this resort, thinking that he would’ve been bored out of his mind. Even weirder to think that a couple of months ago, he would’ve wanted Karin to join him, and they would’ve had mediocre sex while she bitched about the weather and cursed at dinner. He wondered if they would’ve broken up at the resort once Sasuke saw Naruto, if Sasuke would have been able to see Naruto in a different light even with a girlfriend at his side. 

Or maybe the blond would’ve simply slipped through his fingers. Just another employee who danced at the resort, another unfamiliar face as Sasuke chunked all the wine he could, desperate to make time go faster. 

It scared him a little to think about what would’ve happened had he not met Naruto or Sakura. Would the pair have won the competition? No matter what, Sakura would probably still have gone to that shady doctor Sasori urged her to see, but Sasuke would’ve remained oblivious, and Sakura would’ve died of that sepsis. 

The thought raised a cold shiver down his spine. 

Naruto must’ve noticed something was wrong, because he turned his head to look at him, clutching his hand tighter. 

“Something wrong?” Naruto asked, eyes studying his face. Sasuke swallowed drily. 

“What makes you think so?” he spoke, but something passed over Naruto’s face, something that made the hair rise on the back of his neck. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto replied, stare intense, “you’re just…” But his voice faded, head shaking faintly as he broke eye contact. He lay his head back on Sasuke’s chest, but the grip on Sasuke’s hand distangled, and Sasuke’s heartbeat sped up in alarm. “It’s…” Naruto said, speaking without showing his face. “I really like how you make me feel, y’know.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, throat too clogged to answer at the unexpected statement. Instead, he pressed the blond closer with his other hand, afraid the blond was going to disentangle himself completely. 

Naruto exhaled deeply at the action, breath softly tingling his skin. 

“I know we had a rough start,” Naruto murmured, speaking into his chest. “And I know I wasn’t very nice to you in the beginning.” His heart thumped loudly as the tanned fingers danced across the pale chest, drawing with invisible ink. “You just reminded me of… of the fact that we don’t have enough money for my mom,” he continued. “It’s no excuse, I know that. We will never have enough money.” The fingers halted mid-flow, a sigh leaving the blond. “Somewhere along the way, I just became blinded and took it out on you just because you have money.” 

Naruto inhaled deeply, spoke again with a whisper. 

“I’m sorry for the things I did,” he said, voice choked as his fingers formed into a fist. “I was just…” He paused. Sasuke reached out to grab the tightening fist, straightening it until he could entangle their fingers again and show his silent support. The blond looked up at him with an unguarded expression, glistening tears showing at the corner of his eyes. “I’m so fucking scared that I’m going to lose my mom.”

Sasuke pushed him closer with an arm, clutching the blond tighter in his grasp. Naruto sent him a tearful smile in return, biting his lip as he prevented the tears from falling.

“Neji would’ve flaunted his money at me and my family,” Naruto began, non-caring of Sasuke’s silence. “He would’ve ignored that message yesterday and let me deal with it myself.” Sasuke tightened his grip further at the mention as Naruto shut his eyes. He knew he could never ignore the pleading words of the blond, would never ignore someone in distress. “He liked to make me feel like I was worthless,” Naruto whispered shakily. “A nobody who was lucky enough to get fucked by someone like him.”

Neji had done _what?_

“He was good at causing conflicts between me and my family.” The blond tugged on their clasped hands. “Would always have some excuse as to why he was so nasty towards me. He always told me it was my own fault because I dragged him down on my level, and he didn’t want to _lie_ to me.” He let his hand caress the blond’s back in reassurance as his lip downturned. But Naruto wasn’t done talking, and his next words made something vile crawl into Sasuke’s throat. 

“My biggest mistake was not being there on my mother’s birthday,” Naruto continued, face grimacing in his regret. Something painful ripped at Sasuke’s heartstrings at his misery. “He was available only on that day, and I thought I could just see him for an hour and go back. But he never showed up.” Naruto’s eyes opened. Tears still seemed to glisten at the corner of his eye, but they didn’t fall. Naruto bit his lip before speaking again. “And when I came back to the house, my mom was so devastated she wouldn’t look at me, and my dad and my brother were furious.” Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck with a shudder. 

And Sasuke was starting to understand why Naruto’s family disliked Neji. Hatred simmered inside of him as well, only mixing with the sorrow he felt that his boyfriend had been forced to deal with such a man. 

Neji was a pest. One of the typical rich, pretentious men that existed in his world. One of those who liked to destroy people just because they had that power and liked to flex it with all their might. Sasuke didn’t doubt that it wasn’t the first time Neji had done something like that. People like him didn’t change. They were everywhere in Sasuke’s world, always looking for a way to destroy each other so their wealth wouldn’t be touched, and so other could be persuaded that they were lesser human beings than those in power. 

But how dare Neji treat Naruto like he was a lesser person? 

If Sasuke did ever meet him, whether it be in his world or just out on the street, he would do his best to screw over his plans and destroy whatever Neji had going on in his life. Men like him didn’t deserve that wealth. None of it. All they used it for was to destroy other people and crush those they thought were beneath them. 

“I know you’re not like him, Sasuke,” Naruto said, interrupting his thoughts as blue eyes stared at him again. The tanned hand untangled to caress Sasuke’s jaw, erasing most of his destructive thoughts as he once more focused on his blond. “Even if you both do come from the same kind of background, you’re completely different,” he said. Sasuke swallowed drily at the words. Wasn’t that something he’d wanted to hear for weeks? 

"Sometimes,” Naruto continued, “I just forget myself and my words because those old feelings come rushing back.” Naruto smiled sadly at him. “And maybe I’m not ready yet for something like this, but I don’t want to let you go either." The caressing fingers kept skimming softly across his skin. “I really like that you’re just Sasuke. That we’re just Naruto and Sasuke.” He hummed in silent agreement. Something warm was unfurling in his chest, comforting him despite the heavy topic as it caused something to lodge in his throat. 

Sasuke leaned in to place a soft kiss on the blond’s lips, savoring the way Naruto exhaled into his mouth in return and graced his neck with fingers. They soon after disconnected with a low smack. Naruto’s eyes were so warm that Sasuke felt like he was drowning in affection. 

It was hard to say whether either of them were even ready for this sort of thing. Finally, they’d talked about some of Naruto’s issues, but they had yet to say anything about Sasuke’s, and he didn’t want to. There was something too scary about taking a good look on himself and realizing how much of an influence his father had on him, and he didn’t plan on venturing down that road when he and Naruto had so little time together. 

He didn’t want to spend the rest of their time in misery just because he started something he couldn’t finish. Fugaku didn’t need to know what Sasuke did in his spare time, or who. He was allowed to have some privacy, to live his own life, wasn’t he? 

“But, Sasuke…” Naruto interrupted his thoughts anew, hand resting on the pale chest to raise himself over Sasuke. He felt nervous at the stare directed at him, unable to determine where the topic would fall. “I know you said that you were gay,” he began cautiously, “and I don’t doubt you. But it’s still a recent development,” he said, “and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t say _no_ if I do something you don’t like.” Sasuke didn’t know how to decipher the nervous biting of lip Naruto did. “In the bedroom, or just in general,” Naruto added. “I don’t want this to be another repeat of my relationship with Neji.” 

A sharp sense of clarity rushed through him, and his eyes narrowed. 

“...Did Neji do something to you in bed that you didn’t like?” he asked, voice gruff with the anger he tried to hold back. Naruto’s fingers tapped on his pale chest in nervousness, visibly swallowing before he replied. 

“Nothing extreme,” Naruto admitted. “Just some minor boundaries.” He shut down Sasuke’s outburst of rage by forcing his rising shoulders back to the bed. “But, promise me,” he said, raising his voice, “that you will say something If there’s a thing you don’t like.” Sasuke stilled. “I like you,” Naruto said when he had no reaction. “And I want you to be comfortable, even more when you haven’t been with the same gender before.” 

“I haven’t been living in celibacy, Naruto,” Sasuke said, lacing his voice with humour that fell short. He swallowed through the lump in his throat. 

“I know,” Naruto said. “Isn’t what I said. Just promise you will _say_ something.” Naruto’s blue eyes deliberately studied him. “We’re both pretty harsh in bed, y’know. And anal sex isn’t the same as sex with a woman, there’s more preparation.” 

“I’m sure you’ll help when the time comes,” Sasuke said, doing his best to avoid the strange vulnerability Naruto wanted him to bare. But the blond gave him a pointed look, fingers softly caressing his chest. He exhaled harshly. “And I promise to speak up if there’s something I don’t like,” he said, speaking quickly. “But the same goes for you.” 

“Yeah, of course,” he replied with a smile. He emitted another hum before he lay his head down on Sasuke’s chest again. Their hands founds each other’s, and once more they began falling into a shroud of cosiness and content. Sasuke let himself enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of his lover’s warmth in his tight embrace.

However, then Naruto spoke up again. 

“But do you forgive me?” 

“For what?” he asked, brows furrowing as their moment was interrupted. 

“For the way I’ve treated you,” Naruto said, voice only a whisper. “And that I punched you, and made us lose the dancing competition because I was angry about so many things.” He exhaled shakily on Sasuke’s skin. “And that I didn’t appreciate what you did for Sakura but just yelled at you. And that I became angry when you hid from your father…” 

Naruto stopped talking, a tense silence filling the room when Sasuke didn’t speak either. He couldn’t tell if there was actually something to forgive, or if he’d somehow already done so before the apology arrived. But most of Naruto’s reactions did speak volumes if he had been in that kind of relationship with Neji. It didn’t bear well that he still reacted badly when he was confronted with everything that reminded him of Neji. But then again, Sasuke also didn’t react well when it came to his father’s disappointments, did he? 

So how could he expect Naruto to remain unaffected?

“I do…” he said, speaking slowly, “forgive you.” Naruto turned his earnest eyes to his. “But the competition was probably both our faults,” he said, uncomfortable at the amount of vulnerability he had been forced to show for too long. Naruto smiled slightly. 

“When you put it like that,” he said, “it was probably mostly yours.” Naruto quirked a larger smile to show his good-hearted nature while Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. “You danced pretty well though.” Naruto’s teasing statement was clear when he poked a finger into his chest, voice laced with humour. The minor annoyance made Sasuke growl in irritation. 

“You bet your ass I did,” he hissed, grabbing a handful of the tan ass and pulling him closer. A gasp left Naruto’s lips, wide eyes staring at him in startlement. Their face came to be inches from each other’s, breaths shared as they stared at each other. Sasuke’s brief irritation evaporated the more he stared into those blue eyes. Slowly loosening the grab on his ass, he let his fingers flee across the naked back instead. 

Naruto’s eyelids fluttered.

“I’m sorry for what Neji has done to you,” Sasuke murmured, watching as blue eyes focused intensely on him at the words. An empty smile lifted up Naruto’s lip. 

“Thanks,” he said, though seemed to contemplate something before briefly leaning in to plant a kiss. “Though I doubt he even remembers me,” he revealed. 

Sasuke didn’t respond to that statement, but it hardly mattered as Naruto buried his head into Sasuke’s neck, leg falling over his hip as he settled into a comfortable position to go to sleep. Sasuke couldn’t stop the discontented sound from leaving his lips, and he poked the blond on his scapula. 

“I’m not staying the night,” he said but Naruto didn’t move. 

“I’m not letting you go,” he said, completely unaffected apart from his own discontented sound as Sasuke lightly began resisting his embrace. Trust the blond not to care about anyone finding them in that position. 

“Do you really want to risk someone finding us here?” Sasuke asked, poking the blond again until he jerked with a yelp. Naruto leaned his head back, sleepy eyes staring at Sasuke. 

“No one will find us here,” he replied, about to make himself comfortable again, but Sasuke prevented him by pushing at his chest. 

“With your friends and my brother, I highly doubt that.” Naruto did an eye-roll at his words, but did separate himself from Sasuke. 

“That… might be true,” he said. “But Sakura went home yesterday!” 

Sasuke rolled out of bed before Naruto could grab him again. A glance at the blond revealed a disappointed pout, but he only coiled an eyebrow and Naruto relented. 

“She went home?” he asked, feeling the blue eye trace his movements as he went to look for his clothing, eyes roaming as he bent down to grab it. 

“Yeah. It was always the plan ever since she lost her job,” Naruto revealed. Sasuke grunted at the response, a mix of disappointment and relief mixing in his chest as he realized she’d gone home without saying some form of goodbye. 

He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and made quick work of putting his clothes back on, despite their sweaty smell. Her leaving also made the desire to stay and rejoin Naruto in bed that much stronger. 

But before he could seriously consider the idea, he had redressed. 

When he glanced back at his boyfriend, Naruto had unabashingly folded his arms behind his head, ankles crossing as he watched and assumed his cocky role above the sheets. It was hard to believe that all that skin belonged to Sasuke, but it did. 

Only _he_ was allowed to touch and make Naruto tremble. 

“You’re undressing me with your eyes again,” Naruto interrupted, flexing his body as he stretched and put on another show of that. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“You’re already naked.” Sasuke’s eyes settled on the door with a deep sigh. There was a low rustle as Naruto got up from the bed to cross the distance. Warm fingers wrapped around his waist as Naruto leaned in to kiss him repeatedly.  

“Have a good night, Sasuke,” he spoke between kisses, final kiss falling long and meaningful until Sasuke had to separate them with his breath heavy. 

“Yeah, sleep well.” 

With their final exchange coming short, Sasuke turned the door handle to leave. A cold wind flew past him, and he heard Naruto’s emit a sound of surprise as it hit his naked body. He spared an amused glance over his shoulder, eyes roamed his figure one more time before he stepped outside. 

He didn’t expect to hear Naruto’s footsteps follow him. 

Alarm swiftly made him turn around, but Naruto only stood in the doorway with his arms wrapped around himself. Evidently, he had no plans of actually walking outside naked, and Sasuke exhaled in relief. 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face,” Naruto smiled, leaning up against the door frame. Sasuke huffed. 

“You shouldn’t be standing there naked, you’ll get sick,” Sasuke argued, “and we wouldn’t want that with the upcoming show.” Despite what he said, Naruto beamed at his words. Sasuke shook his head at his foolishness, but came closer. “Goodnight. For good this time.” He leaned forward to kiss Naruto goodbye with one final smack. “There. Goodnight,” he said and stepped backwards before Naruto could grab him again. 

“Oh fine,” he pouted. “Goodnight!” A chill seemed to spark through the blond again, and with one final smile, he walked back into his cabin and shut the door. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the foolish blond, and looked at the darkened steps with a smile on his lips. But as his hand fell to the railing, about to descend, his eyes fell to a figure a few metres from where he stood. 

He stopped dead, air leaving his lungs so swiftly he felt dizzy. 

Deidara was staring at him, gaze so glaringly hard, Sasuke knew they’d been caught, knew Deidara had seen Naruto’s naked form, had seen them kissing on the porch. He knew Naruto had broken the rules now. 

But before Sasuke could make himself move again, could make himself breathe through his shortness of breath, Deidara had disappeared behind a cabin and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… fuck, huh? Things are really not looking great for Sasuke or Naruto...
> 
> But at least no one walked in on them this time, heh… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Let us know what you think, and we’ll see you again on Friday! <3 In the meantime, grab your tissues to wipe your tears, ‘cause we’ve only got a few more chapters left. (We’re not sure how many more, but there’s definitely less than 10-ish?)


	22. Show me your scars, and I will show you mine

His brother was still up when Sasuke came back from Naruto’s cabin. But no words were exchanged between them for Itachi only kept working on his designs, and when sleep later claimed Sasuke, it was to the faint sounds of his brother flipping through the papers on his bed. 

The next day, when Sasuke woke later than usual after another uneasy night, Itachi was already gone from the room, bed neatly made. Sasuke didn’t think much of it, only paced quickly to the dining room for breakfast, fearing the room would be packed with hungry guests. But once he arrived, he spotted Itachi sitting alone at a table, surrounding tables mostly occupied save for a few empty seats. 

Foregoing Itachi at first, Sasuke made his way to the coffee stand on his road to breakfast, thankfully hot and freshly made in its pot. The room itself was also calm, not like the other loud mornings when he’d woken late and most of the food had already gone cold, room bursting with chatter. It also meant that there was no queue at the coffee stand.

So, for once Sasuke had arrived before the rush hour. 

The best thing about eating later was that Sasuke didn’t have to worry about butting heads with Kakashi. That guy was a little too awake in the mornings, always saying absurd things or lying about how he got his eye, and he was always too perceptive. Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder what the silver-haired man thought about the relationship with Naruto, and if he would disapprove just as much as everyone else. 

But Sasuke didn’t care to find out, and he thankfully hadn’t stumbled into Kakashi since Sakura’s abortion scare.

Sasuke made his way towards his brother to sit when his plate was packed with food.  

“Morning, aniki,” he greeted, sparing a glance at Itachi’s plate as he sat down. “No work this morning?” he asked when he noticed the clear table. Sasuke had barely seen Itachi without it the past few days. 

“No,” his brother replied with a shake of his head. “I’m meeting Kisame for breakfast.” 

Ah. So Itachi didn’t want to face the wrath of the concern-angry Kisame. Sasuke remembered the man ordering Itachi to rest and not work, but his brother had always been too stubborn for his own good, thinking he could take on more than what was healthy. 

Itachi scraped his fork uselessly against the plate, picking at the food. 

“He will be here shortly,” Itachi continued, without looking up from the even-more-scrambled eggs. Sasuke’s brows furrowed at his somber mood, unable to pinpoint what his brother was thinking. Was he really that upset about not being able to work during his breakfast? Or had something happened? 

“Do you want me to leave then?” Sasuke asked, gesturing towards another table with his index as his other hand prepared to grab his plate and leave. But Itachi glanced up at him. 

“No,” he said, setting down his fork to grab his coffee. “Kisame won’t mind the extra company.” As his brother took a sip, Sasuke noticed the blank stare he did into nothingness. The wrinkles had grown more pronounced, as had the bags under his eyes. 

Sasuke frowned. Hadn’t his brother slept at all?

“You look tired,” Sasuke stated, still not touching his own food. Itachi merely sat down his cup with an unsteady hand and let his fingers settle back onto his fork while not even meeting his eyes.

“So do you,” Itachi simply replied, and shoveled a small portion of food into his mouth. The aura around him only screamed sleep-deprived.

“This isn’t about me, aniki,” Sasuke protested, watching how tedious he chewed, as if he wasn’t hungry and only doing so to keep him from talking to Sasuke. “I’m not the one working all hours of the day.” 

Itachi swallowed with a faint grimace and reached for his coffee again. 

“I’m fine,” he said, “no need to worry.” But Sasuke only stared at him, unable to believe him when the evidence revealed otherwise. The longer they’d spent at the resort, the less sleep Itachi had seemed to get. Sasuke had been so caught up in Naruto and his own problems that he hadn’t noticed how drained Itachi had become.

But when was the last time Itachi had slept well? 

“Does Kisame know you work at night?” he quired, remembering the conversation he’d overheard about Itachi’s work schedule. Was this why his brother stayed in their shared room instead of with Kisame? So that he could work without his partner knowing about it?

Itachi sent him a sharp glare designed to shut him up, but it didn’t work this time. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’re not getting enough sleep,” Sasuke continued, causing Itachi to lower his glare to his plate. When he still didn’t answer, Sasuke changed tactic. “If you don’t tell Kisame soon, I will.” It might’ve been a low blow, but if the threat made him sleep, then so be it.

Or maybe he should just tell Kisame either way. This couldn’t go on much further.

“It’s just for this one job,” Itachi hissed, voice bordering towards anger. The fork clattering onto the plate as he let it go. “Then after, I’ll get as much sleep as I can.” He grabbed his coffee again, drinking it all until his cup was empty. As he eyed Sasuke’s cup, Sasuke carefully moved it from his brother’s reach.

“You don’t need sleep later, you need it _now_ ,” Sasuke pressed, but Itachi only spared him another glare, eyes reminding him of their father.

“Stop worrying, otouto,” he said. “This is just how I work.” He waved a hand to dismiss the conversation, but Sasuke kept staring. This was how Itachi worked? Did his brother really expect him to believe that? Sasuke had never seen Itachi this worn out, this tired. And it ached in him deeply that he had only noticed it now. 

How had his brother been able to hide it? Sure, Sasuke hadn’t been very perceptive lately, but he wasn’t _that_ blind. Was he? He couldn’t have been. 

“And if you’d like to know, I went to reject Sasori’s non-existing job proposition yesterday,” Itachi continued as if he wanted to defend himself, causing Sasuke to sit straight at the mention of the redhead. “But,” and here Itachi’s tired face curled into faint disgust, “when I arrived at his cabin, I caught him sleeping with Deidara.” 

“What?” Sasuke exclaimed, lump appearing in his throat as his mind flashbacked to the night before where Deidara had seen them, _Naruto_. 

But what did that mean? Would Deidara leave them alone, leave Naruto alone, now that he had slept with the redhead? Or was he a vindictive explosive artist since he couldn’t have Sasuke’s blond? 

“You heard me,” he absently heard Itachi reply. “I guess Deidara found someone willing to accept some extra money.” Sasuke huffed but there was no feeling in it. 

It figured that Sasori wouldn’t mind selling himself to earn a few extra cash. The redhead must have accepted the offer _after_ Deidara was turned down by Naruto. 

But why was the blond outside Naruto’s cabin then? Did he go there right after the sex exchange with Sasori? Did he want to threaten Naruto into having it with him? Or had he merely passed through, unknowing of where Naruto’s cabin actually was? 

Sasuke glanced at Itachi as he continued to push around his food, wondering if he should reveal what had happened yesterday. Itachi was still awake when he’d arrived back to their room, but Sasuke hadn’t mentioned anything about Deidara in the panic. Or the chaotic mess he’d found himself in. Maybe it would blow over by itself without consequence… 

Before Sasuke could come to a decision, he froze as the chairs were pushed out and occupied by their parents as they sat down their plates. It was unfathomable how he hadn’t heard his father’s grumbling voice amidst his wandering thoughts when the man was already grunting hello and pulling out his phone to read the news. 

Sasuke grabbed his coffee to hide the show of nerves from his father’s presence. 

“Did you have a good night?” Sasuke almost choked in the liquid at his mother’s question, promptly making Fugaku glance irritably up from his phone. Itachi merely grunted in reply to her question.

“Yes,” Sasuke replied, voice hoarse as he sat down his cup. A glimmer of amusement flashed in his brother’s tired eyes as said brother grabbed a bite from his pushed around food. 

“I see,” his mother smiled, eyes settled a little too long on Itachi before they returned to address Sasuke. “Have you been doing anything special?” 

Only Naruto. 

“Uh, just sleeping as I dreamt, and walking,” Sasuke blurted, but slowly realized the order of the words was wrong. “I mean, I had nice dreams, when I slept, so I took a walk because it was hot.” That made even less sense. What was hot? _Naruto_ , his mind screamed, but he couldn’t say that to this mother. “The… room was hot,” he said slowly, gulping at the entertained look his mother sent him. Itachi’s amusement was even worse as a low curl uplifted his lips. Sasuke awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“That does sound nice,” his mother replied, eyes glinting as she ignored his fumbling words. Fugaku barely grunted in absent agreement as Sasuke hid behind his cup, gulping down the lukewarm coffee. 

What would his mother think if she knew how he’d been spending his days? She did like Kisame, but would she like Naruto? Like that Sasuke was gay and that she had two gay sons? It became clear at times that she didn’t agree with most of father’s obnoxious opinions, but when it came to such a delicate topic, Sasuke wasn’t sure how she would feel about never having any grandchildren either. 

Not that Sasuke had ever planned on having any children, _ever_ , but still.

What if his mother wanted grandchildren and counted on Sasuke to carry on their genes? She’d always paid special attention to him whenever father was too busy with Itachi, but what if that meant she also had silent expectations she wanted him to fulfill? 

Sasuke watched his mother from the corner of his eyes. She was speaking lightly to his brother while the latter only responded with single syllables, but that didn’t throw her off. 

She had always been so good at carrying on with a conversation whenever people didn’t respond accordingly. Adapting to how the other spoke, replying with only a single, gentle smile before she launched into a personality that suited them. Maybe it was a skill she acquired when she had to navigate through the cold personality that was Uchiha Fugaku. 

And maybe it was a blessing to spot the specific qualities in people, to find one that was worth keeping and nurturing, to bring it out in people. But how could such a person fall in love with his father? He had no redeeming qualities at all. 

Sasuke was reeled back to reality when Kisame arrived at their table without a plate, eyes almost cautious as he looked over them. Itachi visibly perked up, gleam entering his eyes. 

“Kisame,” Mikoto smiled, turning her attention towards the man. “It’s good to see you.” Kisame only spared his own faint smile as he hummed his own greeting, but it was dropped when his frowning gaze landed on Sasuke. 

He immediately straightened in his seat.

“What is it?” Itachi asked, and Fugaku glanced up from his phone, now more interested when actual news unfolded right in front of him. 

“Hidan’s wallet was stolen when he was playing poker last night,“ Kisame explained, cautiously keeping an eye on Sasuke as he spoke. It made Sasuke’s heart pound. 

Something didn’t feel right. It was like Kisame was about to reveal something awful. 

“It was in his jacket, hanging over the chair,” he continued. “He had it at one-thirty, and when he checked in again at 3:45, it was missing.” This was it. Kisame was hesitating, doing his best to avoid looking pained with Fugaku watching. But then he exhaled and continued. “Deidara is pretty sure he remembers Mr. Uzumaki walking by.” 

Sasuke’s stomach dropped. This was bad. This was _really bad_. 

“Mr. Yamanaka has questioned him to figure where he was at the time, and…” Kisame hesitated again, and Sasuke couldn’t move. His palms felt clammy, stomach nauseous. 

Had Naruto told anyone about them? 

No, then Kisame wouldn’t reveal that in front of Fugaku. Would he? 

“Apparently he doesn't have an alibi,” Kisame revealed at last, doing no favors for Sasuke’s nausea. “He just said he was alone in his room, reading.” 

Fuck, it was even worse than he expected. 

Naruto had lied for him. Lied and landed himself in a chaotic mess, no doubt caused by a jealous Deidara because he’d seen Sasuke leave the cabin. He’d only left because he was afraid of anyone finding them together. 

His heartbeat rang loud in his ears. 

It was almost ironic. 

He’d left to protect Naruto, but in doing so, had caused him to be accused of stealing and possibly gaining a criminal record because Deidara had seen them together. 

“...trust these low-lives when they see an access to money,” he heard Fugaku scoff, zoning back into a conversation he would rather be without. 

Naruto would get fired. There was no doubt about it. 

And with a criminal record, he would always have a hard time finding work in the future, and Naruto needed to work if he wanted to have any hopes of earning some money to help pay for his mother’s medical bills. 

This could destroy Naruto even worse than if someone had found out they were in a relationship. This _would_ destroy Naruto. 

Why hadn’t he just told Inoichi he was with Sasuke? Just told him something else, _anything_ else? Had he just been looking out for Sasuke because of Fugaku? Was he truly that adamant to have a criminal record just because he didn’t want Sasuke to be found out by his father? 

The blond hadn’t understood at first. But... did that mean he did now? 

“No,” Sasuke blurted, gaining their attention as he looked up from his uneaten plate. “There’s been a mistake.” Sweat was starting to soak the back of his shirt. “I know Naruto didn’t do it.” The table became quiet, but Fugaku began glaring viciously at him as if he had just told him something outrageous. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from that kid, Sasuke.” His father’s voice was hard, cold. Like Sasuke had somehow betrayed him by just defending Naruto. But Fugaku wasn’t done, hands waving into the air as he spoke. “What other proof do you need that he was only after our money?” he snarled. “That _dog_ shouldn’t have an Uchiha’s loyalty.” Sasuke’s mouth fell agape, unnerved at the hatred that was present in his voice. 

This couldn’t be happening. Sasuke _knew_ Naruto was innocent. _Knew_ he wasn’t after some people’s money. He wasn’t like that.

“Kaasan,” Sasuke tried instead, ignoring the harsh glare from his father. “I know Naruto didn’t take Hidan’s wallet.” Maybe his mother could so something to save the blond, to make them realize that Naruto could never do such a thing because Sasuke knew otherwise. 

Her gaze did soften. But when she spoke, Sasuke knew he couldn’t win. 

“How do you know that, Sasuke?” she asked mildly, causing a rush of defeat to wash over him as his shoulders sagged. He knew the truth couldn’t be spoken here, now. He noticed the sharp glance Itachi and Kisame sent to each other, but he was in no position to figure out what it all meant. 

“I…” he hesitated, but felt Itachi’s foot connect with his as Kisame inconspicuously moved to stand next to his chair. “I can’t tell you,” he settled on quietly saying. “Please just _trust_ me, kaasan.” She smiled sadly at him through the insistent and needy look he knew he must’ve been sending her. 

“I…” She paused, eyed how much closer Kisame stood, but she sent him an apologetic look and sighed. “With no evidence, Sasuke…” She left the sentence unsaid but it didn’t matter. Sasuke heard it loud and clear. Not even his mother trusted him. 

“How could Deidara see him when he was—”

“Father, look,” Sasuke interrupted, not listening to whatever Itachi was saying. “Maybe Naruto didn’t do it,” he pleaded, trying to force his father to listen to him. To make him see reason. “ _Anyone_ could have taken it.” But Fugaku’s expression only darkened. 

“What has gotten into you?” his father hissed. “Haven’t you kept away like I _asked_ you to?” The disapproval rung clear in his voice and Sasuke’s shoulders sagged further at the harsh resistance. “Now you’re spewing nonsense unbecoming of an Uchiha, defending some low-life that can’t get other jobs than some dancing.” His booming voice turned heads. “The man has _no_ alibi, it’s a done deal. End of discussion. Let Inoichi-san do his _job_.” 

When Sasuke didn’t immediately respond, Fugaku pushed his chair back with a shake of his head and stood up. Sasuke’s body felt rooted to his chair. His father had power and influence over Inoichi. So if they knew Naruto hadn’t stolen anything—if they knew he was innocent in that, maybe they would leave him alone.

The chair scraped along the floor as he stood up on weak legs, stubbornly supporting himself up against the table as his other hand reached out after his father before he could pass him. 

“No, otosan, wait a minute,” he said, but as soon as his hand made contact with Fugaku’s wrist, his father wrenched it out of his grip and stopped to scowl at him. “I _know_ Naruto didn’t take the wallet,” he pleaded, forcing the words out from his dry throat. “I know he didn’t take it because he was in his room all night and—and the reason—I…” Sasuke forced the air to enter his lungs. “I was—otosan, I spent… We were— _together_ all night.” 

He felt his expression crumble when the words came out as weak, almost inaudible.

But he knew his father had heard them clearly, because his face became so carefully blank, it was a sight not to spot any dislike in them for once. But it didn’t mean that it wasn’t there. And the longer he kept silent, the more something vile turned over in Sasuke’s stomach, shivers erupting on his skin as his father kept stared into his soul with no care.  

“I—otosan, I—I’m sorry,” Sasuke blurted hoarsely, chin lowering. “I know I—I shouldn’t, but, I…” Fugaku’s blankness didn’t change, and Sasuke desperately wrought out a hand, making sure this wasn’t a terrible dream he had entered. But his father eluded his touch, and something squeezed his heart. “I’m—I’m sorry,” Sasuke pleaded, voice coming to a faltering whisper. “I couldn’t stop it. I tried but I—I couldn’t...”

His father only stared at him for a second longer, then turned to walk away without a single word spoken, stealing the faint hope Sasuke had that he wouldn’t be disowned. 

He scratched the skin on his arm as he felt something crawl from his stomach to his throat. He tried choking down the bitter vomit, choking the excruciating disappointment when he realized that his father couldn’t even stand to look at him. 

Someone was speaking next to him but he couldn’t hear their words or turn his head, only stare at the door his father had exited through. 

 _Why_ had he said something? _How_ could he think it would be worth _this_? 

He shouldn’t have said a word. Now his body was shaky, weak and he was barely able to stand upright as the world moved in haziness. 

This was everything he didn’t want to happen. His father… Fugaku couldn’t even bear to look at him because he was sleeping with another man. And he hadn’t even totally slept with him at all yet! Fuck, did that even matter now? His father knew the truth.

Oh gods,his father knew the _truth_. 

There were not only one gay son in the Uchiha family now. There were two. And Sasuke knew there couldn’t be two, because who was supposed to carry on their legacy then? Who was supposed to make sure the Uchiha family wasn’t seen as a disaster when all Fugaku and his wife could produce were _gay_ sons? 

He clenched his eyes tight, feeling the tears prickle in his eyes. 

But this was about more than just him and his father. He couldn’t stand idle by when Naruto faced more than Fugaku’s scorn. Because if Naruto had a criminal record because Sasuke was too afraid of speaking up against his father and reveal the truth to Inoichi, then Sasuke he would only prove he was no better than all those other rich bastards. 

No better than Neji.

He spared a reluctant glance at his mother, hoping to find some sort of resolve in her gaze. But when he looked, all he saw was sadness. Painful shards pierced his heart, breath stuttering when he saw her open her mouth to speak. He couldn’t bear to hear whatever disapproval she wanted to say, so he moved himself from the support he had on the table and stumbled towards the exit.

Someone called his name from behind but his feet only strayed towards the outside. If he couldn’t fix the damage between him and his father, the least he could do was make sure that Naruto didn’t face police charges. The least he could do was save Naruto. 

And his father was the quickest solution when he didn’t know where Inoichi was, when he didn’t have time enough to figure it out. What if Naruto was already being questioned, if he was at the station? What if Naruto had already left, things gone? His father would speak to Inoichi, would call him right away. Not even Fugaku would watch someone who was innocent be punished for theft.

He wouldn’t. 

But once outside, he had no idea where Fugaku had gone to. His heart was pounding, mind too erratic to focus properly on where he could’ve gone. But still his feet dragged him along anyway, eyes spotting a vague shape in the distance that could’ve looked like his father by the way it moved as it walked. 

He sprinted along the gravel, bypassing guests in his haste as he tried to reach the shape that looked more and more like his father. He needed to explain himself. To make Fugaku realize that even though Sasuke had betrayed him by being gay, he shouldn’t let something bad happen with Naruto when he was innocent. Naruto didn’t deserve it. 

The sound of someone running on gravel must’ve alerted his father, because Fugaku slowed down and looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed as they focused on him. 

“Otosan,” he heaved, stopping in front of him. Fugaku stopped walking as well, figure looming over him as he did nothing but glare at him. “Otosan, can we talk?” he asked, heart jumping into his throat with his pulse speeding along erratically. 

Fugaku only offered a single grunt to indicate his agreement, and stepped off to the side where there wasn’t as many people. 

“I…” Sasuke said, searching for the right words as they stood slightly secluded. “Please don’t make Naruto face police charges,” he pleaded, forcing himself not to stutter when he was faced with that haunting stare. “Inoichi needs to know he’s innocent.” 

At once, his father scoffed.

“Innocent?” he exclaimed. “That _man_ has seduced you into believing some sort of ridiculous truth about yourself just so he could get his hands on our money.” _No._ This couldn’t be just another paranoid notion about who wanted to _steal_ their money. Naruto didn’t want to fucking steal them! _No one_ wanted to. 

But his father’s face was downturned in hatred, eyes watching his every move. 

“There is nothing innocent about him,” Fugaku spat, continuing on with his so-called speech. “The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can stop spewing nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense!” he shouted, glaring back at his father with all the anger he could muster. “ _Naruto_ doesn’t deserve to be accused of something he didn’t do!”

“That _man_ will get what he deserves,” his father stated in finality, bypassing saying Naruto’s name at all. “A police charge, and a reminder not to mess with the Uchiha family.”

“He’s _not_ messing with our family!” Sasuke yelled in frustration, unable to see the reasoning behind his father’s words. They were wrong. So _wrong_. Naruto wasn’t like that. “You see enemies everywhere you turn, unable to accept simple facts! _Why_ are you so fucking afraid of losing Uchiha money?!”

As soon as he finished his shouting, his father’s darkened face became red. 

“Don’t speak with such insolence in front of me!” Fugaku snarled. “I am your father, and _I_ decide what’s best for you and this family!” He threw out his arms as he spoke, almost hitting Sasuke with every swing. “And if that includes steering you away from people who want to hurt us, despite your frantic _resistance_ , then that’s what I’m going to do and you need only obey!” 

His father scowled down at his figure, head shaking to show his disapproval and Sasuke couldn’t help but feel like he’d been weighed and found wanting.

“If you can’t even do that,” Fugaku continued, “if you want to continue insulting everything the Uchiha name stands for, then by all means, do what you want,” he said. “But find another family, because you won’t be a part of _ours_.” His father said it all so casually, like he was merely talking about the weather and not disowning his own son. His words were only causing a hollowness to appear in Sasuke’s gut, swallowing everything that he was. 

“You…” Sasuke halted, trying to speak through the lump clogged in his throat. “You want to disown me, just because I’m gay?” he said, watching how unflinching his father’s firm gaze was. Sasuke shook his head, unable to believe that what he’d feared could already happen so quickly. “If you hate it so much, why is Itachi still allowed to be here?” he quietly asked. 

“Itachi is intelligent, a fine example of how an Uchiha needs to be,” Fugaku declared immediately, causing Sasuke’s shoulder to sag. Of course Itachi was proved to be perfect. “He doesn’t need a wife to prove himself worthy of my respect. But you, Sasuke…” He flinched at the venom in the words, looking down at his feet. “You continue to prove yourself as too emotional and unreliable. Who would ever respect you if you don’t have a wife to keep you in check?” A wife. So Fugaku just wanted someone to keep him in check. But Itachi needed no such thing because he was already in check, perfect. 

He shouldn’t be angry at his brother, but he couldn’t help the sting of hurt and resentment flushing through him. Sasuke wasn’t a real Uchiha, not like his brother. At least not in his father’s eyes. 

“Why does it always come down to being kept in check?” Sasuke asked, not daring to look up as he spoke. “Why am I not allowed to live my life?” 

“If by living your life you mean throwing away everything I’ve worked for,” he father said, tutting as he spoke, “then no, you are not.” Sasuke’s head snapped up to look at him. 

“ _You_ have worked for?” he exclaimed. “What about all that _I’ve_ worked for?”

“Oh, please, Sasuke,” he huffed. “Your current college major is barely something to brag about.” Stunned, Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but no words escaped him as the crushing sense of failure overcame him. Why could he never be good enough for his father? Why did he continue to disappoint him? 

Non-caring about his silence, Fugaku huffed in disapproval and made to leave. Sasuke could only stare, body too heavy to even make an attempt of stopping him. He had lost, as he always did. No one could stand up against Uchiha Fugaku and find victory. 

But if he didn’t do something, _anything_ , Naruto would suffer for his lack of courage.

“Otosan…” he called, voice a whisper that still reached his father’s ears as he turned around to look. “Won’t you please help him?” he pleaded, almost cringing at his own tone and the desperation that must’ve been evident even in his father’s ears. 

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, slowly walking back to tower over him. 

“Why are you so adamant about this boy?” he asked, shadowing him from the bypassers. Sasuke faltered, watching his feet as his mind came with thousands of reasons. 

“He’s a good person,” he settled quietly, knowing it would sound weak in Fugaku’s ears. “He doesn't care about money or status. He’s…” He fumbled after the words, anything that didn’t make it sound like Naruto had a bigger impact than what was best. “He doesn’t deserve to have his life ruined, otousan.”

“You would sacrifice so much of your Uchiha pride purely because of that?” 

“... Yes.” He felt his father’s eyes carefully study him. 

“Well, Sasuke,” his father said at last. “Perhaps there _is_ something I can do then.” It was too soon but Sasuke’s head perked up in hope. “I can make this all go away,” he continued, “ask Inoichi to drop all his charges and to only fire him because of misplaced lust.” 

“I…” he stuttered, heartbeat skipping a beat. “You would…” 

“For a price, of course.” Sasuke slammed his mouth shut, stomach dropping in dread **.** “If I do this,” Fugaku said, “you will not contact him after we leave the resort, you will not spend time with other males,” he listed, “and you will _stop_ all your talk of this gay nonsense and marry a girl that I find suitable enough for the Uchiha family.” 

Sasuke stared at with father, mouth falling agape as his thoughts had become completely empty. In exchange for Naruto’s freedom… Sasuke would have to discard him, would have to marry a girl, forget everything he’d ever learned about himself. He would have to marry. At the ripe age of 20, his father was going to make him marry… A _marriage_. 

“It’s fairly simple, Sasuke,” his father continued, breaking through the chaotic mess his mind had become. “I’ve provided you with everything you’ve ever needed and more. I’ve clothed you, raised you and done my best to turn you into a respectable Uchiha.” Fugaku shook his head, studying his figure in disapprovement. “Show me some gratitude after that strenuous task, and do what I ask, for once,” he scowled. “And maybe I’ll find you worth my attention in the future.” 

“I….” The words resounded in his head. Marriage. Respect. Naruto. A chance to be someone his father could nod approvingly at, someone he would be proud of. But at the cost of losing Naruto. And himself. He couldn’t possibly be considering this, could he? But without this deal, Naruto would get a criminal record _and_ get fired. And with the deal, he would still get fired but he would stand a chance.

But he would have to leave Naruto behind for good. 

“I expect you to be done thinking about the terms when we leave this resort,” Fugaku interrupted, looming down at him with a glare as tears had sprung to the corner of Sasuke’s eyes. “And wipe your tears before anyone sees you,” he snarled, turning his head this and that way to make sure no one saw. “At least this way, you can earn some of my respect.” Sasuke did try to wipe his springing tears as he nodded, but Fugaku’s parting words made them flood like a river. 

His father only sent him a mildly disgusted look at his failure before walking away, leaving Sasuke to stare at his blurry figure until it disappeared. No one ever did win against Uchiha Fugaku. And it was safe to say that Sasuke had not only lost. He had been completely annihilated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild plot thing appears! Sasuke really has some things to consider now, but is there really any choice for him? Hopefully, he will make the right one in the end. 
> 
> Also, fuck you, Deidara. (Sincerely, us.) 
> 
> Find out what happens on Friday next week, and we’ll see you soon! <3


	23. Say something, I’m giving up on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re very sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, haha. Here’s the next one!
> 
> Enjoy! <3  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

Two days later, Naruto was cleared of all charges. 

But Sasuke couldn’t rest, couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that’d crawled into his throat and lodged an obstacle that made it hard to speak. There was talk of the real culprits being caught a few hours after the charges against Naruto were dropped—a Mr and Mr Sannin. But all Sasuke could think about was Fugaku and his possible involvement with clearing Naruto, which meant that Sasuke now owed him for something that would’ve been completely irrelevant if he had just waited. 

But that wasn’t the worst part. Because Naruto had been gone for two days, cabin empty, existence gone. Like he’d never been there in the first place. Sasuke clearly remembered the day he’d climbed the steps to the cabin, teartracks dried as he pounded on the door, needing to just see the blond to make sure he was alright. But all was silent, and when he’d breached the room anyway, he found it empty. There weren’t words to describe the sense of defeat that’d made his chest cave with a nauseating pain as he stood there and watched himself lose everything in the blink of an eye. 

It only became worse when he tried to call Naruto and it went directly to voicemail. 

He didn’t even respond to the text messages that had accumulated from Sasuke, and the underlying worry and despair only made him unable to sleep and by now, the bags under his eyes even began matching Itachi’s. 

“Sasuke...?” A distant voice called for him, but he didn’t care to respond. 

Everything had been ripped away from him without warning. And it was all Deidara’s fault. And Sasori’s. Because he agreed to sleep with Deidara so that the blond ended up in the same vicinity at the wrong time. 

“ _Sasuke_!” This time he did look up, catching a concerned glance from Kisame. He was apparently the one to call his name with such insistence. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, studying his unmoving position on the bed. “You seem… Distraught.” Sasuke snorted. Of course he was distraught. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” he said, voice hoarse as he spoke. “Naruto is gone and he doesn’t even have the nerve to call or text me back.” That had to be the only reason why Naruto didn’t give any sounds of being alive. Naruto didn’t care anymore, free of whatever they had been, and uncaring of ever having to give a response. Whatever Naruto felt wasn’t important anymore.

“You don’t know if that’s the reason,” Kisame said, cautiously sitting down at the bed to indicate that Sasuke was now forced to _talk_. 

“Doesn’t matter now,” he hissed, turning to lie on his side, back to Kisame. Itachi was nowhere in the room. “It was just a… A summer fling.” Even as he said it, he knew it had been far from it. Summer flings were supposed to be fun, casual. But there was nothing casual about him and Naruto. Nothing casual about the tightness in his chest. 

“Sasuke.” He closed his eyes tightly at the pity and concern from the tone of Kisame’s voice, and listened to Kisame’s deep sigh when he remained silent. A warm hand landed on his back. “What is going on? Why are you so somber, kiddo?” He bit his lip raw to prevent the words from spilling forth. There were so many reasons, he didn’t know where to start. 

Regret at being unable to see Naruto one last time. Longing for being with Naruto and feel the comforting touch of his lover. And frustrated anger at being forced to watch as everything he had built over the last few weeks crumbled around him. 

He shut his eyes tighter. 

“I just…” he said, pausing as he found the words. Kisame’s hand made circles on his back in comfort. “Naruto was just—is…” He sighed, spoke with a low mumble as he continued. “I just really miss him.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, kiddo,” Kisame said, “but why are you letting it consume you?” Consume him? Had he really let Naruto do that? It might explain the fluttering in his gut when he was with the blond, the overwhelming thrill he felt every time they touched, but he was not being consumed anymore. 

Even though now, every time he thought about Naruto, there was a twist in his stomach as he remembered the ultimatum his father had made. The flutter had turned into a gut-wrenching pain that made it hard to breathe instead, hard to think about the blond because it was quite possible that Fugaku now thought he was agreeing to the terms of never speaking to Naruto again after the resort vacation. How was he supposed to look Naruto in the eye after that? 

“You’ve realized some things this summer, things that will improve your life later on,” Kisame continued, unknowing about his emotional torment. How could he, when Sasuke hadn’t spoken about Fugaku’s deal to anyone? “But it’s not healthy to be so caught up in it that you forget yourself like this.” He knew that Kisame’s words were true, but it was so much more complicated now than a mere question of how much he longed for Naruto.

His revelation was not going to improve his life later on. 

“A partner should never consume your entire life, not when you’re supposed to be equals.” He turned abruptly at the words to look at Kisame, hot rage flaring up in his chest. 

“So what are you saying?” he snarled, voice sharp and cutting through Kisame’s carefully composed face. “That I should forget him and pretend it never happened because it wasn’t _healthy?_ Wasn’t _perfect_ like yours and Itachi’s relationship?” 

Kisame’s hand had fallen to his own thigh. 

“You’re twisting my words, kid,” he exhaled, cautiously steering around Sasuke’s anger. “I’m saying that you need to take care of yourself,” he explained, hand gesturing towards Sasuke’s bed position. “You have no appetite, you’re barely sleeping and you never move from this bed unless it’s highly necessary.” The guilt of neglecting himself openly had barely surfaced before Kisame’s next words made him beat it into submission. “Tell me, does that sound like someone who’s taking care of themself?” 

“Fuck off,” he said, though with less bite than before. He went to lie on his side again. “I don’t need someone to look after me. I’m not a kid.” 

“ _Yes_ , you _are_.” Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes. “You are an inexperienced brat who’s facing a break up with his first love.” Something sharp twisted in his chest. 

“We didn’t break up!” he hissed, refusing to turn and face Kisame. 

“So what did you do?” Kisame asked, asking the obvious question that not even Sasuke had the answer to. “Why are you neglecting yourself based on something you don’t even know?” A frown marred his brows.

“I… I don’t _know_ ,” he hissed, quenching the sigh that wanted to spill forth. “Can’t I just be sad in _peace_?” Kisame brushed a hand across his back, and Sasuke thought he was finally going to be left alone. It was partly embarrassing to even be witnessed like this. 

“No.” Sasuke suppressed the frustrating urge to turn and stare. “Change your clothes and brush your teeth, because I’m not letting you be alone in here for one more second.” Kisame patted his back once before Sasuke felt the madress move as Kisame rose. 

“... I don’t want to,” he grumbled, burrowing himself further into the blankets. 

“Too bad,” Kisame declared and tugged on the blanket, “because you’re coming with me whether you want to or not.” Sasuke held on tighter, refusing to be uncovered. 

“To do _what?_ ” he demanded as Kisame pulled harder on the fabric. “Walk around the resort and do _nothing?_ ” Kisame didn’t relent either. 

“As opposed to laying in your bed and do nothing?” he said, twisting his hold on the blanket and yanking it away from Sasuke with a strong tug. “Redress,” he declared, tossing the blanket on the floor. “Your heartbreak is pitiful to watch.” Sasuke’s anger spiked as cold air brushed against him. _Heartbroken?_ Wouldn’t that imply that he felt something _more_ for the blond? Something else that bordered on more than just simple attraction?

“I’m _not_ heartbroken,” he snarled, but nevertheless rose from the bed with a furious leg-swinging that made Kisame snort. 

“You sure are acting like it.”

“I’m _not!_ ” he snarled over his shoulder, stalking over to find something to wear. “I have nothing to feel heartbroken about!” He whipped out a plain shirt and pulled it over his bare chest. “Naruto and I were just having fun and stuff.” 

“And stuff.”

“Stop that!” He turned to face the amused quirk of Kisame’s lip. “We weren’t in love or anything stupid like that. I was just exploring some things with him and I happened to like that it was him.” With a shrug, he turned back to find his pants. “Now I’m just disappointed that he chose not to say anything before disappearing.” His hands haltered momentarily before pulling his jeans out of the cabinet. “I didn’t think him to be such a coward,” he grumbled.

“Disappointment doesn’t make someone stay in their bed in sadness,” Kisame drawled. 

“What do you want me to say?” Sasuke asked, putting on his pants. “I didn’t want to come to the resort in the first place, and then I found something to spend time on. It meant nothing more than that.” But that didn’t stop the strange knot in his gut. It twisted every time he tried to deny the bond between him and Naruto.

But what if Naruto had lied to him? What if it only was a summer fling?

He cleared his throat.

“Of course I’m disappointed and angry that there’s nothing I can do at the resort now,” he said, discarding the anxious thoughts that had risen. 

“I’m pretty sure it meant more than that to Naruto, kiddo,” Kisame said, like he was able to read his mind. “He risked a lot for you.”

“So?” he said, voice turing icy as he turned around. “That’s on him.” Or maybe it was on them both, he couldn’t remember. “He chose to abandon everything afterwards.” He swallowed. The radio silence hit a lot harder than it should’ve.

“You were going to continue the relationship after you left?” Were they? There was always a deadline here. An expiration date. But he probably wouldn't have been able to stay away from Naruto. He was intoxicating and Sasuke wanted to drown in that.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “We didn’t get to talk about that…” 

“ _Did_ you ever talk or did you just find relief?” Kisame asked. Sasuke frowned as he looked at him.

“Of course we talked,” he said, drawing out the words in confusion. “Didn’t do much of a difference in the end.” Not with how Fugaku and Deidara had spoiled it all anyway. 

Kisame spared him at cautious glance. 

“Have you talked to Itachi about what happened?” he asked. 

Sasuke almost laughed at that. _What happened?_ A lot fucking happened. Before his father's deadline had come up and Sasuke could take the time to think, Naruto had been cleared of the charges. And that meant that Fugaku now expected something from him that he’d never agreed on. How was he even supposed to give Naruto up? 

But maybe the decision had been made for him as Naruto still hasn’t responded to his texts, or calls, or anything. Naruto had seen his way out and he had taken it. 

“Nothing happened,” Sasuke said at last, resolving himself not to talk about things he couldn’t change. Fugaku had won. 

“I seriously doubt that,” Kisame said. “Itachi is besides himself with worry since you shut him out.” Sasuke only grumbled in response. His brother didn’t need to know everything that went wrong in his life. Neither did Kisame. They could live their happy gay life with Fugaku’s reluctant acceptance while Sasuke had to marry a girl to have a sliver of his father’s respect. There was no reason to make them feel bad about things they couldn’t change either.

“It’s been two days, kiddo,” Kisame prompted, “and you haven’t talked to anyone about it.” Sasuke grumbled again, eyes straying clear of Kisame’s. “Did Fugaku disown you?” he asked, causing the remembered hurt to flare up in pain. He clenched his fists. “Is that why you’re laying in bed all day?” 

“He might as well have,” Sasuke mumbled bitterly, looking down at his white knuckles. 

“Did he give you an ultimatum?” He jerked in surprise though didn’t look up at Kisame in fear of revealing everything. But it didn’t seem to matter. “He did, didn’t he?” Kisame was as perceptive as always.

“If I didn’t talk to Itachi about this,” he said through gritted teeth, “then I’m not talking to you about it either.” A beat silence before he continued. “Leave it alone,” he said. “It’s between me and Fu—otousan.” The seconds lasted long, and yet he didn’t dare look up at Kisame. If he kept pestering him, he might even figure out the truth, but Sasuke wanted to keep it all to himself. They couldn’t figure out how weak he was. He should’ve rejected Fugaku point-blank in outrage.

It’s what Itachi would’ve done. What anyone rational would’ve done. 

“...Alright.” Kisame’s quiet reply breached through and made Sasuke exhale in relief. He did his best to unclench his hurting fingers, yet his feet kept shifting their weight in unease. What was supposed to happen now? 

Kisame cleared his throat. 

“Now let’s get going,” Kisame said. “Your mom wants to play tennis.” 

Sasuke snapped his head up. 

“Tennis?” he repeated, brows furrowing as he then looked down at his clothing. It was not preferably clothing when he had to sweat and move in order to bash a ball back and forth. 

“Yup,” Kisame grinned. “Thanks for making it easy for me and Itachi to win.” 

Sasuke shook his head. 

“I’m going to change,” he declared, but before he could so much as move, Kisame grabbed his arm. 

“You’re not,” he said, dragging him towards the door even as he struggled. He was fighting a losing battle, watching as Kisame opened the door with him in tow. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” He pushed Sasuke out uncaringly and made him stumble, then hurriedly locked the door with Itachi’s keys. “Besides, they’re waiting for us.”

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” Sasuke hissed. He hadn’t been able to grab his phone or keys, not to mention that dust now clattered his toes. 

“Of course you will, kiddo,” Kisame said with a quirk of his lip as he laced an arm over his shoulder to steer him away. But Sasuke refused to move. 

“Kisame,” he gritted out. 

“What?” 

“... I’m not wearing shoes.” Kisame bawled out a laughter and chucked the keys at him. They bounced right off his chest and landed in the dirt, narrowingly missing his feet. With a grumble, as Kisame continued to laugh, he bent down to pick them up...  

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his room with a slight smile. 

The tennis match had gone well. Exceptionally well, in fact. Not only had he and his mom given Kisame and Itachi a run for their money, they had actually won _twice_. It was nothing compared to Itachi and Kisame’s winning streak of five, of course, but they hadn’t destroyed Sasuke and Mikoto completely, only partially, and for that Sasuke was pretty proud of himself. 

And, he hated to admit it, but it had been fun. Even with dusty sweat cloaking their figures, breaths laboured as they ran back and forth, Sasuke had felt cheerful and even slight disappointment when the final match began. 

It probably had something to do with his mother. As soon as she’d seen him, her eyes had lit up as a smile crossed her lips, and she’d called him over to their side of the field. Dressed in a horrible sports outfit, she’d given him a big hug and boasted about how she’d won a few times against Itachi while they waited for him to show up. Not once had she mentioned the new development with his sexuality, but her constant supportive glances as they played tennis made him feel warm in his chest, and he decided that he might’ve read the situation wrong the first time around.

With that heartful reminder, it had seemed easy to win twice over Itachi and Kisame as he and his mom fought their way back and forth on the field with heaving breaths. But then it had all gone to hell once Kisame and Itachi had spared a smirk to each other and upped their game and suddenly, it hadn’t been easy to win anymore. 

Not that Sasuke didn’t fight as hard as he could, or that they didn’t score some points, they just never won again. In the end, though, the delusion caused by his brother and Kisame didn’t bother him much, and it was with such fond memories that he strolled back to his room with a shower in mind, glad that Kisame had managed to drag him out. 

As he rounded the last corner, speeding up at the thought of water caressing his sweaty skin, he dragged a hand through his wet hair and dried the droplets from his face with his shirt. Fuck, right now he wanted a shower more than he wanted oxygen to breathe. 

But a silhouette made him stop dead in his tracks, heart beating faster. 

Naruto was standing at the door to Sasuke’s cabin, fiddling with his shirt while his back faced Sasuke. He didn’t need to see his face to know it was his blond. 

Why was he here? 

For a brief second he considered turning around and walking away, but the thought had come and gone without real desire as his feet dragged him closer to the blond who still hadn’t noticed him. It changed, though, when the sound of approaching footsteps seemed to alert Naruto to his presence, and he turned. 

“Oh, uh. Hi,” Naruto said, almost stumbling over the words in apparent unwillingness to speak. Anger sparked anew in Sasuke’s chest. He went to the door without sparing him a glance, non-caring about how Naruto kept shifting the weight on his feet. Now that he had appeared, Naruto didn’t even have the guts to speak up. 

“Where have you been?” Sasuke asked as he found his keys to unlock the door. Naruto inhaled, ready to talk, but he interrupted the blond. “I texted you, called you,” he said, turning the lock and standing still without opening the door. “I even went to your cabin and it was devoid of your presence.” There was a beating pause, but unsatisfied at the hesitant silence, Sasuke pushed open the door and entered. 

“I…” Naruto said, stuttering to a halt. He followed him uninvited into the cabin, pushing the door shut and started anew. “I was asked to leave at once,” he explained, “and to take my stuff immediately or they would be thrown out.” Sasuke threw the keys onto the bed table, carefully listening to his words. “I’m sorry for not returning your texts and calls, but my phone broke.” Sasuke stared down at the keys. 

“You broke your phone,” he stated. How dumb did Naruto think he was? It was cowardly to blame everything on his phone when Sasuke knew it was in perfect working order two days ago. 

“Yeah…” Naruto confirmed. Sasuke grabbed his own phone to place at the night stand, back still facing the blond. 

“Pretty convenient excuse, don’t you think?” he said when Naruto stayed silent. “It has lasted you through five years and more.” There was another pause. 

“It had to break a some point,” Naruto said, and Sasuke almost scoffed at his reluctant words. Every single thing that escaped Naruto’s mouth sounded like a bad excuse. Where had the blond even been if he hadn’t been at the resort? 

“If that was all you wanted to talk about,” Sasuke said, doing his best to stand immobile, “then I’ll suggest you leave while I have a shower I’ve been dying to get.” Silence followed his words, and disappointment settled in his chest. All that chaos for nothing. 

He made a move towards the bathroom. 

“I… came to say goodbye,” Naruto quietly revealed, halting his gait at once. His hands became clammy, legs threatening to buckle. He stayed stock-still with his back facing the blond, refusing to make their eyes meet in fear that Naruto would see the truth. Naruto had only come to say goodbye. 

It was, perhaps, worse, than if he hadn’t said anything at all. 

“And now you have said it,” he replied coldly, killing the expectant flutter in his gut at being this close to Naruto again. They wouldn’t be together for much longer, _couldn’t_. Naruto was only here to tell him goodbye for good, and he wasn’t ready to do that. Not when he’d already started to come to terms with the end. 

But he felt the blond move closer, only telling by the footsteps that broke the silence.

“Don’t be like that,” Naruto whispered hoarsely, voice too damn sad and heartbreakingly soft. “Please just look at me, Sasuke.” He stubbornly shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. Sasuke knew that if he turned around, that if he looked into those ocean eyes of blue, he would crumble. His resolve would yield under the siege of Naruto.

“I thought we had something,” Sasuke said, voice only a low timber that couldn’t raise itself enough. But the soft inhale from Naruto revealed it had been heard anyway. 

“We do,” he said, speaking at same volume. “Why would you think we… we didn’t?” Naruto’s voice shook as he spoke. Suddenly it was hard to remember just _why_ the thought had come. Wasn’t Naruto’s quiet plea telling enough? 

But he didn’t speak. 

“My feelings towards you haven’t changed,” Naruto said, voice cracking unevenly as he spoke. Sasuke’s shoulders sagged in defeat. It tore into his core to hear him so vulnerable, so… upset. 

“Have yours?” The words were spoken low, but they reverberated heavily in the quiet room and pounded brutally into Sasuke’s skull. 

_His feelings._ Had they changed? What were they? 

All he knew was that Naruto was standing right there though it felt like he had never left, had never taken a smaller piece of Sasuke with him. Was that the kind of feeling Naruto returned? 

The scuffle of feet moving away caused wild panic to roar, and he hurriedly turned to stop Naruto from leaving. The blond had only moved one step away, and yet Sasuke’s heart was beating so heavily into his throat, he felt queasy. Naruto’s shoulders were sagged, dark circles revealing his lack of sleep while his arms were clinging around himself. He did not return Sasuke’s gaze. 

“No,” Sasuke said hoarsely. “They haven’t changed.” Naruto didn’t respond, only looked at his own feet. Swallowing drily, Sasuke moved closer, reaching out a hand to make sure Naruto didn’t leave. “They haven’t,” he repeated, touching the blond’s shirt with uncertain fingers. The blond’s gaze fell onto his hand, then slowly, they raised to meet Sasuke’s eyes. 

His own breath stuttered at the naked vulnerability written in those eyes. 

Hand raising to Naruto’s cheek instead, he caressed the skin and watched Naruto’s eyes flutter as he raised his own hand to cradle Sasuke’s. A tiny smile cracked through Naruto’s careful facade, and Sasuke moved so close they almost shared air. 

“Good,” Naruto murmured, barely saying the word before Sasuke closed the distance between their lips. He savored the feel of Naruto’s lips under his again, instantly knowing he’d missed the careful touch as a tanned hand came to entangle into his hair. The kiss itself wasn’t more than a brief, flairless touch, quickly ending before it could properly begin. But they stayed inches from each other’s lips afterwards, breathing the same air.

“Why don’t you stay?” Sasuke suggested, nipping at Naruto’s lips to persuade him. The blond inched a little away, trying to stay clear. 

“Because I’ve been fired,” he said, clenching Sasuke’s hair in a fist. “I’ve nowhere to go but home.” But Sasuke wasn’t deterred. 

“You can stay here,” he added, leaning forward to nip at Naruto’s neck. “With me.” The blond exhaled into his ear, hair-grip turning painful. 

“In your cabin?” he asked, doing nothing to steer Sasuke away from his neck as he littered kisses across the skin. “What about your brother? Or Inoichi.” Sasuke broke away. “If he finds out I’m here then—”

“Itachi can stay at Kisame’s,” he said, “and Inoichi will be none the wiser.” Naruto still looked dubious, so Sasuke tried another tactic and turned his attention to Naruto’s jaw, trailing towards the earlobe to tug at the tender flesh. “Please, stay,” he whispered, lewdly sucking onto the lobe. “It’s just for three more days.”

Naruto groaned once before it was stifled, but his other hand came to rest on Sasuke’s nape to drag him closer, insisting that he continued his assault. 

“Alright, fine,” Naruto relented, groaning again when Sasuke sucked at a sensitive spot. “Just for a few more days then.” Victory struck clear through his core, and he nipped harshly at the skin in return, causing Naruto to exclaim a surprised shout. After, he soothed the skin, blowing on the wet spots and raising shivers on the tan neck as another groan spilled. 

But Sasuke leaned back to look at Naruto’s half-lidded eyes with a mischievous look. 

“What would you say to joining me in the shower?” he asked. 

“Wha—” Naruto stuttered, then seemed to realize what Sasuke had said for his lip quirked in a lustrous smile. “I never say no to seeing you naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! At least some good things have happened even though it will only last for 3 days. T_T With that said, we now also have 3 chapters left, so the fic is coming to a close very soon! 
> 
> Until then, let us know what you think, and we’ll see you next Friday! <3


	24. With your million eyes you're watching me

It felt fucking great to have Naruto back by his side. 

Sasuke relished in his warm touch, shivered every time their tongues met and Naruto’s hand brushed against his naked skin. Their legs had entangled, groins growing hot while the sound of lips was the only noise as they sought each other’s presence.

They had shared a very pleasurable shower and Sasuke was hellbent on making it all continue once they’d exited the water. 

Naruto only added to that heated desire as their mouths repeatedly fell back to each other’s, bordering into satisfaction on that alone. There had been no talking since they stepped into the blazing water, nor after they’d left to claim the bed together. The only sounds shared between them were the occasional moan of pleasure as they grasped at each other. 

Sasuke’s cock was already hard again, groin riding Naruto’s thigh with his leg thrown haphazardly over the blond’s while Naruto tried to lazily align their hips. Sasuke wasn’t swayed, only moaned onto Naruto’s lips as a spike of pleasure soared down his spine. Tan fingers clutched his overthrown leg while Naruto’s cock poked his abdomen. Sasuke snuck his hand down to relieve the blond’s obvious torment and was rewarded with a heated hiss of his name as his hand fisted the throbbing cock. 

Naruto trailed a hand up and down Sasuke’s thigh, fingers sending sparks through Sasuke with each fleeting touch as they traveled to the back of his thigh and lingered near his perineum. A stuttering breath fell onto Naruto’s gaping mouth. The expectant thought of where those fingers could end up if only they rose higher, if only the light caressing Naruto did was located on another area… 

Ludicrous desire made him wet his dry lips, question at the tip of his tongue as curiosity sparked and made him hyper-aware of Naruto’s fingers. He never stopped jerking the blond, never stopped the groans from escaping his throat, and yet it was hard to make the new request fall past his lips when it was territory he never thought he was going to explore.

Naruto moaned against his mouth in disappointment when his fisting slowed.

“Naruto,” he gasped, trying to form it as a question.

“Mmm?” The blond opened his eyes to a sliver, deliberately watching as Sasuke wet his lips with his tongue. The hand by his perineum inconspicuously reached further behind. 

“I want—” Sasuke stuttered, “I want you to—” 

But what he wanted was never voiced. Because just as he was about to force the words past his lips, the door to the room seemed to fall wide open and even as they both froze in their embrace, partially hidden beneath the blankets, it was no secret what they were doing. 

Sasuke spared a glance at the frozen, wide-eyed Itachi. Kisame was already grinning by his side.

“You’ve _got_ to be fucking kidding me,” Sasuke blurted, voice hoarse with arousal, though his erection faltered with each second that passed. If that blanket hadn’t covered them… 

“There you have your answer, Itachi,” Kisame said, patting Itachi’s shoulder as the latter quickly averted his gaze. “Sasuke is alright.” 

“Oh gods no…” Sasuke whispered, hands falling free as he sought the blanket to hide under further, but it had entangled funnily and remained stubbornly stuck. “Why does this keep happening.” He groaned in exasperation, though felt Naruto jerk in surprise. Embarrassment rushed through him when he realized it probably sounded inherently sexual to Naruto right about now.

“Welcome back, Naruto,” Kisame proclaimed with a loud outburst and actually _entered the room_. “Sasuke missed you, but I guess you already knew that.” Kisame loudly dragged a chair across the room and settled down on it with an amused chuckle. 

What the actual _fuck_ was the man _doing_. 

“Umm… yeah…” Naruto mumbled, not sparing a glance at anyone. “Thanks...”

“Itachi!” Sasuke whined when Kisame merely sat there, doing nothing but making them uncomfortable on purpose. “Make Kisame _leave_ or I’m telling mom you got me drunk when I was 13!” The ultimatum barely left his lips before it was answered. But not by Itachi. 

“That would involve you getting up,” Kisame said, “and I don’t see that happening right now, kiddo.” Why was this happening. Why did it _keep_ happening. They were careful, weren’t they? Why had his brother and Kisame even arrived? They were not supposed to be here. They were supposed to—oh gods. 

The family dinner. 

He hadn’t gone to the family dinner. His father was going to be furious. And if he was furious, what were the odds that his father would’ve come to the cabin himself? Oh gods… What if it had been Fugaku who had gone looking for him? He would’ve seen him in bed in the passionate arms of a man… 

“Fuck…” The horror of that kept resounding in his head. 

But it didn’t change the fact that it was bloody embarrassing still to be caught in this position. And he didn’t want to go down alone, couldn’t go down alone. 

“You know what, Kisame?” he said, switching tactics. “Itachi has been working all night every time he’s slept in this room.” Kisame’s eyes became wide. He snapped his head towards Itachi. 

“You do _what?”_ he hissed, causing Itachi to look even more out of place. The bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced. He didn’t even get to stutter out a single syllable before Kisame spoke again. “You said you were taking _breaks!”_  

“Bathroom breaks and such…” Itachi mumbled, not doing the best of jobs to defend himself as he looked away. Kisame moved from the chair to stalk towards him and as he did so, Sasuke hurriedly redid the blanket to cover them both up to their necks. It didn’t erase the blunt awareness that they were both very much naked beneath it. 

“Please tell me you took naps,” Kisame urged, but Itachi’s gaze remained fugitive as he stayed silent. Kisame threw out his arms. “For fuck’s sake, Itachi!” Itachi sent a glare at Sasuke as his boyfriend spoke. “You’re too irresponsible!” 

“I just needed to—” Itachi tried.

“No!” Kisame interrupted, voice almost a growl. He shook his head, crossing his arms as while he seemed to study the hunched form of Itachi. “We’re skipping dinner,” he announced. “And then you’re going straight to bed.” Itachi opened his mouth to protest but Kisame didn’t give him a chance. “You’ll stay with me for the rest of the stay,” he declared, “and you’ll be sleeping for ten hours a day.” 

“I hardly think—”

“But _I_ do,” Kisame interrupted again. “We are going back to your parents, and you’ll explain to them why you can’t wine and dine.” Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention, but while Itachi spared him a look, Kisame’s gaze remained purely on Itachi. “You will also be explaining your brother’s absence,” he added, finally causing Sasuke to sink more casually into the mattress. He didn’t have to leave Naruto. 

“Me?” Itachi asked, gaze falling onto Sasuke again but without straying to Naruto next to him. It wasn’t long before Itachi quickly averted his eyes. 

“You are his brother,” Kisame drawled. “It’s a natural law.” 

“Hn.” Kisame looked at Itachi in exasperation, then glanced towards Sasuke, face wiped clean of any expression. 

“We’re leaving now,” Kisame said, carelessly lifting a hand without feeling to wave at them. “Have fun.” He exited the room before any of them could say a word, dragging Itachi with him and almost slamming the door shut. A strained silence followed, one that was only broken when Naruto cleared his throat. 

“You totally threw your brother under the bus.” 

“Well, they left, didn’t they?” Sasuke growled, looking away from the door and back at Naruto. “You would’ve done the same.” Naruto sat up. 

“I wasn’t…” Naruto began, reaching out to place a hand on his neck. “I wasn’t saying that I wouldn’t.” The caress was only brief before Sasuke moved away. 

“Hn,” he grunted, rising from the bed. 

With luck, Itachi would’ve managed to convince their father that he didn’t need to visit Sasuke to see if whatever excuse he used held true. But luck had never been on their side, and Sasuke knew that Fugaku would be stopping by later, even if Sasuke refused to open or unlock the door. There would be no hiding. 

“Where are you going?” he heard his lover say from the bed, but he didn’t turn to face him. Why did he have to be so foolish all the time? Missing a family dinner was the equivalent of saying he did want to be disowned because he didn’t care about family. That’s what his father would see, however crazy it all sounded. And if he arrived here, at the cabin, and saw Naruto, there would be no doubt in his father’s mind as to where Sasuke’s priorities lay.

He walked to the closet, clearing his throat as he picked out a shirt.

“My father’s going to be furious at me,” he revealed, voice hoarse. “Which means that he will be coming to the cabin himself and it’s best if he doesn’t see you here when he does.” With trembling hands, he reached out after his underwear, brutally aware of the cold air brushing against his naked skin. “Especially if we’re naked,” he muttered as an afterthought.

Naruto said nothing as he lay immobile on the bed. Not even a rustle as Sasuke hastily dressed and had to redo his shirt three times because he kept buttoning it wrong. Looking at Naruto only made him feel more like a nervewreck.

Why was he still just lying there? Didn’t he understand what was going on?

But the blond was just staring absently back at him as he sat, seemingly not registering what Sasuke was doing. And Naruto was still naked, blanket pooled at his groin but upper-body completely free and dirty with Sasuke’s marks. Fuck, if Fugaku walked in on this… if he saw the evidence of what they’d been doing... It was even worse than if he merely saw Naruto in his cabin!

Sasuke wrenched more clothing out of his closet and brutally threw it at Naruto with a loud smack. Blue eyes looked startled at him, and then lowered to the clothes sprawled on the bed. Why was he only _staring_ at it? Didn’t Naruto understand how serious this was?! 

Naruto swallowed.

“So…” The blond broke the silence. “I have to hide then,” he stated, fingers hovering over the pieces of fabric. “What will happen if he finds out about us?” Sasuke stifled the unexpected laughter that wanted to escape. 

_If he finds out._

“He already knows,” he croaked, eyes refusing to meet Naruto’s. “If you’re here when he’s—” Throat closing together, he couldn’t finish the sentence. If his father found Naruto here, Sasuke would be disowned for good this time.

“What?” Naruto asked. “When… When did he find out?” The tanned fingers fiddled with the shirt, but he didn’t put it on even as he sat. It was like he did it on purpose, purposely stalling until Fugaku would arrive. Sasuke’s fingers twitched, almost urging him to walk over to his boyfriend to force him to dress. “If he already knows, then what’s the big deal?”

A heady flash of anger rushed through him. He stomped towards the blond. 

“Don’t you dare say that so casually!” he snarled, anger coloring his tone. “He already tried to disown me two days ago, but he—” He stopped, uncertain of what word to use that didn’t display the kind of deal he’d made with his father. He swallowed drily. “If he finds you this time, he won’t be so lenient.” Both he and Naruto would feel the consequences. There was no way his father wasn’t going to take Naruto down with him. 

“Disown you?” Naruto repeated, befuddled as his brows furrowed. 

“Yes! _Disown_ me!” Sasuke snapped. Naruto startled where he sat and Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair and tried to breathe out steadily. “It’s my last chance,” he explained, calmer, though still he felt the anxiety flay at his nerves.

“Do people really do that anymore?” the blond murmured, staring at him. “Disown their kids, I mean…” 

“What kind of question is that?” Sasuke exclaimed, breathing coming faster. “Of course they do!” He almost roared the words. How could Naruto not understand? Sasuke felt his body becoming lighter with each fast-paced breath. “I can’t come back home with them if he—if he sees you.” His shaking hands came up to cover his face. 

Naruto shouldn’t see the vulnerability on his face, shouldn’t see what the prospect of his father’s wrath did to him. Weakness, that’s what it was. And he didn’t want to _talk_ about it. Didn’t want Naruto to force him into doing resistance that he would later regret. 

“Alright. Okay.” Sasuke shook his head. He could hear the rustling of fabric and then the almost inaudible sounds of footsteps. Seconds later, tentative fingers landed on his wrists, carefully tugging them away so they could stare at each other. “I’ll hide, Sasuke,” Naruto said, earnest eyes staring into his. “Don’t worry.” Naruto shifted his hold on his wrists to cradle the quivering hands. Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from leaning into his touch. “It’s alright, Sasuke.” The words made him sigh. 

“Of course it’s not,” Sasuke mumbled. It’s wasn’t fair that Fugaku had so much power over him, or that Naruto would have to hide just because Sasuke would be disowned otherwise. It wasn’t _fair_. Any of it. Of course it wasn’t alright. 

“What makes you say that?” Naruto cautiously asked, but Sasuke shook his head and tried to free him. “Talk to me. _Please_.” But Sasuke separated from Naruto, glancing at his own feet. 

“Forget I said anything.” He brushed past the blond to walk to his bed. The sheets were all in a disarray and that needed to be fixed before his father questioned the untidiness. 

“I… alright, fine.” Naruto’s subdued tone did nothing to quell the sudden rush of guilt. But it wasn’t enough to for him to change his mind and as he did the bed Naruto put on clothes without saying another word. The air between them had become strained with tension, but not the kind that would result in a roll in the sheets. It was one that made it hard for him to look at Naruto in fear of what he would see in the blond’s gaze.

So he frowned down at the bed instead, hands trying to straighten the wrinkles that persisted. They kept moving to another area, kept mocking him. So he did it again and again, straightened it over and over. He huffed as the blanket continued on taunting him. Why couldn’t the bed just remain unwrinkled and perfect? 

He ripped the blanket away and carefully redid the bed. This time it would be better. His father would see no unusual wrinkles or anything that would indicate that Sasuke had rolled around in them minutes before. His father would know nothing of his activities and would only see a neatly-made bed. But the more he tried to perfect the blanket’s fold and placement, the more wrinkles appeared. Thin, short but noticeable lines. 

“Sasuke?” He ignored the blond as he refolded the blanket once more. It still wasn’t even. Longer at the front than at the back. It was doing this on purpose. 

He growled and pulled it clean off the bed. 

“Sasuke.” This time the voice was a lot closer, but he only overlaid the blanket on top the bed and watched as gravity let it settle. With wrinkles. “Sasuke, the bed is fine.”

“It’s not,” he gritted. “He’ll know what we just did in it.” His hands tried to straighten it out again. Why couldn’t the damn blanket just do as he wanted? Why did it persist on its act of rebellion? It was only a useless piece of fabric but it was hellbent on making his life difficult. 

“How?” Naruto asked, standing right next to him. “The bed’s been made.” 

“It’s got wrinkles!” Sasuke hissed, trying to level out the dents but it only became more uneven. “Of _course_ he’s going to know I had to purposefully make the bed because I had something to hide.” He huffed, contemplated just ripping the sheets clean off and starting from scratch. 

“That’s ridiculous, Sasuke,” Naruto said, moving closer. “All blankets have wrinkles.” That earned him an icy glare as Sasuke twisted around to look at the blond, but his eyes widened at how close Naruto stood to him, face close enough for Sasuke to study the different specks of blue in his eyes. He turned away, recollecting his anger. 

“Itachi’s doesn’t,” he quietly hissed, fingers picking at the blanket again. “Mine shouldn’t have either.” He pulled it off the bed to start over. This time he would do better, make it comply under his hands until it did as he commanded.

“Please just stop for a moment.” Naruto grabbed his arm, but he worked against it, tried to wrench his arm free. _“S_ _top,_ Sasuke.” A flash of anger made him throw the blanket askew on the bed. He regretted it immediately. 

“I need to fix this,” Sasuke said, reaching out, but Naruto grabbed both of his arms to turn him. 

“You need to _stop,_ ” Naruto firmly said, tugging on his arms to steer him closer. “You’re behaving like a...” _like a crazy person_. Naruto didn’t say it, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. It was embarrassing to be seen like this, and so he ripped his arms out from Naruto’s grip. The look in his blue eyes was devastating, like he had punched a hole through Naruto’s chest. “Please, just talk to me,” Naruto pleaded, voice so damn desperate and _earnest._ It made the anger flare, made it burn hot in his throat. 

“I don’t want to fucking _talk_ about it, Naruto!” he shouted, rendering the blond speechless where he stood. “Has it not occurred to you that this is something that I want to keep to _myself?”_ he said, voice dripping with venom that made Naruto take a step back. Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head. “Just because you shared something awful about your own life, it doesn’t mean I want to do the same!” Naruto’s shoulders slouched, chin lowering so that he could look at his feet. 

“Does our relationship mean so little to you?” he asked, voice small as it filled the room. It made the anger thicken in Sasuke’s throat. 

“It has got _nothing_ to do with whatever our relationship means!” he roared, throwing his arms to the sides. “This is about _me_.” But Naruto’s face only became more unguarded. 

“Then let me _help,_ ” Naruto pleaded, reaching a hand out towards him. But the fingers didn’t make contact. They just lingered, outstretched, like a lifeline. Like he needed to be saved. 

“I don’t need _your_ help or anyone else’s!” Sasuke hollered, swatting the hand away with a smack. “This is _me_ and my _father’s_ relationship and I don’t want anyone else butting into it!” He grabbed the askew blanket, determined to get it right this time. 

“I’m not butting into it,” Naruto tried, doing nothing as Sasuke redid the bed. There was a pause as the blond realized Sasuke wasn’t going to answer. “I’m just worried because you’re are acting li—”

“Stick your concern somewhere else because I don’t want it,” Sasuke said, abruptly putting a halt to his sentence. There were fewer wrinkles this time around.  

“For fuck’s sake, Sasuke,” Naruto hissed. “You’re shaking! How am I _not_ supposed to be worried?” Sasuke stopped his frantic straightening and focused on his hands. True to the word, there was involuntary movement as they twitched and shook. He swallowed drily. That was only one more vulnerable moment that Naruto had now been witness to. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sasuke said, quieter this time. Something uneasy curled in his stomach when he couldn’t sense immediate reaction from Naruto. Maybe he’d done something that would make Naruto leave him for good this time. 

But then, finally, the blond’s low footsteps resounded and he felt a warm hand land in between his shoulder blades. Sasuke exhaled, shoulders sagging at the relief. 

“Alright,” Naruto said, hand crawling up to his neck and around his shoulder as the blond rested his forehead into the croon of his neck. “We won’t talk about it then.” He swallowed. Maybe the blond could feel his quickened pulse, but he didn’t say a word, and for that Sasuke was grateful. “Just leave the bed as it is.” His body froze. Leave the bed? But… 

It wasn’t perfect. 

“But my father’s going to...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. But Naruto wasn’t interested as he softly began kissing Sasuke’s neck, going from the croon all the way up to his jaw. There were no usual nips or quick advancements, only carefully placed kisses. Sasuke almost felt beginning tears burn in his eyes at the tenderness. 

It strengthened as Naruto nosed against his cheek and moved on to kissing his way to Sasuke’s lips. A shaky exhale left him as the blond’s lips lingered inches from his. 

“Just leave it,” Naruto murmured, lips brushing against his. Sasuke didn’t answer. And he couldn’t take the expectant waiting so he pulled Naruto into a kiss. Something warm that didn’t feel like anger settled in his chest instead, and he fervently sought to make the feeling overwhelm him. But the kiss didn’t turn into a heavy meeting of lips, only met in lingering softness that worked just as well to make the warmth blossom. 

Like that they stayed intertwined. Naruto’s hand curled into the hair at the back of his head, caressing in gentle petting that raised goosebumps down his spine. But even as Sasuke tugged Naruto closer until their bodies lined up, the kiss didn’t change and Sasuke felt warm with the sunshine in his veins. 

At the end of it all, when they finally broke apart, Naruto burrowed his head into Sasuke’s neck and stayed there, tightly clutched in Sasuke’s arms. The warmth of his boyfriend’s body easily seeped into his and erased the iciness that’d been stuck since his accidental deal with Fugaku. What mattered now was only that Naruto wasn’t being charged for a crime he didn’t commit. He would be able to leave while only losing his job. 

He exhaled. It was too easy to stay locked in each other’s arms, but Sasuke knew he had to break them apart, lest his father marched in without warning, so he reluctantly loosened the hold they had on each other and stepped back. 

“My father…” His throat was too dry to force the words out, but Naruto only nodded and brushed past him to hide in the bathroom. He watched the back of him leave and wondered how quickly the cold had been able to seep back into his bones. Naruto was like his own personal ray of sunshine. 

He glanced at the door, felt trepidation for when his father would walk through them, and decided to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom. If he didn’t have to sit and watch the door like a hawk, maybe it would all go much faster. 

Naruto looked at him with befuddlement when he entered but didn’t say anything when Sasuke gathered him back into his arms. He stayed there, relished in his warmth and the smell of Naruto’s body. The blond had redressed in his own clothing which only made the scent so much headier. He heard the blond sniff him as well in return, and he felt like bubbling out a laughter when Naruto tried to burrow closer. 

But soon enough there was a knock on the door. 

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto before he untangled himself and walked towards the front door where another persistent knock already pounded on the wood. He opened it. 

“About time, don’t you think?” Fugaku said, waltzing in without a verbal invitation. Sasuke’s limbs felt shaky as he closed the door and watched Fugaku’s sharp eyes study the room. No doubt he was looking for some way to discern what kept Sasuke from family dinner. Why hadn’t Sasuke texted Itachi to ask him about the excuse? 

“Explain,” his father demanded when he found nothing. Sasuke did his best to keep his eyes from straying towards the bathroom. 

“I—I lost track of time,” he said, which wasn’t a lie. He just failed to mention who distracted him. “And I took a nap.” Fugaku’s expression didn’t change from the stern gaze, lips downturned in its usual grimace. 

“How curious,” Fugaku said when he restrained himself from adding details. “Itachi said the same thing about you.” Sasuke forced himself not to react to the words. Not to let the relief show on his features. “With the way he spoke, I almost would’ve thought he was falsely covering for you.” His father eyes narrowed as he searched for any clues of Sasuke lying.

“H—he wasn’t. I just fell asleep.” He did fall into the bed, not to sleep, but a bed was involved at least. That had to count for something. “Kaasan played tennis with Itachi, Kisame and me, and it must’ve worn me out.” It had. But so had his shower with Naruto.

“Hn. It certainly must have.” Fugaku’s eyes sought over the room again, like he was still doubting his words, and briefly landed on the bed. Sasuke barely felt the alarm rise before Fugaku’s attention turned back to him. “For once you seem to be speaking the truth,” he said. Sasuke kept himself from exhaling when his father’s sharp gaze remained. “But Sasuke,” Fugaku continued, apparently not finished as he paused. “Don’t keep away from family dinner another time.” Sasuke hurried to nod and Fugaku seemed satisfied. 

He did another sweep of the room before he ventured towards the door to open it and exit, and for some very long seconds, Sasuke stared at the closed door and wondered if he was the only one who could hear the resounding silence in the room. Had this been the only thing his father wanted to see? He hadn’t even investigated further, only seemed satisfied with his answer. Too quickly, according to Sasuke. 

But after a minute, his father still didn’t come back, and maybe that truly was the end of it. Sasuke directed his attention towards the bathroom door where Naruto’s blond head was peeking out, eyes staring cautiously back at him. His father hadn’t spoken of the deal, and hadn’t seen Naruto at all. Things were okay, had gone fine. Fugaku didn’t know a thing. 

But Sasuke still stomped towards Naruto to embrace him, seeking comfort and reassurance. Things could be fine now. Maybe his father hadn’t talked to Inoichi after all. Maybe they had just found the real culprits when they realized how ridiculous the idea of Naruto stealing something actually was. 

Or maybe Sasuke just had to wait for the other shoe to drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. The good things certainly seem to continue for now! But with only 2 chapters left, for how long will that continue? ;) 
> 
> Also, how do you guys think Tender Weakness will end? Will things solve themselves or will all hell break loose? Only one way to find out. 
> 
> Until next Friday! <3


	25. I’ve been keeping secrets from my heart and my soul

To wake up next to Naruto after the Fugaku incident was terrifying. 

For one, it felt like his father was waiting outside the door, looking for a good time to completely blindside Sasuke and barge in. As it was, Sasuke was doing the complete opposite of what his father had commanded of him and he had the looming feeling that his father knew. However impossible that should be. His father hadn’t shown any indication the day before, but that was also something Fugaku liked to do. He never revealed all the cards on his hand, not at first, not until Sasuke would stand immobile, unable to defend himself or deny the evidence.

It was also terrifying because, here in the arms of Naruto, he knew there was so much to lose. Not necessarily because of his father and how successful he always was at stealing whatever Sasuke found happiness in, but because of himself and his fears. It was easy being with Karin because his father didn’t openly disapprove of their relationship and Sasuke didn’t feel the need to please him since the dislike wasn’t that big. But with Naruto it was a constant battle between following his own desires and doing his best not to be disowned, and he knew that fear would do its best to steer him into places that only brought him misery. Not to mention that he didn’t even know _if_ they had a future at all. 

Startled out of his thoughts, he glanced at Naruto’s large grin and realized the blond had just kissed his forehead. 

“It’s too early to be wearing a frown,” Naruto explained, leaning back so that he could look at Sasuke on his side. The next second, his smile seemed to freeze in place. “Although, you are leaving tomorrow, right?” The reminder made Sasuke swallow tightly. 

“Yeah,” he said.

“Oh. So, what happens after that?” Naruto asked, pausing as his gaze flickered. “To us?” 

It appeared their peaceful mood was about to followed by serious talk which Sasuke was not ready for because he knew it could and would turn into misery for them both. But he exhaled and repositioned until they both lay on their sides facing each other. 

“I don’t know,” he said, voice subdued as he thought of the possibility that maybe they lived too far apart to continue what they had. He actually didn’t even know where Naruto lived. “I have my studies but I’ll make time for you.” Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. “You are attending Konohagakure College, right?” Sasuke nodded in confirmation. “Well, I have to move back in with my parents for a while,” Naruto said, “but then I’ll only be three hours away.” Three hours weren’t _that_ bad but it still wasn’t ideal. 

“Are you going to find your own place in that town?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Naruto exhaled. “Uzushio is my hometown and I would like to be close to my mom.” Sasuke absently nodded. The town was familiar to Sasuke even though he’d never actually been there, but he knew his father had a few business acquaintances who lived in that city. “I’d like to be close both for the medical bills but also if…” Naruto’s voice cracked, sentence unsaid as his eyes clenched shut. He craned his head away but before he could go far, Sasuke pulled him into an embrace. 

“That sounds like a good plan,” he murmured as Naruto breathed heavily into his chest. 

“Hm…” he mumbled, burrowing his head further into Sasuke’s blouse. He didn’t like the somber mood Naruto slipped into. If his mother didn’t survive, how much worse would it all become? He sighed. 

“You know you can ask me abo—” 

“Don’t,” Naruto bluntly interrupted. 

“I just—” 

“ _Don’t_ , I said,” he repeated, tone harder this time. Sasuke exhaled, letting it go as he pulled Naruto’s frozen body closer. 

“Okay,” he relented, eventually feeling Naruto’s body relax as it became evident he wasn’t going to pursue it further. The blond sighed into his chest, buried his head even deeper. The summer air was hot, and Naruto’s body heat was only making it worse. But Sasuke didn’t want to let go of him, didn’t want to relinquish the scent of Naruto, despite the sweat that coated them both. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking, just caught up in being in the moment. The serious talk had thankfully not turned south so that was at least something Sasuke had been able to avoid. Gradually, his heartbeat became slower until it was followed by his eyelids drooping as he slowly began slipping into a light sleep.

“Uhm, can I borrow your phone?” Naruto asked, startling him awake as he broke the silence. Naruto leaned away from his arms to look at him. “I, uh, need to call my parents and tell them I’m staying here.” Sasuke blinked. 

“You really did broke your phone?” he asked hoarsely, clearing his throat as a sliver of doubt worked into his brain. He remembered how vehemently he’d treated Naruto yesterday, just because he thought the blond was a bad liar. But if his phone really was broken… 

“Yes?” The blond said with a frown, eyes gradually narrowing as he searched Sasuke’s face. He leaned back further, out of Sasuke’s reach. “Did you think I was lying about that?”

“I, uh…” He gulped, looking away from his lover, afraid his eyes would show him the truth of thinking exactly that.

“You did!” Naruto sputtered, separating himself fully from the embrace. His blue eyes tore a hole into Sasuke’s very soul. “You really thought that I wouldn’t call or text if I was able to?” Sasuke sat up. 

“Maybe that’s putting it—” But Naruto interrupted once more.

“I would _never_ leave you,” Naruto interjected, “without saying something! You _ass_!” The tanned hands made contact with Sasuke’s shoulder, almost pushing him of the bed. “I even came back to say _goodbye_ and you thought I simply wasn’t texting back because of—because I—” he fumbled. 

“Alright, alright,” Sasuke gently interrupted, reaching out for Naruto to calm him down. His hand made contact with the blond’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Naruto relented, but his mouth stretched thin as his head faintly shook in disbelief. 

“Unbelievable,” he said. Sasuke pressed his own lips tighter in response, but the excuse was already working through his throat before he could stop them. 

“A lot happened the day you left,” he blurted, biting his lip as Naruto’s eyes focused intensively on him. Now he _had_ to continue. “I wasn’t—exactly thinking straight afterwards.” Naruto stared at him as the silence stretched on, but gradually his face smoothed from its tight wrinkles. 

“Was that the day your…” Naruto cleared his throat, “your father found out?” 

“Hn.” Sasuke averted his gaze, fingers fumbling with the blanket. 

“How did he take it?” Sasuke’s first instinct was to shout, to blurt out how stupid of a question it was, but he forced a calm breath through his nostrils before answering. 

“He said I was speaking nonsense,” he revealed, speaking quickly. “Then, that he wanted to disown me but that he would reluctantly take it back if—uh, some family stuff.” He tried to shallow the knot in his throat but it stayed persistent and threatening to steal his voice completely. He hoped Naruto didn’t ask about the family stuff, about the possible deal with Fugaku. He didn’t want to lie but he also didn’t want to tell him the truth. Who knew what kind of reaction Naruto would have to that? To know they couldn’t even continue their relationship after the resort because Sasuke might have accidentally promised his father. All that after they’d just established they’d be three hours away from each other. 

“He… oh.” Naruto’s hand landed atop of his. For a second, an inexplicable urge wanted him to pull his hand away. He didn’t need _pity_. “That must’ve felt awful—I mean...” 

“Hn.” He pulled his hand free. “It was to be expected. He never shied from letting us know how he felt about…” Sasuke couldn’t find the words to finish. What was he going to say anyway? His father never shied away from letting his hate for gays be known. And now Sasuke was included in that pile. As if Fugaku didn’t already dislike him enough as it was. It didn’t matter that Sasuke was his son. 

He cleared his throat, trying to escape the conversation.

“Anyway,” he said, getting out of bed to stand. “Did you want to borrow my phone or not?” At first it looked like Naruto wanted to press the subject but then he nodded. 

“That would be nice.” 

Sasuke reached out after his phone with a hum, unlocking it as soon as his thumb hit the screen. He had no real notifications other than Snapchat, but since it was probably only Suigetsu, he ignored it and handed Naruto his phone. 

“I trust you know how to type in numbers,” he said, letting his lips tilt into a forced smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed it. 

“Ha, ha, very funny, asshole.” Sasuke bit his lip as he stood there and watched Naruto procrastinate, fingers twirling over the numbers without pressing a single one. It probably didn’t help matters that Sasuke was kinda staring at him. 

He cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, I’m going to take a shower.” He gestured towards the bathroom when Naruto looked up at him with furrowed brows. “I’m taking a shower,” he repeated. Naruto’s eyes lit up in recognition. 

“Oh, alright. Okay,” he replied, almost automatically as he pressed the number into the phone. But then he abruptly stopped and glanced up at him before he could disappear. “Wait, _again?”_ Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. 

“What? I like being clean and I’m covered in sweat,” he said, resisting the urge to cross his arms. There was no need to defend such a habit. But Naruto just glanced at him weirdly. 

“Uh, okay, if you say so.” Naruto looked down at the phone again, but Sasuke didn’t want to let it go unnoticed. He wasn’t being the weird one. So he quickly paced over to the bed and flicked Naruto’s forehead.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed, fingers coming up to rub the spot. 

“Just call your parents, usuratonkachi.” 

* * *

The shower was just what Sasuke needed. Even though he’d had to turn the water cold once or twice as his mind thought back to yesterday. But other than that, he felt clean once again and just hoped that Naruto was done with his phone so that they could spend time together. 

However, as Sasuke toweled off his hair, door opened to let out the humidity, there was a weird, faint sound from the other room. He held his breath to listen but it didn’t repeat for a long time. Suddenly growing suspicious, he wrapped the towel around his waist and heard Naruto _giggle_ from the other room. 

His brows came together in a frown. What was Naruto _doing?_

He stuck his head out the door to look, not willing to interrupt a possible conversation Naruto had with his parents. But Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, waving his hand as he talked while occasionally letting out chuckles. It eased something in Sasuke’s chest that he didn’t know had been there. Maybe things weren’t as bad as they seemed.

He crossed the room to his dresser, briefly feeling Naruto’s eyes land on him as he did so. But the blond didn’t acknowledge him further, only spoke into the phone. 

“...yeah, that would mean he will be working for another year.” Sasuke opened the dresser as the blond talked, scoffing in fake outrage. “C’mon! You thought the same!” he exclaimed, voice alight with warm laughter. Sasuke concentrated on finding clothes, trying his best not to eavesdrop on purpose. But it was hard when Naruto was so bright with happiness. 

“I know I said that, but I—Kurama! Stop laughing. I’m serious now.” Sasuke side-eyed Naruto before he reached into the dresser. Did Kurama live with their parents or had Naruto called him as well? “Oh nooo. Stop assuming things!” Sasuke wavered between which color of black he should wear. Plain black was probably a bad idea when it was so hot outside, but… “He’s way too old! And you’re not telling mom!” 

In the end he still decided on the plain black one. It was worn down with age and very comfortable, so it would do. He reached out after a pair of black underwear as well, letting the towel fall to the floor with a thud. 

“Kurama. Kurama! Stooop.” Sasuke cursed as the clothing slipped from his fingers as well and to the floor. He sighed, then bent down to pick it up. Immediately, he heard a very loud inhalation of breath behind him. He glanced at Naruto over his shoulder, noticing that the blond’s eyes were fastened to his backside. The phone was still raised to his ear. 

Sasuke straightened and shifted the weight on his feet, raising an eyebrow when he still had Naruto’s attention. The blond’s mouth opened but no words escaped. Closing it again, he licked his lips and something heady pooled in Sasuke’s stomach. 

But then his blue eyes widened. 

“Hmn, what?” Naruto almost shouted into the phone. “Oh yeah, sorry. I’m still here. It didn’t distract me,” he said, eyes flickering over Sasuke again. Sasuke crossed his arms in response, deciding not to get dressed after all when the blond’s continued interest became evident. He leaned back against the dresser, drawing Naruto’s attention as he moved. “Uh.” The blond bit his lip, raking his eyes along his displayed figure. “So, uh, what were you saying again?” Sasuke let his arms fall as a thought entered his mind. Reaching down for the towel, he made sure to show himself off, fingers edging along his skin as he made to stand upright again, towel in hand. 

Naruto’s full attention was on him again, and a jolt of heat shot to Sasuke’s groin. 

He put aside the towel, shivering as the air brushed against his naked skin. Naruto spoke in the background but his words sounded cut off, short, like he couldn’t think straight. He contained the victorious smirk that wanted to emerge, and instead leaned back against the dresser again, putting his body on display. Gradually, as he made sure to have Naruto’s attention, he let a finger skim along his chest, making it run down towards his lower abdomen before stopping short just as he reached his hardening cock.  

Naruto’s gasp was loud in the silent room. 

A shiver raked Sasuke’s figure. Suddenly feeling bold, he reached down for his cock with firm fingers and maintained his look at Naruto. Hissing, he watched the blond’s mouth fall agape as he began jerking himself. His heart pounded loud, but it wasn’t enough to disguise Naruto’s sharp inhale—followed by the blond coughing. 

“Uh, sorry, a bug,” Naruto said into the phone. “Can you repeat that?” Naruto’s eyes tried to look away, though unsatisfied by his reluctant resistance, Sasuke let go of his cock and slowly began walking to the sitting Naruto. His blue eyes were wide as they stared back at him again, wary at what he had up his sleeve as he bypassed the blond and walked around him. 

“Hm… Sure…” Sasuke slid behind Naruto on the bed, running a hand along the tanned side in the process. “No, I’m listening,” Naruto said, but his voice had begun to sound breathy. Sasuke leaned in. 

“Are you really?” he whispered into Naruto’s ear, electing goosebumps along the blond’s skin. His lips met the tanned neck, earning him a shaky breath from the blond. Naruto easily presented his neck, and Sasuke latched onto the spot that usually drove his boyfriend wild. 

It didn’t disappoint. Naruto’s whole body quivered, growl-like sound leaving his lips before it was muffled. 

Sasuke could hear a faint voice coming through the phone, but Naruto wasn’t answering, only leaning back into Sasuke’s domain. It suited him just fine. Littering kisses and nips along Naruto’s skin, he worked his way up to Naruto’s earlobe. Kurama’s voice grew silent before Sasuke could hear the brother repeatedly say Naruto’s name. But his boyfriend was too far gone, fingers grown slack around the phone. Sasuke mildly tugged on his earlobe before watching as the phone fell from the tanned fingers. 

Sasuke grabbed it from the mattress. 

“Sorry, Kurama,” Sasuke said into the phone, “your brother has grown busy.” He hung up before Kurama could reply, flinging the phone somewhere on the mattress as he refocused all his attention on Naruto’s skin. The blond had barely moved from his hold apart from arching his neck but now he leaned back into Sasuke’s chest, fingers going back to grab his black hair and keep him in place. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Naruto growled, voice hoarse with arousal. Sasuke hummed into Naruto’s skin, pleased at his reaction, and latched back onto his skin. The groan that fell from Naruto’s throat—along with the tightening grip on his hair—made a warm shiver rush down his spine. He loved hearing Naruto and his voice, loved all the sounds he would make. 

He scraped his teeth on a more sensitive patch and heard the low groan spill into his ear. His own body was flushed with liquid pleasure, cock pushing up against the small of Naruto’s back. Without realizing, his own hips had started grinding against the blond, pre-cum sticking wetly to the tanned skin. 

“More,” Naruto breathed, fingers locking him into place. “Give me more, Sasuke.” He wasn’t exactly sure what the blond meant as he couldn’t move his head from the tight grip. But the hand that was softly caressing the blond’s side ventured towards the tan abdomen to let his fingers slip a tad beneath Naruto’s pants. As reward, Naruto inhaled sharply. 

Cock twitching as he heard the whisper of his name, he unlatched his mouth from the new hickie to gasp. The disconnection seemed to spur Naruto into action, for he turned in Sasuke’s embrace and jumped on top of him. 

As Sasuke lay naked beneath him, Naruto kissed and bit his skin, venturing down to his stomach where a tight heat had gathered. Every exhale on his sensitive skin made him feel more delirious with desire, and he eagerly arching his body into Naruto’s skilled ministrations. Naruto nicked at his hip, breath tentatively brushing against his hard cock, and Sasuke’s hand snuck into the blond hair to ground himself. 

“Do you want my mouth on you, Sasuke?” Goosebumps arose at the dirty words. Naruto’s voice was hoarse with arousal, tongue lewdly licking up his hip bone with his blue eyes lowered and staring. “Hm?” His body trembled as he opened his mouth to say yes—and yet, another thought presented itself. He licked his trembling lips, anticipation flaying his nerves. 

“No,” he said roughly, pulling Naruto up by his hair till they were face to face. He nibbled at Naruto’s mouth, tugging at the lip until the blond let out a soft groan. “Do you have any condoms?” Naruto’s eyes flashed wide. 

“I—” Naruto cleared away the hoarseness. “I—I do,” he stuttered, eyes wide and clear as they stared. Sasuke almost feared it meant he didn’t want to—if it wasn’t because he felt the clothed bulge poking his hip as it thickened. “I have it,” Naruto said, not moving from his position. Sasuke hummed, fingers caressing Naruto’s back to still his own nervousness—and to coerce the blond into reaction. 

His blue eyes fluttered, body leaning heavier on top of him. Sasuke leaned in to tug at his earlobe, feeling the groan vibrate from Naruto’s chest as he did so and a surge of weird pride expanded in his chest. He wanted to always pull those sounds from Naruto, to move him apart until he could only gasp and moan from Sasuke’s touch—but there were more important things right now. 

“The condoms, Naruto,” he reminded, whispering into his ear and giving it another tug. 

“Y—yes. Right.” He tried to disentangle from Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Maybe it could wait a little… Naruto’s mouth was skilled, perfect at playing his strings. Maybe they could just—but Naruto pulled away. “The condoms, Sasuke,” Naruto chided. “And the lube,” he added. 

Sasuke swallowed drily, letting Naruto go. Right. They also needed lube. 

He watched as Naruto bypassed his throbbing cock and moved from the bed, looking after a shirt. Sasuke rose up on his elbows. 

“So, where are these famous items?” Sasuke asked, prompting Naruto into glancing at him as he frantically tried pulling on a shirt. His blond head had ended up in its sleeve, and now Naruto viciously battled with the shirt until he could pull it down. 

“My car,” he replied with a faint flush, hair in disarray as he stood dressed. The shirt was inside-out but wicked mischief made Sasuke remain silent about the matter. He was the one to turn Naruto into this person. A mess, even with clothes. And even now, Naruto’s eyes kept straying to naked figure as he tried to pull on his shoes. 

“Why’s it in your car?” 

“It’s in my bag,” Naruto easily replied, but when he noticed Sasuke’s raised eyebrow, another flush ventured over his cheeks. “I, uh,” he said, nervously patting his thighs. “I bought it around when you kissed me for the first time.” His voice had turned low, awkward, but startling arousal coursed through Sasuke’s veins. The blond had bought it for them. To them. Even then he’d wanted Sasuke in every single way. 

“Right,” Naruto coughed, unknowing of his response as he grabbed his keys. “I’ll be back in five minutes, I promise,” he said, gaze steadily travelling over his body. “I—I hope you remain. Like that. Until I return.” It looked like the blond wasn’t finished, but Sasuke gave him a pointed look. 

“Just go get the items, Naruto.” 

“R—right.” His entrancing blue eyes traveled hotly over his body one last time before he threw open the door and left in a half-run. Sasuke exhaled, staring up into the ceiling as he felt the resounding silence. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest, air brushing against his naked skin. He hoped Naruto wasn’t gone for long. Already, his fingers itched to take care of the arousal that stood at high attention. 

But he wanted to come with Naruto, to feel the blond stiffen and relax as he spilled—brought to the end because of Sasuke, with Sasuke. Their cum would stain their skins as dirty proof of what they had done, together. 

He brought a hand down to alleviate some of the pressure, hissing as his hand met his sensitive flesh. In lazy strokes, he brought himself off as his other hand teased along his oversensitive thigh. He bent one of his knees, grabbed onto his inner thigh in sudden boldness. He imagined Naruto’s fingers there, teasing the skin and possibly travelling further to award him with more pleasure. 

He moaned roughly, then realized his hand was stroking too quickly and let go to grab the sheets with both hands. He should wait. Naruto would make it good for him, would know how to make him even more delirious. He wanted that. Wanted his tan hands to venture and travel his body, to bring him such pleasure his blinding end would remain locked permanently into his memory. 

He huffed, fingers still itching to _do_ something. But he also wanted to wait. So he stared up at the ceiling and willed himself not to think about the kind of pleasure Naruto could and would do to him. And what was about to happen. 

The minutes went by very quickly and soon, Naruto almost slammed open the door, chest heaving as he shut it after him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight, very aware that the blond must’ve run all the way to get it. Sasuke withheld the smile that wanted to emerge at the obvious eagerness, and settled more comfortable on the bed as Naruto’s eyes sought over his body. Desire shone bright in those blue orbs. 

“Lock the door,” Sasuke said. Naruto swiftly did so, then stumbled closer in his haste. Pulling out the items, he placed them on the bed with trembling fingers. As Sasuke stared at them, everything suddenly became startlingly clear. Serious. He licked his dry lips. 

“So, uh,” Naruto said, scratching his neck while speaking. “How do we, uh.” The blond didn’t look back at him, cheeks flushing red. “How do you, uh, prefer?” Sasuke sat up, eying the blanket and wondering whether he should cover himself. He didn’t. 

“I don’t—know,” he said, voice subdued. He cleared the lodge in his throat. “Let’s just figure it out in a bit or something.” Naruto nodded faintly, thumbs twirling, though Sasuke did know how he wanted it to happen. But it was too awkward to mention it now when Naruto was so… awkward. 

“R—right,” Naruto said, clearing his throat. Sasuke almost stared up at the ceiling to spare himself from the torture that was being displayed in front of him. Why did Naruto have to be so awkward now? Couldn’t he just be like before? And as calm as Sasuke pretended to be? 

Neither of them moved for some very strained seconds and Sasuke wondered if he had to call it off. His arousal had dimmed, and now he felt too vulnerable when he was the only one being naked. 

He exhaled, realizing this was going nowhere—Naruto still hadn’t moved—and swung his legs to the floor. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Naruto immediately said. He could tell the blue eyes were boring holes into his back when he rose to walk towards his dresser. 

“Getting dressed,” he replied shortly. 

“Dressed?” Naruto stuttered. “B—but… I thought…”

“Hn.” He opened the drawer. 

“Did you change your mind?” The question made him halt. It was asked very carefully—Naruto’s tone was neutral. But Sasuke could still sense the underlying worry.

“No,” he said, speaking the truth. “You’re just so… awkward it’s making _me_ feel awkward.” 

“Awkward?!” Naruto sputtered. “Who—who’s being awkward? Not me, certainly…” The blond’s painful chuckle only made Sasuke cringe. Way to make the mood even _worse_. He glanced over his shoulder, directing a raised eyebrow at the blond. His shirt was still turned inside-out and he hadn’t moved. The blond noticed his stare and scratched his neck again. “Sorry. I’m just a bit, uh, excited. And nervous.” Sasuke inconspicuously closed the drawer. 

“If you’re that excited why don’t you take off your shirt.” As Sasuke spoke the words Naruto only stared at him with a semi-blank expression. Sasuke shook his head, gesturing. “You didn’t even put it on right, usuratonkachi.” Naruto looked down, embarrassment coloring his cheeks further. But then something changed in his expression, almost as if he was determined to quench the awkwardness himself. 

“Well,” he said, looking up, “if that is what you want.” Tanned fingers danced along the edges of his shirt, slowly fiddling with the fabric. Suspicion settled as Sasuke watched him, inkling telling him the blond was about to do something stupid. 

He was proven correct when the blond started walking towards him, hips swaying side to side as he gradually raised the shirt higher. It was almost like the blond was dancing to unheard music. 

_Please don’t let this be a silent strip show._

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, voice in a monotone. “Is this supposed to be you stripping?” 

“Shh!” the blond almost hissed, halting with his shirt for a second. “You’re messing with my concentration!” Naruto’s efforts increased, hips swaying broader as he almost reached Sasuke. Sasuke flushed in embarrassment. 

“Please stop,” he said, eyes straying to the ceiling. “You’ve been watching too many movies.” 

“Shh!” He felt Naruto’s body heat settle closer and without warning, the blond danced up against him, arms encircling his shoulders as his hips moved. Sasuke startled as the hands travelled downwards, trailing softly along the sides and his spine. Shivering, his eyes looked back at Naruto, watching as his lips tilted, half-lids staring back at him. He gasped as Naruto’s hips settled up against his, pants grinding harshly against his naked groin.

Pleasureable shivers raked down his spine as the blond used his nails. He arched his body towards Naruto, offered his neck to him. He equally took what was granted and nipped along Sasuke’s throat. Air leaving him in short, breathless exhales, his hands trailed up and down Naruto’s clothed spine. This was what he wanted. The blond to devour him, to satisfy his own desires. 

Naruto’s hand trailed along his arm as he littered his neck with gentle kisses, hand slowly finding its way to Sasuke’s exploring fingers. Without a word, Naruto entangled their fingers and led him to the bed, crawling on top once he’d settled. Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s mouth as their tongues connecting in a dance, pale fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt.

“Take off your clothes,” he breathed, panting breaths mixing into each other’s. Naruto said nothing, though swiftly sat up to throw his shirt away, hands falling to his jeans next. Sasuke drank up the sight as more skin was revealed, eyes latching onto the bulge once Naruto came back to lean over him.

“Better?” he asked with a fanged smile, eagerly falling between Sasuke’s legs. Sasuke hummed as reply, re-capturing the blond’s lips as one of his legs locked him in place. Rubbing against each other, the heat in Sasuke’s groin continued to build. 

Naruto broke the kiss to softly groan into his ear, lips falling to shakily kiss and nip along his skin. He arched his neck, granting Naruto access as his other hand travelled down the blond’s back and settled on his ass to tug him closer. Their position changed a tad, but it was enough to cause them both to moan out loud as their cocks lined up better. 

He couldn’t wait to feel Naruto’s bare groin against his, couldn’t wait until they both became tangled up in pleasure too grand to speak. His other hand came down to grab Naruto’s clothed cheek, pressing him harder against him with both hands. Pleasure jolted from his groin to the rest of his body, inflaming heat causing sweat to soak his skin. 

Naruto trailed a hand along his side as he mouthed against the pale skin, fingers falling down to caress his thigh. The grinding slowed, but goosebumps still rose on his skin as Naruto’s hand stayed to trail at the sensitive skin. His heart pounded faster, eyes looking down at the tanned hand caressing his thigh. He swallowed drily, knowing what the next step would be. And he wanted Naruto to do it. 

Sasuke’s hand left Naruto’s ass to reach out after the lube. The small tube made his heart skip a beat, but he grabbed it and pushed it against Naruto’s chest. The blond leaned away from his neck to look down, hand reaching up to grab the item from Sasuke’s fingers. Once he realized what it was, Naruto’s eyes strayed to his. 

“Do it,” Sasuke breathed, but had to look away when Naruto’s look intensified. Maybe the blond wanted it the other way around instead. 

But a hand fell to his chin to refocus his attention. 

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” Naruto asked, concern soaring from his eyes. Sasuke pushed a hand at Naruto’s face to get away from that look. 

“I’m sure,” he grumbled, watching the quirk at Naruto’s lip as he grabbed Sasuke’s wrist. 

“It’s just—important to ask, y’know,” he said, fingers caressing his wrist before he let it fall. 

“Hn.” Naruto kissed his pouting lip with a shake of his head, and proceeded with opening the cap with his thumb. The sound made him swallow nervously, an unsettling excitement spreading in his gut. He watched as Naruto coated his fingers and laid the tube back on the bed, but instead of letting his hand fall to Sasuke’s backside, Naruto kissed him, teeth tugging at his lip before he kissed along his jaw. Sasuke moaned quietly as lips settled on a spot behind his ear, fingers seeking the sheets to clench them tight in his fists. 

Naruto hummed along his throat, latching onto spots and blowing on the wet patches. Shivers raked Sasuke’s figure, body arching into the blond above him. He felt a hand skim along his thigh before his leg was raised to settle around Naruto’s hip. He loosely kept the blond in place, tried to raise his groin so it could connect with Naruto’s—but the blond remained out of reach and instead, a rough groan fell from his lips as Naruto scraped his teeth along his clavicle. Fingers caressed his thigh until they gradually sought lower. 

He held his breath when he felt fingers nudge his entrance, hand flying to Naruto’s shoulder, before the blond could even proceed, to dig his fingers into the tanned skin. 

“This alright?” Naruto breathed into his ear, finger encircling his entrance without invading. Sasuke only nodded, throat too dry to even attempt a word. Naruto hummed again, going back to his neck as the finger kept encircling, teasing him. In between Naruto’s teasing advancements, the rim kept being breached with a fingertip but never ventured further than that. 

Until finally, with frustration licking at his nerves, he felt the finger slide in to the knuckle. He gasped at the oddness, uncertain of how to feel. 

The distraction at his neck lessened, and left Sasuke staring up at the ceiling as he briefly wondered how in the world he ended up in this situation. Was it supposed to feel better? Naruto moved his finger rhythmically, slowly, as if he was looking for something, but the sensation never changed much. Then another finger was added, and he instinctively clenched around it as it stung. 

He wanted to huff at the lack of pleasure Naruto had promised him, for this was ridiculous. And Naruto must’ve noticed his lack of enthusiasm, for he moved his head from Sasuke’s neck. He could tell the blond’s eyes were looking at him, studying him. And when there was still no change, his eyes sought Naruto whose brows were furrowed. Again, he considered calling the whole thing off—or maybe to take Naruto instead if the blond liked this sort of thing more than him. 

But just as he opened his mouth to say the words, Naruto reached something deep that made him cry out in shocking pleasure, arching as warmth sizzled up his spine. He couldn’t speak to ask what it was as Naruto continued to rub his fingers towards it—loud moans fell repeatedly from his lips, hands squeezing the sheets as his hips tried to chase the sensation. He moaned as Naruto’s hand fell to his hardening cock, jerking him to painful fullness and wrecking his body with shivering pleasure. 

“Ahhn! N—Naruto!” His fingers left the sheets to crawl up Naruto’s back, nails sharpening to dig into his skin. His hips couldn’t stay still at the onslaught, chasing both hands on either side. It was already too much too much, stomach clenching hot with the familiar sensation of coming. “Na— _aah!_ ” But the hand left his dripping cock, fingers slowing their assault in him until the pleasure swifted into something that made his toes curl in agonizing bliss. He could hear himself babbling and groaning without pause, but he couldn’t stop it. Only arch his head deeper into the pillow, seeking the digits that moved inside him. 

But then the fingers were removed, and he ended up staring into the ceiling again, heart pounding erratically in his ears as his hole contracted emptily. He wanted Naruto to take him, to wreck him, to mark him. If it was that good with just fingers inside him, how good would it feel with _Naruto’s_ cock inside him? Sasuke wanted it so badly it was hard to keep himself from just attacking the blond and plunging the cock inside himself. 

His thighs had fallen to either side by the time he glanced at the fumbling blond with trembling fingers who tried to open the condom. Odd shivers wrecked his figure as he looked further down and saw the bulging cock that would soon be inside him. Pre-cum coated the head messily and he couldn’t help the smugness at how messed up the blond was already. But then Naruto finally managed to roll the condom down and apply some lube to the coated hardness and Sasuke startled once their eyes met. Naruto’s eyes were so dark with lust the blue had been consumed. 

Sasuke tried to spread his legs wider in invitation, but he needn’t have bothered, for Naruto leaned over him to give him a full-blown, dirty kiss that made his lip sting when the blond accidentally tugged his lip too hard. They both parted, breathing each other’s air. Sasuke’s hole contracted again when he felt the blond’s hand land on his thigh. 

“How do you want it?” Naruto asked, voice gruff with arousal. “On your back or on all fours?” Sasuke shook his head. He didn’t care at all. 

“Whatever you want,” he said, grabbing a fist-full of Naruto’s hair to drag him back into a kiss. Hands reaching down, he grabbed Naruto’s ass and felt him jerk forward when his own finger briefly ghosted over the blond’s entrance. He grinned at Naruto, watching how his mouth had fallen open in a silent gasp with his eyes clenched shut. 

“It’s—” Naruto heaved, licking his own lips as his eyes opened in a haze, “it’s a bit fuller with a cock, so bear with it at first.” Sasuke hummed, legs wounding around Naruto’s hips when the blond tried to direct him. Satisfaction curled deep in his stomach when he realized the blond wanted to look at his face. His hands trailed up and down Naruto’s back. “Try to rela—” But the blond didn’t finish as Sasuke directed his raised cheeks towards Naruto’s cock. They groaned in unison as it dragged along his rim, and Naruto’s hand fell to clench tight on his hip with a stuttering breath. 

“Do it,” Sasuke breathed, biting his lip when Naruto gripped his cock and the tip dragged against his rim again. Naruto looked at him, eyes staying fastened as he finally directed his cock inside. Immediately, Sasuke scrunched his eyes shut as the head breached through—the burn felt nothing like his fingers. But Naruto stopped to let him adjust, only going forward whenever Sasuke unclenched enough to let him slide further in, and they kept on doing that until Naruto was fully inside. 

By that time, they were both panting—but Sasuke’s erection had faded some and there was still a slight but bearable burn. Fingers landed on his cheek to caress him but though it didn’t ease the sting where Naruto’s cock was residing, it eased whatever was coiled in his chest. Enough to let him open his eyes so that he could stare into Naruto’s dilated eyes and realize the amount of lust he was subjected to. He felt dizzy at the thought that someone was actually _inside_ him—that _Naruto_ was. 

He cleared the lodge from his throat. 

“You can move now,” he spoke, voice hoarse. Naruto hummed, eyes studying him before he leaned down to kiss him. As he did so, a hand fell to Sasuke’s cock, coercing him back into hardness. He could tell how much Naruto was shaking, and he wondered if it was because the blond was holding himself back. 

But then, Naruto gradually began moving his hips and Sasuke broke away from the kiss to let out a sharp gasp. He felt very full—able to feel every drag of Naruto’s cock as the blond gradually moved back and forth, pace slow enough that it was obvious he was trying to hold himself back to let Sasuke adjust. 

He travelled his hand along the blond’s back, trailing his fingers up and down the tanned skin. Naruto breathed heavily against his lips, arms braced on either side of him as he moved. Sasuke latched his mouth onto his jaw, feeling the need to do something as he waited for Naruto’s shifting aim to succeed. And when that cock finally rubbed against that place inside him, pleasure sizzling up and down his spine, Sasuke arched his back with a gruff moan that came from deep within. Gods _yes._

And now that Naruto had found the spot, he continued to aim his thrusts against that place, slowly reducing Sasuke to a babbling mess of pleasure as each thrust made ragged growls escape from deep within his chest. The blond buried his face in Sasuke’s neck, hips finally speeding up and hitting that spot dead-on. Breath hitching at the excruciating pleasure coiling inside him, his mouth fell agape as his toes curled in delight, head falling deeper into the pillow. 

And Naruto didn’t stop, hips only growing in strength. 

Sasuke started moving his own hips, clenching and gasping as Naruto’s low-pitched moan sent shivers down at his spine. Eager to hear Naruto’s sounds in his ear, Sasuke gave his all, using his legs to power his upward thrusts and force the blond deeper inside with every move. Both shuddered at the bliss that provided, and Naruto’s mouth latched onto Sasuke’s neck again, careful bites littering the skin. 

“Sasu _ke_ ,” Naruto gasped, slowing his hips to ground deeper in and out and drag every single piece of pleasure from Sasuke that was possible. “ _Sasuke_.” Hand clasping Naruto’s at the fierce bliss, Sasuke heard his own sharp moan drown their loud panting. This pleasure was unreal. Naruto’s entire presence was all around him, inside him. The thrusts were slow yet powerful, Naruto sliding in as deep as he could go, intensifying all that Sasuke felt as that cock rubbed deliciously against everything. 

With heat coursing wildly in his body, coiling tight in his gut, he gasped out Naruto’s name, loving the excruciating rub against his cock every time the blond moved. He was already so close, so fucking close to his end. But Naruto still moved in that slow, insufferable tempo, trying to get as deep as possible with every thrust, carefully keeping his rhythm even as he moved his hips in that delicious grind. 

“F—fu _ck_!” Sasuke hissed, tightening the grip around Naruto’s waist with his legs. “Faster,” he demanded. “ _Faster_.” But even as he arched his back, gasping out his pleasure with every hitch of breath, Naruto only panted out a laughter and slowed down further to intensify his thrusts with added rolls of his hips. 

He kept on doing that for so very long, keeping Sasuke from his final as he slowed down at every sign that Sasuke was going to come. The everlasting pleasure made his mind so hazy, body so loose and sweaty that he became unable to tell what was up and down anymore. By the time Naruto finally did sped up, Sasuke had littered Naruto’s neck with marks, teeth scraping along his skin with the urge to bite every time he was close to spilling. 

Naruto’s hand briefly fell to his cock as Sasuke frantically chased the end that was so clear in sight. Feeling the saliva build in his mouth, he clamped his teeth down tight on Naruto’s shoulder and came with a muffled shout, shuddering through an orgasm that was so intense, all he could do afterwards was lie there and pant with his mind so blissfully empty. Above him, he faintly heard Naruto’s own unravelling as he stilled in a tightly-strung pose and then laid down his head on Sasuke’s rising chest. 

The blood was pounding in his ears, heartbeat raising a mile a minute as he basked in the afterglow. He couldn’t even be bothered to get Naruto off of him as his fingers merely played with the blond locks, looking up into the ceiling. He felt so… satisfied. Thoughtless. Unburdened. He didn’t even care much when Naruto finally moved and carefully eased his cock out, throwing the condom away while Sasuke just… stared, slightly uneasy at how empty his contracting hole now felt. He wanted Naruto to come back but the blond was looking for a trashcan, and when he found it, he left to the bathroom. 

Sasuke’s body was limp, _weak_. He never wanted to get out of this bed again, would even consider having sex again if he didn’t fall asleep first out of exhaustion. What time was it anyway? Would another round be available or was it late enough for dinner soon? Would people even be aware of what he’d been doing? His entrance did feel a little sore but not much. But since it had been some mind-blowing sex, would that be visible in his expression? 

“Son of a _bitch_!” Sasuke raised himself up on his elbows in alarm, fear causing his heart to jump to his throat. But Naruto stormed out seconds later, eyes eerie as he held a wet cloth. What the… “You _bit_ me!” Naruto exclaimed, baring his shoulder accusingly so that Sasuke could see the half-circle of teeth marks where a small amount of blood had appeared. Something heavy dropped in his stomach. He sat up to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I, uh, that’s, uh. I…” He had no idea what to say. But Naruto just reapplied the cloth on the marks and winced, eyes stuck to the wound Sasuke had given him. But the marks themselves… Sasuke felt guilty for not even feeling guilty. A smaller part of him even _wanted_ them to scar. 

But then he abruptly remembered that Naruto didn’t _mind_ his biting as long as it _didn’t_ break skin, and he had just completely overstepped and annihilated that rule. 

The sudden dread made him nauseous. What would Naruto do now? 

“Human bites are dangerous, aren’t they?” Naruto squealed, running back into the bathroom. Sasuke could hear the water running with Naruto mumbling fanatically to himself. “I mean,” he then said, poking his head out from the bathroom. “They are—how do I make sure it’s not infected?” His eyes were wide, _scared_. Sasuke swallowed through the clog in his throat. 

“Uh…” Sasuke’s eyes flickered across the room, not sure what to say or do but Naruto made some sort of whiny noise before disappearing into the bathroom again. When Sasuke heard the violent splashes of water, he decided to rise from the bed. But he had to briefly lean against the bed before walking carefully towards the bathroom, legs faintly shaking as he dragged himself weakly to the other room. 

He stopped in the doorway to stare in baffled silence. Naruto was completely drenched in water from the sink, fingers viciously applying water to the wound that wasn’t even bleeding but still had those faint signs of blood beneath the skin. The floor was sopping under his feet.

“What are you doing?” he asked, cautiously watching his frantic movements. 

“What does it fucking look like, Uchiha?!” Naruto all but yelled, not even looking at him. But it was not his tone or his actions that made Sasuke’s stomach drop. It was the use of his last name and the fright that shone through his words. “What if I—the blood,” Naruto stuttered, voice shaking as he continued. “If I wash it enough, I don’t think anything will happen, right?” He raised his gaze to meet Sasuke’s through the mirror, eyes shining with unshed tears. “We don’t know how my mom got her blood disease thing but I—I don’t want to tempt fate or something stupid.”

Oh. _Fuck_. 

“It’s, uh…” Sasuke said, shifting the weight on his feet. “It shouldn’t be that dangerous.” 

“ _That_ dangerous?!” Naruto hissed. “You mean it—that I could…” Voice cracking, Naruto’s fingers sought the sink to dig into the porcelain. 

“Of course not.”

“Are you sure?” Naruto said, desperation seeping through. “How do you _know_?”

“Because people bite each other every day and nothing happens,” he said, shrugging. Naruto stared at him without moving. “It’s common logic.” 

“How can you say that so casually?” he quietly asked. 

“Because it’s the truth,” Sasuke said, glad that Naruto couldn’t hear the furious pounding his heart did. Said blond sighed, causing silence to reign in the small room and Sasuke gestured towards the running water with his chin. “Turn off the water and come back to bed. Nothing is going to happen to you.” 

“But—”

“No buts,” he interrupted firmly. “Let’s go back to bed, get some room service. Whatever you like.” Naruto smiled shakily, easing the nasty coil in Sasuke’s gut. Maybe the crisis had been averted for now. 

“Can I get some ramen?” 

“If that helps getting your mind off all this, yes,” Sasuke replied. Naruto bit his lip at that, smiling as he wiped away the quiet tears that escaped. 

“Alright,” he said, turning off the water and reaching for the towel. “I’ll just, dry off a bit.” Sasuke hummed, watching how Naruto’s toes soaked in the drenched floor. “And maybe the floor as well,” he added awkwardly. 

“Just leave it like this,” he said, waving a careless hand. “Family dinner isn’t until a few hours, so we can, uh, cuddle at bit.” He flushed, gaze flickering. Cuddling wasn’t something he enjoyed all that much, still didn’t. But with Naruto… So long as the arms weren’t trapping Sasuke, it was passable. 

“I’d like that,” the blond said timidly, but broke the tension as he approached the archway. “I’ve also never had room service in bed before,” Naruto said, entering the other room but grabbing Sasuke’s hand as he passed to drag him. Sasuke did his best to walk without showing how much his legs still faintly trembled. “How does it work?” 

“Find my phone and I’ll show you,” Sasuke said, sparing a glance at the rumbled sheets where his phone would hopefully be nestled somewhere. And if luck favored him, it would not be somewhere on the floor with a cracked screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? LoverOfFanfiction (god bless her) did most of the heavy lifting as real-life hit BeSkydreamer a little too hard (more like school is a bitch). But this chapter turned out freaking great! 
> 
> So, with only one last chapter left to go, we hope you’ll stick around for the end! <3


	26. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long wait is finally over! Woah, it has taken us 12 months to get to this point and to bring all those 151k words to life. It almost seems unreal, and yet, the proof is right here, hah. 
> 
> We were supposed to finish this chapter over 2 months ago, but unfortunately, BeSkydreamer’s dad caught a disease that turned her life upside down and after all that passed, school, exams and the start of her bachelor called, so it’s been a real struggle to find a time where we could write. But, we were both determined to finish, edit and publish the chapter before 2020, so here it is! 
> 
> Also, **the tags have been updated,** so if you haven't seen it already but wish a final sneak peek on the ending, this would the ideal moment, haha. Otherwise, please enjoy the final chapter of Tender Weakness!
> 
> Happy holidays!  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction

“Pass me the butter,” Naruto said as he grabbed another slice of bread. 

His mouth was barely done chewing before his eyes searched for another piece of ham and salad. Sasuke sent him a look that went unnoticed, reaching out for said item to place it in Naruto’s outstretched hand. Tan fingers locked tight around the package without a word, already looking for a knife as he missed the frown Sasuke directed at him. Slick butter sat on the blond’s fingertips, briefly going to his lips to lick it off, though otherwise unconcerned at the mess he was making as he fiddled with everything in his attempt to smear the butter on his bread. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Naruto asked as he was done, taking a bite of his breakfast creation. His blue eyes shone with attention. Sasuke grabbed his cup to stall, swirling the black liquid along the edges. Crumbs littered the desk they sat at. 

“You’ll be alone for most of the day,” he murmured, finally sipping his coffee. “My mother texted me. To let me know that father is expecting me to join the day he has planned with Inoichi and Ino.” He tried not to grimace at the crumbs and mess that Naruto had created. 

“Oh.” Sasuke grunted in agreement. To be honest, he really just wanted to spend the last day on the resort with Naruto, but as usual his father got in the way of his life. The expression on Naruto’s face told him that he felt the same as his eyes had slightly dimmed compared to a few seconds ago. 

“Then there’s also the show later on,” Sasuke reluctantly added. 

“Yeah…” Naruto said and cradled his own cup between his hands with a somber look. Sasuke spared him a nervous glance, unsure if he had said something that would make Naruto burst into tears again. But then the blond looked up with a snap of his head, trace of sadness gone. “I’m really curious how that turns out.” With an eerie realization, Sasuke recognized the curious look on his face. 

“You _can’t_ show up,” he snapped. 

“But—”

“ _What_ if Inoichi saw you?” Sasuke interrupted with a hiss. “You’re still banned from the resort!”

“I could be sneaky,” Naruto tried. Sasuke huffed a brief laughter, watching as Naruto’s lips tilted in a smile. But he knew that it would only end in disaster, should the blond even attempt it, and that Naruto would do something stupid that would end up with him being escorted off the grounds or something crazy. So he stifled his amusement, locked it behind his mask of indifference and raised his cup again. 

“No,” he said. “It’ll just end badly.” Over the rim of his cup, he watched Naruto’s face fall in disappointment, though with a reluctant nod, he agreed. The quiet clink of his cup meeting the table filled the silence. Naruto’s half-eaten food remained untouched as the blond fiddled with his own cup. 

It was simply too dangerous to pursuit. If Fugaku saw just a glimpse of them together, it would have dire consequences even if they did nothing. And Naruto was doing something illegal by remaining on the resort when he wasn’t a guest or an employee. It could and would end badly. 

Gradually, Naruto picked up his food to eat the remains, though with much less enthusiasm than before. It didn’t bother Sasuke all that much. Naruto’s table manners were horrifying, though it didn’t get as much on his nerves if he didn’t have to watch the food dirty everything in reach again. 

But then Naruto reached out for another slice, vigorously battling a semi-dry piece of bread as he enthusiastically lattered it with butter and jam. Somehow, Naruto was able to stain his cheek with it in the process. Though obviously feeling the smeers, Naruto’s slick fingers automatically tried to wipe the remains of jam away. And he did get some of it, but he also missed a big stain by his jaw. Jam and butter dirtied the tanned fingers again. 

Sasuke watched as he remained oblivious, taking big mouthfuls of bread. The jam staining his jaw moved each time he chewed, jumping in a weird dance on the blond’s skin. Sasuke choked down a cough. There was something absurdly funny about it. 

“You got jam stuck on your face,” Sasuke told him at last, holding back a smile. Naruto’s blue eyes looked up from the plate to meet his, setting down the bread to reach for a napkin. He swiped the napkin across his face, but somehow succeeded in missing the spot entirely.

“Is it gone?” Naruto asked, mouth full as he looked down at the clean napkin.

“No.” 

Naruto swallowed his food. 

“Where is it then?” he asked, brows pressing together in a frown, almost frustrated. 

“It’s by your jaw,” Sasuke disclosed, pointing a finger to his own jaw to indicate where. Naruto wiped his face once more, only instead, he succeeded in spreading the jam in an angry red pattern.

“Gone?” he asked, jaw painted red. Sasuke’s lip twitched. 

“No.” 

“Ugh,” Naruto hissed, throwing the napkin onto Sasuke’s plate. “Then _help_ me or something.” Sasuke picked up the napkin from his empty plate. 

“Okay,” he said, reaching out to remove the stain. But halfway through, his hand decided to divert, causing him to nudge Naruto’s face instead, tilting the blond’s head as he leaned closer.

“What are—” The words were abruptly cut off as Sasuke’s tongue made contact with the tanned skin, meticulously making its way down the path of butter and jam before nipping along the beautiful skin. 

When he leaned away again, Naruto’s mouth was slightly open, eyes glazed. 

“All done,” Sasuke said. Naruto’s eyes snapped to attention, staring back at Sasuke. 

“A—are you sure?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, folding the napkin before placing it next to Naruto’s plate. “Eat your breakfast. My mom’s coming over soon.” He felt Naruto’s fiery stare at he grabbed his lukewarm coffee to take a sip. 

“So… that’s it?” Naruto said, obviously fishing for a specific answer as his stare intensified. But Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, putting down his cup to search for a napkin and wipe the desk free of crumbs. He grunted in reply, cleaning up the mess Naruto had made. Naruto’s tongue clicked at his response, head faintly shaking in apparent exasperation. 

“For fuck’s sake, you _bastard_ ,” Naruto hissed, grabbing Sasuke’s collar in a hurried move.

“N—” He was cut off as Naruto pressed their lips together, dragging Sasuke into him as he effortlessly turned the kiss from mild to passionate, devouring Sasuke in his grasp. He let go of the napkin, hands reaching out to explore Naruto’s back, barely keeping himself from falling out of his seat as Naruto was determined to unseat him. But the blond seemed aware of his struggles and without a word, briefly disconnected their lips to stand and push Sasuke’s back into the table, returning to tug on Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke shifted on his seat at the new position, absently aware of the faint ache from yesterday. 

Naruto groaned as Sasuke’s hands dug under his shirt to feel the skin on his back, tongue swiping across Sasuke’s lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. But Sasuke broke away when his phone vibrated angrily on the table, hands retreating. 

“Forget the phone,” Naruto gasped, attempting to lean in and kiss him again but Sasuke pushed at his chest. 

“It might be my mom,” he said, turning half-way to grab his phone. 

“She can wait a few minutes,” Naruto said, reaching out for him again, but Sasuke gave him a stern look that made him stop and pout. 

“She can’t.” 

“Ugh. _Fine_ ,” he said, dragging out the last word as sat down on his chair with a huff. Sasuke did an eye-roll at the childish behavior but unlocked his phone, realizing that it indeed was his mom that was trying to contact him. She had sent him a plan schedule over their day, even gone as far as to add estimated timestamps on the activities. 

Even without looking up, he felt Naruto’s presence by his shoulder as the blond read the words on his screen, but he did nothing to hide the text. There was nothing _to_ hide. And Naruto would know what he was doing now, and when he could come back to the cabin. 

“Your mom wrote _a lot_ ,” Naruto commented after a while of scrolling. 

“Mm,” he hummed. “She likes to be... organized.” They finally reached the end, both reading the end words of _Love, mom_. 

“So, is it even possible to keep that schedule?” Naruto asked. 

“Yes,” he said as he texted back to let her known he’d seen her message. “She’s so strict when we have to do family stuff.” Naruto huffed a laughter as he sat back in his chair. 

“My dad likes to plan, too,” Naruto admitted, “but my mom and my brother always get distracted…” Sasuke locked the screen after she texted back again and turned to face Naruto. 

“What about you?” he asked. 

“I don’t become as easily distracted as them.” Sasuke almost snorted out loud as he abruptly remembered just _how_ easily Naruto had been distracted when he was talking with Kurama. 

“Mm,” he hummed in agreement. “If that’s what you say.” Naruto shot out a hand to grip his shoulder before he could turn away. 

“Wipe that grin off your face,” he laughed. “I’m telling the _truth_.” Sasuke’s grin only grew wider, pushing Naruto’s hand away. 

“I don’t doubt you,” he said, but the lie was obvious. “I’m just remembering a very real moment of you getting _distracted_ yesterday.” Naruto pushed at his shoulder with his own grin. 

“That was different!” he exclaimed, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. 

“Mm,” Sasuke hummed, searching for that napkin again to wipe the table clean while he forced his grin not to widen further.

“Stupid bastard,” Naruto pouted. 

“That you fucked.” The blond spluttered, eyes growing wide. Mouth opening and closing, he nervously licked his lips as his cheeks colored. 

“Uhm, I have to pee,” he squeaked, hiding his flush as he turned on the chair. Sasuke stared after him as he rose from the chair, briefly halting with his clean up duties. 

“I’m not stopping you,” he retorted. Naruto only spared a dirty look over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door. The faint smile stayed on Sasuke’s lips as he cleaned up the table. 

After, he proceeded with stacking their plates and putting them on the tray so it was easier for the maids, and pushed it over to a corner of the desk. 

He spared a glance at the closed bathroom door as he had nothing to do, and awkwardly shifted on the seat as thoughts from yesterday clouded his mind. 

For how long would he be sore anyway? It wasn’t that unpleasant, just annoying. A constant reminder that he’d had sex with a guy. And how much he wanted to do it again and again and again. But it wasn’t that _practical_ when he was alone and his thoughts turned back to just how much he wanted it to happen again, causing faint swirls of arousal to flood his veins. The mere reminder of what it felt like to have Naruto inside him made him shiver with want, and he had to clench the chair to prevent himself from acting on it. 

He shook his head, willing himself to think of something else. They didn’t have enough time for something like that today. He would just have to do without. 

He glanced at the bathroom door again. 

It didn’t mean he couldn’t be kissed if Naruto would just hurry up before Sasuke had to leave. The time on his phone told him his mother would be here soon enough and then he wouldn’t be able to see Naruto until the end of the day. _Why_ did they have to be on such a tight schedule anyway? His mother never left any room for escape and normally that meant the day would go by faster and that he could escape quicker instead of being forced to suffer in boredom, but he didn’t want this day to go by that fast. 

They would leave tomorrow morning at 7 and Naruto would leave _tonight_. After the show. But Sasuke would come back in due time, as he could see on the schedule his mom had sent, and they would have about an hour or more to say goodbye in. That should be enough. They would live only three hours apart so it wasn’t completely goodbye. Though Naruto would have to get a new phone, and maybe a new number, so maybe it would be a good idea to exchange emails or Facebook or some other old-time nonsense. 

It would work out in the end. 

He was spared from thinking more of it when someone knocked on the cabin door. He practically jumped from the chair in surprise. Naruto was still in the bathroom. 

Sasuke went to unlock the door, opening it to reveal his mother standing at his doorstep with a smile. Unexpected relief flashed through him when he realized she was alone. 

He went in for a hug. 

“Morning, kaa-san,” he said, staying in her arms for a few seconds too long before retreating to let her in. She was looking at him with a funny smile. 

“Good morning, Sasuke,” she replied, closing the door after her as she quickly studied the cabin room. “You seem to be in a good mood.” Her lips twitched in a smile when he scratched the back of his neck. An exact mirror of what Naruto always did but she didn’t know that.  

“Hn,” he grunted. “How’s your morning been?” His eyes strayed inconspicuously over the bathroom door, certain that Naruto would stay in there now when he could hear they weren’t alone. His mother meeting Naruto wasn’t the worst thing to happen but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

“It was great,” his mother said, taking back his attention. “Your father had a meeting with Mr. Yamanaka, so I had the morning to myself.” Sasuke nodded as she continued. “I went for a swim before breakfast but the water was so nice I almost didn’t arrive before they put the food away.” 

“That sounds good,” he agreed in earnest. “I ordered breakfast so I wouldn’t have to share with anyone else.” Sasuke gestured to the used plates, only realising too late he’d made a mistake when he put his arm down. There was too much clutter for it all to have been for him alone.

“Yes. Itachi spends all his time with Kisame lately,” she said as she also looked over at the plates. “Even more after he overworked himself too much,” she added. She was about to move her head back, but he had to swallow through a dry throat when her eyes flew back to the plates with a fierce intensity. They stayed there, brows slightly furrowed, and soundlessly, his mouth moved in an attempt to find words. 

But he needn’t have bothered. 

Because the bathroom door opened, and out stepped Naruto in his orange shirt and gray sweatpants, mouth opening to let out words that Sasuke couldn’t summon. 

“Hey, so, I was thinking, the next time we have s—s—I mean…” Naruto abruptly stopped talking, eyes growing wide and anxious as he stared at Sasuke and his mother. “Umm…” Naruto scratched the back of his head, gaze flickering between them both as he leaned up against the doorway in an attempt to somehow hide. Mikoto mirrored him, own gaze shifting between him and Naruto in a bewildered stare. Sasuke pinched the top of his nose. 

“Didn’t you hear my mom arrive?” he asked. 

“I—I… no,” Naruto stuttered, gesturing wildly between the two rooms. “You can’t really hear much with the door closed.” His golden skin had turned white, obviously scared of what it meant to have Sasuke mother discovering him. But his brows furrowed faintly when he seemed to realize that Sasuke’s reaction wasn’t the same. 

“I’m Mitoko,” his mother said, interrupting the awkward silence as she suddenly walked towards Naruto to hold out her hand. Like a scared cat, Naruto stared down at it in horror. “Pleasure to meet you,” she said, moving their hands thrice as Naruto finally collected himself. Mikoto looked between them again, gesturing with a flick of her finger. “So are you my son’s boyfriend or are you just… passing by?” 

“I—I…” Blue eyes flickered wildly between the two Uchihas, obviously unsure of what to answer. Sasuke cleared his throat. 

“He’s my… boyfriend, kaa-san.” Mikoto’s eyes shone bright as she smiled. “His name’s Naruto.” The blond cautiously offered his own smile back. 

“Oh, I know that, sweetheart,” she said. “You defended him so valiantly to your father that I’ve wanted to meet him ever since.” Sasuke flushed in embarrassment when Naruto looked questionably at him. He did remember when he defended the blond, and also how he’d admitted to spending the night with him in front of everyone. Including his mom. “Seems like the circumstances still allowed us to,” she added. 

“Defend?” Naruto mouthed as Mikoto turned her back on him. Sasuke actively chose to ignore Naruto’s curiosity but his mom unknowingly didn’t do the same as she went over to rearrange his attempt of stacking the plates. How typical. 

“You were so sad after that whole incident that I feared something had broken you two up.” Sasuke stared down at his feet, alarmingly aware of Naruto’s gaze. What was his mom _doing_? “I thought the tennis match brought you of your melancholy but I see now it might’ve been because of something else.” She finished rearranging the dishes, turning back to face the room. 

“Mm…” Sasuke grunted.

“I’m glad you were cleared of all charges, Naruto-san,” she said cheerfully. “You are an excellent dancer and I’d hate for you be forced out of that business.” Sasuke felt the warmth expand in his chest when Naruto shyly grinned. 

“Uh, thank you,” Naruto said, scratching his neck again with a flush. “Uh, Mikoto-san.” Her eyes gleamed, and Sasuke knew she was secretly pleased at Naruto’s attempt at being polite. 

“So, where does your plans lie now?” she asked with actual interest, leaning against the desk behind her to show that she was going to stay for a while. Sasuke breathed out a silent exhale. Of course she wouldn’t go before she’d done the whole mom-investigation. 

“I’m going back to my hometown in Uzushio,” Naruto explained, stepping out from the archway to stand closer to the desk. 

“Uzushio is only three hours away from Konoha. Isn’t that right, Sasuke?” Sasuke raised his chin in a single nod as she tried to include him, but her attention was all on Naruto. “So you won’t be that far apart from each other. If you’re still planning on keeping your relationship.” And there it was. She kept prying. Sasuke looked down at his feet, wishing the earth would just swallow him up. So maybe she didn’t mind that he was gay and very much in an relationship, but did she _have_ to play 20 questions? 

“Uhm, we are,” Naruto said sparingly, gesturing weakly over at him. “Sasuke’s also a college student but we’ll make it work.” Mikoto hummed, a proud gleam overtaking her features as they briefly made eye-contact. 

“He is. And what about you?” she enquired. “Do you plan on studying as well or will you keep refining your dancing skills and hope for a career that way?” It would’ve sounded rude if it wasn’t because of the tone of her voice but Sasuke still stepped in to stop the conversation and spare Naruto more of the interrogation. She would have all the time in the world once they made it home. 

“Kaa-san,” Sasuke said, carefully making sure it didn’t sound too much like a whine. Both of them looked over at him. “We have to leave now if we’re going to keep on schedule, so…” His mother smiled at him, stopped leaning on the desk. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” she said. “I can take a hint.” She sent both of them a certain _look_ before moving towards the door. “Let’s go, Sasuke,” she said, opening the door to exit. 

“It was—!” Naruto exclaimed, speaking so loudly that when Mikoto sharply turned her head, he coughed, looking embarrassed. “Uh. It was nice to meet you,” he finally said, calmer this time. Mikoto made a short nod. 

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke mumbled.

“I hope to see you around, Naruto,” she said in farewell, sparing him a smile before exiting, leaving them alone. Sasuke glanced after her before walking the few steps over to Naruto. His blue eyes flickered between Sasuke and the door but before he could say a word, Sasuke drew him into a quick kiss. 

“I’ll see you later,” he said, separating before Naruto could draw him in. “ _Stay_ in the cabin.” Naruto returned his stern look with an eye-roll. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he said. “Have fun with your family.” The blond waved enthusiastically as Sasuke walked to the door, and Sasuke shook his head as his lips tilted upwards. Leaving the blond behind, he went to join his mother outside.

 

* * *

 

The first activity his mom had arranged consisted of a tennis match where he and Itachi battled against their parents. It was a match where they almost lost repeatedly, at least until Fugaku started tiring and the teams divided into Ino and Sasuke against Itachi and Kisame while his mother solo played against Inoichi. That was all followed by lunch, which then moved on to minigolf where Fugaku only wanted to watch the _silly game_ , as he dubbed it, as they all played and inevitably watched as Ino won the game. 

And then, as had been a family thing for years, they moved onto the separate building facility where Inoichi boasted about how he’d set up a new archery field a few months ago, just for them, as he knew how much Fugaku liked to honor their family traditions. Sasuke could still smell the faint odor of paint. 

As he and Itachi set up the targets, their father put on the arm guard and readied the bow, boasting about his skills to Inoichi as he did so. Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a look and an eye-roll when their father brought up the same old story about how he’d managed to shoot so precisely that his second arrow actually pierced the first. No one mentioned how it never did actually happen like that. 

When all was set and ready and they walked back to the group, Fugaku readied himself to make the first shot —as was the tradition of the so-called family head. A quiet, staggering pause of expectation went through the room, all watching and waiting as Fugaku finally released the arrow. But as it soared through the air, it barely made it to the target in the distance, and it didn’t hit near hard enough to pierce. 

Fugaku huffed loudly, eyes narrowing as he realized how poor the shot was. Without a single word, he reached out for another arrow, quickly readied the shot and fired. It soared through the air with a whoosh and hit the target dead-center. Exhaling, satisfied relief overtook Fugaku’s figure, only made more prominent when Inoichi clapped his shoulder in praise. 

Things became more casual after that. 

Absent talking was in the background as Sasuke and Itachi readied their bows side by side. It was another story of how Inoichi hadn’t allowed any guests to use the room yet because he wanted Fugaku to have the honor of using it first. 

Sasuke shut out the senseless chatter as he took aim. Itachi mirrored his movement, and without a word spoken between them, they both set their arrows free in sync, bowstrings rushing forward with a sharp, high-pitched note. Itachi’s arrow barely skimmed the edge of the second ring, although Sasuke’s made it closer to center. He shot his older brother a smirk in victory, knowing — by the casual roll of Itachi’s eyes — that his brother was more annoyed that he let on. 

The act of archery was always like a heady rush in his veins. There was a certain freedom in letting an arrow loose and watching it pierce the intended target. And as they all kept taking turns — apart from Kisame, Inoichi and Ino — he was able to push aside the constant thoughts about the blond he had back at his room and let himself focus on his task. 

But later, the mere act of glancing to his side and watching his brother speak with Kisame with that gentle smile on his face, made it ache hollowly in his chest. He could never have that with Naruto. Not in the foreseeable future. Not without sacrificing his father’s love.

He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling sullen. 

But there was no time for somber thoughts because Ino walked over to wrap an arm around his shoulders to steer his attention back to the target he’d taken a break from. She must’ve seen something in his expression because she sent him a strained smile before letting him go so that he could shoot. And eventually, he forgot all about Naruto again as he felt the thrill of being with a bow and arrow. 

Few hours later, they finally walked into the dining room to attend the usual family dinner, this time accompanied with Inoichi and Ino. And knowing that the evening soon would be over, Sasuke eagerly waited for time to go faster so that he could return to Naruto and say his goodbye. 

It had been easy to be distracted during the day and to forget what awaited him, them, later. But now, as he sat at the dinner table with menus spread open on the table, impatience sprung upon him as Inoichi had the nerve to spend too much time talking about the possible meal options with Fugaku while humming for too long as he tried to decide which wine was best to accompany each meal. 

Sasuke stopped tapping onto the table with his fingers when Itachi pushed at his shoulder and sent him an inconspicuous glance at their father. Right. If Sasuke didn’t want Fugaku to figure out that something was going on, it was probably best if he didn’t act like he had somewhere else to be. Briefly, he had been able to tell Itachi that Naruto was leaving tonight, so there was no doubt he knew why Sasuke was so restless.

When their food arrived, Sasuke ate in silence as the others talked, only speaking when spoken to. And there were certainly also moments where they tried to include him in the conversation more, but he did his best to make short replies to cut off the conversation before it could develop. He knew his father disliked that, knew his father was doing his best to distract the Yamanakas from witnessing just how poor his manners were. But Sasuke couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“—unfortunate that our star, Mr. Uzumaki, broke the rules.” 

Except, the sound of Naruto’s name made him look up. 

“Had you not informed me of the truth of his innocence, Fugaku-san, that event would’ve turned out very badly for him.” Sasuke dropped his fork with a loud clatter, briefly interrupting the conversation. Even though his eyes were wide, Sasuke did his best to smile apologetically and retain his composure with everyone staring at him. 

“Uh, sorry. My fingers slipped,” he said. That seemed to do the trick for most of them as their interest dimmed, but his heart pounded furiously in his chest when Fugaku’s eyes persisted, narrowing as they studied him. Was he truly that indiscreet? 

Slowly the conversation settled back as Inoichi talked about the show, but Sasuke didn’t touch the food on his plate, nor the wine in his glass. And yet his mind felt hazy as it frantically shifted between thoughts, like it couldn’t settle on one final. He knew what his father had done. Fugaku hadn’t spoken of it, hadn’t given a sign or even acknowledged it, had he? How was Sasuke supposed to have known? But the truth was obvious now. 

The words kept whirling around in his head, kept the quick beating of his heart going. 

What did this mean for him? For Naruto? Was their relationship over before it really could begin? Did this mean his father expected him to uphold the bargain? Even if Sasuke never agreed to it? Hell, his deadline was not even up. And he didn’t want to give Naruto up. They were going to make it all work. They would only live three hours apart. Fugaku couldn’t truly know what he was doing 24/7, could he? 

The gentle nudge on his shoulder brought him out of his spiraling thoughts, and he noticed how his brother was looking at him in concern.

“Calm down, Sasuke,” he murmured. Sasuke nodded, exhaling deeply as he tried to regain his composure. Tentative fingers brushed over his fork again, but the sight of his food made him nauseous. 

Disowned or Naruto. Naruto or disowned. Happiness, or marrying some bimbo his father thought would fit well into the family. Things would change no matter what as soon as they came home. 

Caught in his mind, Sasuke didn’t notice when the waiters cleaned off their table. He only startled when the lights dimmed and Inoichi’s excited voice overcame their table. Sasuke’s gaze flickered over them, noticing how everyone’s attention had turned to the lit stage. Everyone but Fugaku whose hateful eyes were staring daggers into Sasuke. 

He gasped, hand slamming into the table just as loud music filled the room. His body shook as it urged him to get up and flee, to escape those eyes had revealed that Fugaku was probably well aware of what Sasuke was _still_ doing. What was he supposed to say? To _do?_  

His father’s gaze turned to disgust and without saying a word, those eyes turned to observe the stage, disregarding the panic that was embracing Sasuke. He blinked furiously as tiny black spots threatened to overtake his vision. Turning his attention to the beginning show, he hoped to distract his mind and prevent anyone else from seeing his weakness. 

The light dimmed until the room was dark, save for a bright spotlight on the stage. A lone dancer entered the light, swirling around the floor accompanied with a slow-paced tune. Her face was blank as she went through the routine, movements careful and alluring as she danced alone. Soon, others joined her on the stage, surrounding her with their own pair dancing, their movements quicker than hers as she still seemed afloat, isolated. 

Her gaze moved to the others, feet making her glide towards each pair, but the dancers ignored her, rejected her, too wrapped up in each other as they danced around her in a circle. Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat at the display, eyes never leaving the lonesome dancer as she wrapped her arm around herself and resolved to dancing alone, swaying softly. With a sudden realization, he saw himself reflected in the woman, saw so much it ached painfully in his chest, like a coil he couldn’t resolve.

But then his sadness vanished as the music changed, turning less somber and to a more upbeat tone. The dancers united on the floor, previous grace gone as their movements turned uncoordinated. Two pairs almost banged into each others as one of them went in the wrong direction, arms flying ungracefully to the side as they stumbled. They glared at each other, but Sasuke’s attention changed to another dancer who, somehow, was doing a completely different choreography, eyes on his feet as he focused on himself. 

The show continued this way until the very end. 

By that time, every possible disaster had occurred on the stage. Sasuke saw couples smashing their heads together as they disagreed on the next sequence, moving to the back where it was clear they had a quiet, heated discussion. The other dancers spared them glances and some forgot to watch themselves, stepping on their partner's feet. 

But the worst thing to happen during the show was the result of a lift gone wrong. 

The man misstepped, losing his balance, which resulted in him dropping his partner as they both tumbled off the stage, briefly halting the other dancers as they checked to make sure the pair was alright. 

In short, the show was absolutely dreadful to watch. 

Once it finally ended and a short pause arrived — it couldn’t even be called an intermission due to the horrible show that’d been put on — there were reluctant clapping as most dancers hurried off stage to stop embarrassing themselves further. Inoichi did his best to smile at Fugaku to show how unbothered he was, but the strained smile and Ino’s embarrassed flush were a testament to how dreadful they also thought the show to be. 

“I’m sure you’ll find the next part more pleasing, Fugaku-san,” Inoichi said, flicking his fingers as he called a waiter to fill their glasses again. 

“I’m sure.” Fugaku didn’t sound overly convinced as he swirled the new liquid in his glass and took a sip. Mikoto and Itachi were indiscreetly talking to each other as they leaned over the table, eyes flickering towards the stage, subtly showing what they were discussing but voices a low murmur only heard by the other. Kisame was merely sipping his wine, phone in hand with a very bored look on his face. Sasuke spared a look at the wall clock, feeling a yawn sneak up when he realized the show had only taken 20 minutes. How much longer would it take? His finger began drumming on the table again. 

“The next section should start anytime now,” Inoichi said, fingers twitching when Fugaku didn’t seem to give him much response. Inoichi cleared his throat. “They’re a bit nervous with performing without Mr. Uzumaki, as I’m sure you aware,” he continued. As the name passed Inoichi’s lips, his father’s gaze inconspicuously shifted to him. Sasuke’s fingers stopped drumming. “Mr. Uzumaki was directing the choreography before he was fired and unfortunately, it wasn’t finished.” Caught in a stare, Sasuke felt the sweat drench his back. 

“Yes. I do remember Uzumaki well,” Fugaku said slowly. “It’s a shame he wasn’t satisfied enough with his… dancing. Too eager to abuse his position because of his libido.” Sasuke did his best to remain expressionless but he knew he didn’t succeed when his father’s lip curled in disgust. 

“Ah. Yes. Unfortunately,” Inocihi agreed, all too readily and oblivious of Fugaku and Sasuke’s battle. “He was always very popular with the ladies.” Fugaku’s eyes narrowed, briefly flickering towards Inoichi at the words. “Those youngsters are quick to think with their genitals if it means breaking the rules and having some fun at the side.” Fugaku opened his mouth, but it wasn’t his voice that answered. 

“That’s just a generalization, dad,” Ino said harshly. “Mr. Uzumaki has been employed for 3 years and you know he always acted professional around the guests.” She seemed to hesitate before continuing, eyes briefly connecting with Sasuke’s. “If you need to point your fingers at anyone, it should be Mr. Akasuna.” 

“Ah, Ino,” Inoichi said at last, amusement coloring his features. He shook his head. “Always so quick to jump to people’s defenses.” He looked to Fugaku with a certain _typical youngsters_ looks. “Ever since she was a child she’s been this way. So much like her mother.”

“Yes. I certainly know the type,” Fugaku said, giving him one last glance before getting fully involved in his conversation with Inoichi. “You see, there was this…” The rest of the conversation faded out as Sasuke exchanged a look with Ino. Her eyes were filled with a fire, but she only shook her head with a faint, saddened smile, and went to take a sip of her wine. When he glanced back at the others, he realized that his mother and Itachi were still caught in a hushed conversation while Kisame’s eyes still seemed to glaze over with boredom. 

It appeared that no one had noticed the indirect fight between him and Fugaku. But even though it was finished, Sasuke still felt the sweat drench his back, fingers faintly trembling. 

What did his father hope to accomplish when he attacked him like that? 

And had he achieved it when he seemed to realize that Sasuke couldn’t remain emotionless when it came to Naruto? 

He probably knew what they had been doing. Maybe he’d seen something in Sasuke when they’d all met this morning. Maybe he knew that Sasuke had had sex with another man just last night, and knew that it had been Naruto. Why else would Fugaku suddenly hound him about it out of nowhere? Especially since he would have seen Sasuke’s poorly made bed the other day. Fugaku _knew._ He _knew_ that Naruto was in his cabin. Maybe he had known ever since Naruto showed up. Someone must’ve seen him and reported to Fugaku. 

Or maybe his mother had said something.

He felt his stomach churn, heard the fast-paced beating of his heart. 

But, no, she _wouldn’t_. Would she? She couldn’t betray him like that. But she also didn’t know of the deal between him and his father. And she wouldn’t expose him like that, would she? Except, he’d exposed himself first, so maybe she thought he didn’t mind when they talked about it. But to tell his father? And then about _Naruto?_ No, she couldn’t be that cruel. He knew she wasn’t. 

But then, why did his father act like he sat around with some hidden knowledge designed to hurt Sasuke when he least expected it? 

He didn’t have time to collect himself as new music blasted through the speakers, marking the re-starting of the show. Distracted, he turned his eyes to the stage and saw the incoordination start up again. Hopefully no one fell off the stage this time. 

Naruto would never allow anyone to fall off the stage, he thought, as he watched the show unfold in front of him. Naruto cared too much about the show and the people in it to create such a half-assed attempt. And he never would have changed the entire show like Inoichi demanded, and all to impress some rich guy like his father. If Naruto hadn’t been fired, the show wouldn’t be so dreadful. Inoichi made some poor decisions, that was all he could say about it because if he thought about the injustice of it all, Sasuke would only feel the anger build in his chest. 

Though, as he looked on and watched the dancers move, he had to admit that some of their movements were graceful, entrancing. It was obvious that most of them were professional dancers, but they always had to keep track or pair up with the ones that were less experienced or rehearsed. And their constant looking after kept destroying and delaying the show even further. 

Thinly veiled frustration was visibly on a lot of them. They probably weren’t proud of their performance, forced as it was, and he couldn’t blame them. A part of him even wondered if it would set back their reputation in the _dance world_ , as Naruto had declared was actually a thing. 

He hoped the blond didn’t show up. Both so that he didn’t see the trainwreck, but also so that he didn’t cause any trouble with just being _seen_ . He really, really hoped the blond had more sense than that. Sasuke would be back soon, with enough time to say a proper goodbye. But when Sasuke eventually glanced at the clock again, he realized with dread that _forty minutes_ had managed to pass. He hissed through his teeth. 

The show was supposed to end _twenty minutes_ ago, so why the hell was it still going on? No one had fallen off stage, at least he didn’t think so, but the show was still horrible to look at. Weren’t they embarrassed at all? 

His fingers drummed against the table again. 

How long would it continue on? They were just dancing aimlessly back and forth, repeating some movements, and he knew the other guests were dubious about the performance as well because a lot of them weren’t paying attention to the show at all. Most were deep into their drink with a red flush painting their faces as they spoke in hushed tones with their families. Some were also illuminated in the dim, blue limelight of their phones. And the few who paid attention to the stage all had the same expression of constipation or glazed boredom. 

It was safe to say that the show wasn’t a success, so why the hell didn’t it end? 

He glanced at the clock again, realizing that soon, he would only have thirty minutes or so to say goodbye in. But just as Sasuke was about to glance back to the stage, fingers drumming steadily against the table, he caught sight of a bright figure in the corner of his eye. Instantly his fingers stopped moving, resolving into a fist as his stomach dropped, breath catching in his throat.

_Naruto._

That absolute fucking _idiot_ was standing outside the dining room, head peeking around the doorway to watch the show. The faint horror was evident on his face but his eyes seemed caught onto the stage like he couldn’t force himself to stop watching the trainwreck. Sasuke wanted to storm across the room and yell at him for being so fucking foolish. What part of _don’t fucking show up_ didn’t he understand? _Fugaku_ was here. And with some sort of secret knowledge. This _had_ to be one of the most stupidest thing Naruto had ever done. 

He cleared his throat, already rising from his chair before the words formed. 

“Please excuse me,” he said, but even he heard the barely contained anger in his own voice. It didn’t matter, for even without the approval from either of his parents, he stormed towards the opposite exit, hellbent on walking discreetly around the building to drag the blond away and yell at him. He felt his family’s eyes on his back, but they were gone as soon as he moved through the exit and into the cold evening air. 

When Sasuke made it around the building, Naruto still stood glued to the sight. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sasuke hissed, grabbing hold of his upper-arm to drag him away from the door opening and into the shadows, away from prying eyes. 

“Oh shit, ouch,” Naruto hissed, fingers falling over Sasuke’s to unclasp his grip. He let go without much prompting, choosing instead to cross his arms and stare down at the idiot. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. 

But his father was hopefully none the wiser about what he was doing. 

“Talk,” he demanded as Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his upper-arm. 

“Geez, relax, Sas,” the idiot huffed, “no one saw me.” 

“That’s not the issue,” he hissed out through gritted teeth. “ _Why_ did you show up in the first place? You _know_ why you shouldn’t come.” Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pound some sense into the blond. He knew the risks and yet he _still_ took them. 

“I was worried,” Naruto shrugged. “You were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago and when you didn’t, well.” His gaze left Sasuke to focus on something on the ground. “I have to leave in twenty minutes.” His voice seemed quieter, sad. Sasuke swallowed drily. 

“I _know_.” He couldn’t forget that part even if the tried.

“I also took my stuff back to the car before coming here.” The blond shuffled his feet. “So…” _So that he didn’t need to go back to the cabin._ The realization felt like punch to the gut. It was already goodbye. 

He looked over his shoulder, seeing no one, but still he dragged Naruto further into the shadows the building provided and pulled the blond close to wrap his arms around the warm figure. He buried his face into Naruto’s shoulder, breathing in his musky scent as the blond’s arms came to wrap around him in return. He forced down the shudder the scent induced in him, clutch growing just a bit tighter. 

“I’ll miss you, y’know,” Naruto whispered, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. Sasuke snorted, speaking into the blond’s neck. 

“We will only be three hours apart,” he replied, voice laced with dull humour. Naruto leaned back to catch a glimpse of his face, looking past the carefully-contained grip on his feelings. Naruto rolled his eyes. 

“You jackass,” he said, grabbing the collar of Sasuke’s shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss. A gasp tumbled from Sasuke’s throat as he answered it with fervor, ache growing in his chest as his blood heated. But they never did manage to do more than that before a voice cut through the haze and startled Sasuke so much, he stumbled back, turning towards the newcomer with horror. 

“Sasuke.” 

It was his father.

“I should’ve known,” Fugaku said, adjusting his tie while glaring at him. Sasuke could barely see him for the black flicker impairing his vision. “After we clearly had a deal, you still go ahead and sneak around behind my back.” Fugaku shook his head, letting out a sigh of disappointment. Sasuke supported himself against the wall, wondering how it had all come to this. Was he truly that indiscreet? Had he _always_ been that indiscreet? 

“I knew you’d come crawling back to that _man_ ,” Fugaku continued when all seemed silent apart from Sasuke’s loud heartbeat. “As soon as I saw him in the doorway. How foolish do you think I am?” Like a gaping fish, Sasuke tried to find something to say. But his mind was empty, and he didn’t even dare looking over at Naruto to see how he was. Their relationship was over. They had lost. 

He looked down at his feet, shoulders slouching to make himself appear smaller. 

He only had himself to blame. How could he have been so _stupid?_ He should’ve bided his time, should’ve waited and made sure that Fugaku knew nothing, that he wouldn’t notice how and why Sasuke left. _Hell_ , Sasuke could’ve sent out _Itachi_ instead. But all he’d wanted was to be happy, just for a little while. 

But he also knew he had made other promises to his father. 

Wasn’t it just a year ago that he was fully on board with marrying a woman and having children? Fugaku had been content that Sasuke wanted to wait until after his education. Especially since Fugaku hoped he would find another woman that wasn’t Karin since she didn’t want children at all. Fugaku thought that all he needed was a few years to settle, a few years before he did the duty that Itachi didn’t want to do.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” his father snapped. Sasuke reluctantly met his stern gaze. The unrelenting stare tore into his soul like an all consuming flame of ice. “I gave you free reins because I thought you could be a responsible adult but you’re just like a child.” Fugaku tutted. “Did our discussion about the Uchiha heritage go through one ear and out the other?” Sasuke averted his gaze again. 

It was true he had neglected those duties for some time now, had starting to abandon them. And all for the sake of a fling that had no future and which probably never should’ve happened anyway. The Uchiha family needed heirs, didn’t they? And he had accepted that a long time ago, had embraced it before he met Naruto and became distracted. 

How could he forget it all just for the sake of trying something new? He had more than one deal with his father, and Sasuke wasn’t one to break his promises. That was the one thing Fugaku seemed proud about.

“Let’s go, Sasuke.” Fugaku was already turning, expecting Sasuke to follow. “I kept my end of the deal, it’s time for you to do the same.” Sasuke clenched his hands into fits, feet cemented into place, unable to move. He wanted to stay, but the look in his father’s eyes forced him to mobilize his legs. But just as he was about to take a step, Naruto spoke. 

“Deal?” he said, claiming both of their attentions. He had almost forgotten about the blond, so distracted he was by his father. Naruto bit his lip, hesitating as his gaze flickered between them. “What… deal?” Sasuke looked away from the confused look on his face, feeling the shame build in his chest. Naruto was never supposed to know about the deal. Especially not that Sasuke had known about it for over a week but never said anything. 

Fugaku scoffed. 

“That doesn’t concern _you_.” 

“Sasuke,” Naruto tried. “ _What_ deal?” He tried to swallow the lump stuck in his throat, but it only kept growing. A glance at Naruto’s concern, and he felt even worse for neglecting to tell about the deal at all. He cleared his throat, but not a word escaped. 

“Come along, Sasuke.” 

“Sasuke?” He felt Naruto grab his shirt.

“I…”

“We had a deal, Sasuke,” Fugaku grumbled. “I helped your blond _friend_ avoid his charges, and in exchange, you would seize all contact with him or be disowned.” 

“No.” The quiet horror and realisation in Naruto’s voice cut deeper than any blade. “No, no, _no_. You made a deal about my life?” Naruto said, voice close to a loud screech as he inched a step back, gaze flickering wildly between them. “And you _agreed_ to it?” His accusation made Sasuke swallow tightly. 

“...I did,” he said quietly, voice hoarse in his throat. 

“So what was all that talk about keeping in contact if you’re not even _allowed_ to?” Naruto shouted, hands waving around in the air. “What kind of bullshit was that then?” Sasuke looked away. 

“I didn’t know that—”

“Just, stop!” His throat closed tightly, skin itching badly. “I don’t want to be dragged into whatever upper-class nonsense you’re in. Was everything we did just a stupid lie then?” _No_. It wasn’t a lie. Naruto must know that, too. But he wouldn’t—couldn’t—speak such things in front of his father, couldn’t be honest. 

“...I,” Sasuke stuttered. 

“Stop,” Naruto demanded again with a growl. “I don’t want to hear it!” If he could just be alone with Naruto for a few seconds. If he could just be without his father for a moment, then he would speak the truth. He could explain. They didn’t have to part ways here, now, if only they continued on in secrecy when he came back home. Fugaku didn’t have to know, did he? 

_But Fugaku always knew._

There couldn’t be a future. Not so long as Sasuke feared being disowned. He had _plans_ in his future, wanted an education, wanted to support himself so that he didn’t have to rely on Uchiha money. But he couldn’t do that if he stayed with Naruto. Nevermind the duty he’d promised his father, he needed to focus on his education. 

_What a bad excuse._

“...I’m sorry, Naruto,” he whispered at last, feeling a painful twist in his chest when Naruto’s eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke stumbled towards him but stopped when Naruto took a step back, face wrenched in pain. If only Sasuke could _explain_. If only Fugaku wouldn’t do his best to find dirt on Naruto and report him if Sasuke as much as dared turning his back on family. That’s what would happen. Sasuke knew it would. Fugaku wasn’t above using dirty tactics, and he’d even tried doing it — albeit half-assed — to Kisame. 

Though Sasuke just wanted to _talk_ to Naruto, tell him he didn’t completely agree to the deal, that he didn’t know it was even on before tonight. But it was too late. Because Naruto had turned to his side, hiding his face in the shadows so that Sasuke couldn’t see the tears that kept streaming down his cheeks. But he could. And it felt horrible. 

“If you are quite done,” Fugaku spoke up, “I think it’s high time we leave, Sasuke.” He wanted to stay. Maybe he could speak with his mother, tell her to convince Fugaku not to disnown him. Why hadn’t he done that before all this? Why hadn’t he told anyone about the deal at all and what it entailed? 

He tried taking another step towards Naruto but watched the blond flinch. He had destroyed something that couldn't be salvaged, hadn’t he? And for the sake of what? Family? Yet he knew he could never abandon family, not yet. And he didn’t want Naruto to suffer the onslaught of Fugaku when his own mother was sick. 

So he straightened his back and forced back his own glistening tears. Uchihas shouldn’t cry, shouldn’t show weakness. That was always what his father had told him, and if he was to be the son his father could be proud of, then it was a personality Sasuke would have to adopt. 

“Yes, otousan,” he said, voice cold and flat. He forced down the heartache, the grief, the guilt, and found the one place in his soul where he didn’t feel a thing. Naruto must’ve noticed something because he spared a look and his eyes widened. But Sasuke couldn’t be concerned about him any longer. That wasn’t his right anymore. 

His face felt stiff and dead, body screaming for comfort that he would never reach for. Naruto opened his mouth but never said a word. Sasuke couldn’t feel a thing as he turned his back on the blond and walked to his father. Not even the dull satisfaction as Fugaku spared him a single nod and placed an arm around his shoulder, finally content with Sasuke’s choices. Sasuke only felt cold. 

He spared one last glance over his shoulder, watching how Naruto’s tears had stilled, hand outstretched as his face had frozen in alarming horror. But he couldn’t be bothered with figuring out what it meant. From now on, Sasuke would be his father’s son and he would do as Fugaku wanted, _be_ who Fugaku wanted. That was all that mattered now. 

So Sasuke stared back ahead, ignoring the fact that the more steps he took in sync with his father, the less emotion he felt. And by the time he sat back down with his family, he couldn’t conjure a single emotion on his face anymore. 

But at least otousan was proud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you predict the ending, and did you find it fitting? Let us know what you think! 
> 
> The sequel to this story ( _Immoral Weakness_ ) won’t be out for at least a couple of months (or even a year) and by then, BeSkydreamer will be writing her bachelor so our writing process will be slower. It shouldn’t affect our chapter updates — when the time comes — since we do write long ahead and plan to do so again with this story. But it might still be a while before the story is out. 
> 
> Before that, we would just like to say thank you all so much for reading and bookmarking, for leaving comments and kudos and for subscribing to this story to how your support! It has been a joy to share it with you all and we look forward to sharing the sequel as well sometime in the future. <3 
> 
> Lots of love;  
> \- BeSkydreamer & LoverOfFanfiction


End file.
